Irrevocable
by JacquelineR
Summary: Andy and Sam always shared a bond. But when Sam set his heart out on the table, Andy left for six months undercover. Now she's back and is coming to realize that he hasn't waited around for her. But some things can't be swept under the rug and ignored and the bond between Sam and Andy is one of those things. M for possible adult scenes, language and violence. McSwarek!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright everybody! I've had so many helpful ideas throughout my other two stories that I decided I needed to write another story to use all of those ideas! I'm still working on _Completion_ so don't you worry! But this story has been on my mind for a while so I decided to start it already! **

**Without further ado, _Irrevocable_!**

Chapter 1

Andy walked into 15 Division and felt an overwhelming sense of home. She had missed it for the 6 months that she had spent undercover with Nick. Her shoes clicked familiarly on the floor and Andy couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

She walked through the bullpen and entered the women's locker room. She went to her old locker and turned the dial in the familiar pattern and it clicked and swung open. She hung her duffle bag on the hook inside and removed her hoodie and hung up it as well.

She quickly changed into her uniform, buttoning up the shirt, fastening her pants, sliding on her shoes and attaching her belt. She slid on her Kevlar vest and finally attached her name to the Velcro strip on her chest. She tied her hair in a ponytail and shut her locker.

She was more than ready to come back.

She glanced at herself in the mirror and then stepped out of the locker room.

Andy made her way to the bullpen where all of the officers were gathered before parade started and found Dov standing by the coffee station with a young woman that Andy did not recognize.

"Hey Dov," Andy said as she reached past him to pour herself a coffee.

"Morning Andy," he replied easily, still in conversation with the brunette.

Andy had enough time to finish pouring her coffee and adding her usual milk before Dov froze in the middle of his conversation.

"Dov?" asked the girl, "Are you-?"

"Andy?" Dov demanded, swivelling his head to look at her.

Andy smiled at him.

"You're back!" he exclaimed, "Hi!"

"Hey you," Andy said with a laugh, wrapping her arms around her friend.

"So you did go undercover with Callaghan's task force," Dov said once they had finished hugging, "I knew it!"

Andy nodded. "I did," she said, "Collins too."

"Where is that guy?" Dov asked, looking around.

"Probably sleeping in," Andy laughed, shaking her head. She turned to the brunette girl she did not know, "I'm sorry, I don't know who you are?"

"Chloe Price," said the woman, holding out her hand to shake Andy's.

"Andy McNally," Andy said, shaking it firmly, "Are you a new rookie?"

Price nodded.

"Who's your training officer?" Andy asked.

"Oliver Shaw," Chloe replied.

"Oh good," Andy said, "He's a good cop."

Chloe nodded. "I've heard that you are too Officer McNally," she nodded.

Andy gave her a smile. "Thanks Price," she said. She glanced at Dov. "Where is everyone?"

"Like?" Dov asked.

"Chris?" Andy asked.

"Transferred to Timmins to be with Denise," Dov said with a frown, "Last I heard they were going through a rough patch…"

Andy sighed and patted Dov on the back. "Maybe he'll come back," she said as Frank called for parade, "Come on, let's go. We can't be a bad example for the new Rookie." She smiled at Chloe and led the way to the parade room.

"Alright guys," Frank said, "As you all know, there's been some dirty ecstasy on the streets recently. Two people have died in the last week. So keep a watchful eye out for any drug deals, people shooting up, anything. Take notes and we'll pass it along to the overnight shift as well. Be sure you have eyes everywhere," Frank said, "That being said, I want to welcome back Officer Andy McNally and Officer Nick Collins, back from Detective Callaghan's task force. They will both be put back into the rotation right away."

Andy felt her face flush slightly as she nodded at the Staff Sargent.

He smiled back. "Welcome back guys. Good work out there," he said, "Alright. We'll have Williams and Peck,"

"Gail is still here?" Andy hissed under her breath to Dov, "I thought she got fired before we left?"

"Nope. Has to ride with a T.O for the rest of the year, but she's on full duty," Dov replied under his breath.

"Huh," Andy replied, crossing her arms, "Weird."

"Shaw and Price. Epstein and Cruz. Collins and Swarek. McNally, you'll be riding alone today," Frank finished, "Any problems, let me know. Have a good day guys. Serve, protect and don't do drugs."

"Who's Cruz?" Andy asked as people filtered out of the parade room, "Another new rookie?"

"Ex-SWAT negotiator," Dov replied in a low voice, "She's badass actually. Went to the academy with Swarek about a billion years ago."

"I'm not that old Epstein," joked another woman that Andy didn't recognize, "McNally, was it?" she asked Andy, extending a hand, "It's good to have you back."

Andy shook her hand, "Cruz? You can call me Andy.

"Marlo," she corrected with a smile.

Andy returned it easily. She was pretty woman with long dark hair, tanned skin and exotic features. "Well it's great to meet you Marlo," Andy said.

"You too Andy," she said with a smile.

Andy tilted her head over her shoulder and said, "I'd better be going. I need to have a quick word with Frank before I head out."

"Of course," Marlo said, "See you later Andy."

"Talk to you soon," Andy said, "Have a good day guys!" She spun on her heel and ran right into a hard male chest. "Oof!" she gasped out, surprised, almost spilling her coffee.

"Sorry," said an all too familiar voice.

Andy's eyes shot up to take in Sam's face. "My fault," she breathed out with an awkward smile.

They were both silent for a long moment and then Sam cleared his throat.

"Right," Andy said. She side-stepped him quickly and then hurried away towards Frank's office, heart pounding away in her throat.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Alright everybody! I've had so many helpful ideas throughout my other two stories that I decided I needed to write another story to use all of those ideas! I'm still working on **_**Completion**_** so don't you worry! But this story has been on my mind for a while so I decided to start it already! **

**Without further ado, **_**Irrevocable**_**!**

Chapter 2

"God Nick, I can't believe you just up and left. Without even telling me!" Gail cried out.

Andy heaved a sigh and looked down at the ring of moisture her beer glass had left on the counter. She traced it with her finger and tried to avoid Gail's angry tirade on Nick.

Nick and Andy had been seated at the bar in the Black Penny having a post-first-day-back drink when Gail came storming , furious.

"-and then you think it's okay just to come back to work without giving me a bit of a warning before?" Gail snapped.

Andy pushed her barstool away from the bar and hopped down. She picked up her purse and her drink and gave Nick a gentle smile before making her way over to the table where Noelle, Oliver and Sam were sitting.

"McNallaaayyy!" Oliver boomed, "Good to see you back in blue!"

Andy smiled and laughed. "Mind if I sit here?" she asked, gesturing back to where Gail was tearing a new strip off of Nick.

"Ooh," Noelle said, eyes on the blonde, "Yeah, pull up a chair McNally."

Andy gratefully set down her beer and slid a chair between Noelle and Oliver, directly across from Sam.

"How was your first day back?" Oliver asked as Andy took a gulp of beer.

Andy heaved a sigh. "Long," she said, "It was good though. I'm happy to be back. I missed Toronto."

"Toronto missed you McNally," Oliver said, patting her shoulder, his face serious.

"Thanks Oliver," Andy smiled with a laugh.

"How was your UC work?" Noelle asked her.

"It was good," Andy said, nodding, "A little tough in the beginning, keeping all the lies and stories straight I guess. But Nick and I settled into it a fe-"

"Oh she's pissed," laughed a female voice.

Andy looked up to see Marlo Cruz approaching them, eyes on Gail and Nick. She shook her head and looked at the table. She rest her hands on Sam's shoulders and massaged gently.

"She was stewing the whole day," Noelle said, quickly taking a look and Andy's reaction.

Andy's eyes widened with surprise but then they settled on her beer. She picked it up and took a swig. "How was your first day back Andy?" Marlo asked her.

Andy laughed gently. "Tiring," Andy said, "I'm glad to be back though. I like the by the books approach you can take working the street."

"Rather than winging it in UC?" Marlo asked, nodding, "I gotcha."

Andy nodded as Marlo pulled a seat between Sam and Noelle and wrapped her arm around Sam's shoulders. She leaned over and whispered something in his ear and let out a laugh. Sam chuckled and glanced over at her, his eyes warm.

Andy swallowed hard and glanced over at Nick and Gail who were sitting in silence, glaring at the other. She heaved a sigh and glanced at her watch. "Y'know, I'm going to call it a day," Andy said, draining the last few mouthfuls of beer, "Take a hot shower and get to bed early. Maybe I won't be totally dead come tomorrow morning." She pushed herself to her feet and smiled, slinging her purse over her shoulder.

"Do you have a ride home?" Sam asked abruptly, the first sentence he'd said to her since her return.

"Well I came with Nick but he seems kinda busy," she glanced over at Nick and Gail who were angrily talking again, "So I'll just walk," she shrugged, "It's nice out now anyways."

"Are you sure?" Marlo offered, "I could give you a lift if you wanted."

"No no, you just got here," Andy said with a smile, "Have a drink, relax. I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Andy, are you sure?" Sam asked, "It's a long walk."

Andy shook her head with a forced laugh. "It's okay Sam." She made her way towards the door and glanced back at the table.

Oliver was drinking his own beer, Noelle was laughing at something that Marlo had said and Sam was staring directly at Andy.

Andy gave a small smile before slipping out of the door. She started to walk home when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at it.

Text message from Sam Swarek. _Let me know when you get home, okay?_

Andy heaved a sigh and exited out of the message before she dialled Traci's phone number. She answered on the second ring.

"I was wondering when you'd call me!" Traci exclaimed, "Where are you?"

"Just leaving the Black Penny. You?" Andy asked.

"Your place," Traci said, "With a bottle of wine and a pair of sweatpants."

Andy laughed and rubbed her forehead as she walked. "Well I should be there in about fifteen. I'm just walking."

"Do you want me to come get you?" Traci asked.

"No, it's okay," Andy said, "I just need time to clear my thoughts a little."

"Are you okay?" Traci asked gently.

"Trace, what's going on with Sam and Marlo?" Andy asked.

"Oh," Traci said with a sigh, "That."

"Yeah," Andy said.

"Well they were close in the academy," Traci said, "From what I heard, they had a little fling and then broke it off when they went their separate ways."

"So what now?" Andy asked, "She came into the Penny and was all over him."

Traci was silent.

"Trace?" Andy asked.

"I have a bottle of red ready and waiting for you," Traci said.

"I'll be there soon Trace," Andy replied with a laugh.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! Review and let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"Good morning Andy," said Marlo cheerfully as Andy walked into the parade room a week later.

"Morning," Andy said, gulping down a mouthful of coffee, "How are you?"

"Good," she said with a smile, "You?"

"Tired," Andy said, "Long first week back," she said.

"Any big plans for the weekend?" Marlo asked.

"Eh," Andy shrugged, "Does sleeping count?"

Marlo let out a laugh. "That's pretty much what I'll be doing," she replied. She perked up and her eyes focused beyond Andy's shoulder.

Andy turned and glanced over her shoulder and saw Sam walking into the room. "You and Swarek, huh?" she asked Marlo conversationally.

Marlo's eyes shot to Andy and she flushed. "Not really," she said, "We went to the academy together and had a fling then."

"And?" Andy pushed subtly.

"It sort of fizzled out when we went our separate ways," she shrugged, "And coming back here was the first I'd seen him in years."

Andy nodded. "Oh okay," she said.

"We aren't really a thing," Marlo said, "Just flirting."

Andy nodded to show her understanding.

"He's cute right?" Marlo asked, "Those dimples?"

Andy glanced over her shoulder at him and forced a laugh. "Yeah, he is," she said, pushing herself to her feet, "I'm going to run to the bathroom before parade, okay?"

"Okay," Marlo said with a smile, sipping her coffee.

Andy slipped out of the parade room and hurried towards the women's locker room.

"Get it together McNally," Andy murmured to herself as she washed her hands. She turned off the faucet and looked at herself in the mirror. She chewed on her lip and then heaved a sigh. It was pretty much the same news that Traci had told her the first night back. Not anything set, just leftover feelings from their previous relationship.

Andy heaved another sigh before letting her gaze fall onto her watch. She dried her hands quickly and then hurried back to the parade room, slipping into the back of the room just before Frank started to talk.

"As you all know, Detective Nash has been investigating the ecstasy on the streets and we have got a name for who you want to be on the lookout for. Robert Quinn. 6 foot even, brown hair, brown eyes. You're all getting a copy of his rap sheet. Keep an eye out for him, but approach him carefully. He may not always be armed, but he is always dangerous," Frank said, holding up the picture of Robert Quinn, "Assignments for the day are Swarek and Peck, Williams and Epstein, Collins and Cruz, Price, you'll be riding with McNally while Shaw is off with the flu," Frank said, "Any questions, come find me. Serve, protect and arrest this jackass." He walked out of the door and made his way towards his office. Andy hurried after him.

"Sir," she called after him.

"McNally?" he asked, turning to look at her, "Can I help you with anything?"

"Why didn't you put Price with Williams or Swarek?" Andy asked, "I'm not even a training officer. And she's a new rookie."

"Your name was being thrown around for you to become a Training Officer, McNally," Frank said, "It's just for a day," he said, "I'm sure you'll work well together."

"But do you think I'm capable sir?" Andy asked, causing Frank to pause and look closely at her.

"McNally, Detective Callaghan chose you to go undercover for his task force," Frank said, "Out of dozens of applications, he chose you. You're more than capable of babysitting a rookie for the day."

Andy nodded after a moment. "Thank you sir," she said, "If you don't mind me asking, who recommended me for T.O?"

"Officer Shaw," Frank said.

Andy nodded. "Thank you sir."

"Have a good day McNally," he said.

"You too," she said with a smile. She turned on her heel and walked to the locker room where she grabbed her duffle bag and then back towards where Chloe was standing with Dov, Nick and Gail. "Hey Price," Andy said, "I guess you're stuck with me today."

Chloe smiled at Andy expectantly.

"Let's get this show on the road," Andy said, tilting her head towards the door.

"Of course," she replied eagerly, following Andy as she made for the door.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sam whispering something in Marlo's ear and making her laugh. Andy chewed on the inside of her cheek and shouldered her bag before leading the way out to the squad car.

**AN: I know that in this chapter, Andy seems a little mopey, but don't worry! I have great things planned for Andy! (Including a hot new man... =) Leave ideas for his name in your reviews!) This is showing how she is evolving and convincing herself to not pine after Sam while clarifying Sam and Marlo's relationship. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Also, thank you so much for the kind words and huge reaction that the first two chapters got! Every single review made me smile because I know you all took the time out of your day to tell me what you thought! Keep it up guys! You're all amazing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I do not own Rookie Blue!**

Chapter 4

A week passed and Andy had stayed Chloe's T.O despite Oliver returning to work.

"So," Andy said as she and Chloe stood in line at Tim Horton's one morning.

"Hm?" Chloe asked, looking up at the menu board.

"You and Epstein," Andy said, eyes on the rookie, waiting for a reaction.

Her eyes flitted sideways towards Andy and her face flushed slightly. "W-what?" she asked, "I don't understand."

"You know, as a cop you have to be a little better at bluffing," Andy said with a knowing smile, "What's happening with you and Dov?"

Chloe turned to Andy with anxious eyes. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" she asked.

"We'll see," Andy said with a grin, "What's happening?"

"Promise you won't tell," Chloe said.

"Promise," Andy said, holding up her right hand as if in pledge.

"I went to the Black Penny with a few of the people from the academy when we graduated or whatever," Chloe said, "And Dov bought me a few drinks and one thing led to another and we may or may not have hooked up in the bathroom at the Penny," Chloe said, eyes downcast, "And then I got put at 15 and so we've kinda been dancing around each other since I started here."

Andy's face split into a wide grin.

"Oh my God," she said, clapping a hand over her face, "He told me not to tell anybody! You aren't going to tease him are you?"

"Why would I tease him?" Andy asked, stepping up to the counter. She ordered her drink and then gestured Chloe order as well before pulling out her debit card, "He did good!"

Price blushed and averted her gaze. "Thanks McNally," she said.

"I'm actually pretty proud of both of you," Andy said as she watched her drink being made.

"Well what about you?" Price asked.

"What?" Andy asked.

"Well Officer Cruz may be blind to it, but I can definitely tell that you and Officer Swarek were romantically involved," Chloe said, crossing her arms, "And from what I've heard, you and Detective Callaghan as well."

"Callaghan and I were engaged and then he cheated on me with an ex of his," Andy shrugged, "So there isn't a lot to tell there. And then Swarek and I," she hesitated, "Well it's been back and forth since I was a rookie and he was my T.O. Then after Callaghan and I broke it off, I got together with Sam while he was undercover and almost blew the whole thing so we both got suspended and then we started to get back together after we got back to work and then things happened and he broke it off and then he told me he loved me and then I went undercover," Andy said, scooping up her coffee from the counter. She peeled back the lid and took a sip.

"Wait, what?" Chloe asked, "Then what the hell is he doing with Cruz? And what the hell were you thinking when you left after he told you he loved you?"

Andy heaved a sigh. "I don't know," she said, shaking her head, "Come on. We need to go," she said.

Price nodded and trotted back to the car after Andy. "I'm sorry if that got too personal ma'am," Price said ruefully.

"Just don't share that with everyone. Most people know, but I think it would be better if Marlo didn't, if you know what I mean," Andy said.

Chloe nodded and they both slid into the squad car. They were just buckling in when a white Tacoma truck roared down the street in front of them.

"Wow," Chloe said, "That's fast."

"Alright let's go," Andy said, flipping on the sirens and peeling out of the parking lot, "Call it in to dispatch," she said.

Chloe picked up the radio. "Dispatch, this is 1506. In pursuit of a speeding white Tacoma truck westbound on Dupont," she said.

"10-4 1506. What is the license plate?" dispatch replied.

Chloe squinted, her eyes on the license plate. "Alpha, Harry, Beta, two, four, seven," she relayed.

"That vehicle is licensed under one Robert Quinn," said the dispatch.

Chloe looked at Andy in a silent question. "That's the ecstasy guy," Andy provided and Chloe nodded.

"In pursuit of Robert Quinn," Chloe corrected, "Requesting backup."

"10-4 1506. Backup is en route," dispatch said.

Chloe hung up the radio as Andy weaved around traffic, following Quinn's truck.

Twenty minutes later, they had blocked him into a corner with three other cruisers. "Have you ever arrested anyone Price?" Andy asked as she walked towards Robert with her gun drawn and Chloe on her left.

She shook her head.

Andy smiled gently and nodded encouragingly. "Go ahead then," she said.

Chloe looked at Andy hesitantly and then holstered her gun and pulled out her handcuffs as Andy held her gun level on Quinn's head.

"Robert Quinn, you are under arrest for the distribution of tainted ecstasy and resultant deaths of Sophie Cross, James Proulx and Andrew Sahed," Chloe said, looking at Andy who nodded, "Any words you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you," Chloe continued with her speech as Andy watched on with cautious eyes.

However, Andy's mind was miles away. Namely, on how hers and Sam's relationship had spiralled down so quickly. She heaved a sigh as Chloe pulled Quinn to his feet, patted him down and then led him to their squad car. Andy pulled open the door and held her hand up to make sure his head didn't bump on the way into the car before she pushed the door shut on Quinn's angry face.

"Good work Price," Andy said with a smile, "You did good."

They drove back to the station in silence as Quinn yelled in the backseat. They pulled into the garage and allowed the door to close behind them before Andy walked around the car to let Quinn out of the vehicle.

"I can't believe I got arrested by some broad and a little girl who's playing dress up," Quinn raged.

"Hey," Andy barked at him as they entered booking, "Shut your damn mouth, okay? This broad and that little girl obviously outsmarted you, so you can shut your trap and sit down," Andy pointed to the bench where he sat with a mean glare her way. She handcuffed him to the pole on the wall and walked with Chloe to the desk. ""Hey Ron," Andy said to the cop who was working booking, "We've got Robert Quinn here," she said, "Mean mouth on that one."

Ron let out a chuckle and pushed himself to his feet. He rounded the desk with his clipboard and started the booking process.

A few hours later, Andy was walking down the hallway by the interview rooms.

She opened the door to the viewing room that looked into the interview room where Traci was interviewing Robert Quinn and found Marlo, Sam, Luke, Noelle and Frank shoved into the small space. "Swarek, do you have a minute?" Andy asked into the room.

"Hm?" he looked over at her.

"A minute?" Andy asked.

"Okay," he said, moving around the other cops and out of the door. He pulled it shut behind him and looked down at Andy. "What is it?"

Andy put her hands on her hips and breathed out gently. "I was wondering if we could talk," Andy said, looking up at him hesitantly, "I mean, we haven't since I got back and before I left… well. We kinda left things in a weird way."

Sam hesitated and shut his eyes for a long moment before opening them and focusing them on Andy again. "Sure," he said, "Why not? Want to meet at the Penny after shift? Around 8?"

Andy nodded. "Yeah, sure," she said, "That would be great."

They were both silent.

"Okay," Andy said after a moment, "I'll let you get back to that. I have a lot of paperwork to get to."

Sam nodded once before disappearing back into the viewing room.

**AN: Yay? Nay? Thanks again for all the wonderful feedback everybody! You are all amazing. Just so you know, Andy's new fine hunk of man is on his way in the next two or three chapters! I promise! I'm still open to any name suggestions that you have so please let me know in reviews!**

**Also, to the "Guest" that leaves many reviews pretending to be different "Guest"'s who are all agreeing with each other that they are confused about this story, give your head a shake. Pretty much nobody reads other reviews before leaving their own review, let alone comment in their review on other peoples reviews, so I know that you are the same person trying to make me feel bad about this story. Get a life. If you are so "confused" about this story that you feel the need to discuss it with yourself through reviews, kindly stop reading and wasting both your time and mine.**

**However, for the wonderful Guest reviewers that provide helpful tips, ideas and share what they like or dislike about my story, I appreciate you and the criticism you give me immensely and I ask that you please continue with your wonderful inspiring messages.**

**If you have stuck with me to the end of this authors note, thank you. I'm so very sorry if this note was rude in any way, but frankly, people that try to shoot down the confidence of those who put so much time and effort into writing have no place on this website. We are not professionals, so there will be errors or continuity concerns and sometimes, things won't make sense. But we are doing this for fun, not for profit, so these types of errors are to be expected. Furthermore, hiding under the anonymity of "Guest" is a cowardly way to criticize somebodies work.**

**Thank you all for sticking with me and I will update again soon! Have a good night!**

**xox**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I do not own Rookie Blue! Here is their conversation!**

Chapter 5

"Hey," Sam said as he fell into step with Andy as she exited the women's locker room at the end of their shift.

"Oh, hi," Andy said, adjusting her duffle bag on her shoulder as she looked up at him.

"I figured maybe we could go to a coffee shop instead," Sam said, "The Penny might be a little loud to talk."

"Right," Andy nodded to show her understanding, "Where were you thinking?"

"Down a few blocks from your place?" Sam suggested.

Andy nodded. "Sounds good," she said with a smile.

They silently made their way out to his truck and then he drove them in silence to the coffee shop. They waited silently in line and ordered separately.

Once they both had their drinks, they found two armchairs in a back corner of the store and sat down. Andy looked at Sam expectantly.

"So," she said.

"So," he repeated.

They both fell silent, looking at each other.

"Sam, I'm really sorry that I left," Andy said after a long pause, "It's just we weren't together and I wanted to go so I threw my name into the mix and then you told me you loved me when I was holding a grenade," Andy sucked in a deep breath, "And then before I had the chance to talk to you about it, Callaghan chose me and I had to go that night. I couldn't contact you or anything-"

"I know how going undercover works Andy," Sam said.

"Of course," Andy replied, shaking her head, "Duh."

Sam let out a chuckle.

"Were you mad at me?" Andy asked with bated breath.

"I felt like shit," Sam admitted, "I was sitting at the bar alone after I'd finally gotten the balls to tell you I loved you. I thought you'd blown me off, thought you just wanted me out of your life," he shrugged, "And five days later, I realized that you were undercover. And honestly, I'm not sure which was worse, thinking that you hated me or realizing that you'd gone undercover and I had no idea where you were."

Andy remained silent, not wanting to interrupt the only time she had ever known Sam to totally open up to her.

"And you were gone. Totally gone," Sam swallowed, "And nobody knew where you were but Callaghan and that fucking killed me," he shook his head.

Andy took a gulp of her coffee.

"Did you regret going undercover?" Sam asked her.

Andy hesitated. "I didn't regret going undercover. I learnt a lot," she said, "But I regretted walking away from you."

Sam nodded with a frown.

"What's going on with you and Marlo?" Andy asked, her voice small, terrified of the answer.

"Nothing," Sam said, "We're just friends. But she's very flirtatious. And we were together for a while during our academy days. It's just a mutual attraction."

"Does she know that nothing is going on?" Andy asked.

"Yeah," Sam said, "I think we're on the same page."

Andy nodded silently.

"What did you do while you were undercover?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

"Human trafficking," Andy said, "Well," she let out a nervous laugh, "We worked our way into a human trafficking ring to take down the leaders."

"That's my rookie," Sam said, his tone proud, "Has anyone ever told you that you're a damn good cop?"

Andy couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "Thanks Sam," she said.

"Speaking of, how's being Price's T.O?" he asked, "Understand how much it sucks to deal with that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Andy laughed with a grin, "We took down a huge drug dealer today," Andy said, "What did you do?"

Sam grinned into his coffee cup. "True," he said before drinking some coffee.

Andy watched him closely. "Sam?" she asked after a moment.

"Hm?" he asked.

"Have you moved on?" Andy asked, "From me?"

His eyes shot up to meet hers. He didn't answer for a long pause. And then he said, "I'm not sure."

Andy felt her heart sink at the vague answer. "Well Marlo is really nice," Andy said with a shrug, "Really level-headed. You guys would be good together."

Sam opened his mouth to say something when a woman in an apron approached them. "I'm sorry guys. We're closing in five minutes. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Of course," Andy said breathlessly. She quickly pushed herself to her feet and picked up her purse.

"Come on. I'll drive you home," Sam said.

They went out to his truck and he started driving the few blocks. "Andy, I didn't say I had moved on," Sam said, "I just said I wasn't sure."

"What does that even mean?" Andy asked.

"It means that we are probably the most messed up pair of people alive," Sam said, "And it took me a long time to tell you how I felt. Too long. And then you up and left. My mind," he sighed, rubbing his face with his free hand, "It's still reeling from what happened. So I'm not sure how I feel about you anymore. But that doesn't mean that I've moved on to Marlo."

Andy looked sideways at him. "I'm so sorry," she said sincerely, "For leaving. I was an idiot. I didn't think, I just did. And it was selfish."

Sam shrugged. "Life happens," he said, "From a career standpoint, it was smart that you took that opportunity. It's not like I'm going to hate you for having dreams to accomplish." He pulled to a stop in front of her building. "Here's you," he said, gesturing the building.

Andy nodded. "Sam?" she asked timidly.

"Mhm?" he asked.

"Could you walk me up?" she asked, "I've been sort of freaked out ever since the whole Gail thing."

"Oh," Sam said softly, "Yeah. Of course." He put the truck in park and slid out, walking around it and towards the building with Andy on his heels. Once she'd opened the door and slid inside, Sam followed her closely and did a quick walk through of her house before meeting her in the front entrance.

"Thanks," she said, looking down at her feet, "For looking around. And for being honest with me."

"No problem," Sam said looking down at her. "Andy, I'm glad you're back," he said sincerely.

"Thanks," she said again, looking up at him, "It's good to be back."

They were silent for a long pause, staring at each other. And then Sam's lips came down onto hers. His hand came up and cupped her cheek as her arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to her. His tongue gently gained access to her mouth and Andy couldn't help the small moan that she let out. She felt Sam's lips curve into a smile and his hands slid down her back and came to a rest on her rear end. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his thin waist as he took a step forward and pushed her into the wall behind her.

He let out a groan and Andy's tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him even closer.

They broke apart for a moment, both their eyes wide, faces red, hearts racing. "Sam," Andy gasped out in surprise.

"Andy," he replied.

"We really shouldn't," Andy started.

"Stop talking," Sam said gruffly before pressing his lips to hers once again. She slid down from his waist and reached up to push his leather jacket off of his broad shoulders.

It fell to the floor with a muffled thump.

**AN: *Hides behind hands* I know that some of you are not happy right now and I know that some of you are suuuper happy right now! Don't worry though. I have so much more coming for you guys! Thanks again for the amazing response to the last four chapters! If you keep up the amazing reviewing, I may just have to upload another chapter tonight! =P**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: As usual, I'm totally amazed by all the reviews from last chapter! Thank you all so much, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far!**

Chapter 6

Andy walked into the station the following morning yawning.

"Good morning sunshine," Traci said, falling into step beside her.

"Hey," Andy said, "How are you?"

"I'm okay. Tired. Leo was up all night with some stomach virus," Traci shuddered.

"Oh, ew," Andy said with a grimace, "Poor kid."

"Yeah," Traci nodded in agreement, "Managed to convince his dad to take him for the day though, so that's good."

"That is good," Andy said with a smile.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Traci asked.

"What?" Andy asked.

"What's the matter?" she asked, "You're all quiet and mopey. And you and Sam were supposed to have your talk last night. How did it go?"

"It was okay," Andy said, nodding, "We talked openly for the first time in pretty much ever. And then we had sex."

"What?" Traci demanded, "I thought you looked f-"

"And then he left in the middle of the night with no explanation," Andy said.

"Oh," Traci froze, "Seriously?"

"Mhm," Andy said.

"What the hell?" Traci demanded as they entered the women's locker room. Traci sat on the bench as Andy went to her locker and got changed, "I can't believe he did that!"

"Who did what?" Marlo asked, walking to her locker beside Andy's.

"It's just my dad," Andy lied, waving her hand with a forced smile, "Don't worry about it!"

"Okay," Marlo said sweetly, "Well how were your nights?"

"My kid was puking the whole time," Traci said, "So that wasn't all that good."

"Gross," Marlo said, shaking her head.

"Hey, if you'd excuse me, I need to go find Frank," Andy said, closing her locker firmly. She gave Traci a look and then hurried out of the locker room. She looked around for Sam and her heart pounded away in her chest when she saw him walking in with Oliver. "Swarek!" she called, hurrying towards him, "Can I have a quick word?"

Shaw looked from Andy to Sam and slapped Sam on the back before walking into the men's locker room.

"What's up?" Sam asked, running his hand through his hair.

"Seriously Sam?" Andy hissed, "What's up? What's up is that we had sex last night and then you crept out of my place in the middle of the night without a word."

"Look Andy, I'm really sorry," Sam said, shaking his head, "I was caught up on what we were talking about and then we were at your place and things got out of hand."

"So it was a mistake?" Andy asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes. No. I don't know," Sam said, shaking his head, "We shouldn't have done that."

"Wow," Andy said, shaking her head, "You know, you're pathetic Sam." She shook her head, "You should really just get together with Marlo. Obviously whatever this is isn't working. It never has. So we need to, just, move on. Or something. Anything."

"I'm not pathetic Andy," Sam shot back evenly, "I'm just trying to deal with the shitty hand you dealt me."

"What are you talking about Sam?" Andy asked sharply, "None of this is my fault. You broke up with me. And then you were the one that finally said you loved me when I was holding a bomb."

"You were the one that left, Andy," he shot back, voice slightly raised, "Christ. You were the one that wanted to talk and you were the one that made me come up to your place. You know what, you're right. I should date Marlo. At least she can take responsibility for her mistakes." He turned on his heel and started to walk away.

"Typical Sam Swarek," Andy called after him, "Walk away when things get hard."

Sam paused and then shook his head, walking into the men's locker room and slamming the door behind him.

Andy sucked in a deep breath and looked around to see several cops watching her closely. She heaved a sigh and retreated into the women's locker room.

**AN: Uh oh! I'm not sure how you will all like this chapter, but I hope you don't mind it... Don't worry though! I have so many things still coming that will make many of you very happy. Also remember that I am definitely a McSwarek girl, so it will happen and it will happen soon enough! Have a good day guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I know Andy was a total witch with a b last chapter! And I know the last chapter was really short! SO here's another chapter to help make things better!**

Chapter 7

"Do you think that maybe you were a bit too hard on the guy?" Chloe asked as she and Andy sat in a diner getting lunch a few days later.

"Maybe," Andy shrugged, "But who walks out after that?" she asked, "He's just so-"

"So confused," Chloe finished, "He obviously felt pretty strongly about you if he finally told you he loves you-"

"When I could have been blown to pieces at any moment," Andy finished harshly, poking at her fries with her fork.

"When he realized that he might not have the chance to tell you," Chloe corrected, "Sometimes people just need a push in the right direction. And that was what he needed to tell you. Some people just aren't comfortable with feeling like that."

"What are you, a therapist?" Andy asked.

"No," Chloe said, "I'm observant. You know, Frank is my godfather right?"

"Mhm," Andy replied, taking a sip of her iced tea.

"Well he told me about what happened with Detective Barber," Chloe said with a frown, "And that Swarek and Barber were close friends, right?"

"Mhm," Andy replied again.

"Things like that can totally change someone's life, Andy," Chloe said, "And Swarek was pretty introverted before that all happened."

"So what are you saying?" Andy asked, taking a bite of her burger.

"You should apologize to him," Chloe said simply.

Andy chewed thoughtfully and then heaved a sigh. "Yeah maybe. Do you think it's my fault?"

Chloe shrugged. "Well you definitely didn't help the situation."

"Okay. I'll talk to him after shift," Andy said.

"Talk. Don't yell," Chloe said with a wink.

Andy rolled her eyes. "Come on. Let's get back to work. You done?"

"Yeah," Chloe said, getting to her feet and putting thirty dollars on the table. Andy got to her feet and together they walked out to the cruiser.

Several hours later, Andy walked into the police station with Chloe behind her and fresh stitches.

"Thanks for getting my Price," Andy said stiffly.

"Yeah, no problem," Chloe said, "We're just glad you're okay."

Andy started to walk towards the women's' locker room when she was stopped by somebody calling her name. "McNally!"

She turned and saw Frank standing outside of his office. "Can I have a quick word?" he asked.

Andy sucked in a deep breath and walked towards his office. He held the door open for her and she walked inside. He sat in his chair and Andy sat across from him. "What is it?" Andy asked.

"How are you doing?" he asked her.

"I'm okay," Andy said, "I'm fine."

Frank rest his elbows on his desk and clasped his hands together. "Andy, I want you to tell me what happened," he said, "Honestly."

"Okay," Andy said, "Starting when?"

"When the incident began," Frank said.

"Okay. Officer Price and I were on patrol and a grey Ford Escape past us. We decided to follow it. We called it in to dispatch and Price started to run the license plate. We noticed that the driver was quite erratic, with both speed and steering and when we got back the license number, we knew why. The vehicle belonged to Ralph Donahue, aged 42. He was just released from a short time in prison due to his addiction to alcohol. Dispatch then informed us that Mr. Donahue had taken his 4 year old daughter from his ex-wife's home without permission and that the daughter was in the car as well." Andy said, "As we were following him, he lost traction and must have started hydroplaning in the rain. He lost control, hit a concrete barrier and his vehicle rolled several times. Price and I immediately went to the scene. The front door was unlocked so we were able to open it to check on the driver. He was unconscious and had a pretty nasty cut on his head that was bleeding a lot. I noticed that the vehicle was leaking some sort of fluid so Price and I made the decision that it would be best to remove the driver from the vehicle. We pulled him out and Price brought him a safe distance away. I went to investigate the backseat and I found the young girl unconscious in the back. I managed to crawl in and I had gotten her unbuckled when Price came over the radio to say that there had been a spark and that whatever fluid was leaking had caught fire. The front seat became engulfed in flames so I kicked out the rear window and crawled out of it with the girl. I had managed to run a short distance before the vehicle exploded," Andy said.

"Why did you get in the vehicle, McNally?" Frank asked, "That was a very dangerous thing for you to do."

"I saw the girl in the back, sir," Andy said, "I didn't know the car would explode."

"If you were moments later, McNally…" Frank trailed off.

"I know sir," Andy said, "But I wasn't. And because of that, a little girl still has her life today. And some prick gets off with a minor charge instead of having to go to his kid's funeral."

"McNally," Frank said gently, "It was an unsafe risk that you didn't need to t-"

"Sir," Andy cut him off, "I did it anyways. Because that little girl didn't deserve to suffer more because of her alcoholic father!" Andy finished the sentence on her feet, voice raised.

"Andy," he said, "That man, he wasn't your father."

"Can I go?" Andy asked sharply, not waiting for a reply before she walked out of the room.

"Andy-" Traci called after her but Andy kept walking without a backwards glance. She entered the locker room and got changed into her street clothes, mindful of the stitches and cuts on her forehead, the side of her neck and her arms. She pulled her sweatshirt on over her head and then sat down heavily on the bench. Her elbows went on her knees and she dropped her head into her hands.

"McNally?" came an all too familiar voice.

Andy refused to look up.

"Andy," Sam said gently, his footfalls coming closer to her.

"This is a women's locker room, Swarek," Andy shot at him half-heartedly, glaring up at him, "Why can't you understand that?"

"I thought you needed someone to talk to," he shrugged. He leaned back against the lockers and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Who sent you in here?" Andy asked, forcing a laugh, "Traci? Frank?"

"Price," he corrected.

Andy looked down at her running shoes. "Oh," she said, blinking against the tears that were coming to her eyes. She took a deep shaky breath. "I hate that Rookie sometimes," Andy said, her voice choked.

"Hey, are you crying?" Sam asked, his voice softening ever so slightly.

"No," Andy shot back, wiping at her eyes. She glanced up to see him crouch down in front of her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, gently pushing back the hair that had fallen over her forehead.

"I just had a terrible day," Andy said, shaking her head.

"But you saved that girls' life," Sam said.

"How do you know?" Andy asked.

"I heard the whole thing over the radios. The whole station did," Sam said, "If it's worth anything, I was scared shitless when she said the car was on fire."

Andy was silent.

"Andy?" he asked.

"Sam," she said, "I'm really sorry."

"It's fine. You got out of the car in time," Sam shrugged.

"No," Andy said, looking into his eyes, "About the other day."

"Oh," Sam said, frowning, "It's fine."

"No, it's not," Andy said, "I was out of control. It was childish of me to blame you for everything. I was the one that left town, I was the one that wanted to talk, I was the one that invited you up to my place and I was the one that chewed you out in the bullpen in front of everyone. If what happened between us was anyone's fault, it was mine."

Sam remained silent.

"Sam, I really care about you," Andy said, "Honestly, I do."

"I care about you too Andy," Sam said, "And it's not just your fault for everything. I handled things like an ass too." He pulled himself up and sat on the bench beside her. "You were right when you said it was typical for me to just walk away," Sam said, "It's what I do. Ignore the problem or push it away until it's done."

"I didn't mean that Sam. I said a lot of things I didn't mean. A lot of hurtful things," Andy said sadly, "And I'm not a mean person."

"No, I know," Sam said.

"I'm sorry," Andy said sincerely, dropping her head onto his shoulder.

"I'm sorry too," he said.

The door to the locker room swung open and footsteps came in. Andy picked her head up off of Sam's shoulder and scooted away from him slightly. "Hey guys," Marlo said as she cleared the corner, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"No," Andy said, pushing herself to her feet, "We were just talking."

"Old training officer to rookie," Sam said with a small smile, "You know."

"Are you ready for dinner tonight Sam?" Marlo asked as Andy leaned into her locker to pick up her duffle bag.

She chewed on the inside of her cheek as Sam answered, "Yeah. The reservation is at 7:15," he said.

Andy slung the bag over her shoulder and walked towards the door of the locker room.

"Hey Andy," Marlo called after her.

"Yeah?" Andy asked, glancing back.

"It was really brave what you did today," she said with a nod, "I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have done it."

Andy nodded and then slipped out of the locker room. Of course he had moved on.

**AN: I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't that great. I started and rewrote it about 6 times this afternoon, so this is what I settled on! I hope it's alright! I hope it's a bit of redemption for Andy and I hope that you like how they reconciled. I'm sorry about Marlo ruining the moment though! Sheesh! =P Thanks guys for all your support as always!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Alrighty guys! Heres chapter 8! I hope you approve!**

Chapter 8

Three days later, Andy was coming to terms with the fact that Sam had made up his mind and had, in fact, moved on. She couldn't really blame him. Marlo seemed perfect. Annoyingly so. It was as if she had no flaws, no faults.

But Andy tried not to dwell on it.

"This is stupid Trace," Andy protested into her cell phone, "Whoever invented blind dates should rot in hell."

"He's my cousin," Traci replied, "He's not a pervert or married or gay or old or crazy hairy or anything like that. He just wanted to meet somebody new and have fun. Besides, Leo told him how pretty you are and he couldn't resist."

Andy let out a laugh. "Will you still be my friend if I blow him off?" Andy asked seriously, looking in her closet for something appropriate to wear.

"You are not blowing him off McNally," Traci retorted, "He's a nice guy."

"Well what if we-" Andy was interrupted by her phone beeping in her ear, "One sec. I think I have a call on the other line."

"M'kay," Traci said.

Andy pulled the phone from her ear and looked at the other number. Toronto Memorial Hospital. Andy rejected the call and brought the phone back to her ear. "Toronto Memorial," Andy said, "I swear, you donate money one time and then they call you every time they need more money."

Traci let out a snort. "Yeah yeah," she said, "Anyways. It's 6:45. Levi is getting you at 7. Get ready!"

"I'm showered. My hair is done. I just don't know what to wear," Andy replied indignantly.

"A nice dress," Traci said, "You did shave your legs, correct?"

Andy rolled her eyes and she flicked through her wardrobe. "Yes Traci," she sighed.

"Good," Traci replied, "Well you never really kno-"

"Which dress Trace?" Andy asked, cutting her off.

"You do have that nice red one," Traci suggested thoughtfully, "If you wore it with your black heels that would look good."

Andy pulled out the dress in question and held it up. "Yeah, that could do," she said. She pulled the phone away from her ear and put it on speaker as she pulled on the dress. She did up the zipper and smoothed the fabric down on her thighs. "It's alright," she said, turning to see her back in the mirror, "Yeah, this is fine," Andy said.

"Now go do your face," Traci said.

"Yes Traci," Andy sighed, "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay!" she said, "Don't skip out on him McNally," she ordered.

"Yes Nash," Andy replied.

"Also," Traci said, "Remember, once you go black, you never go back!"

"Goodbye Traci," Andy laughed before pressing the end call button. She went into the bathroom and proceeded to put on her makeup.

It was 6:56 and Andy was just using the washroom for the last time before she left when her phone rang from the bedroom.

Andy rolled her eyes and didn't rush to answer it. "I'm not skipping out on him Trace," Andy sighed to herself.

When she emerged from her bathroom at 6:58, her phone rang again.

"Jesus Christ," she murmured, picking up her phone. She saw the familiar name and picture on the screen and her heart pounded hard against her ribcage.

SAM SWAREK

Andy sat heavily on the edge of her bed. She glanced at the clock and chewed on her lower lip.

Typical.

He would call her right when she was going on a date to forget about him.

She hesitated, her finger hovering over the green slider that would answer the call. Before she had the chance to answer, the ringing stopped.

She stared at the screen as it faded. No voicemail message.

Andy's doorbell rang. She hurried across her condo and opened the door.

A tall man with dark skin, dark hair and darker eyes was standing in the doorway. He was at least 6 foot 3 inches and he had light stubble on his chin. He was dressed well and he flashed Andy a bright white smile. "Andy McNally?" he asked, voice low and even.

Andy couldn't help but smile back at him. "Levi Nash?" she asked.

"That's me," he said, "It's good to meet you. Traci said you were beautiful but I had no idea…"

Andy felt her face flush slightly. Sure, he was no Sam Swarek, but he was handsome, polite and he already told her what he was thinking. "See, now she pinned it on Leo."

"I admit I did need a little convincing," Levi admitted with a chuckle.

"Oh me too," Andy said, "I'm glad I agreed though."

"I am too," he said with another smile.

"Alright," Andy said. "So what ha-"

Her phone started to ring again.

"You wouldn't believe how popular I am tonight," Andy shook her head, pulling out her phone and looking on the screen.

"I think I would," Levi said, his tone flirtatious. It was lost on Andy however as she read the Caller ID.

SAM SWAREK

"I have to get this," Andy sighed finally, "Make yourself comfortable. I'll only be a minute." She slipped out of the main room and answered the phone. "Hello," she snapped into the phone, "Can you please stop calling me?"

"Is this Andy McNally?" asked a timid female voice.

Andy cleared her throat in surprise. "Yes," she said, "This is she?"

"Hi Andy," the woman said, "We've been trying to call you for a little while now. I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What?" Andy asked, confused. Nobody had tried to call her except…

Toronto Memorial Hospital?

"Why are you calling from Sam's cell phone?" Andy asked urgently, her mind racing through the possibilities.

"I'm afraid that Mr. Swarek was involved in an motor vehicle accident earlier tonight," the woman said, "And he was rushed to Toronto Memorial Hospital."

"Oh," Andy said, not registering the information, "Oh! Is he okay?"

"Ms. McNally, you are listed as Mr. Swarek's secondary medical contact. We tried to reach his primary contact, but Sarah Swarek is in St. Catharines and we need someone here as soon as possible," the woman said, "She okayed you filling in until she gets here."

Andy's jaw dropped open and she shut it several times. "Is he okay?" Andy repeated, stunned.

"We need you to get here as quickly as possible," the woman said, "We will see you shortly." She hung up before Andy could ask any more questions.

Andy clutched her phone to her ear, wishing the woman was still on the line, able to answer questions.

Andy shakily walked towards Levi, a confused look on her face. "Levi, one of my," Andy hesitated, "Friends was in a car accident. I need to go to the hospital."

"Already trying to bail Andy?" he joked gently.

When Andy didn't crack a smile, he frowned.

"No worries Andy. Just give me a call when you want to reschedule?" he offered, getting to his feet, "It was nice to meet you."

"You as well," Andy said with a forced smile

Levi let himself out and then Andy unlocked her phone and dialled Oliver's cell phone.

He picked up on the second ring. "McNally?" he asked.

"Oliver, I just got a phone call from Toronto Memorial," Andy said urgently into the phone, "Sam got in a car accident and is there now. They called me because I'm his secondary medical contact. They want me there right away."

"I'll be at your place in five minutes, Andy," Oliver promised, his voice serious, "Be ready to go right away."

**AN: Uh oh! I hope that was okay? Don't hate me! I'm sorry for the slow updates and I wanted to inform you that updates may be few and far between for these next two weeks as I'm doing some practicum work for school. Just hang in their folks! A huge thank you to PMullally, my wonderful idea brainstorming partner for reasearching names and giving me wonderful advice! You are something of a Saint my dear! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry about the two week disappearance! Like I mentioned before, I had some practicum to do for school, which went excellently but took up huge amounts of my time, so there was no time to write! Here's chapter 9!**

Chapter 9

"You can get out here," Oliver said to Andy as he pulled to a stop in front of the main hospital doors, "I'll go park and find you, okay?"

Andy hesitated.

Oliver pressed the button to unlock the doors and Andy looked at him. "Oliver, what if-"

"You won't know until you go see him," Oliver said.

Right," Andy said. She opened the door, stepped out and looked back at Oliver.

"Go McNally," he said gently.

She nodded and shut the door before hurrying into the hospital. She made her way to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" asked the lady behind the counter.

"I'm looking for Sam Swarek?" Andy asked, "He was brought in earlier. He was in a car accident?"

"Can you spell that?" she asked, snapping her gum casually, positioning her fingers over her keyboard.

"S, W, A, R, E, K," Andy said, "Sam."

"And what is your relation to him?" she asked.

"I got a phone call about him," Andy said, "I'm an emergency medical contact."

She surveyed Andy behind her glasses and chewed her gum slowly. "What's your name?"

"Andy McNally," Andy said, leaning onto the counter, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Uh huh," she said, tapping it into her computer, "Oh I see you," she said, "Okay. He's in the OR right now. Up on the third floor. You can go up to the family waiting room and I'll call up to say you're here. When they have the chance, someone will come out to update you."

Andy nodded slowly. "Okay, thank you," she said.

"Mhm," she replied, snapping her gum again.

Andy made her way to the elevators and tapped her toe impatiently as she waited. She found the family waiting room. She sent Oliver a quick text to say where she was and decided to call Traci.

"Hey," Traci's voice answered on the third ring "How's the date?"

"Not happening," Andy said, keeping her voice low so as not to disturb the other family members.

"What do you mean?" Traci demanded, "Andy! He's a nice guy. Did you blow him off?"

"Sam's in the hospital," Andy said, sitting down heavily on a chair. She ran a hand through her hair and heaved a sigh, "I'm an emergency contact I guess, so they called me and I had to come in," she said.

"Oh God," Traci said, "Is he okay? What happened?"

"Car accident," Andy shrugged, "I don't know how he is," she said, "I'm at the hospital now."

"Do you want me to come and wait with you?" Traci asked.

"No," Andy shook her head, "You have Leo this week. And Oliver is here anyways."

"Do you want me to call Marlo?" Traci asked.

Andy hesitated. She chewed on her lip. "No, I'll call her once I know something," Andy said, "I'm sure she'll want to know what happened."

"Yeah," Traci said, "Okay, well keep me posted? If you need a ride home, just let me know."

"Will do," Andy said. The door opened and her eyes shot up to see Oliver walk in. He walked over to her and sat beside her.

"Do you want me to call anyone?" Traci offered again.

"It's okay Trace," she said as the door opened again. A man came in dressed in scrubs with a surgical cap on his head.

"Swarek?" he asked.

"Gotta go," Andy said, pushing herself to her feet. She hung up and walked over to the doctor with Oliver right behind her.

"You're here for Sam Swarek?" asked the doctor.

"Yeah, I'm Andy," Andy offered a hand which he shook, "This is Oliver."

The doctor shook Oliver's hand as well. "I'm Doctor Bukowski," he said, "I have Sam in surgery right now."

"How is he?" Andy asked, "What's going on?"

"He's doing okay," he said, "He came in with a pretty bad laceration on his lower abdomen that was bleeding heavily so we went in and repaired that and made sure there was no damage to his internal organs. He had a compound fracture of his left forearm, so we set the bones and stitched him up. There's a bit of swelling in his brain too, so he's on some medication to see if we can control that. He has a few other superficial cuts and scrapes too. There isn't any other way of knowing anything else until he wakes up."

"But he will be okay?" Andy asked.

"He'll be pretty bruised and sore, but his prognosis is looking good, after a little time of course," the doctor said, "He's in recovery now. Would you like to see him?"

"Yes please," Oliver said, wrapping his arm around Andy's shoulders.

"Just so you know, he lost a lot of blood, so he looks pretty pale right now," the doctor said, "But we have him on a transfusion and an antibiotic IV, so he should be looking better soon. Unfortunately, due to the possible concussion and the swelling in the brain, we're keeping him unconscious so that the swelling can go down."

Andy nodded, chewing on her thumbnail nervously.

"Would you still like to go back to see him?" the doctor asked.

"Please," Oliver repeated, nodding. He placed a hand on Andy's back, guiding her after the doctor.

They walked down long hallways that all looked the same before finally coming to a halt outside of a room.

"Are you ready?" asked the doctor.

Andy nodded and bit the inside of her cheek as the doctor lead the way in and pulled back the curtain to reveal Sam. Bruises and dried blood colored his pale skin as he lay motionless on a hospital bed. Wires and lines were coming off of him and there was a monitor that was beeping every time his heartbeat. Andy felt her stomach swoop and she hesitantly walked across the room towards him. "Can I-" she started.

"Touch him?" asked the doctor, "Yeah, you can."

Andy brought her hand down to his forehead gently and pushed his hair back from his face. "What the hell happened?" she asked, glancing sideways at Oliver.

He shrugged. "No idea McNally. I could give Frank a call and see what he knows?"

"Yeah," Andy said, nodding, "Yeah, good idea."

"Hey Andy," Oliver said as he pulled out his cell phone and turned to leave the room.

"Oliver?" she asked.

"You might want to call Cruz," he said with a slight frown.

"I will," Andy said, her hand sliding off of Sam and onto the pillow above his head. She pulled chair to the side of the bed once Oliver was gone and took a seat.

"Do you need anything?" the doctor asked.

"No," Andy said, "I'm okay. Thank you."

He gave her a smile and then slipped out of the room.

Andy wrapped her fingers around Sam's right hand, where it was resting on his stomach and propped her elbow on the edge of the bed and rest her head in her hand. Her eyes were on his face and there was an unsettled feeling in her stomach.

When Oliver returned, she looked up at him.

"Frank said that he didn't know about it yet," Oliver said, "But he'd look into it. Make a few calls and get back to me." He pulled a chair up to the other side of Sam's bed and leaned back, "So we'll just wait for now."

Andy nodded silently, eyes flickering back down to Sam.

Oliver cleared his throat. "So why are you so dressed up McNally?" he asked.

Andy glanced up at him. "I had a date," Andy said, shrugging, "And then I got the call that Sam was here."

"Oh. Well you can go if you want to," Oliver said, looking at her closely, "I'll be here and in case anything happens, I'll give you a call."

Andy chewed on the inside of her lip, eyes on Sam. She shook her head after a moment. "No, it's okay. I don't really want to be anywhere else right now."

**AN: Tadaaa! Sorry if it wasn't very good... I sorta lost my muse while I was working in the hospital for these past two weeks! I should get it back soon though, don't worry! Let me know what you thought about this sorta filler-y chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. This is a pretty good chapter in which Sarah makes an appearance and Oliver makes a lot of sense!**

Chapter 10

Dawn broke the following morning and Andy rubbed her eyes blearily as the early morning sunlight began to filter into the room. She was exhausted, but couldn't manage to sleep for the entire night, too distracted by the steady beeping of Sam's heart monitor and the loud snores coming from where Oliver was propped up on the chair across from her. She glanced at the clock that hung on the wall. Was it too early to call Marlo?

Andy reluctantly slid her fingers from Sam's hand and pushed herself to her feet. She picked up her purse and walked towards the door, careful to not wake Oliver.

Once she was in the hallway, she pulled out her cellphone and scrolled through her contacts until she found Marlo's number. She took a hesitant breath and pressed call.

It rang three times before Marlo's sleepy voice came through the earpiece. "Hello?" she mumbled.

"Marlo, it's Andy," Andy said.

"Why are you calling me so early?" Marlo asked, sounding unhappy.

"I have some really bad news," Andy said, frowning.

"What's that?" Marlo asked.

"It's about Sam," Andy continued gently.

"Spit it out Andy," Marlo barked into the phone, "It's too early to-"

"He was in an accident," Andy said, cutting her off.

"What?" Marlo asked.

"Last night. He was in a pretty bad accident and he got rushed to Toronto Memorial," Andy recounted.

"Is he okay?" Marlo asked.

"They're keeping him in a coma right now," Andy said, "But the doctors think they've repaired all the damage."

"Oh God," Marlo gasped, "Wait, why are you calling me?" her voice sounded inquisitive.

"They called me," Andy replied with a sigh, "I'm his secondary emergency contact."

"Oh," Marlo said, "Okay. Are you there now?" she asked.

"Yeah," Andy said as she made her way down the stairs towards the lobby, "Oliver and I stayed with him overnight."

"Oh good," Marlo said, "Okay. I'll be there in an hour, okay?"

"See you soon," Andy said as she came out of the stairwell.

"Hey McNally," Marlo said.

"Mhmm?" she asked.

"Thanks for calling," she said before hanging up.

Andy stowed her phone and made her way to the small coffee shop in the lobby. She ordered coffee for both her and Oliver along with two muffins before making her way back upstairs. When she re-entered the room, she was met by Oliver sitting up in his chair, yawning widely and Sam, still motionless on the bed.

Andy silently handed him his breakfast before sitting back down heavily on her chair, eyes on Sam's frame. "Oliver," she started hesitantly.

"He's going to pull through you know," Oliver said, taking a gulp of his coffee, "Sammy, he's a strong guy. In shape and stubborn as hell. He won't give up without a good strong fight."

Andy looked at Oliver closely. "Do you think so?" she asked.

"If anyone I know can survive this, it's him," Oliver said, glancing at Sam.

Andy nodded, chewing on her muffin thoughtfully. "You're right," Andy said.

"Of course I am," Oliver said, "Thanks for the coffee and muffin Andy," he said, holding up the coffee cup.

"Oh, yeah," Andy nodded, "No problem."

"Did you call her?" Oliver asked.

Andy nodded again. "Just now," she said, "She'll be here in the hour."

Oliver nodded. "Hey McNally-" he started, cutting himself off.

"Hm?" Andy asked.

"Nothing," Oliver said, shaking his head.

Andy looked closely at him for a minute before her eyes flickered back down to Sam. "Do you think he's going to be mad at me for being here?" Andy asked.

"Who, Sammy?" Oliver asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Andy said.

"If the guy didn't want you here, I don't think you would be his emergency contact," Oliver chuckled gently.

"Maybe he just hasn't changed it since we were together?" Andy thought out loud.

"It's been a while Andy," Oliver said gently, "If he hasn't changed it yet, I'd say there's a pretty good reason why he hasn't."

Andy looked up at him closely. "Oli-"

There was a knock on the door, interrupting her.

"Come in," Oliver responded.

The door swung open and a short, pale, dark haired woman poked her head in.

Oliver pushed himself to his feet and he made his way over to her. "Sarah," he said, wrapping her into a hug, "How are you doing?"

"I'd be better if he hadn't crashed his car," she sighed, "Is he okay?" She edged around Oliver and approached the bedside. She doted over Sam for a moment before her attention caught on Andy, who was sitting silently in her chair. "Hi, my name's Sarah," she said, sticking out her hand.

Andy fumbled her things to free up a hand to hold out to shake Sarah's hand. "Andy McNally," Andy said, shaking gently, "You're his sister, right?"

"He's mentioned me, has he?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Does that surprise you?" Andy heard herself asking.

Sarah let out a laugh. "A little," she said, rolling her eyes, "You're all dressed up. Please don't tell me Sam and you were going out on a hot date when he crashed his car. That's so embarrassing."

"No," Andy shook her head, "Sam and I, we aren't dating," she said, "I was on my way to a date," Andy nodded, "But not with him."

"But you're his emergency contact?" Sarah asked.

Andy nodded slowly.

"Hm," Sarah said, "Interesting." She glanced at Oliver knowingly. "Very interesting."

Just under an hour later, a nurse who was checking Sam's vital signs was just leaving the room when Marlo entered the room.

"Oh God," she gasped out, crossing immediately to Sam's bedside, reaching around Sarah to touch his face, "Is he okay?" she demanded. She looked up at Sarah, stopping short and looked to Andy and Oliver confused. "Who are you?" She asked Sarah.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked shortly.

"Sam's girlfriend," Marlo replied evenly, "You?"

"Sam's sister," Sarah said, casually glancing over her shoulder towards Andy and then to Oliver, "Sarah."

"Marlo," Marlo said, "He never mentioned having a sister."

Sarah chuckled to herself. "That's funny. He never mentioned having a girlfriend either."

**AN: So "meet the family" didn't go over very well... Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will try to update again soon.**

**Also, for anyone who remembered the news I shared about my aunt having a stroke down in Australia about 6 weeks ago, I wanted to pass on the good news that she will be coming back to Canada on Monday!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thanks for all the well wishes directed towards my aunt and the rest of my family. I appreciate all of your thoughts and prayers. **

**I got several reviews for the last chapter, one of which commented that Marlo seemed brusk and rude in the last chapter and that they hoped I wasn't giving in to peer pressure to make Marlo out to be the 'bad guy'. I just wanted to clarify, I'm not doing that. I made it so that Sarah would see through the happy/perfect front that she puts on for all of 15 and I'm showing that she's not perfect (in the sense that in serious situations, she tends to lash out). It's just the start of that process, so give me a few chapters to explain it people!**

**Another reviewer said that Sarah was unimpressive and that she seemed to be more embarassed for her brother than concerned. I would appreciate not getting stupid reviews like that. Not everybody comes into the hospital grieving and wailing and crying when loved ones are injured. I am showing that Sarah is a strong individual, following the difficult life that she has lived. If you don't like how I portray the characters, frankly I don't need your 'support', so go find another author to rag on. Or better yet, don't waste your time on FanFiction. Period.**

**One more reviewer said that they wish my chapters were longer. I wish they were too to be honest, but it seems to be something that I just can't do! I can't make them insanely long, but what I can do is make sure that all of my upcoming chapters are over 1000 words. I'm sorry if you find short chapters irritating, I do too, but I am trying my best to make them longer! Thanks for the feedback!**

**Here's chapter 11 in which Sarah and Andy bond and Marlo begins to show her jealous, controlling nature even more.**

Chapter 11

Andy dialled the number and brought her phone up to her ear. It rang once, twice and finally there was an answer. "Hello?" asked the gruff voice on the other end.

"Levi?" Andy asked hesitantly, "It's Andy. Traci's friend."

"Oh, hey Andy!" Levi said, "How are you doing?"

"Good thanks. You?" Andy asked.

"I'm good too. Surprised you called me back," he chuckled.

"I meant it when I said that I would!" Andy exclaimed, "It's just been hectic recently."

"Eh, what can you do?" Levi asked, "How's that friend of yours?"

"Recovering," Andy said, nodding although he couldn't see her, "Thanks for asking."

Of course," he said, "So what can I do for you?"

"You could pick me up for dinner tonight, if you would like. 7 o'clock?" Andy asked.

"I would love to," Levi said. Andy could hear the smile in his voice.

"Okay great," Andy said, "7 o'clock. My place?"

"I'll definitely be there," Levi said with a grin, "Make sure everything is dealt with so that you can't blow me off again, alright?"

Andy laughed and said, "Yeah, absolutely. See you tonight."

"See you tonight," he said.

Andy hung up and slid her phone into her jeans pocket. She pushed the door to Sam's hospital room open with her hip and put the drink tray in her hand on the edge of the bed. She pried out Sarah's cup and then her own before sitting on the crummy plastic chair.

"Hot date?" Sarah asked.

"What?" Andy asked.

"You're smiling," Sarah said, "And I heard you say that you would see someone tonight in the hall."

Andy let out a laugh. "Why aren't you a cop?" she asked jokingly, "Yeah, I have a date tonight."

"Good for you," Sarah said, "The same guy you were going to go out with the night of Sam's accident?"

"Yeah, Levi," Andy said.

"Well that's good for you Andy," Sarah said, sipping her coffee.

"Are you married Sarah?" Andy asked.

"No," Sarah shook her head, "I was for a while, but then he started sneaking around with his assistant, so I decided to divorce him. Let me tell you something Andy, don't get married to anybody who cheats on you while you're dating. He'll only cheat during your marriage."

Andy swallowed hard. "Noted," she said, "And Sam mentioned that you had two sons?"

Sarah's face split into a smile. "I do," she said, "Liam is 6 and Joseph is 11."

"They sound great," Andy said with a smile.

"Do you want kids Andy?" Sarah asked.

"I think I would," Andy said, "Probably soon too. I'm turning 29 next month."

"You've got time," Sarah said, waving her hand in dismissal, "When you get to my age though…" she shook her head.

Andy laughed. "You're how old? 39?"

"40," Sarah said grimly.

"Basically halfway into the grave," Andy said sarcastically, "But seriously, you look amazing. And after having two kids! I hope I look half as good as you do."

"I like you," Sarah said, leaning forward in her chair, "You're good at boosting my self-confidence."

"Whatever I can do to help," Andy saluted taking a sip of her coffee.

"So how long has Sam been with that Marlo woman?" she asked.

"Not long," Andy said, "Maybe a month and a half? They danced around each other in the academy back then too apparently," Andy shrugged.

"I don't like her," Sarah said, looking at her brother's still form with a grimace on her face, "She's too... I don't know. Something about her rubs me the wrong way."

"Me too," Andy said, focusing her eyes on Sam as well.

"You two dated, didn't you?" Sarah asked.

"What?" Andy asked, looking up at Sarah quickly.

"You and my brother. You dated, didn't you?" Sarah repeated.

Andy nodded silently.

"Isn't this weird for you?" Sarah asked, "Being here as an emergency contact while he has a new girlfriend?"

"Kind of," Andy shrugged, "But we dated a while ago. If he didn't want me to be his contact, he wouldn't have me as it anymore."

"True," Sarah said.

"Besides, Sam doesn't believe in the words girlfriend or boyfriend," Andy said, "Too teenager for Mr. Serious."

Sarah snorted and nodded. "It's so true. That's what I was thinking when she came in here the first night demanding to know who I was."

Andy laughed with her.

"Did Sam tell you about me when you were together?" Sarah asked.

"That and when he was my Training Officer first," Andy replied "He told me about you and his nephews. What happened when you two were kids. How what happened to you inspired him to become a cop."

"And he didn't tell Marlo," Sarah said.

"It's not a thing you want to spread around as much," Andy shrugged, "I guess I understand why not."

"Don't make excuses for him," Sarah shook her head, "He didn't tell her because he doesn't care about her like he cared about you."

"They've only been together for a mo-" Andy started.

"They've known each other from the academy days!" Sarah exclaimed, "If he wanted her to know, he would have told her."

Andy chewed on her lower lip, nodding slowly.

"I guess so," Andy admitted.

"He really needs to start worrying about having kids," Sarah said, shaking her head, "The man isn't getting any younger. Soon enough he'll be the big 4-0 and he won't be able to chase after little brats anymore."

"Do your boys have any cousins?" Andy asked.

"No ma'am. My ex-husband was an only child," Sarah said.

"Well when he comes to, you should give him a stern talking to," Andy laughed.

Sarah nodded and laughed, then checked her watch. "You should get out of here McNally," she said, "You have a date to get ready for."

"Are you sure?" Andy asked, glancing at Sam.

"He's not going anywhere," Sarah said, shaking her head, "If anything changes, I'll call you right away. But nothing will. Besides, _Marlo _just got off shift, so she's going to be here any minute," she sneered Marlo's name and Andy let out a laugh.

"Okay," Andy said, pushing herself to her feet. She squeezed Sam's hand gently, wrapped an arm around Sarah in a quick hug and then slipped out of the hospital room to go get ready for her date.

Andy was walking through the lobby of the hospital, her mind reeling about all of the things that Sarah had said about Sam when she heard someone call her name. Turning towards the voice, she saw Marlo approaching her.

"Oh, hi!" Andy said with a small smile, "How was your shift?"

"Terrible," Marlo shook her head.

"Oh?" Andy asked, "What happened?"

"It's just so hard to focus when he's here, like that," Marlo gestured above them.

"I know it is," Andy said, "But Sarah and I were here and if anything had happened we would have called you straight away."

"Yeah," Marlo shrugged, "It's tough. And then you were here all day with Sarah."

"What?" Andy asked, confused.

"I'm not an idiot Andy," Marlo said, "I know that you and Sam had a thing or whatever. And I know that you're still not over him. I just think it would be best if you stayed home. Sarah is here to make his decisions, so we don't really need you here too."

Andy's heart thudded in her chest at the accusation. "Marlo, Sarah wants me here," she said, "And Sam does too. I was his second emergency contact for a reason."

Marlo was silent.

"And for your information, I was just on my way to go out on a date tonight," Andy said, crossing her arms across her chest, "So you really don't need to be so rude. Have a good evening," Andy said before quickly exiting the hospital.

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed it! It was fun to write Sarah and Andy chatting and becoming friends with each other. Let me know what you thought!**

**The next chapter will be Andy and Levi's date. I'm interested to see how readers would like it to go, so I am going to propose a small competition. For those of you registered on this site and for those of you that would like to contribute, I want you to write and PM me a small section that could be featured in the next chapter. I will read them over and once I choose the winner or winners, I will form a full chapter around the section that you submit. I ask that your suggestions be through private message only and not contain excessive amounts of foul language. I look forwards to reading what you would like to happen! If this reader contribution goes well, I may use this every few chapters to include readers opinions. Thanks in advance for your wonderful writing and ideas!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thanksyou linda p, for your wonderful idea! Here is Andy and Levi's date. If you don't want to read about Levi and Andy having a great flirty time, don't read this chapter!**

Chapter 12

At 7 o'clock exactly, Andy's doorbell rang. She made her way to her door, checked through the peep hole and then opened the door. Levi was standing, leaning on the doorframe with a wide grin on his face.

"Andy McNally," he said, "I can't say how happy I am that you called me."

Andy smiled up at him and smoothed down the purple dress that she wore. "I can't say how happy I am that you were free tonight."

Levi leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "You look stunning tonight Andy," he said, surveying her body.

Andy felt a blush tinge her cheeks. "I'm just going to get my purse, okay?" she asked before turning and hurrying to where he purse was on her kitchen counter. She picked it up and made her way back to Levi. She slid her feet into high heels at the door and then followed him out, locking up behind her.

His large hand slid down her arm and clasped her fingers in his. Andy looked up at him and saw that he was smiling at her again. "So what are we doing?" she asked.

"You called me. Don't you have anything planned?" his voice was teasing and Andy rolled her eyes, looking up at him expectantly. "Don't worry. I've got plans."

Andy laughed and elbowed him in the ribs. "You almost scared me there," Andy admitted as they made their way down the elevator, "What do you have planned?"

"We're going dancing. So I hope those shoes are comfortable," Levi said with a wink. He squeezed Andy into his side and they strode out of the elevator together. He led the way to his car and held open the door for Andy then walked around it and slid into the drivers' side, "You okay?" he asked Andy.

She realized she was clenching her hands together tightly in her lap and relaxed slightly. "I'm good," she said, "I've only ever been out dancing with my girlfriends."

"Well you've lucked out that your first time out is with me," Levi said as he started the car, "I don't mean to brag, but I'm basically the best dancer. Ever."

"I consider myself blessed," Andy laughed as he eased away from the curb.

After driving for 15 minutes, Levi turned into a small parking lot that was full of cars. He eased into a small parking space and then glanced sideways at Andy. "You ready to go?"

"I am," Andy said with a grin.

Levi got out of the car and grabbed Andy's hand as they both reached the hood of the car. They walked together to the front door and Andy read the sign as she walked in. "CB's?" Andy asked, "What does it stand for?"

"Caroline Barton," Levi said.

"The owner?" Andy asked.

"His wife," Levi said, "The owners name is James Barton."

"Do you know him?" Andy asked as Levi pulled open the door and held it open for her.

"We went to high school together way back when," Levi said.

"Gotcha," Andy said, nodding as they entered the building. The walls were a deep burgundy and the lighting was dim. There was a bar along one wall, tables and chairs all the way around a large dance floor and a counter separating the waiting area from the dining area. A catchy Latin song was playing over the speakers and a few couples were on the dance floor.

They approached the front counter and a man with thick black facial hair and glasses looked up at them. "Levi Nash!" he exclaimed, "How are you doing man?"

"Good, thanks! James, this is Andy," Levi said, gesturing Andy who smiled and shook James' hand.

"You're a lucky girl, you know?" James said to Andy, "Levi really knows how to dance."

"That's what he's told me," Andy said, glancing up at a grinning Levi.

"Table for two then?" he asked.

"Yes please," Levi said, wrapping his arm casually around Andy's waist.

James grabbed two menus and led them back to a table. After he'd pulled the chair out for Andy and handed them both menus, he disappeared back to the main counter.

"So I thought we were dancing," Andy said conversationally as she flipped through the menu.

"We will," Levi said, "But what type of man do you think I am, not feeding a woman before we burn off all the extra calories?"

Andy felt her face flush and she focused intently on her menu.

"How it works is that we place our orders and then go dance until our food comes out," Levi said after a moment, "I just think that the kitchen staff is so slow that they needed something besides sports on TV to distract their patrons." He said it as if it was a deathly secret, with an eyebrow raised.

Andy let out a laugh, "So you brought me here?"

"It's good food," Levi said with a grin, "And even better dancing. Especially-"

"Because I'm here with you?" Andy finished for him.

"Exactly," Levi said, turning his gaze back down to his menu, "So! What are you thinking of having?"

Andy turned her attention to her menu as well, still laughing to herself.

Once the pair had placed their orders, Levi got to his feet and offered a hand to Andy. Together they made their way to the dance floor just in time for the beginning of a new song.

Levi turned to face her and he placed his hand on her waist and then grasped her hand with his. Andy put her hand on his shoulder and he took a step closer to her. "Are you ready Andy?" he asked, his tone playful.

"I'm ready," Andy told him with a small smile.

"Good," he said before starting to move. He murmured little directions into Andy's ear and her eyes were focused on her feet and making sure that they moved where they were supposed to.

"Loosen up Andy," Levi said after several songs, "Sheesh," he chuckled, "You're so tense."

"I don't want to break off your toes," Andy said seriously, her eyes snapping up to look at him.

"Eh. Who needs them?" Levi asked, chuckling.

"You," Andy replied.

Levi's face split into a wide grin and Andy couldn't help but laugh as well as couples danced around them, seemingly professionals, in the dark room with a sensual Latin beat in the background.

And then time seemed to slow as Levi started to duck his head, his eyes on Andy's lips. He cupped the side of her face and was beginning to lower his lips to hers when she stepped back abruptly.

"Our foods ready," she said, eyes on their table.

Levi turned and glanced over his shoulder. "Oh, yeah," he said. They walked back to the table, Andy slightly in front of him. They both sat down and Levi looked up at Andy closely. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Hm?" Andy asked as she picked up her fork.

"For on the dance floor," Levi said with a frown, "I'm sorry I pushed you for that. It was too early," he said, "It's just the setting. And you look so beautiful tonight. I just couldn't help myself."

Andy looked closely at him and then her face split into a wide smile. "Just keep those compliments coming," she said, shaking her head with a laugh, "And there won't be anything holding me back."

Levi's eyes met hers and held them steady for a moment before winking and bringing his attention back down to his plate.

Andy's phone vibrated in her purse as it rest on her lap. She flipped open her purse and slid out her phone, glancing at the text message from Sarah.

_Hope the date is going well. The doctors think that they will wake Sam up in the morning. Going to get the boys from their father's house. Marlo is still with him. See you tomorrow, _it read.

Andy slid her phone back into her purse and looked up at Levi. "Going to bail on me McNally?" he asked with a playful tone in his voice.

"Not this time," Andy said with a grin, picking up her wine glass in toast.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed their date! It was fun to write the light hearted banter and flirting between them. And I know it's not McSwarek, but that'll come in due time. **

**AN 2: If you are going to post any sort of negative review, don't even bother posting a review. Constructive criticism only. The rest of the wonderful reviewers and supporters out there are more than free to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I love everyone's response to last chapter, I'm so glad you enjoyed it! Thank you so much! Here is chapter 13!**

Chapter 13

The following morning, Andy walked into the station with Traci, hobbling slightly. "What happened to you?" she asked, looking at Andy's gait.

"Levi and I went out last night," Andy said, causing Traci to raise an eyebrow at her, "We went out dancing."

"Dancing?" Traci asked.

"Dancing," Andy repeated, "It was a lot of fun. He's a great dancer."

"He brags all the time," Traci rolled her eyes, "But you had a good time?"

"I did," Andy said, tightening her grip on the handle of her bag, "My feet just hurt like hell today."

"Hey dude?" Traci asked.

"Mhm?" Andy asked.

"You're welcome," Traci said with a grin.

Andy rolled her eyes. "Thanks Traci. The guy you set me up with isn't a total weirdo."

"Of course," Traci said, pretending to brush off her shoulders, "So did you get a goodnight kiss?"

Andy nodded at her friend.

"Really?" Traci demanded, "Was it a peck or a lingering smooch? Tongue, no tongue? Did you get naked and horizontal with him?" Traci asked in a hushed tone.

"Lingering smooch?" Andy replied, "Not a lot of tongue. And no I did not," Andy explained.

"Nice work," Traci nodded, "Are you gonna see him again?"

"I hope so," Andy said with a grin.

"Good," Traci said with a nod, "He's a good guy."

"Hey McNally," Marlo's voice called, approaching the two younger women, "Morning Nash. How was your date last night McNally?" she asked sharply.

"Really good, thanks," Andy said, "Dinner and dancing."

"Did you hear the good news?" Marlo asked abruptly, "They're waking Sam up today."

"Sarah texted me last night," Andy replied, "It is good news. We could use him back around here soon," she said.

"Mhm," Marlo said, thoughtfully, arms crossed as she looked at Andy.

'Yeah," Andy said.

"Well I have to go get ready for the day," Traci said to excuse herself, "Talk to you later?" she asked Andy.

Andy nodded and then turned on her heel and hurried towards the locker room without excusing herself from Marlo. She got changed in silence and came out of the locker room in time for parade.

As was expected, she got paired with Chloe and several hours later, Andy sat in the drivers' seat of her squad car, impatiently tapping her fingers on the steering wheel as she drove. She glanced at her watch and then heaved a sigh.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"This day isn't going by fast enough," Andy grumbled to herself.

"Is this about Sam?" Chloe asked.

"They're supposed to wake him up today," Andy said, "And I feel bad for not being there."

"Why?" Chloe asked, her tone showing her confusion.

"I've been there almost every day since his accident two weeks ago," Andy said, shrugging, "I don't know."

"So?" Chloe asked, "Didn't you go out with Detective Nash's brother the other day?" "Cousin," Andy corrected, "And yeah, I did."

"Well how was that?" Chloe asked.

"It was good," Andy nodded, "We went dancing and had dinner and kissed and everything. But it's just he isn't-"

"It's probably a good thing that he isn't Sam though, right?" Chloe asked, "Didn't you have fun with him? Didn't he take you out and do something that you haven't ever done with Sam before?"

Andy chewed on her bottom lip hesitantly. "I did enjoy it," she admitted.

"Well then it's tough shit for Sam. He has Marlo anyways," Chloe shrugged, "Or like, Marlo has her claws in him. We still don't even know if they're really together or if she's taken a few too many hits to the head or something."

Andy started to laugh as her phone rang in her pants pocket. She leaned over in the driver's seat to access it.

She slid it out of her pocket and looked at the Caller ID. "It's Sam's sister," Andy said, glancing at Chloe. She slid her finger across the screen to answer and brought it up to her ear. "Hey Sarah," Andy said, "How's he doing?"

"He's being Sam," Sarah said, her tone soft and motherly, "Stubborn as hell and not listening to people."

Andy snorted into the phone.

"He's asking for you Andy," Sarah said gently.

"I'm on shift right now," Andy said with a frown, her heart pounding in her chest, "I could come after I'm done shift at 7?"

"Just ten minutes now?" Sarah asked, "It would put him at ease and it would make the nurses a lot more relaxed until you can come back again after shift."

Andy glanced at her watch. "One second Sarah," Andy said, glancing sideways at Chloe, "Do you mind going to the hospital for a few minutes? He's asking for me."

Chloe raised her eyebrow at her but then nodded.

"Okay Sarah. We'll be there in a few," Andy said, hanging up the phone. She handed it to Chloe and then began to drive towards the hospital.

"Has he asked for Marlo?" Chloe asked, resting the phone in her lap.

Andy glanced sideways at the rookie. "I'm not sure," she said.

"Boy, she is going to be PISSED if he just asked for you," Chloe said, "After yesterday? Whoa boy!"

"That's why I'm bringing you," Andy said with a smirk, "You're getting good at arresting people."

Chloe grinned back.

Andy pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked the cruiser. "Make sure you keep your radio on," Andy said, "Since we aren't in the car."

Chloe turned a dial on her radio and nodded as they both got out together and made their way towards the main doors. They waited for the elevator and then got in when it came. Andy pushed the button for the correct floor and they waited until the doors slid open to let them out. They walked together down the hallway, Chloe knowing the way from the one time she had come to visit.

They paused outside of his room and Andy sucked in a deep breath before knocking on the half open door.

"Come in," called Sarah's tired voice.

Andy pushed the door open the rest of the way and walked in slowly with Chloe just behind her. Andy smiled at Sarah who had pulled a chair closer to the edge of the bed.

Dispatch said something over the radio about a nearby domestic disturbance and Gail responded to it. Andy turned down the volume on her radio and she walked to the opposite side of the bed and looked down at Sam with a tender smile.

"Good morning sunshine," she said with a gentle grin, pushing back his hair from his forehead, "How are you feeling Sam?" she asked, leaning down to press her lips to his forehead softly.

"Shitty," he coughed out, his voice sounding as if it was grating on his throat.

"I know," Andy said with a frown, "I'm sorry Sam."

"You didn't total my truck, did you?" Sam asked in his crackly voice.

"No?" Andy asked, confused.

"Then it isn't your fault," he said, shaking his head slowly. He coughed dryly.

"Do you need more water Sam?" Sarah asked gently.

"Please," he said with a nod.

Sarah got to her feet and picked up his water cup, walking out of the room, catching Chloe's arm as she passed and pulling her out as well.

"You scared me," Andy admitted, gently running her fingers back through his hair as she stood over him.

"Oh?" Sam asked, his eyebrows quirking upwards.

"Yeah," Andy admitted, perching her behind on the edge of his bed. She clasped his hand in hers and looked at him seriously, "The hospital kept calling me and calling me and I didn't answer because I thought it was for fundraising," Andy shook her head, laughing slightly, "And then some nurse called me from your cell and told me what was happening and I dropped everything and hurried right here."

"Was it looking bad?" Sam asked gruffly, fidgeting as he looked up into her eyes.

Andy nodded slowly. "Did the doctor tell you all of what was wrong?" Andy asked.

"I'm going to have a few nice scars," Sam said with a shrug, "And I need this cast on my arm for three or four more weeks."

Andy nodded. "You really scared me Sam," she said, letting out the breath that she didn't know she had been holding.

"I'm sorry," he said with a frown.

Andy shook her head and smiled at him "I'm just glad you're okay," she said with a nod.

"Andy," he murmured, his tone emotional, "I-"

"Requesting backup to 108 Elm Street," Oliver's voice said through the radio.

"1506, what is your current location?" dispatch asked.

Chloe poked her head into the room. "Andy?" she asked.

"This is McNally in 1506, we are at Toronto Memorial," Andy said into her radio.

"Report to 108 Elm Street," dispatch said.

"10-4, 1506 responding," Andy said. She glanced at Sam. "We've gotta go Sam," she said.

"Okay," he nodded.

Andy smiled and leaned down, pressing her lips to his cheek. "Feel better. I'll be back after shift to see you," Andy said, "Come on Price," Andy said to Chloe before they hurried out of the door.

**AN: This chapter was intended to show Andy's confusion, so I hope that that came across! Let me know what you thought! ****Also, I have great news to share. I am going to Hawaii in 97 days. Haha! Already counting down... How sad is that?!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: As usual, thank you for the wonderful reviews! Here's another chapter (sorry that it's short!), in which Marlo and Sam argue and Andy and Sam cuddle. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

After her shift was over, Andy hurriedly showered and dressed in her civilian clothes in the locker room. She was done quickly so she managed to convince Nick to drop her off at the hospital on his way home.

"Good luck A," Nick said after her as she slid out of his SUV.

"Thanks Nick," Andy said to her undercover partner before shutting his car door behind her. She walked into the hospital and made her way up to Sam's room. She raised her arm to knock on the partially open door but halted when she heard Marlo's voice.

"Sam, why is she your emergency contact?" Marlo asked sharply.

"Who?" Sam asked, voice still weak.

"Andy McNally," she said with disdain.

"We were partners for a long time," Sam said, "She knows me really well and I trust her judgement and choices."

"And you dated," Marlo said, "Right?"

"That too," Sam admitted, "But-"

"And you think that's a good idea?" Marlo asked, "Leaving her in charge of your medical needs? That's stupid Sam!"

"Look, Marlo, I'm really not in the mood to argue about this," Sam groaned, "I was just in a coma for two weeks and I'm exhausted."

"So we aren't going to talk about this?" she asked sharply.

"Not right now," Sam said, "No."

"Fine," Marlo said, "I'm really glad you're okay Sam. I've got to head home though. I'll stop by and see you tomorrow." Andy heard them exchange a quick kiss and she took several steps back from the door as Marlo opened the door and walked out. She made eye contact with Andy and frowned, but made her way towards the elevators without a word.

Andy knocked on the door.

"What Marlo?" Sam asked, voice exasperated.

"It's just me," Andy said, poking her head in, "Are you decent?"

"Well I'm wearing a dress that lets my ass hang out when I stand up," Sam said seriously, "So it really depends on your idea of 'decent'."

Andy let out a laugh and walked into the room. "How are you feeling now?"

"Tired," he replied with a frown.

"Are you and Marlo okay?" Andy asked.

"Hm?" Sam asked her.

"Marlo and you?" Andy asked, "Are you doing okay? I heard you two fighting."

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," Sam said, shaking his head.

"It's not the first time I've heard people fight before, Sam," Andy said with a shrug. She perched herself at the foot of his bed.

"About you?" he asked, looking at her seriously.

"Sam," Andy said gently, "If you want Marlo here instead of me, just tell me. I only came because I was your emergency contact and they couldn't get Sarah here fast enough in case anything bad happened."

"Stay," Sam said, "I want you here."

"Good," Andy said, "Because I want to be here."

Sam gave her a smile and Andy couldn't help but smile back.

"So where did Sarah go?" Andy asked, glancing around the room and in the direction of the bathroom.

"She was sleeping," Sam gestured the chair to the side of the bed, "She looked really uncomfortable. So I told her to go get some rest."

"She has been here a lot," Andy said, "The whole time you were out, she was here."

"She's a good sister," Sam said.

"She's a good person," Andy contributed.

"Have you gotten to know her?" Sam asked, "Has she been alright?"

Andy nodded. "She's been great, Sam. We've talked a lot and gotten to know each other. She's been taking it all well so far."

"And how have you been taking it?" he asked.

"Good," she replied, "I've been busy, so I'm trying not to dwell on it. But I'm really glad that you're okay."

"Me too," Sam said, yawning into his hand.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" Andy asked, "I can leave?"

"No, don't go," Sam said, pushing himself over in his hospital bed. He patted the bed beside him. "Come on."

Andy looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. "Sam?" she asked, confused.

"What?" he asked, "We're going to watch the Food Network together."

"The Food Network?" Andy asked, glancing over her shoulder at the television, "You don't like to cook."

"No, but it's the only channel that comes through clearly," Sam shrugged, "It should be a law. That they have to have good TV channels in the hospital."

Andy let out a small laugh and then got off of the foot of the bed. She walked around to the side of the bed and sat on the edge of the bed next to him. She leaned over and pushed his hair back off his forehead softly before sitting up straight and watching the small TV.

"I'm not going to bite, you know," Sam said to her, his tone strange.

Andy rolled her eyes at him and swung her legs up onto the bed so that she was curled up on her side, beside him on the small bed. He wrapped his right arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer, as his casted arm rest on his stomach.

Andy rested her head on his chest, listening to the even, gentle pounding of his heartbeat. He pressed his lips to the top of her head as they both began to pay attention to the television where the chef was teaching how to assemble a turducken. She let out a long yawn.

"Tired?" Sam asked.

"Long shift," Andy nodded.

"You can close your eyes and get some rest," Sam said to her, "I'm not going anywhere."

Andy let out a low laugh and then turned her focus on the show.

"Andy," Sam said in a voice that was barely higher than a whisper a short while later.

"Mhm?" she asked, her eyes drifting shut as she fell asleep.

"Thanks for being here," Sam said, his breath warm and his voice muffled as he spoke into her hair.

**AN: I know it was pretty sappy and cutesy, so I'm sorry if you didn't like it or you didn't think it was very realistic! But keep in mind that Sam is in the hospital after an accident and that he's a little messed up in the head at the moment and Andy is very concerned about him. Maybe, with the accident, they both realized that they should be together... *wink wink* I enjoyed to write a little Sam and Andy time again and I hope you liked to read it! I have so many great ideas coming up in this story, so I'm hoping that you stick with me so that you can enjoy them!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Sorry for the delay. I've been a busy bee for the past little while, finishing huge assignments that I have due all through April. Here's a filler chapter showing a little bit of bonding between Sarah, her boys and Andy. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 15

"Thanks for this," Andy said as she walked down from her apartment with Sarah, a week and a half since Sam's accident.

"What?" Sarah asked, "Taking you out to dinner? It's the least I could do. For how great you've been with Sam and with me taking off to get the boys all the time."

"You were there for even longer than I was," Andy said, shaking her head, "I'm sure it means a lot to Sam that you've come to town with them."

"They never see their Uncle Sammy enough," Sarah said ruefully, "But ever since we were kids and it happened I've never really trusted big cities like Toronto."

Andy frowned and nodded to show her understanding.

"But anyways," Sarah said, "I hope you don't mind that I have the boys with us," she said, "Their dad couldn't take them tonight, which is just a typical Carter thing."

Andy shook her head "Don't worry Sarah," she said, "I know that being a mom is first and foremost to you. Do you really think that they should meet me?" Andy asked, gesturing Sarah's old blue Ford Taurus station wagon and the two young boys who were seated in the back.

"I don't see why not," Sarah said with a shrug, "They know Oliver and they knew Jerry."

Andy nodded, tucking her purse under her arm as she approached the car. Sarah went around to the drivers' side and unlocked the doors. She slid in and Andy opened her door.

"Boys, this is Andy McNally," Sarah said, "One of Uncle Sammy's friends. Andy, this is Joseph and Liam. Joe-Joe is 11 and Liam is 6."

"It's nice to meet you two," Andy said, politely turning to look at both of the boys.

"Auntie Andy?" Liam asked, his voice squeaky.

Andy glanced sideways at Sarah. "Yeah baby," she said, "You can call her Auntie Andy."

Sarah put the car in drive and drove towards a kid friendly restaurant where she parked the car and got out to help her sons out of the back seat. Andy stood by awkwardly as Sarah freed Liam from his car seat and helped him to the ground. He immediately walked over to Andy and reached up for her hand. She gripped his small hand in hers and smiled down at him.

"Auntie Andy, are you a police officer too?" Joseph asked.

"I am," Andy nodded.

"Have you ever been shot?" he asked.

"Joe!" Sarah protested.

"Have you ever shot someone?" he asked.

"Joe!" Sarah cried out, "Andy, you don't need to answer that!"

"Mom!" Joe complained, "Can you tell me one of them?" he asked Andy.

Andy let out a low laugh. "I did get shot once. In my vest. So I only had a pretty nasty bruise," she said.

"Did you shoot anybody?" Liam asked, voice small from beside her.

"Yes," Andy said gently.

"Oh," he said, "Okay."

"Have you ever gone undercover?" Joe asked.

"I have," Andy said, "For six months."

"Wow!" he exclaimed.

Sarah looked closely at Andy who chewed on her lip.

"Can you pick locks?" Joe asked, "I can. Uncle Sammy taught me!"

"I can too," Andy said with a nod.

"Did Uncle Sammy teach you?" he asked.

"No, my dad did," Andy said, "He was a police officer too."

"Oh," Joe said, "Cool."

"Yeah, it is pretty cool," Andy said with a laugh.

"Auntie Andy, have you ever been in a car accident?" Joe asked.

"What are we playing guys?" Sarah asked, cutting off Andy's upcoming answer, "Twenty questions?"

"Mom's only jealous 'cause we weren't asking her questions," Joe said confidently.

"You figured me out kiddo," Sarah said, wrapping her arm around her sons' shoulders, "Now what do you boys want to eat? Pizza? Noodles?"

They entered the restaurant and a waitress sat them at a booth. Joe sat beside Sarah and Liam insisted he sit beside Andy.

"Auntie Andy," Joseph piped up as Andy studied the menu.

"Yeah?" Andy asked him.

"How long have you known Uncle Sammy?" he asked.

"A few years," Andy said, "He was my Training Officer, so he taught me how to be a police officer," Andy explained.

"Do you like him?" Joe asked, "Like, like like him?"

"Joey, that's none of your business," Sarah said, her eyes shooting from her son to Andy's face.

"I like him like a friend," Andy replied with a smile.

"He's funny," Liam said, "Why couldn't he come out to eat too?"

"He's still in the hospital sweetie," Sarah said, "He's not better yet."

"Oh," Liam said, leaning over and reaching out his hand to hold onto Andy's, "Okay."

A couple of hours later, after dinner, Sarah was dropping Andy off at her apartment. They had just pulled to stop in front of the door to her building when Liam, who was half asleep murmured, "Auntie Andy?"

"Yes sweetheart?" Andy asked.

"You're really cool," he said.

Andy couldn't help but smile at the young boy's statement. "You're pretty cool yourself buddy," she said.

"Auntie Andy," Joe said from his seat.

"Yeah?" Andy asked.

"When we come back to Toronto, will we see you again?" he asked, "We didn't get to see Uncle Jerry this time."

Andy's eyes shot sideways to Sarah who shook her head a fraction of an inch. "Of course you'll see me again," Andy said, "In fact, next time you come to Toronto, I'm bringing you to get ice cream and to see a movie. Sound good?"

Joe nodded his agreement.

"Alright guys. Andy needs to go inside," Sarah said, "She has to go to work in the morning."

"Okay," Liam sighed, "Bye Auntie."

"Bye guys. Have a good night Sarah," Andy said with a smile before getting out of the car. She slid out and shut the door gently before waving through the window and making her way up to her apartment.

She pulled out her cellphone as she entered her apartment and saw a new text from both Sam and Levi.

She chose to read Sam's text first.

_Next time you come to visit, bring earplugs. How was shift?_

She typed a quick response to him, checking her watch and realizing that he may already be asleep.

_Sure. Noisy neighbors? I should be there in a couple days. I have a double shift. And it was long but good. Didn't get shot at, so that's a plus. Was your day alright?_

She then moved on to check the message from Levi.

_Hey babe. Hope you had a good dinner with Sarah. Can I call you?_

She typed in a response easily.

_It was a good dinner. I met her boys, Joe and Liam. Sorry it's late. I have work tomorrow morning and I'm working a double shift overnight, so I'm gonna head to bed. I'll give you a call tomorrow at lunch? Goodnight. =)_

She plugged her phone into the charger in her bedroom wall and then made her way to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

**AN: I hope you didn't mind the filler chapter. I thought it was cute! Don't you worry though, I'll get into the good stuff soon enough. **

**Just a heads up, Sam and Andy will not magically be together coming up in the next chapters, it will be a little more difficult than that! Expect more flirtation and dancing around between Sam and Andy, a little bit of stupid Marlo, a little bit of meddling Sarah, a couple of small fun dates with Levi, a dead body, Sam learning about Levi and maybe a little romance between Dov and Chloe...? AAAAAAAND THEN McSwarek will happen, and will be adorable and wonderful, as they should be. I have a feeling this is going to turn into quite a long story, but my goal is to have it totally finished by the time the next season starts up again! (I'M SO EXCITED!)**

**The next few chapters may be updated sporadically, and I apologize in advance. I'm in the middle of the mad panic that is the last month of school. Teachers assigning projects that should have been started forever ago, 6 exams in 5 days, etc etc etc. I will update as time permits, but luckily for you, I have one super long chapter almost all typed that I will update in a few days (hopefully)!**

**I hope you enjoyed this little filler chapter and the update that came with it! Have a great rest of your week!**

**PS: If I were to bring back Chris Diaz, what would you people all say? Let me know what you think about bringing him back from Timmins in the wonderful reviews and PM's you guys give me for every chapter! If you have any ideas on why he would come back to Toronto, let me know as well. =)**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Here is the long long long chapter (at least for me)! It has a lot of things happening in it, so I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 16

Andy's phone rang as she was walking home from her night shift at the station. She pulled it out and read the Caller ID. Levi Nash.

Andy slid her finger along the screen and then brought the phone to her ear. "Hey you," Andy said with a smile, "How are you doing?"

"Good," came his deep voice, "You?"

"I'm good," Andy said, "Just on the way home from work."

"How was it?" Levi asked, "The overnight shifts must be brutal."

"Kind of," Andy said, "Three guys puked in the back of my cruiser," Andy said, shaking her head, "Three!"

"That's disgusting," Levi said.

"Yeah, no kidding," Andy said, "So I just want to get home and shower and then sleep until tomorrow."

"Do you think you could maybe include me in there?" he asked, his voice flirtatious, "I could take you for coffee or breakfast in a little bit?"

"I'd like that," Andy said as she turned the corner towards her building. She furrowed her eyebrows as Marlo's red Toyota came into view the more steps she took towards her building.

"So 9:00?" he asked, "I'll pick you up. We can go to Arties if you'd like?" he offered.

"That would be great," Andy said, glancing at her watch. It was 7:40.

"Okay super," Levi said, "See you soon?"

"See you soon," Andy said, smiling. She hung up as she started to go up the stairs to her apartment. When she got there, Marlo was standing in the hallway. "Marlo, can I help you with something?" Andy asked as she walked down the hallway, taking out her keys to open her door.

The older woman looked up, startled, but relaxed slightly at the sight of Andy. "I was wondering if you had time to have a quick chat?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure," Andy said, unlocking her door and stepping inside. She stepped back to allow Marlo to step inside as well. She flicked on the lights and looked at Marlo. "It's really early," Andy said, "Are you okay?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Sam," Marlo said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay?" Andy asked, throwing her bag onto the couch and making her way into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of cold water, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to know what's going on with you two," she said, "He said your name when he was sleeping last night and you're always at the hospital visiting. And I get that you're his emergency contact and everything, but so is Sarah and she's there too. So I want to know why you're actually going to see him every day."

"We're friends Marlo," Andy sighed.

"Is that it?" she asked sharply.

Andy chewed on her lip for a long moment of hesitation. Did she feel anything else for Sam? Or was she just concerned about him? And what about Levi? "That's it," Andy settled on, thinking about Levi smiling down at her as they danced in CB's together.

"Okay," Marlo said, "Andy, I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" Andy asked.

"For the animosity between us. I'm very protective of the things that I care for and I absolutely hate it when things get out of my control," Marlo said, "And when Sam got hurt and you were the one to call me from the hospital the morning after, I got pissed off because I wasn't in control of the situation. So I'm sorry for what happened with us."

"It's okay," Andy said as she began to walk Marlo towards her front door, "It was a really stressful time for all of us. I'm not holding anything against you."

"Okay good," Marlo said.

Andy opened the door for Marlo to step out. She did and then turned and looked back towards Andy.

"But can I ask a favor?" she asked.

"Sure," Andy said with a smile.

"Don't visit him in the hospital anymore. And when he gets discharged, don't go to see him at his house. He doesn't need you to anymore, and he doesn't want you to either. Okay?" Marlo asked.

Andy was dumbfounded and the smile slid from her face. "What?" she asked.

"Thanks," Marlo said before walking away.

Andy stared after her silently. When she disappeared into the elevator, Andy shut the door and locked it. She leaned against it for a moment and heaved a sigh. Sam was with Marlo. She was enjoying her dates with Levi. She could steer clear of Sam. Right?

She made her way to her shower, turned it on to hot and wearily pulled off her sweatshirt and jeans before stepping under the steaming spray.

If Sam wanted to be with Marlo, he would be with Marlo.

Andy massaged shampoo into her hair and stood still as the water sluiced away the suds, watching the trails of white bubbles coursing down her tanned legs before being sucked away down the drain.

And if Sam wanted to be with Marlo, there was nothing holding Andy back from being with Levi.

Once Andy had finished washing away the smell of drunken vomit, she shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. She dried herself with her large towel and then applied lotion to her legs and arms, blow-dried her hair, put on a little makeup and brushed her teeth before making her way into her bedroom. She dressed in clean dark jeans and a long sleeved white shirt, wrapping a multicolored scarf around her neck. She glanced at her watch. 8:50. Perfect timing.

She was just putting away her duffle bag from work when the doorbell rang. Andy hurried to the door and opened it immediately to see Levi on the other side. His usual wide smile was on his face, making his eyes twinkle as he looked down at her.

"You look gorgeous," he said.

"I look like I worked all night," Andy said, rolling her eyes, "The bags under my eyes and about the size of Ottawa."

"Well you still look fantastic," he said, leaning down to press his lips to hers smoothly. "Ready for breakfast?" he asked, "Before you go into hibernation until tomorrow."

Andy let out a laugh and nodded. She took her jacket out of her closet and put it on, grabbing her wallet and slipping it into her jacket pocket. She pushed her feet into her tennis shoes and looked up at him.

"Well at least you don't smell like vomit," Levi said, lacing his fingers through Andy's.

"Soap does wonders Levi," Andy said with a laugh, "You should really try it sometime."

He chuckled as she locked the door behind her. "Well I think I would like you even if you smelled like sick."

Andy brought her free hand up to her chest. "I feel so honored," Andy said sarcastically.

Levi elbowed her lightly in the ribs and the made their way to the stairs together.

They made their way to Arties to get the infamous hot chocolate and croissants and sat in the small shop and ate and drank in comfortable silence.

"So Sarah's boys," Levi said a short while later, "How'd they take to meeting you?"

"Liam, the younger one seemed to like me a lot," Andy said as she drained the last of her hot chocolate, "But they're both really nice. Polite, most of the time," she said with a small smirk.

Levi chuckled.

"Are you good to go?" Andy asked, wiping the corners of her mouth with her napkin.

"Yeah," Levi said, "Do you feel up to going for a walk?" he asked, "I don't want to bring you home yet."

Andy felt her face flush slightly and she nodded. "Sure," she said with a smile.

They both got up and put on their jackets before making their way out to the door.

As they rounded a corner, they heard the screeching of tires, a loud bang, and then a brown sedan came whistling around the corner. Andy glanced over her shoulder at the car as Levi let out a low whistle. "Holy cow. How fast was he going?"

"Too fast," Andy shook her head as they continued to walk, "I wonder why-" Her eyes found an oil drum that was on its side on the side of the road. The lid had come loose and the contents of the drum were coming out.

"What the hell?" Levi asked, eyes squinted, "What is that?"

"Stay here," Andy said with a frown and a strange feeling deep in her gut. She slowly approached and immediately felt her chest tighten. "Oh God," she gasped out as she caught sight of a human hand coming out of the oil drum. She clamped a hand over her mouth as she took a few steps closer. She then swathe owner of the hand, a dead woman, shoved into the oil drum. Andy swallowed hard and fished her phone out of her pocket.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" asked dispatch.

"This is Officer Andy McNally, 15 Division," Andy said, "I've got a dead body. Jarvis and Adelaide," Andy said with a sigh, "Send homicide."

"On the job even on your day off, hey McNally?" Nick asked as he got out of his cruiser a short while later.

"I wish I wasn't," Andy said, shaking her head.

"What have you got?" he asked.

"We were walking," Andy said, gesturing Levi and herself, "There was a brown sedan that went speeding by us, we turned the corner and found this."

"Any ID?" Nick asked, looking at the victim.

"I didn't really want to poke around more than I had to," Andy said, shaking her head as Oliver and Gail pulled up in his cruiser.

"Well McNally," Oliver said, approaching the body as Gail began to cordon off the area, "Looks like you get to go back to the barn on your day off," he said. "Who's this?" Oliver asked, eyeing up Levi.

"Levi Nash," Andy said, "Traci's cousin. Levi, this is Oliver Shaw, he was my one of my Training Officers."

"What's going on?" Oliver asked, crossing his arms across his chest and looking around.

"Dead lady in an oil drum," Nick said, hands on his hips. He crouched down to look at the body inside of it. "Smells like she's been there for a while," he mumbled, breathing in through the fabric of his shirt.

Two unmarked cars pulled up with their sirens going and lights flashing. Oliver pushed up the police tape and Andy moved out of the way as Luke and Traci pulled into the squared off area. They both got out of their cars and pulled on gloves.

"What have we got?" Luke asked, looking to Oliver. His gaze quickly passed from the older officer to Andy and then slowly to Levi, who had his arm wrapped around Andy's waist.

"One DB in the oil drum," Oliver said, "McNally discovered it."

"Andy, Levi, what are you doing here?" Traci asked, "Andy, didn't you just finish an overnighter?"

Andy nodded. "Levi wanted to take me out to breakfast before I go home and hit the hay until work tomorrow," she said.

"What a perfect gentleman," Traci commented lightly with a wide smile, "I'm sorry Andy. I need to take a statement from you. Both of you. So you won't be getting to bed anytime soon. You're a witness right now."

"It's okay," Levi said, shaking his head, "It's always good to see you Trace," Levi said with a grin. He leaned to kiss his cousin on the cheek.

"You too Levi," she replied, winking at Andy, "Now take me to my dead body," Traci said to Oliver, adjusting her gloves.

"You two can go to my car," Luke said, gesturing one of the unmarked cars, "I'll give you a lift to the station once we get what we need here."

Andy nodded before turning and leading Levi to the car.

"Who was that tall detective?" Levi asked as they walked away from the scene together.

"Luke Callaghan," Andy said, "He's my ex-fiancé."

"Oh," Levi said, "Oh!"

"Yeah," Andy said with a weak nod.

"It explains a few things," Levi chuckled, "Like the death glares to the random man with a 'co-worker'."

Andy snorted in laughter. "Luke's so over it by now," Andy shrugged, "It's been a while."

"Well, you seem like somebody that would be hard to get over," Levi said conversationally as they made their way to the car.

Andy glanced sideways at him. "Thanks?" she asked.

"It's a compliment," Levi said with a chuckle, "Come on. You can maybe have a quick nap while we're waiting."

They both slid into the backseat of the car and Andy watched through the windshield as they processed the scene. After a few minutes, she rest her head on Levi's shoulder and felt her eyes drifting shut.

When she woke up, Levi was gently shaking her and they were sitting outside of the station.

"Morning sunshine," Luke said, opening the back door for them, "Come on. Let's get you inside with a cup of coffee."

Andy nodded and slid out of the car with Levi just behind her, a guiding hand in the small of her back.

"Just through here," Luke said, directing them, "Levi is it?"

"Yeah, that's me," Levi said.

"I'll just get you to go on through there and sit in one of the chairs in my office. I need to borrow Andy for a second, okay?" he asked.

"Fine," Levi nodded, leaning to kiss Andy's cheek.

Andy smiled up at him before following Luke a short ways away. "What's up?" she yawned.

"You okay?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Andy said, "Tired."

"We'll make it quick," Luke promised, nodding.

"Okay, that's great," Andy said, turning to walk back to where Levi was seated comfortably in the D's office.

"Hey Andy?" Luke called after her.

"Mhm?" Andy asked, glancing back at him.

"Are you two together?" he asked.

Andy looked at him for a long pause. "Yeah," she nodded, "I guess we are."

"Oh," Luke said, "Good for you."

"Thank you Detective Callaghan," Andy replied with a nod before going into the D's office and standing beside Levi.

"Alright you two," Traci said as she and Luke walked into the D's office, "Standard procedure, we need to separate you and ask you both what happened separately, okay?"

"Whatever you say Trace," Levi said.

"Andy, if you'll come with me?" she asked.

Andy nodded and Traci led her to a separate room. They both sat comfortably, Andy with her coffee in hand and Traci with her notepad.

"So tell me what happened?" she asked.

"Well we were just coming out of Arties," Andy said, "Walking around the corner at Jarvis and Adelaide. We heard the screeching of tires and a huge bang and then a brown sedan came speeding around the corner. We kept walking and then we spotted the oil drum on the side of the road. The lid had come off and was still rolling, so I knew it had just been moved, or maybe thrown out of the car. I told Levi to stay back and I approached the oil drum and saw the hand coming out. I walked a bit closer and saw the woman. Then I called 9-1-1 and stayed by the body until you got there."

"And the brown sedan," Traci said, "Did you get anything off of it?"

"Rust around the back left tire, all the windows were tinted. I couldn't get a make off of it, but the license plate started with Alpha, Yankee, Niner," Andy said, "I think."

"That's really good Andy," Traci nodded, writing it all down, "Would you be able to recognize anyone if they were in a lineup?"

"No," Andy shook her head, "All I could tell through the tint was that the driver was probably a male."

"Okay," she said, "And just to verify, you didn't touch anything on scene? The oil drum, the body, the lid of the drum?"

"No, not anything," Andy said.

"Okay," Traci said, reviewing her notes quickly, "Alright. I'll go check if Luke is done and then you and Levi will probably be able to leave."

"Thanks Trace," Andy said, catching her friends arm.

"Of course," Traci said with a smile. She breezed out of the room and Andy slowly pushed herself to her feet, walking after her. A few more minutes passed and then Levi walked out of the D's office.

"You guys are both good to go. Keep your phones by you and be available to come in if we have any further questions, okay?" Luke asked.

"Sure," Levi said, wrapping his arm around Andy's waist, "My car is still parked outside of Arties," Levi said.

"I'll get someone to drive you to get it," Luke said, making his way towards the main bullpen, "Epstein, could you give Andy and Mr. Nash a ride to his vehicle? Down by the body they found this morning. Adelaide and Jarvis," Luke said.

"Sure," he said, pushing himself to his feet, "Come with me. One of you will have to go in the backseat."

Andy glanced up at Levi and elbowed him in the ribs. "You can Nash," she said with a grin.

"Nash?" Dov asked, "Like Traci?"

"She's my cousin," Levi said.

"And how did you two meet?" Dov asked.

"Traci set us up," Andy explained, "A couple weeks ago."

"What about Swarek?" Dov asked.

Andy was silent, glaring at her co-worker.

"Swarek?" Levi asked as Dov unlocked the doors to the squad car.

"My other Training Officer," Andy waved her hand as if it wasn't relevant.

Levi frowned slightly but slid into the backseat of the cruiser as Andy and Dov slid into the front seat.

"Remind me again why I get to be in the backseat?" Levi asked.

"Because," Andy said with a cheeky grin over her shoulder at him, "People here know I'm a cop. If they saw me riding in the back, the rumors would be terrible."

Half an hour later, Levi was dropping Andy off at her building. "I'm sorry that that turned into what it did," Andy said, "Going to the station and all."

"It's okay Andy," Levi said, squeezing her hand, "But between us, thanks for keeping me back. I don't think the hot chocolate and croissant would have been as good coming back up."

"And I didn't really want to deal with the fourth time that that happened in 24 hours," Andy laughed.

Levi looked down at her affectionately. "It was good to see you in your element," he said.

"Thanks Levi," Andy said, "For breakfast, even though it didn't turn out entirely as planned."

Levi leaned over and pressed his lips firmly to hers. Andy smiled against them before leaning back. "Go sleep," Levi said, "I'll talk to you again soon."

"Sounds good," Andy said with a smile. She pressed her lips to his once more and then got out of the car. She waved at Levi from the main door to her apartment building before stepping inside and making her way up to her place.

**AN: So who hates Marlo now? *raises hand* Don't worry, she won't stay terrible for long! And who likes how sweet Levi is being with Andy? *raises hand* Now I know that a bunch of you will hate that Andy isn't just waiting around for Sam, and that she's seemingly moving on with Levi and I know a bunch of you will hate that Sam isn't making any moves on Andy right now and he's sticking with an evil "B", but calm down! Real relationships are never clear cut and neither is this one!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sure you guys will review without me having to remind you, because you are all that wonderful! **

**I decided that I am going to bring Chris back eventually, but I won't exactly make him the same Chris as he was when he left. There is going to be some focus on Nick and Gail and their personal life coming up. Sam is going to be discharged from the hospital soon. Dov and Chloe are going to be a bit romantic together. Hmm. What else do I have planned? Oh, right. One little thing called McSwarek... =)**

**Have a fantastic day!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I thought I would get out another chapter quickly before this next week of hell starts... I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 17

Andy got out of the passenger seat of Traci's car, holding her coffee in one hand and her duffle bag in the other.

"Now I have a question for you," Traci said as they were walking together.

"Mhm?" Andy asked, glancing at her friend.

"If I'm not mistaken, I saw my cousins car pulling out of your parking lot this morning when I came to get you," Traci said with a grin, "Anything to say?"

Andy felt her face flush and she allowed her hair to fall from behind her ear to cover her face. "What?" she asked.

"Don't lie to me McNally. I am a detective, you know," Traci said, "So was it him? Was he at your place?"

Andy let out a laugh and nodded. "Yeah, that was him," Andy said.

"Ooh, so what happened?" Traci asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"We went out dancing again last night and then we went back to my place," Andy shrugged.

"And then?" Traci asked, a wide grin spreading across her face, "Did you…"

"I find it really creepy that you're so interested if I did that with your cousin Trace," Andy said, shaking her head.

"You're avoiding the question," Traci said, "You totally did it! Andy!"

"Shut up Traci," Andy said, looking around at the surrounding cops, "We didn't. We were drinking and fooling around a little and I-" Andy shook her head, "I don't know what's going on with me. He's an amazing guy and I really do like him. We have a lot of fun and a lot of chemistry, but I just couldn't keep going knowing that..." She trailed off, "I don't know."

Traci nodded knowingly. "You're still hung up on-"

"Auntie Andy!" squealed a small voice, cutting off Traci's sentance.

Andy turned quickly on her heel to see Liam running full tilt towards her. Sarah, Joe and Sam were all walking towards the building from where Sarah's car was parked. Traci quickly took Andy's coffee from her and Andy crouched down to wrap her arms around Liam as he launched himself at her. "Hey buddy!" Andy laughed, hugging him tightly. She took in Sam's appearance over Liam's little shoulder as he walked towards her. He looked as if he hadn't had a good meal or a good shave in weeks, but he was wearing his usual dark jeans and dark grey thermal shirt with the left sleeve pushed up to accommodate his cast. His eyebrows were furrowed, eyes glued to Andy and his nephew.

"Hey Joe," Andy said, wrapping an arm around the older boys' shoulders, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Uncle Sam can't stop being a cop for eight seconds," Sarah said, "He wanted to come to see all of his friends before we abandon him at his house."

"You're leaving?" Andy asked, tone surprised.

"Yeah," Sarah said, "The boys are missing a lot of school, I'm missing a lot of work and now that Sam's released, there's no reason for us to stay."

"Oh," Andy said, straightening up, "So you're leaving today?"

"That's the plan," Sarah said.

"But we're coming to visit soon right?" Joe asked, "Aunt Andy promised she would take us for ice cream and a movie next time we visit."

"I'm sure she won't forget baby," Sarah said, wrapping her arm around her son as Liam grasped Andy's hand.

"She better not!" Liam piped up.

"Or what tough guy?" Andy teased him, squeezing his hand.

Sam cleared his throat and Andy glanced up at him quickly. He was running a hand through his hair and he started to make his way towards the door to the station.

Sarah's eyes followed her brother, concern on her face.

"Who are you?" Liam asked Traci.

"I'm your Auntie's friend, Traci," she said.

"Are you a cop?" Joe asked.

"I am," Traci said, "A detective."

"Like Uncle Jerry?" Liam asked.

Andy glanced up at her friend immediately.

"Liam, that's enough questions," Sarah said gently, eyeing Traci carefully.

"Yeah," Traci finally said, "Like, I'm a detective like your Uncle Jerry."

Andy squeezed Traci's shoulder gently before they made their way into the station. Sam was on the receiving end of one of Oliver's huge hugs and Frank was grinning at the Senior Officer. Marlo was hovering, already in her uniform for the shift. She looked up when the door opened and the smile on her face fell as she saw Andy holding Liam's hand and walking with Sarah, Joe and Traci. Andy adjusted the duffle bag on her shoulder and took her coffee back from Traci. She took a sip and then looked down at Liam.

"Hey buddy, I gotta go get dressed and ready for work, okay?" Andy asked.

"Why?" Liam asked.

"Because silly. I need to make money to buy your ice cream next time you come to Toronto," Andy said.

"Will we see you before we go?" Joe asked.

Andy glanced up at Sarah.

"We'll make sure we see Auntie Andy one more time before we go," Sarah said, nodding at Andy.

Andy smiled at her, released Liam's hand and made her way to the locker room with Traci on her left.

"Trace, I'm so sorry," Andy said as soon as the locker room door was closed behind them, "I should have given you a heads up. Sarah didn't find a way to tell them about him," Andy said, shaking her head.

"How would you know they were going to mention Jerry?" Traci asked, shrugging as she sat on the bench while Andy spun the dial on her lock.

"I don't know," Andy admitted, "It's just-"

"It's fine Andy," Traci said, "I'm working in his old division, with his old co-workers, filling his old position. I wouldn't be here if I can't handle people throwing his name around every now and again."

Andy frowned slightly as she pulled her sweatshirt off, over her head. She hung it up in her locker and then pulled on her uniform shirt over her t-shirt.

"They're cute," Traci said, "Auntie Andy."

"Shut up," Andy rolled her eyes as she pushed her jeans down her legs and stepped into her uniform pants, "They're kids. It's easier to remember for them."

"Oh I know," Traci said, "Leo calls you Aunt too. It's just that we're best friends. So what does that make you and-"

The door to the locker room opened and Marlo came in. "Nash, do you mind if McNally and I have a private word?" she asked.

Traci shrugged. "Sure Cruz. Make sure she's on time for parade," she said.

"Of course," Marlo smiled after her. Traci slipped out of the locker room and Andy's eyes fell onto Marlo.

"What is it?" Andy asked stiffly.

"I thought I told you to stay away from them," Marlo said, crossing her arms.

"Away from Sam, yeah," Andy said, "You did. But you didn't tell me to keep away from Sarah or her boys. And honestly, you have no right in telling me to keep away from them."

Marlo massaged her temples in apparent pain as Andy strapped on her Kevlar vest and pressed her name onto the Velcro strip. "Just stay away from them all. Please?" Marlo asked.

"Whatever you say Cruz," Andy said, checking her watch, "Are you done?"

"Yeah," Marlo said, "Fine. Whatever."

Andy shut her locker and then made her way to the locker room door. She opened it to see Sarah standing on the other side of the door, jaw tight. "Did she tell you to stay away from Sam?" she demanded, her voice hard, pointing into the locker room.

Andy swallowed and nodded. "Come with me Sarah. Let's get you a coffee or something, okay?"

"That's why you didn't visit in the hospital? Or answer any of Sam's text messages or phone calls?" she asked.

"Yeah," Andy admitted.

"What a bitch," Sarah said, shaking her head, "God. Sam's an idiot."

"Well, what else is new?" Andy joked, wrapping her arm around Sarah's waist, "Come on. Are you guys heading out soon?"

"Just before parade," Sarah said, "We'll take Sam home and then hit the road."

Andy nodded slowly.

"It was great getting to know you Andy," Sarah said, "I hope we'll get to see each other again soon?"

"Absolutely," Andy said, "Feel free to call me or text me whenever you're coming to the city. We can get a coffee or bring the boys out for dinner again?"

"That's perfect," Sarah said, squeezing Andy's hand.

They walked across the barn to where Oliver was giving Joe a noogie and Liam bounced over to Andy again. "We're going!" he exclaimed.

"I know kiddo," she said, wrapping him in a hug. She gave Joe a hug as well when Oliver released him and then she straightened to look at Sam. "Can I have a word?" he asked her uncertainly.

"Yeah," Andy said, glancing over her shoulder and catching sight of Marlo coming around the corner, "Yeah, sure."

"Boys, we're gonna go wait in the car, okay?" Sarah said to the boys, her gaze flickering between her brother and Andy.

"But I wanna stay with Auntie Andy!" Liam whined.

"We're waiting in the car Liam," Sarah said sternly, "Andy can come say goodbye again outside if you want."

He nodded, a frown on his face and turned and walked with his mother and older brother out of the station.

Sam started to slowly walk towards the door of the station and Andy fell into step beside him. "You haven't been coming to the hospital," Sam said conversationally.

"You didn't want me to," Andy said.

"What?" he asked.

Andy heaved a sigh. "Marlo told me that you didn't want me there," she said.

Sam hesitated. "Well Marlo had no right in saying that," he said evenly. He ran his hand over the back of his head. "Look, I was wondering if you could maybe come over to my place after shift?" he asked, "I've got a ton of mail that's just been piling up since I've been in the hospital and it'll take forever for me to get through it all on my own."

"Can't you ask Cruz?" Andy asked.

"She's working a double shift," Sam said, pushing open the door and holding it for her.

Andy hesitated. "Sure," she said, "Yeah, I'll be over at a little after shift. I'll bring food if you want."

"That would be great," Sam said, "Thanks."

"Yeah," Andy said with a smile.

"Hey Andy?" he asked.

"Mhmm?" she asked.

"Nevermind," he said, "Come on. I think that Liam might just die if you don't give him a proper goodbye."

Andy let out a laugh and they crossed the parking lot together.

They reached the side of Sarah's car and Andy opened the backdoor. She wrapped her arms tightly around Joe and pressed her lips to his cheek gently. "I'll miss you kiddo," she said with a sweet smile.

"Miss you too Auntie," he said with a smile.

Andy then went to Liam. "Hey buddy," she said.

Liam was silent as his lips turned into a frown and his bottom lip poked out.

"Hey now," Andy said, pinching his lower lip between her thumb and forefinger, "Don't stick that lip out buddy, or else a pigeon might come and poop on it," Andy said.

Liam sucked his lip back in immediately, eyes wide.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Joe laughed, crossing his arms.

"I dare you to try it Joe," Andy said with a grin.

"No thanks," he said immediately.

Liam let out a giggle. "I'll see you soon guys," Andy said with a gentle squeeze of Liam's knee, "Don't give your mom too much trouble."

"Never," Liam said.

"Good boy," Andy said. She made her way to Sarah's window and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "Drive safe, okay?"

"Will do," Sarah said, "I'll call you sometime?"

"Yeah," Andy nodded, "For sure."

"Take care of this guy, yeah?" Sarah asked, gesturing her younger brother.

"Of course we will," Andy said with a grin, "Have a good trip back." She tapped on the roof of the car and stepped back as Sarah put the car in drive and began to pull away.

Andy knocked on Sam's front door with her free hand later that night, the other hand holding a box of pizza with a six pack of beer precariously perched on the top.

He opened the door after a long couple of minutes with a smile on his face and his dimples in his cheeks. "Pizza and beer," he said, "Thank God I'm not in the hospital anymore."

"The food there is pretty bad," Andy admitted.

"I think I lost 90 pounds," Sam groaned, taking the pizza from Andy and leading the way into his kitchen.

"Well you've still got another 90 to go," Andy said with a faux grimace, "I mostly brought the food for me."

Sam narrowed his eyes at her for a moment before opening the box. He grabbed a slice and immediately began wolfing it down, stepping back to allow Andy to step into his house. He pushed the door shut with his foot and turned the deadbolt with his spare hand before following Andy back towards his kitchen.

She set the pizza box down and opened a beer easily. She drank a gulp and then leaned up against the counter, looking at Sam. "So," she said, "Mail?"

"Don't remind me," Sam said. He walked over to a drawer and pulled it open, lifting out a large stack of envelopes with his right hand. He dropped them onto the counter and Andy set down her beer as she started to flip through the envelopes.

Sam picked up her beer and took a gulp.

Andy stuck out her tongue at him, taking a piece of pizza out of the box. She took a bite and chewed thoughtfully. "So how do you want to do this?" she asked him.

"Shred it?" he asked.

"Funny," Andy said with a smile, "Come on. Let's get started." She pulled up her barstool and sat on it, putting her piece of pizza down on top of the box before she started to open the topmost envelope.

Two hours later, most things were squared away and Andy and Sam found themselves sitting on his small back deck. Andy's feet were curled underneath her as she sat on the chair drinking a beer.

"So how did you and Sarah get so close?" Sam asked.

"Well when you were unconscious and unable to hide your life away, we got to talking," Andy said with a grin, "But it's all good, she didn't tell me all of your darkest secrets or anything. We just went out to dinner with the boys."

"So that's why Liam has a crush on you, hey?" Sam asked.

"Probably," Andy said, taking a sip of her beer, "We went on a date."

"Lucky guy," Sam said.

"Yeah," Andy laughed, "They're cute."

"That they are," Sam said. He took a swig of beer and looked out over his small backyard.

"I have a favor to ask you," Andy said after a short comfortable pause.

"Yeah?" Sam asked, glancing sideways at her.

"Don't ever crash your car again," Andy said with a laugh, shaking her head.

"Oh?" Sam asked, "I really thought that it was something I should do every few months. Just toss things up a bit, y'know?" He leaned over and poked Andy in the side and she pushed his hand away.

"Smartass," she said, rolling her eyes.

He laced his fingers through hers and Andy looked down at their intertwined hands.

"Sam," Andy said, "What are you doing?" Her eyes travelled up to meet his and she tilted her head slightly.

His hand tentatively came up to cup the side of her face and he pulled her closer to him.

Andy's heart pounded in her chest and her mind was racing as their faces came closer and closer together. Levi. Marlo. Sam. Sam's lips.

His gaze flickered from her eyes to her lips and Andy sucked in a deep breath as their lips met.

**AN: OOOOPS! Haha! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was lots of fun to write the relationship between Andy and Sarah and her boys and the fun flirty banter between Sam and Andy. Also, in case you were wondering, the pigeon pooping on your bottom lip if you stuck it out was a saying that my parents always told me when I was younger so that I wouldn't frown. Hahaha. Thanks for reading folks! =)**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I had to give you guys another update as soon as I could after the huge reaction last chapter got! **

**Now, they wont figure their things out for a little while yet, but there will definitely be a huge sign or a McSwarek aspect of every chapter until they do get it together. This chapter shows Andy's inner turmoil, Andy revealing to Sam that she has been seeing Levi, Andy having time to catch up with her old partner and a special surprse towards the end of the chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 18

"Sam," Andy said urgently, pushing him away with a single hand to his chest, "What are you doing?"

He looked at her closely, his eyebrows furrowed. "What?" he asked.

"What are you doing?" Andy repeated, "You're dating Marlo. We shouldn't be doing this. We can't be doing this."

"I'm not dating her Andy. Not anymore," Sam said.

"What?" Andy asked, "Why?"

"Because I'm a grown man and I don't need someone making decisions for me about who can and can't come to the hospital to visit me," Sam said.

"She told you about that?" Andy asked, surprised.

"No, Sarah did," Sam said, gently lacing his fingers through hers, "You've never listened to anyone before and you decided to start now, with her?" he chuckled and leaned in for another kiss, but Andy leaned away from him.

"Sam, stop," Andy said.

"Why?" he asked, a small smile on his face.

"I-I've been seeing somebody," Andy said gently.

His face fell, and then his blank 'cop' face slammed down. "Oh," he said, tone clipped, "I see."

"I think I should go," Andy said after a long, awkward pause. She set down her beer.

"Yeah, maybe," Sam said.

She pushed herself to her feet and placed a hand on his shoulder for a moment. She gave it a gentle squeeze and then slipped into his house. She walked through quickly and had just made it to the front door when Sam stepped in the back. Andy pushed her feet into her shoes and glanced over her shoulder.

"Who is he?" Sam asked as he appeared under the arch that separated the foyer from the kitchen. He leaned on the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

"Traci's cousin," Andy said, her voice soft, "Levi."

"Oh," Sam said, "Well good for you."

"I'm sorry Sam," Andy said.

"Yeah, well," he tilted his head and then shook it awkwardly.

Andy cleared her throat and then opened the front door. She stepped out quickly and then pulled the door shut behind her before she hurried down the path and then down the street towards her house, her mind reeling.

She stopped once she rounded the corner and she leaned up against a mailbox and sucked in a deep breath. She pulled her phone out of her pants pocket and unlocked it, staring at the screen. She opened her contacts and scrolled through them.

She needed to talk to someone. Anyone. Not Traci, Levi was her cousin. Not her dad. Not Chloe or Gail or Dov or even Chris, wherever he was. Her eyes fell on Nick's name.

She tapped on his name and selected call. She sucked in another deep breath and then held the phone to her ear.

It rang twice and then Nick's familiar voice came through the earpiece.

"Andy?" he asked.

"Hey partner," Andy said, a smile crossing her face despite the situation.

"What's going on?" he asked her.

"Are you free?" Andy asked.

"Well I'd like to give myself a little credit," Nick said, "Maybe like, five dollars an hour?" he joked.

"Funny," Andy said with a frown.

"What's the matter?" he asked, his voice concerned.

"Can you meet up for a coffee or something?" Andy offered.

"Yeah sure," he said, "Need me to pick you up somewhere?"

"A block away from Sam's house," Andy said wearily, scrubbing her free hand over her face.

"Oh. Shit," Nick said.

"Yeah oh shit," Andy said softly.

"I'll be there in 10," he said.

"Thanks," Andy replied before hanging up.

The promised ten minutes later, Nick's old beat up SUV rolled up to the curb in front of her. Andy walked towards his car and pulled open the door. She slid in and shut the door firmly behind her, leaning back into the seat.

"You good?" he asked.

"Peachy," Andy said, rubbing her face with her hands.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Sam kissed me," Andy said.

"What about Nash's cousin?" Nick asked.

"Exactly," Andy said, "What about Levi?"

"Let's go get a coffee," Nick said, reaching over to squeeze her knee, "I'll buy. It's all going to be okay."

Andy massaged her temples uncomfortably as Nick pulled away from the curb. He drove for a few minutes and then pulled into a parking lot. Andy glanced up to see the sign for Tim Hortons. Nick shut off the car and they both got out and made their way to the door to the coffee shop.

Once Andy was holding an extra hot coffee with no sugar and extra milk and Nick had a Double Double, they both got into the car and Nick started driving. "So," he said, "What's been going on recently? It feels like we haven't talked since we got back."

"It's because we haven't," Andy said.

"I've missed you," he admitted .

"I've missed you too Nick," Andy said, "I guess that's what we get for working undercover together."

"Yeah, probably," Nick said.

Andy nodded and sipped her coffee. "How are you and Gail?" Andy asked.

"We're good," Nick replied, "Thinking about moving in together. Still working on getting her to forgive me for leaving for half a year."

"How's that going?" Andy asked.

Nick glanced sideways at Andy and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Gross," Andy said with a laugh.

"So what's been going on with you?" Nick asked.

"Starting when?" Andy asked with a sigh.

"Whenever," Nick shrugged, glancing sideways at her.

"Well," Andy said, "You know about what happened before Dakota," she said, glancing sideways at him, "And then we got back and things were awkward with me and Sam. And Marlo was flirting and all over him and she was so damn nice. When Price and I arrested that drug dealer, Quinn? I asked him if we could talk. And so we talked and he told me he was confused and didn't know if he was over me and onto Marlo or what. And then…" Andy trailed off.

"You slept together," Nick said, "And then he left and you yelled at him in the station."

"My glowing moment," Andy said sarcastically.

"Anyways," Nick prodded.

"And then he got together with Marlo. And then I was supposed to go on a first date with Levi and then Sam got in the accident and then I had to go to the hospital. Eventually I called Marlo to tell her what was happening and pretty much a light switched off and she was just a rude control freak. Levi and I finally went out and we were having so much fun. He brought me out dancing and that's something Sam never did and Luke never did. And then Marlo basically told me that Sam didn't want me visiting him in the hospital anymore and I believed her," Andy sighed.

"But she was lying?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Andy said, "She thinks I'm competition or something."

"Well aren't you?" Nick said.

Andy glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "And I got close with Sam's sister Sarah during all of this, and her boys. And Sarah found out that Marlo had told me that Sam wanted me to stay away from him and then she told Sam and he broke things off with Marlo and asked me to his house to help him sort out all of his mail. And when we finished sorting his mail we went to have a beer on his back deck and one thing led to another and then he kissed me."

"And?" came Nick's question.

"And I let him," Andy said, "I feel like a terrible person."

"Did you tell him about Levi?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. And then he said I should leave," Andy said, taking a gulp of her scalding coffee.

"Poor guy," Nick said, "I mean honestly. He must have thought you were single. He's not exactly the type to make a move when he knows somebody is taken."

"But I'm not," Andy said, "So what do I do?"

"Andy, you did all you could," Nick said, "Now it's up to you if you want to tell Levi or not."

Andy looked at him, her face pained. "Should I?"

"I would like to know, if I was in the dude's situation," Nick said.

"How do I say it?" Andy asked, "He doesn't even know about Sam, except that he used to be my TO."

"You can come up with something," Nick sipped his coffee.

"Like?" Andy asked, "'Hey babe, sorry, but I made out with my old training officer slash friend slash ex-boyfriend without even thinking about you'?"

"Well maybe not like that Andy," Nick said, "Sleep on it," he said, "Or don't." He glanced at his coffee, "Caffeine probably wasn't a good idea."

"No probably not," Andy sighed, "Alright Collins. Now that I've talked your ear off about my man problems, I guess you can drive me home."

Nick let out a chuckle. "I've missed you McNally," he said.

"Missed you too Collins," Andy replied, reaching over to squeeze his hand.

It wasn't until they had gotten to Andy's apartment complex when she realized that she didn't have her purse with her.

"Oh crap," Andy said, slapping herself in the forehead.

"What?" Nick asked as he put the car in park.

"I don't have my purse," Andy said, "I don't have my keys."

"Well where are they?" Nick asked.

"Probably Sam's kitchen counter," Andy said with a grimace.

"Yikes," Nick said, "Okay, just stay the night at my place? You can go get your keys tomorrow," he said, "But for tonight it will be just like old times."

"You sure?" Andy asked.

"Of course," Nick said. He pulled his cell out of his pants pocket and handed it to her, "Text Gail. Say that you're spending the night at my place."

"Are you sure?" Andy asked.

"Well it's better she knows than she sneaks in in the middle of the night and finds you conked out in my bed," Nick said with a grimace as he started to drive for his place.

"We aren't sleeping together," Andy said, "Or sleeping by each other. Or sharing a bed. Or anything like that, right?"

"No," Nick said, "I'll take the couch, you take my bed."

"Seriously Nick?" Andy asked, "You want me to sleep in the same place where you and Gail have done the nasty?"

"We've done the nasty mostly everywhere McNally," Nick said with a wolf grin, "But at least I can change the bed sheets."

_"I've kinda wanted to try out the new mattress we bought," Andy said suggestively, leaning her hip against the kitchen counter, her eyes innocently meeting his._

_"Oh?" Sam asked as he scrubbed the dishes from dinner in the sink, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows._

_"Yeah," Andy said, reaching over to rub his lower back, "Give it a go. Make sure it's the right firmness, you know."_

_Sam looked closely at her, a smile spreading across his face, his dimples deepening in his cheeks. He pulled his hands out of the sudsy water and rinsed them off before drying them on the dishcloth. He wrapped his arm around Andy and pulled her close._

_He nipped at her ear affectionately and she let out a breathy laugh as his hands slid down into the back pockets of her jeans. "Why not?" he asked gently. He pressed his lips firmly onto hers. He lifted her onto the counter as they kissed and she tangled her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she crossed her ankles behind his thighs._

_He slowly lifted her off of the counter and made his way towards the bedroom. He pushed the door shut firmly behind them, still kissing her. He walked to the bed and lowered Andy onto it before slowly lowering himself down on top of her. _

_His lips felt like they were leaving burning paths from her collarbone, up her neck to the sensitive spot just below her earlobe before they found her lips._

_"Sam," she let out a low moan against his skin._

_"Andy," he replied, his hands slipping under the hem of her t-shirt, his warm fingers splayed around her thin waist and hips, "I love you," he said in a whisper before he gently kissed on the skin beneath her ear._

_"I love you too," Andy said before pushing her lips to his quickly._

_He gripped the hem of her t-shirt and was just beginning to ease it up her body when they heard footfalls coming down the stairs._

_Sam let out a low groan before rolling off of Andy, rubbing his face with his hands as Andy adjusted her t-shirt. _

_The door to the bedroom opened hesitantly and a tiny head poked around the dark wood of the door. "Mommy?" asked the girl, "Daddy?"_

_"Yeah baby girl?" Sam asked gently._

_"I had a bad dream," she said with a sad face._

_"Come here Gracie, you can sleep with daddy and I tonight, okay?" Andy offered after casting a sideways glance at Sam._

_The little girl, Grace, approached Andy's side of the bed, her worn brown teddy bear in hand and her pink nightgown twisted uncomfortably around her small body._

_Andy adjusted her daughter's nightgown and then picked her up as Sam pulled back the covers. Grace slid down under the covers and nuzzled up to Sam. "Mommy, Daddy, I love you," she said, looking from her mother to her father._

_Andy curled on her side, facing her daughter as Sam replied, "But we love you more Grace."_

Andy woke up with a start. Her eyes were wide, staring up towards the dark ceiling. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest. "Oh my God."

**AN: Oh my God indeed! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **

**Don't worry about Marlo, shes out of the picture! Levi will likely soon follow her (but in a nice way, because he's a pretty nice guy, I think)! Also, don't worry about things happening between Nick and Andy, because they aren't going to happen! They had to get very close while undercover, but neither of them ever felt anything but friendship for the other, plus Nick loves Gail and Andy loves Sam (even if she isn't100% sure yet).**

**In the upcoming chapters, there will be more about Dov and Chloe, some contact from Chris, more between Sam and Andy ("If you were abe to move on, why am I not allowed to?"), more about the body that Levi and Andy found in that oil drum and way more!**

**I am interested in what you think about this update! Let me know!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Another update guys! I hope you enjoy it. This chapter literally took me forever to figure out how to write it...**

Chapter 19

Andy didn't get much more sleep that night, so when Nick's alarm clock went off at 6:30, she was more than happy to roll over and shut off the blaring alarm. She rolled out of his bed and padded down the hallway. She silently walked past where he was sleeping on the couch and into the kitchen where she started to look through the cupboards for coffee.

"What are you looking for?" Nick asked sleepily from the couch.

"Coffee," Andy replied, "Sorry, I thought I was being quiet."

"Nope," Nick yawned, stretching his arms up over his head, "What time is it?"

"6:35," Andy replied.

"Great," Nick said, sitting up. He rolled his neck and it let out three loud cracks, "How was your sleep?"

"It was okay," Andy said, "Yours?"

Nick cocked an eyebrow at her and Andy let out a laugh.

"Sorry Nick," she said with a frown, "I said I would have taken the couch-"

"You would have been grumpy enough," he said with a grin, rolling off of the couch and making his way to the kitchen. He leaned past Andy and opened a cupboard, pulling out the tin of coffee and he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to shower, okay?" he asked.

Andy nodded.

"Be ready to leave at 7:00 exactly," he said, making is way to his bedroom, "We've got to get Gail on the way. And probably stop by Swarek's house to get your stuff."

"Do we have to?" Andy asked with a frown.

Nick glanced over his shoulder at her. "Well do you want to have your rookie drive you around all day?" he asked her.

"Oh," Andy said, "Right."

Nick nodded and then disappeared into his bedroom, closing the door after him. Andy heard the shower turn on a few moments later. She turned and set to making them both coffee.

Half an hour later, Andy was sitting in the backseat of Nick's SUV, her heart pounding against her ribs uncomfortably as he pulled to a stop in front of Sam's house.

"Just go Andy," Gail said from the front seat, "You left your stuff at his house. Just go and get it back."

Andy heaved a sigh but then pushed open the door. She made her way up the path quickly and raised a hand to knock on the door.

There was a long moment of no sounds and then she heard footfalls. The deadbolt clicked and the door swung open to reveal Sam in pyjama pants that were slung low on his hips and a tight black t-shirt. "McNally," he said, "I was sleeping."

"Sorry," Andy said, "I left my purse here last night. Driver's license. House keys. I kinda need it back."

"Yeah, sure," Sam said, glancing past her towards Nick's car, "Collins?" he asked.

"And Gail," Andy said.

"Mhm," Sam said, giving a non-committal nod, "It's probably in the kitchen," Sam said gesturing over his shoulder.

Andy nodded and slipped past him, hurrying to the kitchen. She scooped up her purse and made her way back to the front door where Sam was standing, his casted arm crossed over his good arm.

"Sam-" Andy said.

"Have a good shift Andy," Sam said, cutting her off.

Andy heaved a sigh and turned to step out of the house. She paused, hesitating, then she turned back to face him. "You know, you don't have a right to be mad at me," Andy said.

Sam pursed his lips and then opened his mouth to talk but Andy held up a hand to stop him.

"No Sam, you moved on and started to date Marlo," Andy said, "So if you're telling me that it's not okay for me to move on after you obviously have, then I really don't know what to say to you," Andy said before she turned on her heel and walked down the front path.

When they arrived at the station, Gail fell into step alongside Andy as she went into the locker room. "Maybe it's for the best," Gail shrugged, stepping in front of her locker.

"What?" Andy asked as she spun the dial on her lock.

"You and Sam," Gail said, "You haven't been able to figure things out since you me the guy. And Traci's cousin seems nice."

Andy chewed on the inside of her lip.

"But maybe I don't know anything," Gail said, shrugging off her sweatshirt, "Food for thought I guess."

"Yeah, I guess so," Andy said as the door to the locker room opened.

Chloe walked in with a smile on her face, her pink duffle bag in hand. "Morning Officer Peck, Officer McNally," she said with a smile.

"Morning Price," Gail said and Andy offered her a small smile.

"Are you alright?" Chloe asked, concerned.

Andy nodded. "We'll talk later, alright?" Andy asked.

"Sure, yeah," Chloe said as she set down her duffle bag on the bench before opening her locker.

The door to the locker room opened just as Chloe asked, "Hey, isn't that the shirt you were wearing yesterday?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"You know, I think it is," Marlo said, walking past the three of them and going to her locker. She opened her locker and started to change out of her uniform.

"How was your shift?" Andy asked politely, buttoning up her uniform shirt.

"Just outstanding McNally," Marlo said coolly, "How was your little soirée with Sam?" she asked, her tone biting.

"Whoa," Chloe gasped, "Andy?"

"You could probably be a little more presumptuous, don't you think?" Gail shot back sarcastically, "She was at my place last night," Gail lied easily, "Because she forgot her purse and her keys here."

Marlo looked like she had sucked on a lemon.

Andy shut her locker firmly and made her way towards the door, pushing it open and hurrying down the hallway towards the parade room.

A few hours later, Andy and Chloe were seated in their squad car driving around the city. "Well if it makes you feel any better," Chloe said, "Marlo is acting like a really mean bitch right now."

"Well I did-" Andy started but Chloe cut her off.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong," Chloe said, "You and Sam have been dancing around each other for years. If she thought that she could just waltz in here and get back to the way things were when they were in the Academy with him, not only is she mean, but she's stupid too."

Andy pursed her lips and pulled into the parking lot of a smoothie shop. "Hungry?" Andy asked, "I heard they had some good wraps here."

"Sure," Chloe said with a smile, unbuckling her seatbelt as Andy parked the squad car. They both got out and walked into the store. They were waiting in the line, focusing on the menu when their radio's crackled to life.

"We're getting calls from store keepers on southbound Spadina just before Dundas," said dispatch, "Two oil drums have been dumped in front of shops there. One individual discovered a few DB's in them," dispatch relayed, "Requesting two squads to accompany homicide."

Andy looked at Chloe as she heard Nick's voice come through the radio. "This is 1506 responding," he said.

"1512 responding," Oliver said.

"Do you want to go too?" Chloe asked Andy.

"Shaw and Collins reported to the first call," Andy said, "We can stop by after. But for now, I'm hungry."

Once they'd placed their orders, gotten their wraps and eaten them, they made their way back to the car and Andy started to drive towards the call.

She pulled up behind Nick's squad car and they both got out. "What's going on?" Andy asked as she approached him.

"Same as last time," Nick said looking at her. He checked his notepad, "Brown sedan with the windows tinted. Rust around the left back tire. Couldn't get a read off the plates," he said, "Callaghan and Nash are looking at the bodies now."

"Bodies?" Andy asked.

"Two in both of the oil drums," Nick said.

"Two?" Chloe asked, "How did they fit?"

"Looks like the killer is trying to save space," Luke said as he approached them, pulling off his gloves.

Andy screwed up her face. "Who found the bodies?" she asked.

"Store keeper," Nick said, gesturing the back of an ambulance where a middle aged woman was breathing heavily with an oxygen mask on her face.

"Did you talk to her?" Andy asked, "Did she see anything?"

"Managed to get a make off of the car before she collapsed," Oliver said, walking up to Nick's side, "Something about seeing dead bodies really sets some people off," he said, shrugging, "Who would have thought."

"Funny," Andy said with a laugh, "What was the make on the car?"

"Volvo," Oliver said.

"We've got reports of a B&E at 192 Dufferin Street," said dispatch, "Homeowner is still in the house. The intruder is reportedly armed."

"Do you need us around?" Andy asked Oliver.

"I think that homeowner needs you more," Oliver said.

Andy nodded at him and glanced at Chloe who picked up her radio and said, "1508 responding," she said.

"Let's get going," Andy said, jogging back to the car. They got in and Andy drove to the address.

"Do you think that that guy is a serial killer?" Chloe asked as Andy drove.

"Who?" Andy asked.

"Oil drum guy," Chloe said.

"Probably," Andy said, "5 bodies all in oil drums isn't just some strange coincidence." She pulled up to 192 Dufferin Street and shut off the engine. She pushed open the door and pulled her gun from the holster before walking up to the front door with Chloe at her side.

Andy was sitting at a computer later that day finishing up her shifts paperwork when Nick walked up beside her. "Hey Andy, do you need a ride home?" he asked her.

Andy glanced up from her messily scribbled notes and looked at her undercover partner. "I've gotta finish this paperwork first," Andy said.

"Is that that B&E call on Dufferin?" Nick asked, spinning her notepad to look at it, "What happened?"

"Ex-boyfriend," Andy said with a shrug, "He thought that if he couldn't have her, nobody could."

"Was everyone okay?" Nick asked.

"Luckily," Andy said with a nod, "You can probably head out without me," Andy said, "I'll be a while."

"Okay," Nick said with a nod. He started to walk away and then turned back to look at her thoughtfully, "Hey Andy?" he asked.

"Mhm?" Andy replied.

"You might want to tell Levi," he said with a nod before turning and making his way to the men's locker room.

Andy heaved a sigh and massaged her temples. Her hand dropped to her cell phone and she unlocked the screen, opening her text conversation with Levi. She hesitated and then typed in the message.

_Hey you! Are you free tonight? I could use a gym buddy._

She pressed send and resumed her work. Her phone chimed a few moments later and she glanced down at it.

_I always have time for you! =P I'll pick you up from work in half an hour._

Andy sucked in a deep breath and turned back to her computer to finish her report.

"Do you need any help?" Chloe asked, appearing at Andy's shoulder.

The older woman jumped and looked up.

"Sorry," Chloe said, holding up her hands in surrender, "Are you okay?"

"I'm meeting Levi tonight," Andy said.

"Are you going to tell him?" Chloe asked.

"You think I should?" Andy asked.

"It's up to you," Chloe said, pulling up a chair beside Andy, "But it would be a good call. You don't want him to pull a knife on you when he finds out, like that guy today."

Andy let out a chuckle. "He works at an advertising firm," Andy said, shaking her head, "Not exactly high risk for stabbing people."

"Well anyone can snap, right?" Chloe asked, sliding the keyboard away from Andy, "Look at Marlo. Used to be nice. Now she's just mean." She shrugged. "Plus 'roid rage. The man has huge delicious muscles. They can't be normal."

Andy laughed and rubbed her hands over her face. "It's a result of hard work Price," Andy said, poking the rookie in the ribs.

Chloe screwed up her face but laughed. "Go get ready," she said, "I've got this."

"You sure?" Andy asked.

"Yeah," Chloe said, "If I have any questions, I'll ask someone."

Andy nodded and pushed herself to her feet. She squeezed Chloe's shoulder and then made her way towards the locker room. Gail was just stepping out as Andy got to the door.

"Have a good night," Gail said.

"Hey Gail," Andy called after her.

"Mhm?" she asked.

"Thanks," Andy said, "For this morning."

"Sure," Gail said with a nod before hiking her bag up higher on her shoulder.

Andy stepped into the locker room and got changed into gym shorts, a sports bra and tank top and pulled her sweatshirt over her head. She fixed her ponytail and pushed her feet into her running shoes before picking up her duffle bag and shutting her locker. She was walking towards the entrance when she spotted Traci and Luke both sitting slouched over their desks in the D's office.

With a glance at her watch, she decided she had the time to poke her head in. She walked to the door and knocked on the glass, causing both of them to look up quickly. Traci waved her in with a smile.

Andy pushed open the door. "How's it going in here?" Andy asked.

"It's alright," Traci said, as Luke rubbed his eyes, "Can't wait to head home."

"What are you stuck on?" Andy asked.

"Oil drum guy," Luke said, "There's way too many brown Volvo's with blacked out windows in Toronto," he said shaking his head, "We really need a full plate number if we want to get anywhere with these murders."

"Who were the victims?" Andy asked, adjusting her duffle bag.

"Three females and one male today," Traci said, "Not sure on an ID yet, because their bodies had started to break down and we couldn't get any fingerprints, so we have to rely on dental records."

"They had to have been in those barrels for weeks," Luke said, shaking his head.

"Gross," Andy said screwing up her face.

"Where are you off to tonight?" Traci asked.

"I'm going to the gym," Andy said, "With Levi."

"Oh that's nice," Traci said with a smile.

"Is Leo with Dex?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, this whole week," Traci said with a nod.

"That's not too bad," Andy said with a shrug.

"Yeah," Traci said, "Hopefully we can finish this case up pretty soon so when I have him next week it's not going to be him watching Finding Nemo and mommy trying to find murderers."

"Let me know if you need help, okay?" Andy offered, nodding, "I'm serious. I haven't seen the little guy for a while."

"Thank you," Traci said with a smile.

Andy's phone chimed and she pulled it out of her sweatshirt pocket. "He's here," Andy said, "I gotta go. I'll see you both tomorrow, okay?"

"Of course," Traci said, "Have a good night Andy."

"You too Trace," Andy said with a smile, "Luke, you too," she said with a polite smile before she turned and hurried out of the station.

She slid into Levi's car and he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. "Long day?" Levi asked as Andy put her bag on the floor in front of her.

"They found more bodies in oil drums," Andy said shaking her head.

"Gross," Levi said.

"Yeah," Andy said, buckling up as he pulled out of the parking lot. He drove towards the gym that he was a member at and parked his car in his usual spot.

The two got out of the car and made their way inside. An hour and a half later, they made their way out to the car again and Levi drove her to her house.

"You're awfully quiet," he said to Andy once he'd pulled to a stop in front of her apartment, "What's going on?" He reached over and squeezed just above her knee.

Andy chewed on her thumbnail silently. "I have to tell you something," she finally said.

"Okay," Levi said, his face confused, "What is it?"

"You know Sam Swarek?" Andy asked, "My old TO?"

"Yeah?" Levi asked.

"We dated for a while," Andy said, "And he was the one who was in a car accident. And he was the one that asked me to go over to his house last night to help him sort through the mail he'd gotten while he was in the hospital."

"And then he kissed you?" Levi finished for her.

Andy looked up at him sharply. "How did you know?" she asked.

A small smile spread across his face. "It's a skill," he said with a grin, "Besides, Traci works in the same building as you and Swarek, so she gave me a bit of a heads up about your past. It's not exactly a surprise that it happened."

"And you're not mad?" Andy asked him.

"Well did he initiate it?" Levi asked.

"Yeah," Andy said with a sigh, "But I didn't exactly stop him either."

"Well look at it this way," Levi said, "We've only been casually seeing each other for a few weeks now. I don't have dibs on you or whatever. If you want to be with him, you can. If you want to be with me, you can. You're a grown woman, so you can make your own decisions."

Andy bit her bottom lip. "Things with him are complicated," she said.

"So maybe you need a fresh start?" Levi suggested with a shrug, "Traci mentioned that things have never worked out between you and him. So maybe you need to move on?"

"Maybe I do," Andy agreed quietly.

"Well I'm glad you told me," he said, reaching over to grab her hand in his.

"Thanks for taking it so well," Andy said with a small smile.

"Of course," he said with a smile back. He glanced at his watch. "Look, it's late and we both work early tomorrow. You should be getting to bed soon."

"Yeah, you're right," Andy said consulting her own watch. She glanced sideways at him, "I'm sorry Levi," she said.

"I'm not," he shrugged. He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers firmly. "Do you want time to think about this for a couple of days?" he asked her gently, "Sam and I?"

"What, and miss out on going dancing tomorrow night?" Andy asked with a laugh, "Not a chance."

**AN: Don't hate me people! I needed Andy to stand up for her decision to be with Levi and I wanted Gail to step up for her friend. I also wasn't quite ready to get rid of Levi yet, so he's gonna be sticking around for a couple more chapters! Sorry, not sorry! =P Things will be happening fairly quickly now though. The next chapter will be with Sam returning to work, so about a month will have passed! Have a good work/school week folks!**

**PS: Please notice my longer chapters! Haha. I'm quite proud of myself!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Here's another chapter before my week of exam hell begins! It's a bit of a filler chapter, but it was required. Enjoy!**

Chapter 20

A month later, Andy was walking towards the police station, early morning sun beginning to streak across the sky. The air was crisp and Andy couldn't help but smile. She crossed the small parking lot of the police station and entered the station. She went into the women's locker room and said a quick hello to Noelle before opening her locker door. She got changed and braided her hair neatly down her back.

"Hey you," Traci said, appearing at Andy's shoulder.

"Hey," Andy said with a smile as she sat to tie up her shoes, "How are you?"

"Good," Traci said, nodding, "Tired."

"Still not sleeping well?" Andy asked.

"It's that stupid case," Traci said, shaking her head, "Luke and I, we can't get anything for it. No leads at all. All the bodies are too decomposed to find anything out about them. But from the ones that we have identified, they have nothing in common. Male, female, white, black. Nurse, prostitute. The only things similar are that their friends or family had reported them all missing a month before they were dumped in the oil drums."

"I know it's hard," Andy said, patting her friend on the back, "But I know that if anyone can get the person responsible, it's you and Luke."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Andy," Traci said with a smile.

"Let's go get drinks after shift today," Andy said, "I'll buy."

"Who am I to say no?" Traci asked with a laugh.

Andy smiled at her friend and got to her feet. "I've missed you Trace," she said. She glanced at her watch. "Come on," she said, "Parade should be starting in a few minutes."

The two women walked out of the locker room and made their way to the parade room, sliding into the back just in time for Frank to start talking.

"Alright coppers," he said, "We've been getting some pressure from the higher ups about catching the guy responsible for the seven bodies found in oil drums in various parts of the city. Now from what I understand they haven't been leaving many clues as to who they are. The only identifying factor that we have is the vehicle, so keep those eyes peeled people. We're looking for an older brown Volvo with rust around the back tire and all the windows blacked out. Plates start as Alpha Yankee," Frank said, "Keep your eyes open. It could be anywhere. Diner, carwash, shipping yard, who knows? But we need to." He looked down at the papers on the podium. "Also, I'd like you all to welcome back one of 15's finest, Officer Sam Swarek," he said, extending a hand to gesture towards the door.

Andy turned to see Sam walk into the parade room, looking good as new, freshly shaven, his name firmly attached to the Velcro strip on his bullet proof vest. He was holding onto his belt with a grin on his face.

"Welcome back Swarek," Frank said with a grin, "Try not to crash a squad car now."

"Wouldn't dream of it Frank," Sam said with a laugh as Oliver approached him. The father of three pulled him into a hug and slapped him on the back. Sam easily returned it as the rest of the cops in the room applauded.

"So we'll have Williams, Cruz, McNally and Price, Collins, Epstein and Peck and Shaw, you get to be with Swarek," Frank said with a chuckle as Oliver gave a fist pump, "Serve, protect and keep your eyes open," Frank said, tapping on the podium before making his way towards the door.

Andy got to her feet, snagged the keys to her designated squad car and joined the throng of cops making their way out of the door with Traci to her left. They went to pour themselves each a cup of coffee and got in the short line behind Dov.

"Andy, Detective Nash," Dov said, turning to face them, using a deeper voice and wiggling his eyebrows as he said Traci's name.

"Hey Dov," Traci laughed, "How was your week off?"

"It was good," Dov said with a nod.

"What did you do?" Andy asked.

"Went to visit Chris in Timmins," Dov said, nodding.

"How is he?" Traci asked, "I'm worried about that guy."

"He's alright," Dov said, "Timmins seems like a terrible place to work. Denise is nagging him as usual and his kid is cute as usual."

"Is he ever going to come back?" Andy asked, "You'd think he would get tired of the same stuff every day?"

"I pushed it," Dov said as he poured his coffee, "Denise almost kicked me out. But I could tell that he wants to come back. At least to visit everyone."

"Good," Traci said, nodding.

"Yeah. Hey, are you guys going to the Penny later?" he asked as he snapped a lid on his coffee.

"Yes sir," Traci said as Andy poured herself a coffee.

"So I'll see you there," he said with a salute before starting to walk away.

"Hey Dov," Andy called after him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Andy beckoned him with her finger as she added milk to her coffee.

Hesitantly he walked back over. "What?" he asked.

"When are you going to ask out Price?" Andy asked.

"What?" he asked, his eyes widening, "What are you talking about?"

Traci let out a laugh as Andy wrapped her arm around Dov's waist. "I drive around with the girl for about twelve hours a day," Andy said with a knowing grin, squeezing him to her side, "We talk about a lot of things. And I gotta say Epstein, I was impressed that you managed to convince her to do it in the bathroom at the Penny with you," Andy laughed as Dov's jaw dropped open, "But the poor girl thinks you're losing interest in her. And I know for a fact that you aren't."

"Dov, you're catching flies," Gail said as she leaned past Andy to pour herself a fresh cup of coffee, "What's going on?"

"Just some chitchat," Traci said with a smile, "About his girlfriend."

"Epstein has a girlfriend?" asked Oliver as approached the coffee counter.

"Not yet," Andy said, "But soon, right?" she asked Dov, whose face was turning red.

"Maybe," Dov said, hurrying away with his coffee in hand.

Andy turned to look at a stunned Oliver.

"Are you kidding me McNally?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Dead serious," Andy said, downing a mouthful of hot coffee.

"Who?" he demanded, staring after Dov.

"I gotta go Shaw," Andy said, "My rookie is waiting. See you later Trace," Andy said. She crossed the bullpen to where Chloe was fishing through her duffle bag, "Ready to go?" Andy asked her.

"Hm?" Chloe asked.

Andy held up the keys. "You want to drive?" she asked.

"Really?" Chloe asked.

"Why not?" Andy asked.

"Thanks Andy," Chloe said as the two women made their way out to the cars. They passed the door to the men's locker room just as it opened for Sam to step out.

"McNally, Price," he said with a curt nod.

"Swarek," Andy and Price said at the same time.

"Have a good first shift back," Andy called over her shoulder as they continued to walk.

"Thanks Andy," he said, his voice low enough that Andy almost didn't hear it.

A few hours later, Chloe and Andy were driving back to the barn with an old man in the backseat.

"You don't really need to bring me back to the station, do you?" he asked weakly, "I wasn't doing anything illegal, was I?"

"You were walking around with your genitals hanging out Albert," Andy said from the passenger seat.

"It's not the best thing to do when you see the police," Chloe admitted as she turned into the parking lot of the station. They garage door had just closed behind them when dispatch crackled to life.

"We've got reports of another DB, Bathurst and King," dispatch said, "Oil drum. Requesting two squad cars and homicide," she said.

Andy got out of the car as she heard Sam's voice come through the radio, "1505 responding," he said.

Andy opened the back door and helped Albert to his feet.

"Hey, if you want to go check it out," Chloe said, "It'll take a while to get through booking," she looked at Andy and shrugged as she scanned her key fob to get into booking.

"Sure," Andy said, holding out her hand for the keys. Chloe tossed them to her and Andy hurried around the car, pressing the button on her radio, "1512 responding," Andy said. She backed out and saw Traci and Luke hurrying out to the unmarked cars together. She pulled to a stop beside them and once they were both ready to go, Andy led the way out of the parking lot towards the scene.

She pulled to a stop behind Sam and Oliver's squad car and got out of the car.

"Where's your rookie McNally?" Oliver asked as he strung up police tape around the area.

"Booking Albert, the flasher," Andy said with a chuckle, "What's going on?"

"Same as the last seven," Oliver said, "Homeowner discovered the oil drum by her garbage bins when her husband left for work. Went to investigate later and regretted that decision."

"Where's Swarek?" Luke asked.

"In with the homeowner," Oliver said, "Not making any progress from the sounds of it."

"Oh?" Andy asked.

"She's a mess," Oliver said, "The only thing we managed to get out of her was that she was worried it was going to be her sister."

"Why?" Andy asked.

"Apparently her sister has been missing for a few weeks now. Was involved in some pretty bad stuff for the last little while. She's been following the killings on the news," Oliver said with a frown.

"I'll go talk to her," Traci said, "Andy could you please come with me?"

Andy nodded and followed her friend towards the house.

They entered the open front door and found Sam sitting on an armchair in the living room across from a woman with long blonde hair.

"Officer Swarek," Traci said and Sam looked up. He pushed himself to his feet, excused himself from the living room and walked towards Andy and Traci.

"Nothing so far," he said under his breath with a shake of the head.

"We've got it," Traci said, "I think Oliver could use you outside."

"Thanks," he said with a nod to Andy.

"Great first day back, huh?" Traci asked him as Andy crossed the living room to the woman.

Andy and Traci walked out of the house about half an hour later with the woman's statement. She had noticed the drum at 5:30 when her husband had left for work that morning but hadn't done anything until 12:30 when she brought garbage out to her bin. She had noticed a foul smell and realized that it wasn't just the usual type of garbage stragglers put with her trash on a weekly basis, opened the oil drum and discovered body number eight, a male with dark hair. No leads on the car, just that she remembered hearing a few loud noises from the street early that morning.

"This guy is starting to worry me," Luke admitted as he fell into step with Andy and Traci.

"Same," Traci admitted, "And we can't find anything on him."

"Oliver mentioned that she was worried it would be her sister," Luke said, "Did you get the background on what her sister was involved in?"

"Something to make money," Andy said, glancing at her notepad, "She didn't know much about it because her sister kept her in the dark, but it was something illegal. Money laundering or something?"

Luke let out a sigh and massaged his temples before he got into his car and pulled away from the curb. "The tab at the Penny tonight might get expensive," Traci said with a sigh before she got in her own car and drove away.

"Did you get anything good from her?" Sam asked from behind Andy, making her jump and turn around. "Sorry," he said placing his hands on his hips.

Andy recounted her information to Sam and he frowned. "This guy is way too good at this," he said, shaking his head.

"Yeah," Andy said, "Well at least you can maybe shed some fresh light on this weirdo," Andy said, "I think we're all just tired of looking at the same thing. Are you and Oliver good to wrap up here?" Andy asked as the investigators loaded the oil drum into the back of their truck.

"We should be okay," Sam said, glancing over his shoulder at Oliver who was overseeing the movement of the drum.

"Welcome back to work," Andy said with a sarcastic smile.

"Oh thanks," Sam replied with sarcastic grin of his own.

"See you back at the station," Andy said with a smile, "Enjoy the rest of your day. Don't get puked on or anything." She patted on his shoulder and he let out a laugh as she made her way back to her squad car.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this filler. The exciting stuff is coming next! I will try to update again tomorrow night after I finish one of my exams, but no promises! Wish me good luck for tomorrow...**

**Now, this is an optional thing for you all to read, but I am going to have a little rant, entirely unrelated to FanFiction, but entirely related to the increasingly messed up world we live in. When is all of this violence going to be enough? Shooting people in a movie theatre in Colorado. Shooting people in two Toronto shopping malls on two seperate occasions. A stabbing rampage in a Texas University. A shooting in an elementary school in Connecticut. A shooting in a daycare in Quebec. And most recently, the bombing in Boston. I know that I'm not mentioning a lot more violent catastrophes that have occured not only in North America but world wide and I'm sorry if I have missed any that are near and dear to your hearts. I know posting one little comment on the internet is entirely insignificant, but I can't stand what's been going on recently. I just don't understand how people can get so messed up that they attack so many defenseless, innocent people. I don't understand how human beings can do these horrible, senseless acts to other human beings. We may believe in different religions, we may value different things and we may strive for different things in life, but at the end of the day we are all the exact same. We are all people. People.  
These horrible acts make me feel sick to my stomach and personally, I cannot wait until a day that everyone in the world is able to feel comfortable in their own homes without being terrified of going shopping, dropping their kids off at daycare or to school or participating in a marathon.  
As I'm sure many of you already have done, I'd ask that you please keep the families affected by these tragedies in your heart and pray for them and think of them. Also, please try to think of and pray for the people who commit these violent attacks, so that they may somehow find peace and that they do not harm any more people.**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Here's another update! It's kind of another filler chapter, but it has a little Andy and Sam, a little Andy and Levi and a little murder investigation, so all good things! Enjoy!**

Chapter 21

Andy walked towards the door of the station after shift with her bag across her body. She was scrolling through a text on her phone.

"Hey McNally," said Sam's voice, causing her to look up from the small screen.

"Hey Swarek," Andy said with a smile, taking in his uniform, "Night shift?"

"You got it," Sam replied, hiking his bag higher on his shoulder, "How was your shift?"

"Good," Andy said with a nod, "Caught a purse snatcher, wrote five speeding tickets and drank way too much bad coffee," Andy said.

Sam let out a chuckle. "So you're saying it should be an exciting night, yeah?"

"Oh yeah," Andy laughed, rolling her eyes.

"What are you up to tonight?" Sam asked, taking in her dress and heels, "You look nice."

"Levi and I are going out to get dinner," Andy said with a smile.

"Sounds fun," Sam said with a nod, "Have a good night off."

"Have a good night on," Andy said with a smile. She stepped around him and made her way out of the door to the station and stepped out into the parking lot. She spotted Levi leaning against the side of his car and she smiled and walked towards him, her heels clicking on the pavement as she walked towards him.

"Hey beautiful," Levi said, pushing himself off of the side of his car. He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into an embrace. He pressed his lips to her forehead and then leaned back to look at her, "You look great," he said.

"You don't look so shabby yourself," Andy told him, "Come on," she said, "I'm hungry. Let's go get dinner?"

"Of course," Levi said. Andy walked around the car and slid into the passenger seat as Levi got in the driver's seat, "How was your day?" he asked her once he was on the road.

"It was good," Andy said, "Slow."

"How's your rookie?" Levi asked, "Chloe, right?"

"Yeah," Andy said, "She's good. I let her drive all day today and she didn't wrap the squad around any poles or anything, so that's good, right?"

"Always a plus," Levi said with a laugh, "Did that other guy finally ask her out?"

"Who, Dov?" Andy asked, "Not yet," Andy said with a laugh as he pulled into the parking lot at CB's. He parked and they both got out. He took her hand in his and they walked towards the main restaurant door.

"Hey Andy," Levi said as they ate their dinners.

"Mhm?" she asked

"I have something to talk to you about," he said hesitantly.

Andy looked up at him, wiping the corners of her mouth with her napkin. "What's wrong?" she asked him, her tone concerned.

"Nothing's wrong, necessarily," he said, picking up his glass of wine.

"What do you mean?" Andy asked.

"I got the promotion that I really wanted," he said after swallowing his mouthful of wine, "I'd put my name in for it about six months ago and I finally got the call yesterday afternoon."

"Good for you!" Andy exclaimed, "Congratulations. That's fantastic news!"

"Thanks," he said with a grin. He rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand. "There's a little problem though."

"Yeah?" Andy asked.

"Andy, the position is in Ottawa," Levi said with a frown.

"Oh," Andy said with a small frown.

"Yeah," Levi said, "So I'm not sure what to do."

"Are you crazy? Take the position!" Andy exclaimed, "If it's something you really want, then what's holding you back?"

"Honestly?" he asked, "You."

Andy swallowed some of her wine. "Why's that?" she asked.

"We're still getting a feel for this, whatever this is between us," Levi said, "And I don't want to leave right in the middle of that."

Andy raised a piece of steak to her mouth and chewed it thoughtfully, her eyes focused on Levi's. "You want this promotion?" Andy asked.

"It's a great opportunity Andy," he said, drinking some wine.

"Then you'd be crazy to turn it down," Andy said with an encouraging smile, "For any reason." She reached across the table and looped her fingers through his.

"Long distance relationships don't work," Levi said with a frown.

"What are you saying?" Andy asked.

"I don't know what I'm saying," Levi shook his head, gulping down more wine, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that you're a great guy and I have a lot of fun with you," Andy said, "And I would be open to a relationship with you. But, if you want this promotion, you would be an idiot if you stayed here because of me."

"So you're saying that whatever this is, we should break it off?" Levi asked.

"Maybe it would be the best option?" Andy said with a frown.

Levi was silent. "Okay," he settled on finally, "Well we still have some time to figure this out," he said, "I would start in two weeks, if I took the promotion."

They finished their meal in silence and once they had paid for their bill, they made their way to the door.

"You know," Andy said as the crossed the restaurant.

"What?" Levi asked.

"It sounds horrible and clichéd and stuff," Andy said with a small smile, "But I wouldn't mind being your friend."

"We can still be friends, is that what you're saying?" Levi asked with a chuckle, "What next? 'It's not you, it's me'?"

"Well it actually is you," Andy said, elbowing him in the ribs.

"You really want to be friends while I'm gone?" he asked.

"Yeah," Andy said, "Why not? You're a great guy and you make me laugh and you make me do things I never would try otherwise, and we don't have to be dating or seeing each other or whatever in order to enjoy that," Andy said, "Besides, I've heard you're an amazing dancer or something."

Levi chuckled. "Or something," he said.

"If you don't want to, that's more than okay," Andy said, holding up her hands, "I understand it if you don't."

"I didn't say that," Levi said with a small smile as he pushed the door open and held it open for Andy.

She stepped outside and sucked in a deep breath of fresh air. They were crossing towards Levi's car when something caught Andy's attention across the parking lot.

A brown Volvo, with the windows tinted and rust around the back tires.

Andy inhaled sharply. "Wait," she said suddenly.

"What?" Levi asked.

"I need to make a quick phone call," Andy explained.

"What?" he asked.

"I need five minutes, okay?" Andy asked.

"Okay?" Levi replied, confused before crossing the lot to his car.

Andy pulled out her cellphone and after deciding that Traci probably wouldn't answer her phone at this time of night, especially with Leo, dialled Luke's number. "Andy?" he asked after a few rings, "What's up?"

"The brown Volvo," Andy said.

"What about it?" Luke asked.

"I'm looking right at it," Andy said.

"What?" Luke asked sharply, "Where are you?"

"CB's," Andy said, "It's a restaurant and dance place on Carlaw and Dundas," Andy explained, "The car is in the lot."

"Can you get the full plate number?" Luke asked.

"Yeah," Andy said, "You have a pen?"

"Okay, go," Luke said.

"Alpha, Yankee, Delta, six, six, four," Andy recounted.

Alpha, Yankee, Delta, six, six, four?" Luke repeated.

"That's it," Andy said.

"Okay great. I'm going to get a ghost car to drive down there now to keep an eye on the car and where it goes to while I run these plates. Could you stay there with it until the car gets there?" Luke asked.

"Yeah sure," Andy said, glancing towards Levi's car where he sat in the front seat, eyes on her, "Let me know what name you get back."

"Will do," Luke said, "Good work McNally. Does Traci know?"

"Her phone is going straight to voicemail. She's got Leo tonight. She'll know tomorrow," Andy said.

"Okay good. Thanks," Luke said before hanging up.

Andy crossed the parking lot towards Levi's car and slid into the passenger seat.

"You ready to go now?" Levi asked her.

"Not yet," Andy said, "Sorry, that was a work call. I just saw a car that may be involved in a case that we're working on, so I had to call it in. They want me to keep an eye on it until a car comes up to follow it."

"So we're on a stakeout now?" Levi chuckled.

"Not entirely," Andy said with a laugh, "Just keeping an eye on evidence."

"Maybe I should become a cop. I do enough of it for free with you," Levi laughed, shutting off the engine of his car.

Andy let out a laugh as well. "Thanks for being so understanding," she said sincerely, reaching over to squeeze his leg.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this little chapter! I have 5 exams in the next 5 days, so I won't be updating for a while, but I'll be done all school things by April 27th, and then the updates will come fast and furious so that I can have the entire thing done by the time the new season starts up again! I'm so excited! The ads on TV are making me crazy!**

**PS: Next chapter is a pretty exciting one! If you want to see it updated tomorrow, review, Review, REVIEW!**

**Thanks again guys!**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Here is the update that I promised to you all last night! Make sure you have read last chapter before this one! As always, I am constantly impressed by your amazing reviews! You are all so sweet! I hope you enjoy this (long) chapter!**

Chapter 22

"Thanks again for that tip last night," Luke said, falling into step with Andy the following morning. He handed her a coffee and she took a sip from it graciously.

"You still remember," Andy said, holding up the cup with a smile, "Who did the plates come back to?"

"Traci's going to tell everyone in parade," Luke said, checking his watch, "That you're going to be late for."

Andy stuck out her tongue at him and walked into the parade room, Luke just behind her. All the seats were filled, so she stood at the back of the room beside Oliver as Luke walked to the front of the room. Sam was on his other side, gulping down a coffee on the second leg of his double shift.

"Last night Officer McNally got eyes on the oil drum drop vehicle," Luke said, "We got the plates and last night we figured out the guy that we think to be responsible."

"James Barton," Traci said, holding up a photograph. Andy's jaw dropped open, "He owns a restaurant down on Carlaw and Dundas called CB's. He also owns the vehicle that has been spotted fleeing several of the body drops. Now right now, he is a suspect of the murders, but we can't arrest him for them because we don't have any solid proof, aside from his car."

"But he has a record. He has had several domestic disturbance calls to his home by his wife, but she never ends up pressing charges. He got charged with having unregistered weapons and he was in jail for ten years for murder a few years ago, but got out early for good behaviour," Luke said, shaking his head, "It's just speculation at this point, but because the cause of death for his initial victim and the most recent victims is the same, we think that it is him responsible for these murders."

"He should not be approached alone. If it is him, he has killed at least ten people by now, he is likely armed and he's a very aggressive person," Traci said, "And therefore, very dangerous."

"Have you figured out a motive?" Gail asked from her seat at a table in the centre of the room.

"We aren't sure yet," Traci said, "But from a lot of digging, we found that all of his victims were having financial difficulties prior to their disappearance and deaths. So it's likely related to money."

"Are you sure it's him?" Andy couldn't stop herself from asking.

"His name was registered to the plates you sent back to us," Luke said, eyes level on hers, "So unless you read it wrong, we have every reason to believe that James Barton is the man responsible. Is there something wrong?"

"I've met him," Andy said, "I've been to that restaurant, a few times now. He knows my name. He's a decent guy."

"What?" Oliver asked sharply.

Andy glanced sideways at him and saw Sam staring at her from Oliver's other side, a frown on his face. "I've been there on a few dates with Levi. We go at least once a week," Andy shrugged, turning her gaze back to Luke, "James, he knew Levi from high school and so he gives Levi and I a good discount on our food. He's a nice guy."

"Who's murdering people and shoving their bodies into oil drums," Sam said, crossing his arms over his chest, "Sure, real nice."

"We don't know that for sure yet Swarek," Frank said from the corner, "McNally, does he know you're a cop?"

"I don't think so," Andy shook her head, "Unless Levi told him, I don't think he knows."

Traci glanced down at the pages on her hands. "We need a way to get in there to get evidence," Traci said, "We could send you and Levi in there so that you could take-?"

"Sending a cop without backup and an untrained civilian in?" Noelle asked sharply, cutting her off, "Do you want to lose your badge, Nash?"

Frank walked to the front of his room. "We'll take this into my office," Frank said, "For now, stay vigilant. Serve, protect and get out of here," he said, "Car assignments are on the board. McNally, Nash, Callaghan, my office please," he said.

Andy pushed up off the wall and walked out of the room. She made her way to Frank's office just behind the staff sergeant and entered when he held the door open for her.

"You know this guy?" Luke asked her sharply once the door had swung shut.

"Yeah," Andy shrugged, "He seemed like a nice guy."

"I really think we should send you and Levi in. Have you look around for anything that could tie him to the murders?" Traci asked.

"Noelle is right Traci. Sending in an untrained civilian won't look good on you if this ends badly," Luke said, "And a cop without backup?"

"We would have backup in cars outside," Traci said.

"But not inside with our officer," Frank pointed out.

"Well what do you think Andy?" Luke asked with a sigh.

Andy peered out of the glass walls of Frank's office. Nick was deep in conversation with Sam, their gaze flickering up towards Andy. "I think that it is the easiest way to figure out important information about him," Andy said, turning to face Frank, Luke and Traci, "We go there often, so Barton knows my face and he won't be suspicious when we go in again."

"You realize that he is a very dangerous man, correct?" Frank asked, taking a seat behind his desk. He clasped his hands on his desktop.

"He's never been confrontational with us before. There's no reason for him to get that way now," Andy said, "I would have a cover team, right?"

"Yes," Traci said, "Outside. You'd be wired and if anything went sideways we would be able to have our people in there in ten seconds."

"I don't see why I wouldn't be able to," Andy said.

"Do you feel confident with Levi going in with you?" Traci asked.

"I think so," Andy said, "Do you?"

"I don't know this guy," Frank said, "That's my only concern."

"He's my cousin sir," Traci said, "I know that he's a good guy. I know that he can do it."

"You said he knew Barton from high school?" Frank asked Andy, "You don't think he knows what Barton has been up to?"

"No," Andy said, "I don't think so."

"Okay," Frank said, "It's up to you McNally."

Andy glanced at Luke, then Traci then her gaze went back to her boss. "It's the easiest way to find out what we need to know about all these murders," Andy said, "I'll have a cover team outside, I'll be wired, I'll be with Levi and Barton has never been violent towards us before," Andy recounted. She nodded. "Besides, you really need a break in this case. And this could blow it wide open."

"So you'll do it?" Traci asked.

"I'll do it," Andy replied with a nod.

"Okay," Frank said massaging his temples, "Anything we should know about the place?" he asked.

"Barton was mentioning something about them being broken into a lot through the back door. So he totally blocked it off. From what I know there's no way out the back," Andy said, "And there's a hallway that leads from the main dining room to the bathrooms. There's another door down that way that has a sign that bans the customers from going in."

"Okay," Frank said, "You're free to leave McNally, your rookie is waiting," he said, "Nash, Callaghan, you'll arrange for the cover team, McNally, you'll contact Nash's cousin. We'll do this at the usual time you go," Frank said, "Which is?"

"Around 7:30, sir," Andy said.

"Alright," Frank replied, "McNally, I want you back at the barn no later than 6:30 so that we have time to go over what's happening with you and the cover team and you have time to get wired up, alright?"

"Yes sir," Andy said with a nod.

"Okay good. Have a good day," he said, waving her towards the door.

Andy walked towards the door and let herself out. She walked down the short hallway and down the stairs into the main area of the barn.

"Andy," Nick said, pushing himself off of the desk that he was seated on, "Are you seriously going to go in there without any backup?" he demanded.

"No, I'm going to go in there with a cover team in the parking lot and I'm going to be wearing a wire," Andy said, picking up her back and slinging it over her shoulder.

"You really think that's safe?" he asked, "At least go with me or Swarek or somebody. Anybody trained who can have your back."

"Nick, he knows I've been seeing Levi," Andy laughed, "I think he might catch on when I walk in with somebody else."

"He's a dangerous guy Andy," Nick said, "I don't want-"

"I know Nick," Andy replied evenly, "You of all people should know that I can do things undercover. Now I'm going to go do my job, okay?"

"Sure," Nick said, running a hand through his hair, frustrated.

Andy turned on her heel and started walking towards the door. Chloe hurried to catch up with her as she walked out to their squad car.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Traci asked as Andy stood at the bathroom counter in the women's locker room later that day.

"What do you mean?" Andy asked, glancing over at her before turning back to the mirror to draw a thin line of eyeliner on her eyelids.

"He's a dangerous guy. I don't want to put you in harm's way," Traci said.

"You were the one that wanted me to go the most," Andy said with a laugh,

"I know," Traci said with a frown, "But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that he's a fricking scary guy. And having your cover team in the parking lot-"

"You set up the cover team for me, are you confident with it?" Andy asked her.

"Yeah, I am," Traci said.

"Who's on it?" Andy asked.

"Price and Peck are going to be on the back of the building, just in case," Traci said, consulting the clipboard in her hand, "Shaw, Swarek, Williams and Collins are in the front with Luke and I."

"See, I'm golden," Andy said, swiping some lipstick on her lips and squishing them together, "Why is Sam doing it?" Andy asked, "He worked last night and all day today."

"Frank tried to talk him out of it, said he would be too exhausted, but he was adamant," Traci said.

"I'm not too surprised that Marlo opted out," Andy said with a smirk.

"I'm going to go get your wire," Traci said, "Get your peeing done now if you don't want all your co-workers to hear it," she laughed.

Andy rolled her eyes at her friend but did as she suggested. When Traci returned, Andy had changed into the tight, short black dress that she had picked up from her place with Chloe during the day and her feet were in her black high heels.

"Looking good," Traci said, nodding appreciatively, "Levi is one lucky guy."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Andy said, "Levi and I broke it off last night."

"What?" Traci demanded, jaw dropped open, "What? You didn't say anything! Why did he agree to this tonight if you aren't-"

"We decided we're going to stay friends," Andy said, "But he got a promotion and it's in Ottawa, starting in a couple of weeks."

"Oh," Traci said, "Well nice of him to tell his cousin, hey?" she joked.

"Don't take it personally," Andy laughed, "I haven't even seen my cousins for about five years."

"Eh, well what can you do?" Traci asked. She held up the wire to Andy, "Ready?" she asked.

"As ever," Andy said with a smile, "Where does it need to be?"

"We'll tape this along the bottom of your bra," Traci help up the wire, "And this little microphone will go in the centre. And then you have a little earpiece so that you can hear what your cover team has to say."

"How far away does this microphone pick up sounds?" Andy asked as she pulled down the front of her dress to fasten the wire to her skin.

"Not very far, especially if it's covered by your dress," Traci said, "So they won't necessarily be able to tell if Barton is around you. If there are any problems, you need to let us know, okay?" Traci said, helping Andy fasten the microphone to the centre section of her bra.

Andy readjusted her dress and smoothed it down before looking at herself in the mirror.

"You look amazing," Traci said, "He might not be able to keep his mind on the job." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Who?" Andy asked, looking closely at Traci. She grinned, tapping the side of her nose.

"Come on McNally," Traci said, "I think everyone just wants this job done as fast as possible."

Andy followed her friend out of the women's locker room and they walked towards the parade room together.

"Are you ready for this?" Andy asked as Levi pulled into the parking lot.

"Are you?" he asked.

"I am," Andy nodded.

"Then me too," Levi said with a smile.

"The backup is in the van over there," Andy pointed towards the grey van on the street just out of the parking lot, "If we're not together for whatever reason and you need to share something with everyone, just talk towards your microphone and somebody will be able to direct you through your earpiece," Andy informed him. He nodded to show that he understood.

"We good to go?" Oliver's voice came in her ear.

"Ready to roll," said Gail's voice.

"We're good to go," Andy said as Levi nodded.

"Alright. Let us know what's happening," Oliver said, "Good luck McNally."

"Ready?" Andy asked Levi.

"Let's do it," Levi said. They both got out of the car and Andy smoothed her dress nervously. "Have I mentioned that you look fantastic?" Levi asked as he wrapped his arm around Andy's waist.

"You have actually, but please, continue. I'm not complaining," Andy smiled at him and they walked into the restaurant.

"Levi, Andy!" exclaimed the host, a man named Ron, "You're back again so soon!"

"Couldn't stay away Ron," Andy said with a smile.

"Table for two?" he asked.

"Please," Levi said.

"Right this way," he said, leading the way to a table with two menus in hand.

"Is James here tonight?" Andy asked, looking around.

"Not right now," Ron said, "He had to deal with something, but he should be back later tonight. Anything I can help you with?"

"I just wanted to hear that joke he had about the Irishmen in the pub again," Andy said, "Maybe I'd find it funny tonight?"

"We'll need to give you a few bottles of wine before that terrible joke is the least bit funny," Ron said rolling his eyes, which caused Andy and Levi to laugh, "Here's your table guys. Enjoy your evening."

"Thanks man," Levi said, shaking Ron's hand before he took a seat. Andy and Levi made small talk as they ordered their usual dishes and then they got up and went to the dance floor. "When are you going to do it?" Levi asked her under his breath.

"In a few minutes," Andy said. She tilted her head down to speak to the microphone. "Shaw, has anybody come in since we did?" Andy asked.

"Just an older couple," Oliver's voice replied.

"Any sign of Barton?" Andy asked.

"None," Oliver said, "If you're going to make your move, make it now," he said.

"I'm just going to run to the ladies room before dinner is ready," Andy said to Levi, "Be right back."

He nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek before she crossed the dance floor and made her way down the small hallway to the bathrooms. She slowed as she passed a door that was always shut with a "No Customer Access" sign on the door. She knocked on it gently with a look over her shoulder towards the main restaurant. When there was no answer she cautiously turned the doorknob to find it unlocked. The door swung open and Andy took a cautious step inside.

It was a small office space with a worn wooden desk. There was a clunky desktop computer on the desktop and there was a tall filing cabinet in the corner. With one more quick look behind her, Andy shut the door firmly and opened the door to the small closet just inside the door.

"What are you seeing McNally?" Oliver's voice asked.

"Office in the hallway to the bathrooms," Andy said as she pushed the coats to the side to look around. Once she deemed that there was nothing there, she stepped out of the closet and walked around the desk. She wiggled the computer mouse and it turned on to a locked screen. "Computer is password protected," Andy said, sitting in the desk chair and opening the drawers one at a time. She flipped through the piles of paper in all of them and paused when her hand came into contact with the smooth, familiar cold metal of a gun, "There's a gun in the desk drawer," Andy said.

"One?" Oliver asked.

"Just one that I can find," Andy said. She rifled through the rest of the drawers and upon finding nothing, got to her feet and turned to the locked file cabinet. She jimmied the lock with her hairpin and opened the top drawer. Files, pay roll slips, bills. She opened the next drawer. "Found a few more guns," Andy said as she looked through the second drawer, "Four more here."

"Take a picture and get out of there McNally," Oliver said.

"Right," Andy said, pulling out her cellphone to take photos of the guns. She pulled on the handle of the final drawer, "Oh wow," she breathed out.

"What is it McNally?" Oliver asked.

"Electronic money counter and what looks to be about a hundred grand," Andy said, rifling through the stacks of bills. She took a picture with her phone and then shut the drawer.

"You about done McNally?" came Noelle's voice, "Barton just rolled up in the Volvo."

"Almost done," Andy said, turning towards the door. Her toe caught on the throw rug and she stumbled slightly, the rug pulling back to reveal a slightly raised section of the floor.

"Um, Officer Shaw, we have a problem," Chloe's voice came through the earpiece.

"What is it Price?" Oliver asked.

"Officer Peck isn't feeling well," Chloe said hesitantly, "Well actually, she's really not well."

"What's the matter?" Oliver asked.

"She's, um, throwing up sir," Chloe said, voice timid.

"It's okay Chloe," Andy said, "The back is sealed off, remember?"

"Right," Chloe said, "What do I-?"

"Just hold your position. Send her to sit in the car. We can't have her giving your position away," Oliver directed, "You need to get out of there McNally," Oliver said urgently, "He's walking in the front door. Nash, you need to try to stall him," he ordered urgently.

"One second," Andy said, crouching to the floor throwing back the rug to find a hidden door, sealed with a latch. She flipped the latch, gripped the small handle and pulled it up. Andy gasped, clapping her hand over her mouth.

"What?" Oliver asked sharply.

"There's a body Oliver," Andy said through the fingers that covered her mouth, "Under the floorboards in his office. It looks like it's a giant cooler."

"Andy, you need to get out," Levi said through the earpiece urgently, "He's going back there."

Andy shut the hidden door firmly and pushed down the carpet as she heard the doorknob turning. She shot to her feet immediately and sucked in a deep breath. The door opened and James stepped in. He froze and his jaw tightened as his eyes focused on her. His voice was cold and his eyes were hard.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

**AN: Uh oh! A little cliffhanger... Sorry guys! Hahaha. I hope you liked the chapter, let me know what you thought! I'll try to update again today if possible, but if not today, definitely tomorrow! **

**Thanks for all of your well-wishes regarding my exams. I think I did pretty good today! 3 down, 4 to go! And then 4 months of beautiful, wonderful, uninterrupted summertime! Also, 65 days until I go to Hawaii! (Not that I'm counting or anything... =P)**

**Have a spectacular day!**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: I do not own Rookie Blue, but I sure wish that I did! **

**I'm sorry for leaving you all with that cliffhanger from last chapter, buuuuut I'm making up for it by updating the story again today! Haha. Enjoy!**

Chapter 23

"I'm not going to ask again," James said, firmly shutting the door behind him, "What the hell do you think you're doing in my office?"

"James, I'm so sorry," Andy said, trying to improvise, "I'm so embarrassed," she let out an awkward laugh, "See, recently I've been having some troubles with money. I bought a house before I was ready and got a huge mortgage and I've been trying to pay off my student loans," Andy tugged nervously on the hem of her dress, "And a few days ago my electricity got cut off. I was just going to leave my phone number for you to call me to see if you could help me."

"So you need money," James said, "And I'm not sure why you came to me."

"Well my friend," Andy tried to remember the name of one of the past victims. Sydney? She hoped she was right, "Sydney. She mentioned that you were helping her out."

"She wasn't supposed to tell anyone," James said firmly, a frown forming on his face.

"I'm sorry," Andy said, "I convinced her to tell me. She knew I was having a tough time of things and she wanted to help me out."

"Does Nash know?" James asked shortly.

"No," Andy forced a laugh, "It's kind of embarrassing, I mean who wants to be in a relationship with someone with debt up to their eyeballs?"

"Indeed," James said, his voice calm. Too calm. His eyes flashed and Andy's heart pounded in her chest as he took a step towards her.

"Do you think you could help me out?" Andy asked, cautiously inching backwards.

"I've helped a few too many people," James said, "I don't think I can help you too. Sorry Andy." He took another step towards her.

"No problem," Andy said, "I can figure something else out." She tried to inch around him but he took another quick step towards her, cutting her off and causing her to jump backwards into the file cabinet, her weight pushing a drawer fully shut with a click.

"Now that wasn't open when I left," James said, his voice cold, "Have you been looking through my things?"

"No," Andy said, struggling to keep her voice calm as he took another step towards her, only a few inches between them, leaving no more room for Andy to move away.

"She needs help," Levi said through the earpiece, "You guys need to-" His phrase cut off and static came through instead.

There was no answer over the earpieces except another flare up of static and Andy felt her heart pounding hard against her ribs.

"Are you sure about that one?" James asked her, leaning in closer to her.

Andy nodded, swallowing hard.

"You know what I hate?" he asked her gently, raising a hand to rest on the filing cabinet over her shoulder, leaning closer still so that he was whispering in her ear.

"What?" Andy asked breathlessly. Her heart felt as if it would burst out of her chest.

"Intruders," James said ominously, "You know what I do to people who snoop through my stuff?"

Andy shook her head silently.

"I said do you know what I do to people who snoop through my stuff?" James said, forcefully.

"What?" Andy asked, her voice no higher than a whisper.

Before Andy could react, his hands jumped to her throat and his fingers closed tightly.

She gasped and instinctively clawed at his hands, trying to pull them off of her throat. Andy gasped for air as she struggled against his hands. He slammed her backwards, cracking her head on the corner of the filing cabinet and stars burst out in front of her eyes.

She managed to land a swift knee to his groin and he stumbled backwards, releasing her throat. He leaned onto his desk for support as Andy gasped in the much needed air. "You bitch," he spat at her, clutching himself. He drew a gun out of the back of pants and fumbled to flick off the safety.

"You don't want to do that," Andy told him, her voice shaky, "Pointing a gun at me? Trying to strangle me? You aren't going to get out of here alive if you kill me."

"Why's that?" James asked condescendingly.

"Because I'm a cop," Andy said, struggling to keep her voice even, "And I have a bunch of fellow officers that are going to come in here at any second and they're going to arrest you in a second if they know what you're doing to me," Andy sucked in a deep breath to soothe her aching lungs, "Or what's hiding under your floorboards."

James lunged at her as she looked down to the floor for a moment and delivered a hard blow to the side of her face with the butt of his gun. She flinched and brought her hand up to her face. He quickly pulled her into a chokehold and tightened his grip dangerously. "You think I'm going to believe that shit?" he asked, "You don't know how many people have pulled that line on me."

Andy raised her hands to his arm and she scratched him as hard as she could. She gasped for air, her eyes watering and her lungs aching with the lack of oxygen as he pressed on her windpipe. She delivered a hard elbow to his ribs desperately and he only tightened his grip. The room began to spin around Andy. She tried to make a noise but he clapped a hand over her mouth and nose. Andy squirmed in his arms and furiously drove her elbow into his side. She reached up and grabbed the fingers of the hand over her mouth and pulled them back, pushing them towards the back of his hand.

"Stop it," James hissed in her ear, "Or I swear to Go-"

"POLICE!" yelled a voice from the main restaurant.

James froze. "Fuck," he spat, shoving Andy to the side. She stumbled, lightheaded from the lack of oxygen and fell to the floor, hitting her head on the edge of his desk on her way down. He jumped over her, wrenched open the office door and took off at a run down the hallway.

Andy brought herself up onto her knees and forearms, clutching her head in her hands. She yanked the static ridden earpiece out of her ear and let out a low moan into the carpet. She coughed violently, her lungs and chest aching. The room was spinning around her, the dingy office swimming in front of her eyes. She felt like she was going to vomit and her head was in splitting pain.

She was distantly aware of footfalls coming down the hallway towards her, but she couldn't bring herself to look up.

"Andy?" Sam's voice asked urgently from above her, "Andy," She heard the click of him holstering his weapon before he dropped to his knees in front of her. "You're going to be okay," he said, gently rubbing her back in slow circles, "Just focus on slowing your breathing. In through your nose, out through your mouth. Just like that. You're alright."

Once her breathing was finally calmed and her chest wasn't aching as badly, she pushed herself back so that she was sitting on her heels.

Sam was silent, his eyes hard as his eyes surveying her body, lingering on the bruising that was already forming around her neck. He reached forward and pushing her hair back from her forehead. "You're bleeding," he said, gently touching a tender part of her forehead.

Andy winced away. "I hit my head," she whispered, "And he hit me with his gun"

"No kidding," Sam said, cupping her chin in his hand and turning her face this way and that to inspect for any further injuries.

"P-piece of shit wire system," Andy managed to say, her voice hoarse. She dropped her head back into her hands.

"I know," Sam chuckled, "Are you okay?"

"Dizzy," Andy croaked out.

"Just keep breathing," Sam said, his hand still rubbing soothing circles on her back. "This is Swarek," Sam said into his radio, "We need an ambulance to CB's restaurant. Carlaw and Dundas. We have an officer injured."

"I don't n-need an ambulance Sam," Andy protested.

"Andy, you smoked your head on a wooden desk and that psycho tried to strangle you," Sam said, his voice firm, "You're going to get checked out by a paramedic."

"Did you get the guy?" Andy asked, voice low.

"I think so," Sam said, "He went towards the back."

Andy's eyes shot up to meet his and she immediately regretted the choice as the room spun around her. She swallowed hard against the wave of nausea and forced her eyes closed. "Chloe was alone," she said, willing herself to feel better, "Gail was sick?"

"Yeah," Sam said, nodding, still rubbing her back.

"My rookie took him out alone?" Andy asked, voice raspy and very concerned, "Is she alright? He had a gun."

Sam raised his hand to his radio. "Officer Price, can we get an update on Barton?" he asked.

"Bastard is handcuffed and eating dirt in the alleyway," Chloe said, "Sir," she tacked on the end, "Officer Shaw is helping me load him into a cruiser."

Andy couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Good work Price," Sam said, a small smile on his lips.

"How are we doing in here?" came Luke's voice from the doorway.

Andy looked up to see him and Noelle standing in the doorway, concern evident on their faces as they looked down at her, hunched over and Sam rubbing her back gently.

"We're good," Andy said hoarsely.

"Andy, you're bleeding," Luke said, crouching in front of her and pushing her hair back to look at her cuts on her forehead and cheekbone, "You might need stitches."

"What else is new?" Andy asked with a grimace, "Did Oliver bet on this happening?"

"None of us bet on the wiring shorting out," Luke said sincerely, "I am so sorry Andy."

"It's not your fault," Andy said, swallowing hard as another wave of nausea hit her.

"Okay," Luke said, getting to his feet, "We're going to need your statement eventually," he said to Andy, "But that can wait. There's no rush, okay?"

Andy nodded.

"You said there was a body under the floorboards?" Luke asked. Andy nodded and yanked back the carpet to reveal the hidden door and Luke nodded. "Sam, if you want to take her outside, some fresh air might do her good?"

"Feel like you can stand up?" Sam asked her gently.

"If I puke on your shoes," Andy said, clearing her throat, "I'm not sorry."

"Okay," Sam said with a gentle chuckle. He helped her get upright. She let out a huge puff of air once she was on her feet and steadied herself on the edge of James' desk. "You okay?" he asked her, "Do you feel sick?"

"Well, I wasn't joking when I said I might throw up on your shoes," Andy said dryly.

"It's okay," Sam said, wrapping a supportive arm around her waist, "They're ugly shoes anyways."

"Feel up to walking?" Noelle asked once Andy was a little less pale.

"Sure," came Andy's reply.

"Make sure you get her checked out by the paramedics," Luke said under his breath to Sam as they passed each other.

"Will do," Sam assured him as he ushered Andy out of the small office. They slowly walked down the short hallway and out to the parking lot. Once outside, Sam waved over the paramedics immediately.

About five hours later, Andy walked out of the women's locker room dressed in her clothes from the morning. After a quick trip to the hospital, she had a bandage on her cheek and had a short line of butterfly bandages on the cut on her forehead. She made her way towards the interview room where Traci and Luke were talking with James Barton. She pushed open the door to the viewing room and Sam, Frank, Oliver, Gail and Chloe all looked up.

"Full house," Andy said with a small smile.

"McNally," Frank said, "Are you okay? What did the doctor say?"

"Mild concussion," Andy said, "She said to take a few days off of work and then come back slowly on desk duty for a bit. They did a couple scans of my brain but that's all clear. I needed three stitches on my cheek from where he hit me with the butt of his gun and where I hit my head on the desk looks worse than it is," Andy recounted, listing them off on her fingers.

"I don't think we need to tell you how sorry we are about the equipment failure," Frank said, "Tomorrow, first thing I'm making sure everything is in working order and we're doing inventory and making sure that this never happens again."

Andy nodded her agreement. "Is Levi gone?" she asked.

"Traci drove him home," Gail said with a chuckle, "He was asking about you nonstop and Shaw finally got pissed off and sent him home."

Andy gave Oliver an apologetic smile. "And are you okay?" Andy asked Gail, hiking her bag up on her shoulder, looking at her closely, "You don't look sick."

"Yeah," Gail said, shaking her head, "It must have been something I ate. I feel totally fine now. It was really weird."

"Good," Andy said with a smile. She reached out and wrapped her arm around Chloe's shoulders. "You did good today, rookie," she said, pulling her into a one armed hug, "Taking down an armed murderer alone? I don't even know if I could do that," Andy said.

"Don't lie McNally," Oliver chuckled, "I'm pretty sure you did that in your first month." He stepped towards the door of the viewing room. "I'm glad you're okay Andy," Oliver said, "Take it easy alright? I've got to get home. Zoe's probably getting worried."

Andy nodded and Oliver walked towards the locker room to get changed into his street clothes.

"Anything interesting?" Andy asked, looking towards the glass separating her from James Barton.

"Claims he didn't touch you," Sam said from the corner. He let out a long yawn, muffled slightly by his hand.

"It's total bullshit," Gail said, "But what else is new?"

"Swarek, you need to get out of here," Frank said, checking his watch, "You've been here for over 24 hours. I'm going to get in trouble if you stay any longer," Frank said, "Get out of here alright? And take McNally with you."

"Yes sir," Sam said with a nod.

"Make sure she gets to her place safely," Frank said.

"Will do," Sam said. He glanced at Andy. "What do you say McNally? Ready to go?"

"Ready to go," Andy agreed. She smiled weakly at Gail and Chloe before turning and walking out of the interview room, Sam just behind her.

**AN: I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought. **

**I hope you all had/have a good day!**

**-Jacqueline**

**PS, I'm going to try to update again tomorrow if you guys would like. =)**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Here is the promised update folks! Sam drives Andy home and they can talk! I hope you like it!**

Chapter 24

They made their way out to Sam's truck and he held open the passenger door for her, allowing her to climb in before firmly shutting it after her. Andy checked her cell phone as he walked around the truck to find several texts from Levi, a text from Nick, a voicemail from Traci and one from her dad as well.

"Anything interesting?" Sam asked as he got into the driver's seat.

"Hm?" Andy asked, glancing at him, "Oh, just a few messages from Traci, Nick, Levi and my dad," she said, "I can get back to them tomorrow, I'm too exhausted now."

Sam nodded to show his understanding as he turned the key in the ignition. He backed out of his parking spot and drove out of the parking lot. "I think I owe you an apology," Sam said as he slowed and came to a stop at a red light.

Andy glanced at him sideways. "What for?" she asked.

"My reaction when you told me about Nash," he said, "Levi," he corrected, "I was kind of an asshole and I'm realizing that now."

"Only kind of though," Andy said with a small smile.

He glanced at her and she winked.

He blew out a breath that he appeared to be holding. "Andy, he's a good guy," Sam said, "And I know you don't need my permission to date anyone, but if you really like him, I'm not going to stop you from being with him," he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he spoke, "He seems to really care about you and it's a really good thing." His hand jumped up and he adjusted the rear view mirror awkwardly. He cleared his throat

"Thanks," Andy said nodding slowly, "But there's one small problem."

"That is?" Sam asked.

"We aren't together," Andy said, "Well, not anymore."

"What do you m-" Sam started, getting cut off by somebody behind them leaning on the horn. Sam glanced up at the green light and hurriedly pushed down on the gas. "What do you mean?" he asked once he'd cleared the intersection.

"We broke it off last night," Andy said, "He got a promotion in Ottawa and he's leaving in a couple of weeks."

Sam's eyes shot sideways to meet hers. "What?" he asked.

"So we decided to be friends," Andy finished.

"Then why did he agree to go with you tonight?" Sam asked.

"A friendly favor I guess," Andy said, "But I think a big part of him thought that Barton was innocent and he just wanted to prove Traci wrong," she let out a small laugh.

"So you aren't dating anymore?" Sam asked.

"Nope," Andy said, shaking her head.

"Oh," Sam said.

They were silent for a long pause and Andy turned to look out the window, leaning her head slightly so that her temple was pressed up against the cool glass. She let out a low groan.

"Is your head hurting?" Sam asked, glancing sideways at her, concerned.

"Yeah," Andy said quietly.

"What did the doctors say you could do to help?" he asked.

"Tylenol and rest," Andy said, "Which is basically doctor speak for 'You will be in severe pain for a few days and you cannot do a single thing to stop it.'"

"I'm sure you will feel better after a good sleep," Sam said, "You had a rough night."

Andy let out a humorless laugh. "Yeah I did," she nodded as Sam turned smoothly into the surface lot beside her building. He got out of the truck and walked around to open Andy's door for her. Sam slid the strap of her bag up his arm. "What are you doing?" Andy asked him, surprised.

"Frank said make sure you get inside okay," Sam said, "And after tonight with the wires, the last thing he can afford is if something else happens to you."

Andy chewed on her lip for a moment and then nodded. Together they walked towards her building. They were silent as they waited for the elevator, silent for the ride up to her floor and silent down the hallway to her apartment door. She slid the key in the lock and pushed the door open. She turned to look at Sam. "Thanks," she said with a smile.

"For?" he asked her.

"For driving me home. Making sure I got up here safe," Andy said, "And for helping me earlier. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime," Sam said with a grin, "You did good work today."

"You too," Andy said, taking her bag from him and putting it on the floor inside of her door. She gripped the doorframe in her fingers and smiled up at him

Sam nodded and turned to walk back to the elevator.

"Sam," she called after him.

"Mhm?" he asked, turning back to look at her.

"Can you stay for a bit?" she asked.

"Why?" Sam asked, confusion coloring his tone.

Andy hesitated. "I don't want to be alone yet," she admitted after a moment, tentatively meeting his eyes.

Sam's face softened and he walked back towards her. "You know you're safe, right?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her carefully.

"Yeah," Andy said, her voice slightly muffled by his shirt, leaning into him, "Now."

"Come on," Sam said after a moment, "You need to get to bed. I know you'll feel better in the morning."

"You're right," Andy said, stepping back so that Sam could come all the way into her apartment. He shut and locked the door as Andy toed off her shoes and made her way across her living room. Sam kicked off his shoes and followed her into her bedroom. He sat at the foot of her bed as she continued into the ensuite bathroom and watched as she swallowed a Tylenol.

She rest her hands on the counter on either side of the sink and forced her eyes shut. "Are you okay?" Sam asked her.

"It still feels like I can't quite breathe properly," Andy said, looking up at herself in the mirror, "Like he's still holding onto my throat."

"He isn't Andy," Sam said.

"I know," Andy sighed, bending down to grab a washcloth out from under the sink. She wet the corner and dabbed carefully at the dry blood on her face. "I could have died today," Andy said after a long pause.

"I know," Sam nodded.

"I was scared," Andy admitted, looking over at him from the bathroom.

"I was too," Sam replied.

Andy looked back at herself in the mirror. "Did you feel like this after Brennan?" she asked.

"Feel like what?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Andy said, shaking her head, "Weird."

"Yeah," Sam muffled a yawn with his hand and Andy glanced over at him.

"How are you still alive right now?" she asked him, "You've been up for over 24 hours."

"I don't know," Sam said, falling backwards onto her bed, "Adrenaline, probably."

"You can go home if you want," Andy said, "You need your rest more than I need somebody here with me. I can call Gail or Traci if I need to."

"I'll go once you're in bed, asleep," Sam said firmly, propping himself up on his elbows to look at her, "Because if I know you at all, you're going to stay up until all hours overthinking the 'what ifs' about tonight and you're going to make yourself freak out."

Andy let out a low laugh. "Yeah, probably," she admitted, holding onto the counter as she looked at him.

"Get ready," Sam prodded with a chuckle.

"Right," Andy said, pushing the door closed.

Sam lay back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. He let out a low sigh of relief.

When Andy came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, a small smile spread across her face as she saw Sam lying flat on her bed, his mouth hanging open slightly as he snored gently. She let out a small laugh and tried to pull the sheets out from underneath him to cover him up, but gave up when he let out an annoyed muffled grunt. She grabbed an extra duvet from her closet, unfolded it and threw it over Sam's sleeping figure before sliding under it next to him. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek before curling up on her side with a pillow under her aching head. "Goodnight Sam," she whispered gently.

**AN: Awww! I think they're fricking adorable! I'm going to try to update again tomorrow if I can! Let me know what you thought about the chapter. =) **

**Now, I know that some of the Andy haters lurking on FanFiction will have a problem with how "needy" Andy was being here. Buuuut, all I have to say to you, is you go out and get a concussion while trying to avoid being strangled by a psychopath and then you can come back and talk to me about how you think she should act after! **

**Sorry if that last part was a little bit rude! =P**

**Have a great day!**

**-Jacqueline**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Sorry that it took so long for this... I was pretty much catching up on my sleep from the entire school semester of sleep deprivation! I know this is a short (albeit pretty cute) chapter, so I might feel obligated to post another one later tonight to make up for making you all wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 25

Sam let out a groan and opened his eyes slowly, blearily. He blinked a few times and frowned as the room came into focus.

He was in Andy's apartment. He was in Andy's room. He was in Andy's bed.

He looked around confused and then it all came back to him. The wire dysfunction. James Barton almost killing Andy. Andy's concussion.

He rubbed his hand over his face and then looked towards the clock. 11:48am. He pushed himself out of the bed and made his way out of her bedroom.

He found her sitting in a chair at her kitchen table, the newspaper folded up in her hand as she tapped a pen on her chin. She was wearing blue pyjama shorts and a grey t-shirt with her hair in a loose ponytail with her legs tucked under her in the chair.

"Good morning," Sam said as he entered the room.

She looked up, her face surprised. "Good morning," she replied with a smile, "How was your sleep?"

"It was the best I've had in a long time," Sam admitted as Andy pushed herself to her feet, making her way into the kitchen.

"Good," Andy said with a smile, "Did you want a coffee?"

"Sure," Sam yawned into his hand, "That would be great."

Andy pulled a mug out of the cabinet and poured Sam a cup of coffee. She handed it to him and he took it graciously. He looked down at the Sudoku that Andy was completing in the paper and let out a chuckle.

"This is going well," he said teasingly. Seven numbers were written in her messy scrawl and about ten more were scratched out due to mistakes.

"Shut up," Andy chuckled, topping up her coffee, "My brain isn't working properly today." She rubbed her neck with a wince.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked, frowning gently.

"A little groggy. A lot sore," Andy admitted, "But I took a Tylenol so it should kick in soon."

"Yeah," Sam said with a nod. He gulped down some coffee, his eyes on Andy. "Did you call your dad back? I'm sure he's really worried about you."

"Yeah I called him first thing," Andy nodded, "And Traci, Nick and Levi."

"Good," Sam nodded.

"Yeah," Andy said, "Are you hungry?"

Sam's stomach let out a particularly loud growl at the thought of food.

Andy and Sam both laughed. "Yeah I think so," Sam said.

"What do you want to eat?" Andy asked opening the fridge, "I could make soup and grilled cheese or an omelet. Or a really classy pot of Kraft Dinner. What would you like?"

"You don't need to make me food, Andy," Sam said.

"It's the least I can do," Andy said, "For you taking care of me last night. I owe you one."

"You would have done the same thing," Sam shrugged.

"Yeah, but I didn't have to," Andy said, "Just let me say thank you?"

"You want to thank me for falling asleep on your bed?" Sam asked with a grin, leaning his hip on the kitchen counter beside the fridge, watching her closely.

"You needed your rest," Andy said with a shrug, "But if we're being honest, I felt better knowing that you were here with me last night."

Sam fell silent, his eyes holding her gaze evenly.

"So what do you want to eat?" she asked again, glancing away.

"Soup and grilled cheese sounds great," Sam said after a moment.

"Okay good," Andy said with a smile, "I have an extra toothbrush in one of the cabinets in my bathroom if you'd like to brush your teeth," Andy offered, "I think it's pink or something else really manly," she teased Sam lightly over her shoulder.

"Thanks Andy," Sam said with a smile. She pulled a pot for the soup out of the cupboard and once she set it on the counter, he wrapped an arm around her waist, hugging her close to his side. He pressed a kiss to her temple, causing Andy's breath to catch in her throat. His lips lingered for a long moment before he released her and made his way towards the bathroom.

They ate the vegetable soup and grilled cheese sandwiches in relative silence, only interrupted by Sam pointing to the individual boxes in Andy's Sudoku and telling her which numbers to put where.

Once they were done eating, they put their dishes away in the dishwasher together. "So," Sam said, "What do you want to do the rest of the day?" he asked.

Andy straightened up to look at him. "You don't need to stay here all day," Andy laughed, "You can go home. Take a shower, get changed and enjoy your day off of work."

"Are you going to be okay alone?" Sam asked her, his tone concerned.

"I'm going to be fine," Andy said with a smile, "Honestly, I'll probably take a shower and then sleep for a few hours until it's time to eat dinner."

"Do you want me to come back around dinnertime then?" Sam offered.

"It's okay Sam," Andy said with a laugh, "Traci was talking about coming over tonight after shift. So you can have the rest of the day to yourself."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

Andy nodded with an encouraging smile.

"Call me if you need anything," he said as he made his way to the front door of her apartment, "Anything at all."

"Of course," Andy said with a smile.

He pushed his feet into his shoes. He picked up his keys and then looked back at her with a full Swarek smile, "I'm really glad you're okay Andy."

He turned to unlock her door and had just opened it when she slid her arm around his torso, causing him to turn to face her. She wrapped her arms around him and he returned the hug easily, resting his chin on the top of her head as she leaned into his chest.

"You sure you're okay?" Sam asked her again.

"Yeah, I'm good," she said softly.

**AN: Sooooo! Thoughts?**

**I know I know I know that you want lots of Sam and Andy riiight now, and I promise that it will come very soon. But for now they are going to be friendly, flirty and they are trying to figure out their emotions before they jump into a relationship with each other again so that they don't mess it up again. It will all come in the next three or so chapters! (And the next three chapters will likely be longer too!)**

**Also, I had a request to make this a more 'M' rated story by using more sexual innuendos and references etc. I have it rated as M to be on the safe side right now, mostly in terms of bad language and violence (as this is based around a police show), but also for a little bit of sexual innuendo or references that comes with a romance genre. Now personally, I have no problems with reading stories with strong sexual aspects, but I'm not the fondest of writing them myself, so I won't have any raging sex scenes in this story (sorry folks... =P). I was thinking of downgrading the rating so that I could eliminate the assumption that I will be using strong sexual scenes, so let me know what you think I guess.**

**One more thing, I want you all to go to the reviews for Chapter 24 and see one by my ever favorite 'Guest', raging about how cruel Andy is and how kind and overly forgiving Sam is, and then raging at me about how I am 'baselessly writing Marlo as a bitch' and how I will 'feel like a fool at the end of the season'. Aaaand now, I want you all to laugh at this anonymous reviewer for being the real fool in this situation.**

**Have a great day guys!**


	26. Chapter 26

** AN: Sorry again for the wait guys... Here's a chapter that I think you guys will like! Let me know. =)**

Chapter 26

Andy was curled up in the corner of her couch, flicking through the channels on her TV a week later when there was knocking on the front door to her apartment. She got to her feet and crossed to the door, dropping the remote onto the couch as she went. She looked through the peep hole and couldn't help herself from smiling when she saw Sam standing in the hallway through the slightly distorted glass.

She slid the chain across and unlocked the deadbolt before opening the door. "Hey you," Sam said with a smile.

"Hey yourself," Andy said, pushing her hair back behind her ear, "I wasn't expecting you. I kinda look like crap."

Sam leaned forward and pressed his lips to her cheek. "Don't care," he mumbled against her skin before leaning back. "Are you going to invite me in?" he asked.

"Well what's in it for me?" Andy asked, poking at the white plastic takeout bag he had in hand.

"Chinese," Sam said with a smirk.

"Alright fine," Andy said before stepping back so that Sam had enough room to step inside. He stepped out of his shoes and Andy shut the door behind him as he walked to the couch. He set the bag down on Andy's coffee table and sat on the couch across from it. He looked up at Andy, eyebrows raised.

"Are you going to join me?" he asked.

Andy let out a laugh before crossing the living room again and sitting back in the corner of the couch. "So what's the occasion?" she asked as she poked her chopsticks into one of the containers.

"You're back to work tomorrow," Sam said.

"Not full duty yet," Andy corrected around a mouthful of Shanghai noodles.

"Well maybe the night before you go back on full duty, I can actually take you out to eat in the restaurant," Sam said, his eyes coming up to meet hers.

Andy chewed on her food thoughtfully before she nodded. "I think that's a great idea," she replied with a smile.

"Good," Sam said, leaning back on the couch as he took a bite of ginger beef.

"How was shift today?" Andy asked.

"It was alright," Sam said, "I was riding with Price."

"Oh," Andy said, "How was she?"

"She's a good cop," Sam said with a nod, "Taught by the best."

"Oliver is pretty good," Andy said knowingly.

"I meant you," Sam said with a chuckle.

Andy winked at him. "It's because I got trained by the best."

"Oliver," Sam said with a nod, "That man."

He and Andy both laughed and she shook her head. She set down her carton and got to her feet. "Do you want anything to drink?" she asked him.

"Beer, if you have it," Sam said.

"Coming right up," Andy replied, making her way to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled a bottle out of the fridge. She poured herself a glass of water and looked towards where Sam was sitting with his sock feet on the coffee table, leaning back on her couch watching TV as he ate. He looked so comfortable and at ease and it made Andy's chest ache.

"_You and Sam really need to figure your stuff out_," Traci had told her earlier, "_Figure out what you want and figure out how to get it without ruining yourselves along the way_."

Andy chewed on her bottom lip as she leaned on the counter.

"Did you get lost?" Sam asked, turning to look at her, "Andy?" he said once his eyes fell on her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm good," Andy nodded, picking up the beer and her water and crossing back to the couch.

"So do you have any idea when you'll get back on full duty?" Sam asked as they continued eating.

"Hopefully the next week or so," Andy said, "I just need to make sure the headaches are gone and to not overdo it until then."

"So boring desk duty for you, huh?" Sam asked, his tone teasing her gently.

"I guess so," Andy said with a laugh and a shake of her head, "While my rookie gets to go out and be a real cop."

"Rookie evaluations are coming up soon, hey?" Sam asked.

"I guess you're right," Andy said with a nod, "Next two or three weeks?"

"You think she's ready to be cut loose?" Sam asked, "Price?"

"Probably," Andy nodded, "What do you think?"

"Like I said," Sam said taking a gulp of beer, "She's a good cop. Trained by a great cop. As long as she doesn't have your unlucky streak, I think any cop in the division would be confident with her as a partner."

"Oh haha," Andy said, rolling her eyes.

"But seriously," Sam said with a wink, "I think she's good. Smart, a little chatty. I could see her being annoying for somebody with a hangover. But she's good at what she does and she takes the job seriously."

"Her firearm recertification is coming up too," Andy said.

"How is she with a gun?" Sam asked.

"Knows how to load it. Knows not to point it at somebody who she doesn't intend on shooting," Andy said, "So that's a plus."

Sam stuck his two thumbs up. "She's golden," he said.

Andy laughed and shook her head. "I think she'll do fine," she said.

When they'd finished eating, they settled back to watch some TV and Andy curled into his side as his arm sat comfortably around her shoulders.

Andy's mind was working through what she and Traci had spoken about over lunch earlier. "_You should take it slow this time with him Andy. I think that's your problem. You want to keep moving forwards in your life, but I think sometimes you jump the gun a little_." Traci had told her.

"Hey Sam," Andy said, interrupting the comfortable silence between them.

He glanced down at her. "Yeah?" he asked.

Andy's eyes flickered from his eyes to the close proximity of his lips. She cleared her throat gently and looked back up to his dark eyes.

"What's up?" he asked, his face slightly concerned.

"Sam," Andy said hesitantly, "Um-"

"Spit it out McNally," he chuckled, "I'm not going to bite or anything."

Andy let out a puff of air before leaning up and pressing her lips to his smoothly. He held completely still for a moment before easily wrapping his arms around her thin waist and moving his lips against hers.

Andy relished the familiar feel of his stubble on her face, his calloused hands rubbing small circles on her lower back in the small strip of bare skin between the hem of her t-shirt and the waistband of her pyjama pants. She ran her fingers through his short hair and slid her hand down the back of his neck gently.

He pulled back first. "Andy-?" he asked, his eyes wide and confused.

Andy sank back down beside him and rest her head on his chest. "What are we doing Sam?" Andy asked gently.

"Well we were watching a shitty TV show," Sam said, slightly out of breath, "And then we kissed."

"I mean about us," Andy said, looking up at him, "We need to just figure it out."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"What do you want with me?" Andy asked, her eyes holding his.

Sam cleared his throat and wrapped his arm around Andy's shoulders, pulling her into his chest. "I want to be with you," he said after a moment of thought, "I want to be dating you," he clarified, "And I don't want irrelevant people to interrupt us from being us."

"Like Marlo and Levi," Andy said quietly.

"Yeah," Sam said, shaking his head, "What was that with Levi anyways?"

"Traci set us up," Andy said, "To try to get me over you, I guess."

"Did it work?" Sam asked uncertainly.

"No," Andy sighed after a moment, "It really didn't."

"So why did you stick with it?" Sam asked, "Especially after you knew I wasn't spoken for."

"I wanted it to work with Levi," Andy said with a shrug, "He was a great guy. Smart, funny, successful, attractive," she said, sucking in a deep breath, "But all I wanted was you. And compared to you, he just seemed like a really good friend."

"Oh," Sam said.

"Yeah," Andy replied, looking down at the seam on the couch. She flicked at the thread with her finger as she and Sam sat in silence.

"So when you broke it off with him, it wasn't so much him moving away. It was more that you thought of him as a friend?" Sam clarified, "Right?"

"Yeah," Andy said, "I guess so."

Sam let out a low puff of air. "Okay," he said.

"Yeah," Andy repeated.

"Did you-" Sam cut himself off.

"What?" Andy asked.

"It's really none of my business," he said, shaking his head, "What you do or did with your boyfriends or friends or whatever," Sam said, shaking his head awkwardly.

"Nothing," Andy said, answering his question, "He wanted to, I wanted to, but I couldn't."

Sam was silent.

"Sam?" Andy asked.

"So what does that mean for us?" he asked.

"I don't know," Andy said, shaking her head.

"Well what do you want with me?" Sam asked.

Andy chewed on her lower lip and looked up at him. "I want to be with you," she said, repeating what he had said earlier, "And I want it to finally work with us, y'know?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah I know," he said.

"But I'm not sure how we should go about it," she said, "We've always just jumped right in. And it hasn't worked out for us before."

"So you think we should take it slow," Sam said.

Andy nodded.

"Okay," Sam said, wrapping his arm around Andy's shoulders.

"Okay?" Andy asked.

"Okay," he said again, "Let's take it slow." He leaned down to press his lips to hers. He chuckled against her lips. "So what exactly does that mean?"

**AN: Awww. I hope you enjoyed it. It was kind of fun to write! Let me know what you think! **

**Sidebar, I know that Andy seems a little fickle, but I was watching the episode where she and Sam go undercover as Gabe and Edie for the drug bust and the part where she said something along the lines of "when you meet the right one, you just know" really stuck out to me. Sam is the right one and I think now is where she is really starting to realize that.**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Sorry again for the wait... I'm being terrible at updates when I have no excuses. This is somewhat a filler chapter that introduces a few future storylines. Hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 27

"Hey Andy," Traci said as she walked towards the desk where Andy sat answering and making phone calls a few days later.

"Hey Trace," Andy said with a smile, "What's up?"

"I wanted to make sure that you were coming to Leo's birthday party tonight," Traci said, "Dov already cancelled on me because he's got a hot date with your rookie and I want to have some people from work there."

"Of course I'll be there," Andy said, "It's his tenth birthday. I'm not going to miss that."

"Thanks Andy," Traci said with a smile, leaning on the counter.

"Dov really did it?" Andy asked her conversationally, "He asked out Price?"

"Apparently," Traci said, "Or else he's just blowing me off like a douchebag."

Andy let out a laugh. "Well who else is coming?"

"Noelle and the baby, Luke, Dex, Levi, some kids from Leo's class and their parents, maybe Dex's newest bimbo," Traci shrugged, "You, hopefully. You can bring Sam if you want to?"

"That might be pushing it," Andy said thoughtfully.

"Might violate your 'taking it slow' policy?" Traci asked, her tone slightly teasing.

"Hey," Andy said, pointing an accusatory finger at her friend, "You were the one that said take it slow in the first place."

"True," Traci said. She shrugged, "But really. How slow is slow to you?"

"We're doing it properly," Andy said, leaning back in her desk chair, "We're keeping it professional at work, going on dates, getting drinks, saying 'I love you when we know and not waiting and we aren't having any-" she cleared her throat, "Sleepovers."

"Indefinitely?" Traci asked, shocked.

"No," Andy said, "Not indefinitely. But we aren't jumping into things."

"You're crazy," Traci said, shaking her head at her friend, "Because I don't know if you realize this, but he's a good looking guy."

"Really?" Andy asked, her tone teasing.

Traci rolled her eyes at her friend. "Yes," she said, "So holding off on 'sleepovers'," Traci used finger quotations, "Might lead you to self-combust."

Andy let out a laugh. "Thanks for your concern Trace," Andy said with a grin, "But we both want this to work between us, and like you said, maybe slow is the way to go."

Traci surveyed her friend for a long moment and then nodded. "Okay, well the invitation is open if you want to bring him. I'm sure Leo would like having another badass cop over to celebrate his birthday."

"I'll let you know," Andy said with a small smile. She pushed herself to her feet. "Hey, do you mind sticking around out here for a minute?" she asked, gesturing the phones, "I'm going to run to the bathroom and get a fresh coffee."

"Sure," Traci said with a smile.

Andy nodded and walked into the bullpen before making her way towards the women's locker rooms. A few minutes later, she was just leaving when Gail pushed around her, her face pale and her hand clasped over her mouth. She hurried towards the bathroom stalls and Andy heard a door slam shut and then she heard Gail gagging.

Andy winced and crossed back to where the blonde had gone. "Gail?" she asked gently, tapping on the stall door, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she called back after a moment, "Just let Swarek know that I'll be a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay," Andy hesitated, "Gail, you sound really sick," Andy said, her tone concerned, "Do you need to call it a day and go home?"

"It's fine," Gail said, "Really. I know how to handle it."

Andy chewed on her bottom lip cautiously as she vomited again. "How long have you been sick?" Andy asked through the stall door.

"It started a couple of weeks ago," Gail replied, getting to her feet and opening the stall door. She wiped her sweaty face on her sleeve and then made her way to the sink to splash some water on her face.

"You were sick that day that we got Barton," Andy said.

"A few days before that," Gail said, patting her face dry.

"That's a long time," Andy said with a frown, "Have you gone to the doctor?" Andy asked.

"I booked an appointment for a few days from now," Gail said, "Can you tell Swarek I'll be a minute?" she asked pointedly.

"Sure," Andy said with a nod. She made her way back to the doorway and looked back at Gail, "If you need anything, just let me know," Andy said.

"Thanks Andy," Gail replied.

Andy nodded once more and stepped out of the locker room before walking over to the coffee counter. She poured herself a cup and added her desired amount of milk before snapping on a lid. She made her way towards where Dov stood with Sam and Oliver.

"Sam, Gail just wanted me to let you know she'd be a couple of minutes," Andy said.

Sam nodded. "Thanks," he said with a smile, taking a sip of his coffee, his eyes on the brunette.

Andy glanced sideways at Dov and wrapped her arm around his waist. "So Epstein," she said with a wide grin, "I hear you got yourself some balls."

"What are you talking about Andy?" Dov asked sharply.

"Good question," Oliver guffawed, "What balls?"

"Very funny, sir," Dov said to the older man.

"But really McNally, what balls?" Oliver asked seriously.

"Our dear Dov Epstein might be getting a girlfriend in the near future. The very near future," Andy said with a wide grin, "As in he has a date with the lucky woman this evening."

"I think you hit your head pretty hard there Andy," Dov grumbled.

"I know I did," Andy replied with a nod, "But I'm all better now. And I heard a little rumor that you finally, officially asked out my rookie."

"Get out of here!" Oliver exclaimed as Sam's eyes widened dramatically.

"Chloe Price?" Sam asked, crossing his arms over his chest, "Frank's goddaughter?"

"One and the same gentlemen," Andy said to Sam and Oliver, releasing Dov's waist and clapping her hands as best as she could around her coffee. She curtsied slightly and she began to walk back towards the phones where she had left Traci.

"You're a real peach Andy," Dov called after her.

"Anytime Dov," Andy replied with a cheeky grin.

"Hey Andy," Sam called after her.

Andy turned to see him stepping around Oliver and Dov and hurrying towards her. "What's up?" she asked him.

"I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay," Sam said, "Back at work?"

"Oh," Andy nodded, "I'm good. It's good to be back."

"Not dying of boredom on desk duty?" Sam chuckled.

"Not quite," Andy said with a smile, "But I have had about four cups of coffee this morning, so I might not be the right person to ask right now."

Sam let out a laugh and looked down at her warmly. "Well I thought you would like to know that I got a call from Sarah this morning," he said.

"How is she?" Andy asked with a smile.

"Good," Sam nodded, "She's good. Wanted to give us a heads up that she's planning a couple weeks up here during summer break for the boys. It sounds like they haven't stopped asking about going to see a movie with you and getting ice cream."

Andy let out a laugh. "I should have known they wouldn't forget about it."

"Of course not. You're talking about frozen sugar and popcorn," Sam said, "But I guess you could convince me to come with you guys so I could help you out with the sugar highs."

"You're basically Mother Theresa, Sam," Andy laughed. She leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, "I better get back to work. We can talk more after shift?"

"Absolutely," Sam said replied with a nod.

"Well that was cute," Traci said as Andy walked back towards her.

"Shut up Traci," Andy replied, shaking her head at the detective.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Have a great day!**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: I do not own Rookie Blue! I hope you enjoy chapter 28!**

Chapter 28

"Does this look okay?" Chloe asked, turning her head to the side and looking in the mirror, smoothing down her shirt and fixing the pockets of her jeans.

"You look fine," Andy said as she braided her hair down over her shoulder.

"Like, first date fine or fine fine?" Chloe asked.

"You've already slept with him," Gail shrugged from her locker, "You don't really need to worry about hooking him, 'cause I think you already have."

"Thanks Peck," Chloe said, rolling her eyes as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Anytime," Gail said, saluting the younger officer, "See you guys tomorrow?"

"Feel better," Andy called after her.

"Do you think it looks okay?" Chloe asked Andy once the door had shut behind Gail.

"You look really good Chloe," Andy said. She got to her feet and stowed her hairbrush in her locker. She picked up her duffle bag and threw it over her shoulder. "I have to go get ready for the birthday party Traci is throwing for her kid," Andy said, "The one your boyfriend blew off."

"He isn't my boyfriend," Chloe said indignantly.

"Not yet," Andy said with a grin.

"Not yet," Chloe repeated, "See you tomorrow Andy."

"Good luck," Andy said, "Not that you'll need it."

Chloe smiled after Andy as she made for the door. She pushed the door open and stepped out.

"Hey you," Sam said, pushing himself off of the wall beside the locker room door.

"Oh, hi," Andy said with a smile.

Sam slid his hand into hers easily. "What took you so long?" he asked, "I was beginning to think you got lost in there or something."

"Funny," Andy laughed, rolling her eyes, "No, Price is worrying about looking good for her hot date."

"So is Epstein," Sam said, shaking his head as they approached the door to the parking lot, "The locker room looks like Sarah's room did when we were growing up." He pulled the door open and held it for Andy to walk through.

"See you tonight Andy!" Traci called as she drove through the parking lot by the pair.

Andy waved after her.

"What are you doing tonight?" Sam asked.

"It's Leo's birthday party," Andy said with a smile, "He's turning 10."

"Oh wow," Sam said as they approached his truck, "So I'm just dropping you off tonight?" he asked.

"Well Traci did extend the invitation to you too," Andy shrugged, "But I didn't know if you would want to come."

"Do you want me to go?" Sam asked as he unlocked his truck doors. They both got in and he started the engine.

"Do you want to go?" Andy countered back.

"Why not?" Sam asked with a shrug, "There's probably going to be cake."

Andy let out a laugh as he pulled out of his parking spot and drove through the lot towards the road. "So that's a yes?" Andy asked.

"Hell yes," Sam said with a laugh, "It's free cake!"

"Good," Andy said, reaching over to wrap her fingers through his.

About an hour later, Sam pulled to a stop in front of Traci's house, parking behind Levi's car on the street.

"So who's all supposed to be here?" Sam asked.

"Noelle, the baby, Luke, Levi, Leo, his dad Dex and Traci," Andy replied, "And a couple of Leo's friends from school."

"Okay," Sam nodded, putting the car in park and getting out. He met Andy on the other side of the car and wrapped an arm around her waist easily as they walked to the front door. Andy rang the bell and leaned into Sam easily.

He pressed a kiss to her temple as the lock clicked and the door swung open to reveal Leo.

"Auntie!" he exclaimed.

"Hey buddy," Andy said, reaching out and messing up his hair, "Looking good little man. This is Sam. He works with your mom and I."

"I'm Leo," he said, holding out his hand. Sam reached out his own and shook Leo's.

"Happy birthday Leo," Sam said, "Thanks for having me here for your party."

"We brought you this," Andy held out the gift bag, "Happy birthday sweetie."

"Thanks Auntie," he said with a grin, taking the bag, "Come inside."

"Andy!" Traci called, coming out of the kitchen, "And Sam. I'm glad you both could come." She wrapped her arms around both of them easily. "Do you guys want something to drink? I've got a full liquor cabinet, a bottle of red in the fridge, some cold beers and some pop too. What can I get you?"

"I'll have a glass of red," Andy said with a smile.

"And I'll have a beer," Sam said, "Thanks Nash."

"I'll be right back," Traci nodded, "If you could watch Leo and make sure he doesn't open his presents before everyone gets here, that would be super."

Andy let out a laugh and nodded. "Sure Trace," Andy said.

"Levi's been staying in the guest room since he sold his place, so he's up there getting ready now," Traci said, "So if you hear noises from upstairs, don't worry."

"Is Dex not here yet?" Andy asked.

"Of course not," Traci rolled her eyes.

Andy let out a scoffing noise. "What a douche," she said.

"Tell me about it," Traci said before making her way into the kitchen.

The doorbell rang again as they were entering the living room.

"Andy, could you grab that?" Traci called.

"No problem," Andy called back. She made her way to the front door and opened it to reveal Noelle, "No Ava?" Andy asked.

"She was a little fussy today," Noelle said, "So she's at home with Frank."

Andy let out a laugh and stepped to the side. "Well then can we get you a glad of red?" she offered as Noelle handed her a gift-wrapped box to hold onto as she unzipped and took off her high heeled boots.

"You can get me two," Noelle laughed, taking the gift back from Andy. They walked into the living room together and Leo bounced to his feet and made his way over to take the gift from her. "Oh hey Sammy," Noelle said, "I didn't know you were invited."

"I came with Andy," Sam said, holding up his beer bottle.

"Mostly for the cake," Andy said, taking the wine glass that Traci offered her. She took a sip and smiled her thanks at Traci, "She'll take the rest of the bottle," Andy said, gesturing Noelle.

Once they all had their drinks, they settled down on the living room furniture as Leo played on his iPad.

"I see you caved and bought him one of those," Noelle said eyeing the electronic.

"First pay check after becoming a detective went straight into that," Traci said, shaking her head as she sipped on her glass of water.

"That's brave," Sam commented as his arm came around Andy's shoulders easily, "I know my nephews would tear that thing to pieces."

"He's only allowed playing with it when he's sitting down," Traci said, "And not eating."

They heard footfalls coming down the stairs and then Levi entered the room. "You guys all know Levi, right?" Traci asked, looking up, "Levi, Noelle, Sam and obviously Andy."

Levi's eyes focused on Sam's arm around Andy's shoulders for a moment before a grin crossed his face. "Good to see you all again," he said with a smile.

The doorbell rang again before anyone could say anything else and Traci pushed herself to her feet to answer it. A couple of ten year old boys made their way in as Traci lingered in the doorway, chatting with their parents about when they could pick up their kids the following morning.

Fifteen minutes later, Luke showed up and ten minutes after that, Dex arrived.

"Nice of you to join us," Levi said to him conversationally over his beer.

"Sorry," Dex said with a grin as Leo led him into the room. A short blonde was following behind him awkwardly, "Julie was running late at work."

Traci rolled her eyes and looked at her son. "Leo, honey, now that your dad is here, you get to choose what you want to do. Presents or cake first?"

"Presents!" Leo exclaimed.

Traci laughed and grabbed her camera from the coffee table as Leo leaned forward to grab the first present from the small pile.

Lego, video games, clothes and an iTunes card later, he was opening the bag from Andy, tearing out the tissue paper.

"Who's that one from baby?" Traci asked from behind her camera.

"Sam and Auntie Andy," Leo said, dumping the contents of the bag to the floor, "Nerf guns!" he exclaimed, wheeling around to look at Andy, "How did you know?"

Andy glanced at Traci who winked at her. "Good guess," Andy said, "Do you like them?"

"Like them?" he demanded, "They're awesome!"

"What do you say Leo?" Dex asked.

"Thanks!" Leo exclaimed, pushing himself to his feet and crossing the room to Andy. She leaned forward to hug him easily. He moved to Sam who looked momentarily surprised before leaning in for a hug too, "Mom, can we go play with them?" he demanded.

"After cake sweetheart," Traci said with a chuckle, "Noelle, could you give me a hand in the kitchen?"

Noelle pushed herself to her feet and followed Traci into the kitchen as Leo marvelled at the Nerf guns.

Sam's arm settled around Andy's shoulders again and she leaned into him instinctively, crossing her legs and placing her hand on Sam's denim clad knee.

"So Levi," Luke said, clearing his throat awkwardly, "You're moving to Ottawa, was it?"

"Yep," Levi nodded, "Leaving the day after next."

"Do you already have a place lined up?" Luke asked, "I heard the housing situation is pretty expensive up there."

"I actually found a good place," Levi said with a nod, "Yeah. Relatively inexpensive. Pretty good neighborhood. Has a parking space, so that's a plus."

"Not bad," Luke said taking a swig of his beer, "Good for you man."

Levi nodded.

"So where do you work Julie?" Andy asked politely.

The blonde looked up at her awkwardly and cleared her throat. "Oh. Over at Tassie's. I'm a dancer."

"Oh," Andy said with a nod, "And how is that?"

"It's good," Julie nodded. She chewed awkwardly at her fingernail and the room fell silent.

"Alright," came Traci's voice and everyone turned to look at her, "First off, I know it's a little late, but with everything that was happening with work and life and things, we got a little sidetracked and we never really got to celebrate Andy's 29th birthday." She set a cupcake with a single lit candle in Andy's hand. "So happy birthday McNally," she said with a grin, "Make a wish!"

"You didn't have to do this for me," Andy said with a wide smile, "This is Leo's party."

"It was his idea," Traci said with a shrug, "Now blow out the candle before it melts all over your cupcake!"

Andy turned her gaze to the cupcake and candle. She glanced sideways at Sam who winked at her. She breathed in deeply and then blew out the candle gently.

"And now we have the cake for the birthday boy," Noelle declared, entering the room with a cake with ten candles sticking out of the top.

"You're awfully quiet," Andy said as Sam drove her home a couple of hours later.

"Just thinking," Sam said.

"About?" Andy asked, reaching over to squeeze his knee.

"What Julie said," he said, "About being a dancer at Tassie's. Isn't that what you said back when you were a rookie when we went undercover together. As Gabe and Edie?"

Andy chewed her lip for a moment and then started to laugh. "It was," she said, "I can't believe you even remembered that."

Sam pulled to a stop in front of her building. "You'd be surprised what I remember about you," he said, his tone teasing.

Andy leaned over and pressed her lips to his firmly. "Thanks for coming tonight," she said.

"Of course," Sam said.

"Did you have a good time?" she asked.

"I was with you," he replied, leaning over to kiss her one more time, "Of course I did."

Andy couldn't help but smile. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Sounds good," he said with a full smile, "Have a good night Andy."

**AN: I hope you enjoyed a little bit of domesticated life for some of the cops from 15 Division, as well as a little bit of cute Sam and Andy! Let me know what you thought! PS, who else is crazy excited about the new season starting on the 23rd?! Ohmygoodness... I really hope I get to finishing this story before the show starts but who knows! Wish me luck!**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: I do not own Rookie Blue! Enjoy!**

Chapter 29

"So how was your date?" Andy asked Chloe, watching as the rookie unloaded her gun after shift the following day.

"It was good," Chloe replied, "He was a perfect gentleman."

"What did you do?" Andy asked.

"He took me out for dinner and then we went to see a movie," Chloe said as she stowed her weapon in her gun locker, "It was nice actually. I'm glad he asked me."

"Good," Andy said with a smile, "I'm happy for you. Do you think you'll go out with him again?"

"Hopefully," Chloe replied, "Hey Williams," she said as Noelle entered the room.

"Price, McNally," Noelle said with a nod, "There is nothing I hate more on this job than getting peed on," she said as she began to unload her weapon.

"Oh, gross," Chloe cringed.

"Very," Noelle said in agreement, "Oh, McNally, the boss wants to see you in his office before you head out tonight."

"Oh, okay, thanks," Andy said, "Have a good night Noelle. See you both tomorrow." She walked out to the bullpen and made her way towards Frank's office.

"Andy," came Sam's voice from behind her, causing her to turn.

"Hey," Andy said with a warm smile as he walked towards her from the locker room door.

"Are we still going to get drinks at the Penny?" he asked.

"That's the plan," Andy said, "Frank wants to talk with me first though, so you can go ahead and I'll meet you there?"

"Sure," Sam said, wrapping an arm around her easily and pulling her into a one armed hug, "See you soon."

Andy smiled at him before she turned and made her way to Frank's office. She knocked on the glass door and he looked up from his computer screen and smiled when he saw her, waving her in with his free hand.

"You wanted to see me?" Andy asked as she stepped into the office.

"I did," Frank said, "Please, take a seat."

Andy did as she was told and looked at the Staff Sargent across his desk, "What did you want to see me about?" she asked.

"I wanted to check up on how you were doing," Frank said, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good," Andy said, "Much better now that I'm back at work."

"Good," Frank nodded, "I wanted to hear from you regarding when you expect to be back to full duty," he said.

"As soon as you can put me in the rotation," Andy said, "No offense sir, but I like being a cop, not a cop's secretary."

Frank let out a laugh. I know what you mean McNally," he said.

Andy smiled. "So when would you be able to put me back on the streets?" Andy asked.

"I can put you on for Monday," Frank said, flipping through some papers on his desk, "Providing you complete a follow up appointment with a doctor who is able to clear you."

"Of course," Andy nodded.

"I don't think I will have you ride with Price yet, just for safety reasons. You will be with a more experienced officer for your first week back at least, if that's alright with you."

"That's fine sir," Andy said with a nod.

"Good," Frank said, "And now, speaking of Price. I know that you know that the rookie evaluations are coming up soon."

"Yes sir," Andy said.

"I just wanted to touch base on how Chloe has been with you," Frank said, "Her attitude, approach to police work, skills, etcetera."

"From what I've seen, she has good instincts," Andy said after a moment of thought, "She's shown great improvement with her confidence and her abilities, and I don't have any doubts that she could be a great cop someday very soon," Andy finished with a nod.

Frank smiled proudly. "I'm glad," he said. He turned a file folder towards Andy and flipped it open. "These are the forms you need to fill in about Price for her evaluation. Officer Shaw already filled in the forms about her early training while you were undercover with Collins, but everything else is for you to complete."

"Okay," Andy said.

"Any questions you have about the paperwork, you can come to me or any of the other T.O's," Frank said.

"Absolutely," Andy said, flipping through the forms. She shut the folder. "Is that everything?" she asked.

"One more thing," Frank said, clasping his hands on his desk.

"Mhm?" Andy asked.

"You and Swarek," he said.

"Yes?" Andy asked.

"I know I don't have to remind you that you need to keep it professional at work," Frank said with a slow nod, "Just be smart about it, alright?"

Andy nodded to show that she understood.

"That should be good," he said, tapping on his desktop, "Have a good night McNally. See you tomorrow."

Andy smiled and pushed herself to her feet. "Thank you sir," she said.

She crossed the office to the door and was just raising her hand to the handle when Frank spoke again, "Oh, Andy," he said.

"Yes sir?" Andy asked, turning to look at the Staff Sargent.

"I'm really happy with your growth as a cop," he said, "You've made great progress since you were a rookie."

Andy couldn't help the small smile that crossed her lips. "Thank you," Andy said again before she pulled open the door and exited his office. She made her way towards the women's locker room and entered to find it almost empty.

She stood at her locker and was getting changed out of her uniform into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt when she heard sniffling coming from the bathroom area. She pushed her feet into her shoes and walked towards the noise. "Gail?" Andy asked as she rounded the corner.

The blonde looked up from where she was leaning on the counter. She quickly grabbed something off of the counter and pushed it into the back pocket of her jeans as she wiped tears off her cheeks with her other hand.

"Gail, what's the matter?" Andy asked as she approached the blonde, "Did you get sick again?"

"I thought I was alone," Gail said, shaking her head, "Sorry."

"Why are you crying?" Andy asked, her tone concerned.

"I'm not crying," Gail said, "It's-"

"I swear to God, if you say its allergies…" Andy rolled her eyes, "What's the matter?"

Gail chewed on her bottom lip, her gaze focused on her hands on the counter. She tapped her fingers on the countertop and then looked up at Andy. "Do you promise not to tell anyone?" she asked.

"Gail," Andy said exasperatedly, "What's going on?"

The blonde reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small white plastic stick. She handed it to Andy and the brunette looked down at the item. Her eyes shot up to meet Gail's after a long frozen moment.

"You're pregnant?"

**AN: OOOH! To the one guest reviewer who asked if Gail was pregnant waayyy back when she got sick in the alley behind CB's, chapters and chapters ago, you were correct! Props to the people who called it! Haha. Now I'm not entirely sure where to go with the pregnancy storyline, so let me know what you think should happen in your reviews! **

**I am sorry that there wasn't a lot of Sam and Andy in this chapter, but I needed to write this to keep it going along. There should be a lot more McSwarek in the next few chapters!**

**Let me know what you thought! =)**

**Have a great days guys!**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: I do not own Rookie Blue! Enjoy!**

Chapter 30

"What do you mean you don't want to tell Nick?" Andy asked, "You live with him and work with him. You don't think he's going to notice?"

"I just don't want to tell him yet," Gail shrugged as she pulled into a parking spot at the Penny, "It feels like I just got him back. I don't want to chase him away again just yet."

"You aren't going to chase him away," Andy said, shaking her head, "If anything it'll just be another reason for him to stay."

Gail put her car in park and leaned back in her seat. "We haven't even talked about if we want to have kids," she said, shaking her head, "I don't even know if he likes kids…"

"Gail, I can almost guarantee you that Nick will be over the moon," Andy said.

"You think so?" Gail asked.

"If I know anything about the guy, it's that he wants to be a dad," Andy replied evenly, "And that he would be a great one. I know that deep down you already know he's going to thrilled. Do you think it's just you not sure if you're happy yet?"

Gail was silent. "This wasn't exactly how I saw things happening," she said with a shrug.

"Well I think that the biggest roadblock to your own happiness is yourself," Andy said, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"What are you? A crappy self-help book?" Gail shot at her.

Andy rolled her eyes. "There's the snarky Gail Peck we all know and hate," Andy said with a laugh, "Come on. Let's go inside."

Gail looked sideways at Andy before she pushed open her door and got out of the car. They fell into step beside each other as the approached the bar. "Hey Andy," Gail said as Andy reached out for the door.

"Mhm?" Andy asked.

"Thanks," Gail said with a nod.

"Anytime," Andy replied after a moment. She pulled the door open and Gail stepped inside.

They walked towards the corner where Sam and Oliver were playing pool against Nick and Dov.

"Who's winning?" Andy asked as they approached.

"Who do you think?" Oliver chuckled, draining the rest of his beer.

"How was your talk with Frank?" Sam asked, wrapping his arm around Andy's shoulders and pressing his lips to hers firmly.

"Good," Andy said with a nod, "Full duty starting Monday."

"Cheers to that!" Nick said, raising his beer, "Congrats McNally." He reached over to wrap her in a quick hug.

"Thanks Collins," Andy said, returning the hug easily, "Now. Who wants a refill?"

"Who am I to say no to a free beer?" Oliver asked with a grin. Dov and Nick both nodded as well and Andy glanced up at Sam. "You want anything?" she asked him.

"No I'm good," he murmured.

Andy smiled up at him. "Gail, you want anything?" she asked.

"Ginger ale is fine," she said.

"Are you still feeling sick?" Nick asked her as he watched Dov sink a ball from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah," Gail said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do you want to head home?" Nick asked.

"No, it's okay," Gail said, "I'll go help with the drinks." She hurried after Andy towards the bar.

"Hey you two," Traci said as she approached them at the bar.

"Hi," Gail said.

"We didn't even see you," Andy said, "Where are you hiding?"

"In the corner over there," Traci pointed, "With Callaghan and a few of his detective buddies from other divisions."

"Ew," Gail said with a grimace, "I mean, sounds like fun…"

"It's not really," Traci said, wrapping an arm around Andy and the other around Gail, "I miss you guys."

"Well nobody said that you had to leave us for the D's," Andy teased.

"Well nobody said that you had to abstain from all erotic acts with one Officer Sexy," Traci said, "But you still are."

"Get the hell out of here," Gail said, looking over at Andy closely, "You and Swarek aren't doing it?"

Andy flushed and looked down at the scrubbed wood bar.

"Seriously?" Gail demanded, "I thought you were back together."

"Seriously," Traci nodded, "It's kind of embarrassing, don't you think?"

"Shut up," Andy said as the bartender set down the drinks in front of them, "We are back together, just not rushing into things. Sex makes things complicated. And Sam and I aren't very good with complicated just yet."

"It only makes things complicated if it's with the wrong person," Gail said seriously, "Not if it's with the right person. And I'm pretty sure that Sam's the right person."

Andy chewed on her lip as she picked up some of the drinks.

Gail picked up the other ones and looked at Traci. "Nash, I guess you can come join us if you want to get off your detective high horse," she said.

"Aww, thanks Peck," Traci said holding her hand to her chest, "So sweet."

"Come on," Andy said, "You can show off your insane pool skills. Knock Sam and Oliver down a few pegs."

Traci picked up her beer from the bar and raised it in silent cheers. "Oh it's on," she said, following them back over to the pool table.

A couple of hours later, Andy sat at a table with Sam beside her, Gail and Nick across from her and Traci on her left. Dov had gone off with Chloe and Oliver had gone home. Nick was telling a story about a guy he was with in Afghanistan and Andy was drawing circles in the condensation on her glass of beer.

Andy muffled a yawn in her elbow and Sam glanced over at her.

"I can see that you're overjoyed by my story," Nick said, his tone teasing.

"Well you've only told me that story about ten times," Andy shot back at him, "Plus, I think that my brain is fried from the computer screen all day long."

"It would explain a few things," Nick said, nodding seriously.

"You're hilarious," Andy said sarcastically.

"Alright kids," Traci said with a chuckle, "Break it up."

"Andy started it," Nick said with a grin.

Andy rolled her eyes and let out a laugh before she pushed herself to her feet. "I think it's time for me to head home," she said, using her hand to cover up another yawn, "I'm beat."

Sam got to his feet as well. "I'll drive you," he said as she ran her hand back through her hair.

"See you both tomorrow," Traci said with a grin, "Bright and early."

"As always," Andy said, "Have a good night guys."

"You too," Gail said with an exaggerated wink, "Have a _great_ night."

Andy felt her face flush and her gaze shot sideways to Sam who apparently hadn't noticed. She heaved a sigh and reached down to lace her fingers with his. "Goodnight," Andy repeated.

Nick raised his hand in a wave before Andy and Sam made their way across the bar towards the door.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sam asked as he drove towards Andy's house.

"Yeah," Andy nodded, "I'm just a bit tired. Don't worry."

Sam reached over and grabbed her hand in his. "It really wasn't a good story that Collins was telling anyways," he admitted, shaking his head.

Andy let out a laugh. "Try hearing it about fifty times," Andy said.

"I don't really want to," Sam confessed with a grin.

Andy laughed again as Sam pulled to a stop in front of her building. She glanced sideways at him.

Her eyes darted down to his lips and then back up to his eyes. She thought about what Gail and Traci had said.

"Hey, do you think you could walk me up?" she asked him hesitantly.

"Yeah, no problem," Sam said with a grin. He put the truck in park and got out to walk around and open her door as well. She stepped out and they made their way towards the front door to her building. They waited in silence for her elevator and then walked down the hallway towards her apartment. She unlocked the door and stepped inside. "Have a good night Andy," he said, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips.

Her hands snaked up around the back of his neck before he could move away, holding his head in place. She took a few steps back into her apartment, him following, their lips moving against each other's. She reached behind him and pushed the door shut, blindly turning the deadbolt.

"Andy," he murmured, leaning away from her, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like," Andy asked, sliding her hands down his back and around to the front of his body. Her fingers grasped the buckle of his belt, grazing on the skin of his lower belly. Her eyes travelled up to meet his.

"This isn't exactly slow," he managed to say, forcing his eyes shut and sucking in a deep breath to calm down.

"Right now," Andy said, taking in a deep breath, "I don't really care." She rose up on her toes and pressed her lips to his with fervour."

Sam returned the kiss with just as much passion. His hands easily travelled down her back, one hand sliding into the back pocket of her jeans. His other hand played with the hem of her sweatshirt. "Andy," he mumbled against her lips.

"Mhm?" she asked, somewhat breathlessly, tilting her head to look up at him.

"Is it only hour long parking out in front?" he asked.

"Mhm," Andy replied, gripping the hem of his t-shirt and easily pulling it up and over his head.

Sam looked down at her, his eyes intense as her fingers traced the familiar lines of his chest and abs.

"You're probably going to get a parking ticket," Andy said, leaning forward to press a kiss to his bare chest, "And if you do, I'll pay for it."

Sam hesitated for a moment, let out a low chuckle and then pulled Andy's sweatshirt up and over her head, throwing it onto the floor.

**AN: So a little Gail and Andy bonding, a little bit of Traci and A LOT OF ANDY AND SAM! This chapter was kind of fun to write, from the serious conversation between Andy and Gail, the fun girly gossip between Traci, Andy and Gail and of course the passionate McSwarek section (I think they were moving just a little too slow before, especially for them)! Let me know what you thought guys. =)**

**Have a great day/night!**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Sorry for the slow updates! This was a fun chapter to write, so I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 31

"Good morning sunshine," Andy's voice chimed in Sam's ear, waking him up.

He opened his eyes and blinked a few times. "Morning," he said gruffly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "What time is it?"

"Time to go to work," Andy said with a smile. She traced her fingers along his bare stomach and slowly ventured lower.

Sam let out a sleepy chuckle and caught her hand in his. "You don't want to be late for your first day back on full duty, do you?" he asked her.

She shrugged and propped herself up on her elbow to look at him. "I wouldn't really mind," she said.

Sam looked up at her and smiled. "You're something else McNally," he said.

She leaned down to press her lips to his firmly. "Yes, I am," she said with a nod, "Come on. I'll start breakfast while you go shower?"

"Sure," Sam said. He cupped the side of her face in his hand and pressed their lips together firmly.

Andy broke away from him and smiled before rolling out of bed and picking up Sam's t-shirt from the floor. She pulled it on over her head and glanced back at Sam. "Any requests for breakfast?" she asked.

"I'm sure that anything you make will be good," Sam said, pushing back the covers and getting out of bed. Andy made her way out of the master bedroom into the kitchen and was just starting to make a pot of coffee when her cellphone rang.

She leaned across the counter and picked it up to look at the screen. "Hey Gail," Andy said into the phone.

"Thank God you answered," she said.

"What's the matter?" Andy asked, tapping on the counter with her nails, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"I told Nick," she said, "About the baby."

"And?" Andy asked.

"Andy, he asked me to marry him," Gail said, "Like literally went to his safe, took out an engagement ring and went down on one to knee and asked me to marry him."

"Wow," Andy said as she put slices of bread in the toaster, "So he was getting ready to propose anyways?"

"I guess so," Gail said, "He just had it in his safe."

"Congratulations Gail," Andy said with a smile, "I told you he would be happy."

"You were right," Gail sighed, "It's just crazy."

"Are you happy?" Andy asked as she pulled open the fridge door to take out a tub of cream cheese.

"I think I am," she said, "Never thought I would have a shotgun wedding, but I think I'm happy."

"Well it isn't really a shotgun wedding, right? I mean he loves you, you love him and you would have gotten married if you weren't pregnant anyways," Andy shrugged, taking the toast out of the toaster, "It's just a little extra push."

"I guess you're right," Gail said.

"It's been known to happen," Andy said with a laugh.

Gail let out a laugh. "Thanks Andy," she said, "See you at work?"

"See you at work," Andy replied, "Congratulations again."

"Thanks," she repeated once more, "Bye."

Andy hung up and put her phone back on the counter and began to spread the cream cheese on the toast.

"What's for breakfast?" Sam asked as he entered the kitchen, his wet hair combed back neatly, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Toast and coffee," Andy said, "You really need to go grocery shopping more often."

Sam shrugged and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back towards his chest. He pressed a kiss to the soft skin of her neck and she leaned back into him. "Are you ready to being back at work?" he asked.

Andy glanced up at him. "Are you ready to have me back is the question," Andy said with a laugh.

Sam let out a chuckle and kissed her quickly. "If you go shower now, I'll make you some food to eat on the way to the station," he said.

"Thanks Sam," Andy said, wrapping an arm around him easily before trotting back to his master bathroom.

"Alright, so we've got Collins, Epstein, Cruz, Williams and Peck, Shaw and McNally, and Swarek and Price," Frank said just under an hour later, "Any questions, come talk to me. Serve, protect and kick some bad guy ass. I would also like to pass along huge congratulations to Officer Collins and Officer Peck on their recent engagement. Good luck you guys."

Andy glanced sideways to where Gail was standing on her left, with Nick on her other side. She joined the applause from the rest of the cops and looked at the ring on Gail's finger.

"It's gorgeous," Andy told the blonde with a smile, "Congratulations," she wrapped her arms around Gail and then around Nick. "Good luck with all the extra hormones," she whispered in Nick's ear.

His jaw dropped open and he looked at Andy. "You know?"

Andy winked at him. "Congratulations Nick," she said before she stepped around them and went to the coffee counter.

"Excited to ride together McNally?" Oliver asked as he stopped at the counter beside her, "Just like old times?"

"Just like old times," Andy repeated with a nod, "But this time you can't bully me into buying your lunch Shaw."

"Dammit," he said with a frown, "Not even a coffee?"

"Not even a coffee," Andy confirmed with a cheeky grin.

Oliver heaved a sigh and shook his head, putting the lid on his coffee. "Meet you at the cruiser in five?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Andy said with a grin.

Five minutes later, Andy walked out to the parking lot to find Oliver leaning against the hood of the car. He tossed the keys to Andy who caught them deftly. "You're driving," he said, "I want to enjoy this coffee that you didn't buy for me."

Andy laughed and popped the trunk. They put their bags in and then got into the car. Andy backed up cautiously and joined the short line of squad cars waiting to drive out of the lot.

Sam walked by with Price trotting along beside him. She appeared to be chatting his ear off and he was massaging his temple with his spare hand.

Andy raised a hand to wave to them as she drove past before she turned out of the lot and began to drive away from the station.

Oliver let out a long yawn.

"You okay?" Andy asked him.

"Tired," Oliver said, "I'm hoping for a slow day," Oliver said, leaning back in his seat.

"You just cursed it," Andy said, glancing at him sideways and shaking her head at him, "So when we get about 45 calls in 5 minutes, remember this exact moment."

Oliver started, "We aren't going to-"

"We've got reports of a 4 car pile-up on Yonge and Dundas, just by the Eaton Centre," dispatch said, crackling to life.

Andy glanced sideways at Oliver.

Oliver picked up the radio. "Mark 1505, responding," he said.

"10-4 1505," dispatch replied, "Fire and EMS are already en route."

Oliver flicked on the sirens and lights and Andy glanced sideways at him and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Alright," Oliver said, holding up is hands in surrender, "This one is my fault."

Andy laughed and began to drive towards the address.

A few minutes later, Andy pulled to a stop behind the accident and she and Oliver got out of the car.

"Looks like this guy wasn't paying attention," Andy said, gesturing the car closest them, "And rear-ended that guy," she said, "Which made a chain reaction."

"Ten bucks says this guy was on his phone," Oliver said, walking towards the first car, "Check if the other drivers are okay?"

Andy nodded and approached the second car. She was just checking on the fourth and final car involved when there was a whoop of a police siren. Andy glanced up as she saw Sam and Chloe pulling up, followed closely by a fire truck and an ambulance.

"Everyone okay?" Sam asked as he walked towards her.

"Seems to be," Andy said, "But Oliver cursed us. Said he hoped for a slow day today."

Sam shook his head. "You're screwed McNally," he said with a grin.

"Don't remind me," Andy said, shaking her head as she took out her notepad, "I've got to take statements." She hit Sam in the chest with her notepad, looked up at him and winked before she turned to approach the second driver involved.

About an hour later, Andy and Oliver were finishing up and loading the traffic cones back into the trunk of the police car when dispatch crackled to life.

"1505, are you free to report to a domestic disturbance at 12 Okeefe Lane?"

Andy looked sharply at Oliver before she tilted her head to speak into her radio. "This is 1505 responding. Show us en route." Andy released the button and looked sideways at Oliver who shrugged and flicked on the sirens.

Several hours later, Andy leaned back in her desk chair.

"I'm about ready to call it a night," she said with a yawn, "I swear I've typed the same thing about five times."

"Same," Oliver said, rubbing his hand over his head, "I feel like I went a little balder after today."

Andy let out a laugh and looked over at him, closely inspecting his head, "I think you're right Ollie," she said with a faux grimace.

"You're just so funny today McNally," Oliver let out a laugh, "You and Sammy have been spending way too much time together." He pushed himself out of his chair and Andy followed suit. They began to walk towards the locker rooms together. "So by the way, you owe me ten bucks," Oliver said, holding his hand aloft, "That guy from the accident this morning was distracted by his phone. Texting."

"I'll buy your lunch tomorrow," Andy said, "How's that?"

"We're getting steaks for lunch tomorrow by the way," Oliver said seriously.

Andy let out a laugh and rolled her eyes. "See you tomorrow Shaw," she said, shaking her head.

"Goodnight McNally," he said as she pushed open the door to the women's locker room.

She crossed the room to her locker and Chloe looked up from where she was getting changed. "Hey," she said, "How was your first day back out there?"

"It was good," Andy nodded as she spun the dial on her lock in the familiar pattern, "How was the day with Sam?"

"Good," Chloe nodded, "I'm starting to understand why Dov says he's such a God."

Andy let out a laugh. "Dov always has had a man crush on him," she said.

"Honestly, I can see why," Chloe shrugged, "You're pretty lucky."

Andy looked into her locker and her mind wandered to Sam. A smile spread across her face and she glanced sideways at Chloe. "I know," she said with a laugh.

**AN: So Andy and Sam are settling into a relationship! Yayyy! And Gail and Nick are frigging cute too. Hope you liked it! Let me know what you want to see in the next few chapters of this story, I'm open to any ideas! Review review review! =)**

**Thanks guys! Have a great rest of your day!**


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Welcome to chapter 32! A little more flirty fun between Andy and Sam. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 32

"Price," Frank said from the doorway to his office.

Chloe's eyes shot up from the computer where she and Andy were finishing their paperwork for the day, "Sir?" she asked.

"My office," Frank said, "It's time for your evaluation."

Chloe looked sideways at Andy.

"I can finish this up," Andy said with a smile, "Good luck."

Chloe pushed herself to her feet and crossed the room towards Frank's office. She climbed the stairs and glanced back at Andy before stepping into his office, the door closing behind her.

Andy watched through the glass panels as she took a seat across from Frank who pulled out the file that Andy had given him the day before.

"Did you end up giving her a good review?" Sam asked, leaning on the edge of the desk beside where she was working.

"Yeah, I did," Andy said, looking up at him with a smile, "How was your day?"

"Good," Sam nodded, handing her a cup of coffee, "High speed chase, caught a shoplifter and wrote eight speeding tickets."

"Just an average day then?" Andy asked with a laugh.

"What did you do?" Sam asked her, sitting on the edge of the desk.

"Caught a burglar, wrote two speeding tickets, arrested a drug dealer and saved a man's life," Andy said with a shrug, "No big deal, right?"

Sam let out a chuckle and glanced up to Frank's office. "Was she worried?" he asked, nodding towards Chloe.

"All day," Andy laughed, "Asked me about 80 times if she was being cut loose."

"Is she?" Sam asked.

"Of course," Andy said with a grin, "But I couldn't tell her that."

"Poor girl," Sam shook his head.

Andy shrugged. "You didn't tell me," she said.

"Valid point," Sam admitted, "Hey, quick question," he said.

"Yeah?" Andy asked.

"Want to go out for dinner?" he asked.

"What?" Andy asked surprised, "Like to a restaurant?"

"Of course," Sam laughed, "I thought a celebratory dinner would be nice."

"Celebrating what?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"Being free of the obligation of training a rookie," he said with a grin.

Andy rolled her eyes. "Rookies aren't that bad," she said, punching him in the shoulder.

He caught her hand and held it in his. "I have reservations over at the French Restaurant on Sheppard Ave," he said, "If you're interested."

"That sounds great," Andy said with a smile.

"Good," Sam said with a nod, "I hope you don't mind, but we probably won't be going dancing after."

"After finding the dead body under the floor, I'm not that keen on going out dancing anymore," Andy admitted, "Besides, when was the last time we went out on a dinner date?"

"Um, never," Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand awkwardly.

Andy stuck out her tongue and got to her feet. She pressed a quick kiss to his lips on the way up. "When are our reservations?" she asked him, raising her arms above her head to stretch out her back.

"7:30," Sam said, glancing at his watch, "So we have just enough time to cut Price's tie and then get out of here."

"Thanks Sam," Andy said gently, squeezing his hand in hers.

"Thanks Andy," he replied, smiling back at her. He got to his feet and looked towards Frank's office to see Chloe walking out just in front of Frank, a smile wide on her face.

Frank cleared his throat loudly and the rest of the officers in the bullpen looked up to Chloe and Frank. They descended the stairs and Frank turned to the rest of the cops in the room. "Coppers of 15," he said, beckoning Andy forward, "We only had one rookie this year, but it taught the value of quality over quantity," Frank said, positioning himself so that he was standing directly in front of Chloe, "Officer Price, you showed us confidence and skill that we value as cops and in the past months, you have been moulded into a good police officer. With more experience and practice, I have no doubt, and I know that the other coppers of 15 have no doubt either, that you will become a great police officer. So," Frank turned to Andy and held up a pair of scissors with a smile, "With that being said, Officer McNally, cut that tie!"

Andy stepped forward with a smile and took the scissors from her Staff Sargent. She turned to Chloe. "You ready?" she asked Chloe, eyebrow raised.

Chloe grinned widely. "I'm ready," she said.

Andy grabbed the bottom of Chloe's clip-on tie and held it away from her body. She lined up the scissors and easily cut across the rookies tie, handing the tail to the young woman with applause from the surrounding officers.

Andy winked at her before clapping her hands together as well. "Congratulations Price," Andy said.

"Thanks Andy," Chloe said with a smile. She wrapped Andy in a quick hug before turned and shaking hands with Frank

About an hour later, Andy stepped out of her bedroom dressed in a black dress and black high heels. She smoothed the dress down on her thighs and Sam looked up from where he was sitting on the couch in black pants and a button down shirt.

"Wow," he said, getting to his feet, "You look-"

"Wow," Andy finished for him with a smile. She held her arms out and turned slightly. "You like?" she asked.

"I do," he said, crossing the room and wrapping his arms around Andy's waist. He pulled her into an easy hug and pressed his lips to hers firmly. "It's too bad our reservation is so soon," he said, his voice gruff as his hands slid down her back.

Andy let out a laugh and stepped away from him. "You made them," she said, reaching out for his hand, "Besides, there's plenty of time for that after dinner. But I'm not about to miss our first dinner date."

Sam laughed and squeezed her hand in his. "Alright," he said, "Lead the way."

They walked together towards the door to her apartment and then down to where his truck was parked in the street. After holding the door open for her, Sam walked around to the other side and turned the key in the ignition.

"Excited?" he asked, glancing sideways at her as she buckled herself in.

"Very," Andy admitted with a smile, "It's a bit of a step up from our usual takeout and beer."

"Well if I knew that you would dress like this," Sam said, waving his hand to emphasize, "I would have started taking you out to dinner a long time ago."

"Pfft," Andy scoffed, "As if that would make any difference."

Sam glanced sideways at her and winked.

Andy shook her head with a laugh. "We're going to be late Sam," she said, pointing towards the clock that read 7:20, "Let's go!"

Sam leaned across the centre console and kissed her easily before he pulled away from the curb and eased into traffic.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think. =) I will probably post another chapter later today, so keep an eye out for it!**

**PS, I AM SO EXCITED FOR SEASON 4!**


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: As promised, the second part of todays updates! Make sure you read chapter 32 before this one! **

**Drumroll pleeeeeease! And now, may I present to you all Chapter 33! **

Chapter 33

"This is McNally in 1512," Andy said into her radio a few days later, "Can I get the description on the car from the Kitchener Amber Alert one more time?"

"It's a silver Dodge Charger," dispatch said, "Plate number Alpha, Delta, Thomas, Yankee, 4, 5, 2."

Andy peered at the car in the gas station. "Dispatch, I have eyes on the vehicle," Andy said, "It's gassing up at the Shell station on Dundas at Jarvis."

"10-4 1512, backup is en route," dispatch said.

Andy pulled into the gas station and pulled up behind the Charger, boxing it in. She got out of the car and approached the vehicle, looking through the windows at the empty car seat in the back.

"This is a nice car you have," Andy said nicely to the man who was paying for gas at the machine, resting her hands on her belt.

He let out a chuckle. "Thanks lady, it-" he turned and froze at the sight of Andy in her uniform. He dropped the keys to the ground and took off at a sprint across the parking lot.

Andy let out a groan before she took off after him. She heard sirens approaching as she sprinted after the man. She caught up to him and managed to tackle and pin him to the pavement.

"1512, can I get an updated location?" dispatch asked through her radio.

Andy managed to fasten the handcuffs on the man and kept him face first into the pavement with her knee in the centre of his back. "This is McNally from 1512," Andy said into her radio, "Suspect took off on foot southbound towards the McDonalds. I have him in custody in the parking lot," Andy said, gasping for air. She turned to the man. "Do you have anything in your pockets that could hurt me. Any weapons? Needles?"

"What the hell are you doing crazy lady?" the man demanded as Andy patted him down, "You can't arrest me! I was paying for that gas!"

"That you were putting in a stolen car?" Andy asked sharply, "That was used in a child abduction all the way over in Kitchener this morning."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he demanded as Andy fished his wallet out of his pocket.

She flipped to his license. "Well well," Andy said, "You are a long way from home Mr. Devon Anderson of Kitchener Ontario." She glanced up to see Nick jogging towards her.

"Everything okay over here?" he asked Andy.

"This crazy bitch tackled me!" Anderson yelled from where Andy had him pinned to the ground, "I want to press charges!"

"You probably should have thought of that before you stole a car and abducted a little girl this morning," Nick said, grabbing the cuffs around Anderson's wrists and pulling him to his feet.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he spat, "That's my car."

"Do you have a child, Mr. Anderson?" Andy asked as Nick started to lead the man back to the four police cruisers in the gas station lot.

"No," he said, shaking his head vehemently.

"Then why would you need a car seat in the back of your car?" Andy asked him evenly.

He snapped his jaw shut. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

Andy let out a humorless laugh. "Of course," she said as she opened the door to the back of Nick's squad car, "Watch your head," she said as Nick pushed him into the backseat, "We wouldn't want to aggravate your sudden case of amnesia." She firmly shut the door and turned to Nick.

"You okay?" Nick asked her once the door was closed.

"Yeah," Andy said with a nod, adjusting her radio and glancing around to Marlo and Sam who were taking statements and to Chloe who was coming out from around the building, a small bundle in her arms, "That little punk called me a bitch!" she said indignantly, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Did you tackle him and put him in handcuffs too?" Sam asked from a few steps away, "Because it's not very fun when you do that. I would know."

"Oh ha ha," Andy said, rolling her eyes, "Never going to let me forget it, are you?"

"Never," he said with a cheeky grin.

Andy laughed and shook her head before she walked towards Chloe. "What do you have?" Andy asked.

"Cashier mentioned that the suspect came around the side of the building before you came in," Chloe said, "I found her just behind the building."

"Thank God," Andy said, looking at the little girl. She was fast asleep, bundled up in blankets in Chloe's arms.

"You got the guy?" Chloe asked.

Andy nodded.

"Good," Chloe said with a frown.

Andy nodded and cleared her throat. "Did you call social services?" she asked.

"Yeah," Chloe said with a nod, "They're on the way now."

"Okay good," Andy said.

An hour later, Andy stood in the viewing room for interrogation room 1, where Devon Anderson was seated with bottled water, his hands handcuffed.

Traci was tearing into him and it was obvious that he was close to breaking and admitting to the car-jacking.

"Good work McNally," Oliver said as he stood next to Andy. He reached over and clapped her on the back.

Andy glanced up at him. "Hm?" she asked.

"You found the car, and your rookie found the kid," Oliver said, "This whole day turned out differently than we all thought it would. So good work McNally," he said.

"Thanks Oliver," Andy said with a nod.

The door to the viewing room opened and Andy and Oliver turned to see Sam stepping in. He stood between Oliver and the door and watched as Traci paced behind Anderson for a minute.

"This looks fun," he commented, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You wouldn't believe it brother," Oliver said, "Nash is one hell of a detective."

Sam let out a chuckle as Traci slapped her hands down on the table and leaned down to make eye contact with the suspect, who visibly jumped, "She's sure making him regret it," Sam said, crossing his arms across his chest, "Plus I'm sure chasing him down and making him eat dirt in the McDonald's parking lot didn't start him off very well," Sam said, glancing over at Andy with a grin.

"He was the one that ran first," Andy said with a shrug, "If he didn't want me tackling him, he shouldn't have stolen the car with that little girl in the backseat."

Oliver let out a chuckle as Sam shook his head with a grin on his face.

"McNally, can I borrow you for a minute?" Sam asked, "I need to finish up taking your statement for the report."

Andy glanced back at the interrogation and then to Oliver.

"You won't miss anything," Oliver said, "Nash might make this numbskull cry, but other than that…" he trailed off.

Andy grinned and patted Oliver on the shoulder as she stepped around him.

She followed Sam down the hallway and was taken by surprise when he pushed open the door for the viewing room of the third interrogation room and pulled her inside quickly. "Sam, wha-"

She was cut off by his lips coming down onto hers firmly.

Her fingers came up and tangled in the hair at the base of his skull and he backed her up so that she was flat against the door, his body pressed flush against hers as his lips travelled down her neck.

"Sam-" Andy gasped out after a moment, "What are you doing?" she asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked as he pressed his lips to the skin of her neck.

"You're ridiculous," Andy laughed, "We're at work."

He looked into her eyes evenly and then he chuckled, pressing his lips to hers again.

"It's just very not you," Andy said, her hands sliding down his back. She looped her thumbs in the back of his belt and looked up at him.

Sam shrugged. "Couldn't resist," he said with a grin. He nipped at her neck one more time before pressing a kiss to her lips and taking a step back. "Continue this later?" he asked.

Andy nodded. "Absolutely," she said. She pulled open the door and stepped out. "You know," she said, turning to look back at him, "I should have known you didn't actually want to do paperwork," Andy said.

Sam let out a laugh and walked the opposite way down the hallway.

**AN: Hope you liked it! I felt like there wasn't much policework in here recently and there won't be in the next few chapters either, so I had to toss in a little bit now. Plus some Andy and Sam, of course! I hope you liked it, so let me know what you thought! =) I will probably update again tomorrow, so keep an eye out. Have a good rest of your day!**


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: So I lied. There is going to be a little more policework in chapter 34 and 35! =P There's a lot that happens in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 34

The following morning, Andy and Sam walked across the parking lot to the station side by side with coffees in hand. "Oh how nice of you!" Oliver said as he fell into step beside them, reaching up to grab Andy's coffee, "You really shouldn't have!"

"I didn't," Andy said, sticking her tongue out and taking back the cup.

"Rats," Oliver said, shaking his head.

Andy let out a laugh.

"Did you two have a good night?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, it was pretty good," Sam said, sliding his hand into Andy's. She glanced up at him with a smile and he winked.

"Gross," Oliver said, shaking his head.

"You asked brother," Sam said with a shrug.

"Oh you young folks," he said, pulling open the door and stepping inside the station.

Andy scoffed as they followed him inside.

"See you in parade?" Oliver asked them, "I have to get a coffee, because you two didn't get me one earlier."

"You didn't ask for one," Andy shrugged as Sam clapped him on the back.

The pair walked towards the locker rooms and Andy gave Sam a quick kiss on the lips before entering the women's locker room.

"Morning McNally," Noelle said from her locker as Andy walked in.

"Good morning," Andy replied with a smile. She walked around Gail and stopped at her locker.

"You look like you're in a good mood today," Chloe noted, "A little extra pep in your step."

"Did you have a romantic night with Officer Swarek?" Gail asked, her tone gossipy.

Andy let out a laugh and opened her locker, stowing her bag inside. "Maybe," she said, "Or maybe I'm just happy after finding that little girl yesterday. Huh?"

"Or," Gail said, "Maybe you stayed up all night having wild hot passionate sex," she shrugged, "But just maybe."

Somebody cleared their throat awkwardly and Andy looked up to see Marlo walking by, purposefully keeping her gaze on the door.

Andy glanced at Chloe who grimaced.

"Shit," Gail said as Marlo pushed the door open with more force than necessary and stormed out, "She's still bitter, hey?"

"Well you were kind of pushing it in her face," Chloe said with a shrug.

"Hey Gail," Traci said, poking her head into her locker room, "You wanted to talk to Frank?"

"Yeah," Gail said.

"Detective Douchebag is out of there now, so you're free to go," Traci said.

"Detective Douchebag?" Andy asked, laughing.

"Boyd," Gail said, shutting her locker firmly and looking at Andy," He came in asking to speak with Swarek first thing."

Andy felt the smile slip off of her face. She turned to her locker and quickly finished changing into her uniform.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked as she closed her locker.

"I don't know what you know already," Andy said, "But Detective Boyd works in guns and gangs," Andy said, "And that's where Sam spent a lot of his time, going undercover."

"Oh," Chloe said.

"And last time Sam went under to get a guy named Jamie Brennan. Long story short, Swarek and I ran into each other, fooled around, Boyd gave him a botched cover story and Sam got figured out. He almost died," Andy said, "I thought Boyd had been fired over it."

"But if he's back and wants to talk to Sam-" Chloe trailed off.

"He wants him to go back undercover," Andy said with a frown. She tied her boots onto her feet and shut her locker firmly before she hurried out of the locker room, running directly into somebody.

"Sorry," Andy said, taking a step back.

"Officer McNally, getting in my way as usual," Detective Boyd said, his tone patronizing.

"Here I thought that you got fired detective," Andy said, "What an unpleasant surprise."

"Funny," Boyd said before he pushed open the door to the men's locker room and stepped inside.

"He seems like a real asshole," Chloe said from behind Andy.

"I can't believe he's back," Andy groaned.

"Not for long," Chloe said, leading Andy towards the parade room, "Swarek is a smart guy. He's not going to go back undercover for that guy after the last time. Especially now that he has you."

Andy looked at Chloe closely. "I hope so," she said. She looked around the station and saw Frank and Gail talking up in his office.

"Any idea what that's all about?" Chloe asked as they walked towards the parade room.

"Hm?" Andy asked.

"Peck?" Chloe asked.

Andy shrugged, watching as Frank nodded, got to his feet and shook Gail's hand with a smile. They walked to the door of his office and both walked towards the parade room.

Andy and Chloe slipped in the parade room and Chloe took a seat as Oliver waved Andy over to where he stood in the back of the room.

"Where's Sammy?" Oliver asked as she walked up to him.

"Cornered in the locker room by Donovan Boyd," Andy said.

"You're joking," Oliver said.

"I wish I was," Andy said, shaking her head.

Oliver looked over his shoulder towards the locker rooms as Frank started talking. "There he is," Oliver said, causing Andy to look around as well to see Sam walking towards the parade room, his jaw set and his lips in one hard line. Boyd stepped out of the locker room and called after him, throwing his arms in the air exasperatedly, but Sam ignored him and stepped into the parade room.

He made eye contact with Andy, shook his head and then stood beside her, his arms crossed over his chest.

Andy glanced at Oliver who grimaced as Boyd stepped into the parade room as well.

"Alright, so today we've got," Frank said, consulting his clipboard, "Collins and Epstein, Price and Williams, McNally and Cruz and Shaw, you're riding solo today," he said, "Peck, down in booking. And Swarek, you're on desk today."

Andy's heart dropped into her stomach as Marlo turned her head slightly to look at Andy.

"Alright, that's it coppers. Serve, protect and be safe," Frank said, "Swarek, I want to see you in my office."

"Sammy," Oliver said.

"Yeah?" Sam asked sharply.

"Nothing brother. Good luck," Oliver said shaking his head. He patted Sam on the shoulder before going up and grabbing the keys for his squad.

"Sam," Andy said hesitantly.

"What?" he asked her.

"What does Boyd want?" Andy asked.

"What he always does," Sam said, shaking his head.

"Are you going to go?" Andy asked, chewing on her bottom lip.

"I don't know yet," he said, running his hand through his hair.

Andy frowned. "Okay," she said, "Well it's your call. I'm here if you want to talk it out."

"Thanks Andy," Sam said, his hand coming up to cup the side of her face.

"McNally, are we going to go?" Marlo asked sharply.

Andy turned to look at the woman and nodded. "Yeah," she said, "Yeah, I'm coming." She glanced back up at Sam. "See you after shift?" Andy asked him.

"Of course," he said. He gave her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes before turning and walking after Frank to his office where Boyd was already waiting.

Andy glanced at Marlo. "Ready to go?" she asked.

"Mhm," Marlo replied evenly. The two women walked silently out to their squad car and Marlo sat in the driver's seat as Andy settled into the passenger seat.

A couple of hours passed in awkward silence broken by only two calls.

Andy's phone rang shortly after 10:00, disrupting the silence. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the screen.

"Hey you," Andy said into the phone.

"Hi," Sam said gruffly.

"Is everything okay?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, everything's good," Sam said, "Frank, Boyd and I have been in Frank's office for hours."

"What's going on?" Andy asked.

"He wants me to go back under," Sam said, "It sounds like a long one this time."

Andy swallowed hard. "And?"

"I said no," Sam said, "But now he's trying to convince me. Brought your name into it and dragged you through the dirt. I just about punched him in the face."

"What's Frank doing about it?" Andy asked.

"I think he's on my side," Sam said, "But I don't really know."

The radio crackled to life. "We have a domestic disturbance at number 12 McCaul Street," dispatch said.

"1515 responding," Marlo said into the radio, "Mark us on route."

"10-4 1515," dispatch said.

"Sam, I gotta go," Andy said.

"Okay," Sam said, "Talk to you later."

"Sounds good," Andy said, "Try not to punch him, okay?"

"No promises," Sam chuckled, "Bye."

"Bye," Andy replied, hanging up.

"So you and Sam, huh?" Marlo said as she drove towards the address.

"Yeah," Andy said with a nod.

"Good for you," Marlo said, "Finally got what you wanted."

"Yeah," Andy replied again.

They fell silent.

"Look, Cruz, I don't want to be friends with you," Andy said.

Marlo scoffed. "Like I would want to be anyw-"

"But," Andy said, cutting her off, "We work together. So I want to be civil with you."

Marlo was silent as she pulled up in front of the house. They both got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Andy rapped on the door three times neatly and took a step back.

It opened slowly a moment later and a woman poked her head around the door. There were bruises already forming on her pale flesh and she had tears on her face. "Oh thank God you're here. He just left, but I'm scared he'll come back," she gasped out, throwing open the door. She immediately wrapped her arms around Andy and burst into fresh sobs.

Andy glanced at Marlo as she hugged the woman back.

Once they had retreated into the house and Andy had gotten the woman seated on the couch and comfortable, they began to ask her questions.

"Ma'am, what's your name?" Marlo asked, pen ready to write down her notes.

"M-Melanie," she said, "Melanie Gleeson. Well, Marshal now."

"And who did this to you Melanie?" Marlo asked.

"My ex-husband, Ed," she said, "I thought I was done with that man," she shook her head in disbelief.

Marlo swallowed hard.

"And what happened today?" Andy asked, glancing up at Marlo's pale face.

"I don't know where to start," she murmured.

"Start wherever you're comfortable," Andy said, patting her on the shoulder.

Melanie let out a huge breath and began to talk, "We were married for a few years, living into Ottawa," she said, "He got into drugs with some of his buddies and he knocked me around a little bit. One night he was really high, or drunk or whatever and he sexually assaulted me. I got pregnant and we had Brandon, our son. He kept hurting me and one of my friends caught on to what was happening a few months ago and she helped me get away from him. Get the divorce papers and move me to Toronto. I just got granted full custody a few weeks ago. I just got Brandon enrolled over at St. Andrews elementary school. He's making friends and he's happy again," she shook her head and wiped tears off of her cheeks, "I just had a restraining order put on Ed."

"What happened today?" Andy asked gently, sitting down across from her.

"He found us somehow," she said, shaking her head in disbelief, "Came to the door and was pounding on it. I thought he would break it down. So I let him in and he yelled a lot. He was so mad at me for taking Brandon away from him," Melanie shook her head, "Threatened me, hit me," she gestured the bruises on her face, "Broke a few lamps, picture frames."

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Marlo asked seriously.

"No," she shook her head, "No, I'm okay. I need to clean up before Brandon comes home."

"Do you have someone who can stay with you today?" Andy asked, "That friend who helped move you out here?"

"I couldn't bother her again," Melanie said, shaking her head with a teary smile, "I'll be okay alone."

"Melanie," Andy said, reaching out and placing a hand on her knee, "I know you feel like a burden on her, but she obviously cares about you in order to help you move away from him. I'm sure she would be fine coming to stay with you here for a while. Besides, I know that you would feel better if somebody was with you."

Melanie looked up at Andy. "You're right," she said, shaking her head, "I'll call her now," she pushed herself to her feet and walked out of the room.

She returned a few minutes later, tears fresh on her face. "She's on her way over," she said. She cleared her throat. "Could you, um, could you stay here until she gets here?"

"Of course we can," Andy said with an encouraging smile.

Half an hour later, the two cops walked back out to their car after Melanie's friend Tammy showed up.

They got into their car and Marlo looked over at Andy and let out a puff of air. "That's rough," she said, shaking her head, "Being treated like that, uprooting everything and moving to a new place only to have it follow you?"

Andy nodded, chewing on her bottom lip.

"My dad was like that," Marlo admitted, leaning and turning the key in the ignition.

"Oh?" Andy asked, turning to look at her.

"Yeah," she said, "He hit my mom a lot."

"I'm sorry," Andy said sincerely.

"It's okay," she shrugged, "It was a long time ago."

Andy frowned again. "I'm sorry anyways," Andy said, "Nobody should have to experience that."

Marlo shrugged and changed the topic quickly. "Do you want lunch? I'm hungry."

**AN: And so we see Marlo as a human again! You didn't think I was just going to forget about her, did you? =P I know that some of you will be concerned about Sam leaving and going undercover, but don't worry, that WILL NOT happen! I promise you all!**

** I also apologize that this chapter didn't have very much Sam and Andy and I just wanted to give you a heads up that chapter 35 won't have very much of them either. However, after that, there is going to be lots and lots of cute fluffy Sam and Andy stuff. We will also see Sarah and the boys again by chapter 36 and 37.**

**I hope you liked this chapter! The next one will get pretty intense and that should be out sometime early tomorrow!**


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: Tadaa! In chapter 35, we get to see Marlo and Andy forced to work together a bit more and a very protective Sam. Enjoy!**

Chapter 35

"We've got reports of a disturbance at St. Andrew's elementary school at the corner of Baldwin and Kensington," dispatch said an hour later.

"1515 responding," Andy said into the radio, "Do you have any more information on the call?"

"Patching it through," dispatch said.

There was a little static and then the recording came through.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

"I need the police," said a woman's voice, tone frightened, "I'm calling from St. Andrew's elementary. There's a father here demanding to see his son. We had to say no, there's a restraining order banning him from seeing his kid, and he got so mad," she said, "He's threatening the front office staff."

"We'll get police there right away ma'am," replied the 9-1-1 dispatch, "Has anybody been harmed?"

"No," she said, "No, we're okay."

"Is he still there?" asked the dispatch officer.

"The vice principal is trying to calm him down now," she said, "Please hurry."

Andy glanced at Marlo. "There's just a bunch of crazies today," she said, shaking her head as Marlo pushed down on the gas.

They pulled up in front of the school and they both got out of the car together, walking towards the front door. Marlo pulled the door open and she and Andy walked inside, following the signs to the front office.

"Hello," Andy said, tapping on the counter separating the front office from the hall.

The woman behind a computer shot to her feet. "Thank goodness you're here," she said, "My name is Theresa. I called you guys."

"Officer McNally, Officer Cruz," Andy said, gesturing herself and Marlo.

"We have some basic information about your call," Marlo said, "Irate father who isn't allowed to see his kid."

"That's right," Theresa said with a nod, "He came in here looking crazy. His eyes-" she trailed off, shaking her head, "He looked like he was lost, so I asked if he needed help. He said he needed to see his son. So I asked for his son's name to look up his classroom and when I typed it in, it popped up that he had a restraining order to stay away from the boy. So I said that he wasn't allowed to see his son during school hours and he lost it."

"What was his name?" Andy asked.

"Gleeson?" the secretary asked, "His son's name was Brandon Gleeson. He just started to come to school here a few weeks ago."

Andy looked at Marlo sharply, "Gleeson?"

"Is he still on the premises?" Marlo asked.

"No," she said, "The vice principal managed to calm him down enough and escorted him out. He left maybe five, ten minutes ago?"

Andy's phone rang in her pocket. "Excuse me," Andy said, pulling it out of her pocket and looked at the screen before she answered, "What did you find Traci?"

"That guy, Ed Gleeson?" Traci asked, "He's seriously messed up."

"How so?" Andy asked.

"He's 38 years old, black hair, brown eyes, stands at about 6 feet. Spent a little time in a mental institution last year. And he has a crazy long record," Traci said, "Drug charges, DUI's, weapons related charges, assault, a few domestic calls back in Ottawa-"

"What type of weapons?" Andy asked.

"Knives and guns," Traci said, "I said he was messed up."

"We just ran into his name again," Andy said, "At his kids' school. He was harassing the secretary to see Brandon, his son. She turned him away because of the restraining order, but he was pretty steamed. The vice principal had to basically guide him out of the school."

"So he isn't there?" Traci asked.

"No," Andy replied, "We keep missing this guy."

"Okay," Traci said, "Well I'll call it in so that there are increased patrols by Melanie's house and by the school. Which school is it?"

"St Andrew's. Corner of Baldwin and Kensington," Andy said, "Cruz and I are here now."

"Okay. Just sit tight for now," Traci said.

"Will do," Andy said before she hung up. She walked back over to Marlo who looked over at Andy.

"Any news?" she asked.

Andy shook her head. "This guy is messed up," she looked at the secretary, "Where is Brandon right now?" she asked.

"In the gym," she said, "They were in an assembly when he came in. The principal decided that they should keep them in there for now to make sure they're safe. They have a movie playing for now. Nobody is allowed in the halls, not even the staff."

Andy nodded. "Good," she said, "We have some more officers coming to patrol the area closely this afternoon."

"We'll wait out front until the other officers arrive," Marlo said, "And then it should be fine for the kids to come out of the gym."

"Thank you," Theresa said, "We were all really worried."

"We'll be out in the car," Marlo said to the secretary, "But if there are any more concerns that you may have, call us. Don't hesitate."

Theresa nodded. "Thank you so much."

"Is there a washroom nearby?" Andy asked her.

"Yes officer," she said with a smile, "Just around the corner, it's the second doorway on the left."

"I'll be out in a minute," Andy said to Marlo who nodded and made her way to the front door.

A few minutes later, Andy was washing her hands when she heard the squeaking of shoes down the hallway.

Andy looked into the hallways to see a man with dark hair wearing jeans and a green jacket walking away, turning the corner.

Andy tilted her head to talk into her radio. "Cruz, did you get what Gleeson was wearing from the secretary?" she asked.

"Blue jeans, green windbreaker," Marlo replied, "Why?"

"I think he's in the school," Andy said before hurrying down the hallway, hand on her gun. She rounded the corner and called out to the man. "Excuse me sir?" she asked.

He turned and looked over his shoulder.

"Ed Gleeson?" Andy asked.

The man turned and began to run down the hallway.

"It's him," Andy said into the radio, running after him and drawing her gun.

"Where are you McNally?" Marlo asked through the radio as Andy turned another corner to reveal an empty hallway.

"Down the hallway, past the bathroom. He took a left and then- OOF!" Andy gasped out as Gleeson leaped out from a door alcove, pushing Andy hard, causing her to stumble and fall to the floor. She caught herself as her gun skittered across the floor.

"McNally!" Cruz said urgently through the radio, "McNally? Where are you?"

Andy scrambled to grab her weapon. Her fingers had just made contact with the butt of the gun when Ed Gleeson stepped on it and kicked it out of her reach.

Andy looked up at him and froze when she saw a gun pointing directly in her face.

"Do not move officer," Gleeson directed evenly.

"Ed," Andy said, holding her hands up in the air, "You don't need to do this. If you want to see your son, you can't do this." Andy slowly got to her feet, eyes level on him.

"Who said I want to see him?" he asked sharply, "I want to kill him," he said, "Mel thinks she can keep my own son from me? No. I can keep my son from her. Permanently." His gaze fell on something over Andy's shoulder and Andy glanced over her shoulder to see Marlo approaching, her gun drawn.

She glanced back to Ed just in time for him to lunge forward and pull Andy into a headlock, using her body as a shield.

Andy couldn't help the whimper that escaped her lip as she felt the cold metal of the gun press against her temple, her panicked eyes focusing on Marlo's.

Marlo spoke into her radio. "We need immediate backup at St. Andrew's elementary. We have Gleeson but he's got a gun and is holding McNally," she said, her voice a forced calm before she released the button, "Ed, you need to let her go," Marlo said, both of her hands on her gun as she held it level on him, "Beating your ex and threatening a school secretary is bad. But holding a gun to a cops head isn't going to get you out of here in any way other than a body bag. Do you understand me?" she asked evenly.

"What, you think you can talk me down from shooting her?" Ed laughed humorlessly, "I don't really give a shit. You think I don't know-"

"Drop the gun, Ed," Marlo said, her gun pointed steady.

They distantly heard the wailing of more sirens.

"You have maybe a minute or two longer," Marlo said, "Before a bunch of cops come in here and shoot you up like Swiss cheese."

"You wouldn't shoot me," Ed said confidently, "You're cops."

"I dare you," Marlo said, "You have a gun in an elementary school and you are holding a police officer as a hostage. You're done. But if you drop the gun now-"

"Stop talking," Ed said, turning the gun and pointing it at Marlo. He squeezed the trigger twice before she could react and gunshots rang out. Marlo clapped a hand over where the bullet hit her in the vest before leveling her gun at him once more.

"Drop the gun," Marlo ordered, slightly out of breath, "Drop it right now."

"Shots fired!" Andy heard Oliver's voice through the radios, "Repeat, shot's fired! St. Andrew's elementary!"

Ed placed the gun on Andy's temple once again, just in time to see Oliver running around the corner, followed closely by Chloe and Noelle and Nick and Dov. "Nobody move," Ed said, his voice steady, "Or her brains are going to be all over this hallway."

Andy bit her lip, holding back another whimper her eyes meeting Nick's. His jaw was clenched, his head tilted to the side. Andy could tell his mind was racing. Nick dropped a hand from his gun and pointedly rest his hand on the baton on his belt.

"Gleeson, it's over for you," Oliver said, "You will drop the gun and you will let Officer McNally go in the next five seconds. Five… Four…-"

Andy's hands found her baton on her belt and her fingers wrapped around it as her eyes found Oliver's.

He gave a tiny nod and Andy pulled the baton out of its case, swinging it hard and making contact with the side of Ed's kneecap.

He swore and released her, squeezing off another gunshot as Andy stumbled away from him. Andy felt piercing pain in her arm as she fell to the floor and then several more gunshots rang out. She felt the wind be knocked out of her as Ed's limp body fell forward onto her.

Andy rest her face on the cool floor of the hallway trying to catch her breath as her coworkers hurried forward. Somebody kicked Ed's gun away, somebody rolled his body off of her and somebody called frantically into their radio "Shot's fired. We have an officer down!"

"Andy," Nick's voice said, "Andy, look at me."

Andy looked up at him, struggling to take in a breath.

"Andy, are you hurt?" he demanded, his dark eyes flashing as he took survey of her body, "Did you get hit?"

"Cruz," Andy said, "Is Cruz okay? He shot her first."

"It hit her vest Andy," Nick said, "Are you okay?"

Andy's hand travelled up her arm, finding where Ed's final bullet had grazed her arm. "I'm bleeding," she said.

"I know," Nick said, helping Andy into a sitting position. He looked at her closely.

Andy swallowed hard, her eyes finding Ed's body, watching as Noelle felt for a pulse. "Is he dead?" Andy asked.

Noelle nodded.

"He wanted to kill his son," Andy said, shaking her head in disbelief, "He wasn't here to get custody. He was here to take him away from his wife. Like she'd taken him away before."

"Andy," Nick said, holding her face between his hands and looking directly into her eyes, "Look at me. Are you okay?"

Andy swallowed hard. "Yeah, yeah, I'm okay," she said, blinking twice, "I need to see Marlo," she said, nodding.

"Price took her outside," Nick said.

"I need to make sure she's okay," Andy replied, pushing herself to her feet, wincing at the movement in her arm. She wrapped her hand around the flesh wound and Nick hurried after her as she started to walk towards the front door of the school.

Five minutes later, Andy was sitting in the back of an ambulance, her button down shirt and bullet proof vest on the gurney next to her as the paramedics tended to the bullet wound on her arm.

"Andy?" came a familiar voice from outside of the ambulance, "Andy!"

"Swarek," Nick's voice called outside of the ambulance, "Over here."

"Collins, where the hell is she? Is she hurt? Did she get hit?" Sam asked, his voice panicked.

"She got hit," Nick said, "Flesh wound in the upper arm. I think she's in shock, but she's okay. She's in there," Nick said.

Andy looked up as she saw Sam come around the corner of the ambulance, his face pale, his eyes frantic.

"Andy," he gasped out, stepping up into the ambulance. He dropped onto his knees in front of her on the gurney and cupped her face in his hands. "Jesus Christ, Andy," he said, "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright," Andy said, nodding, "I'm fine. The bullet just nicked my arm. It's okay."

Sam leaned to press his lips to hers firmly. Then he pulled her into a hug, her face in his chest. "You scared the hell out of me."

Andy let out a weary chuckle into his chest. "Scared the hell out of myself too," she admitted.

He tightened his arms around her body and pressed his lips to the top of her head firmly.

**AN: I hope you liked it. I'm not super happy with how this chapter turned out to be honest, but I read it over about 50 times, and I think this is as good as it will get! Let me know what you thought (but be easy on this one...) Haha. Have a good day guys!**


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: First off, holy crapola. There are now over 400 reviews for this story alone. I'm blown away that so many of you take the time out of your day to read what I'm writing and then to let me know what you think. I appreciate it so so so much. Secondly, here is the next chapter! We've fast forwarded a few weeks past the internal affairs shenanigans and when all the cops got cleared for the shooting, so enjoy!**

Chapter 36

"Desk duty sucks," Gail said as she leaned back on Andy's couch a few weeks later.

"Well it's a lot safer than being out on the streets running after bad guys," Traci shrugged, "Especially with the baby and all."

"Plus, it should give you a lot more time to plan your wedding," Andy shrugged, "I mean, you guys are going to have to do it soon if you don't want to be showing for the wedding."

"Or we could just not get married yet," Gail said, "Wait until I'm back in shape after I have this kid and then I'll be a MILF or something."

Traci let out a snort. "Trust me Gail, once you have a kid, your whole perspective is going to change," she said, sipping her wine easily.

Gail shuddered and grabbed a bridal magazine from Andy's coffee table. "Why do you have these anyways?" she asked her.

"I kept them for when you and Nick got married," Andy said, "I'm a psychic, didn't you know?" she sipped her wine and crossed her legs under her body.

Gail snorted.

"Besides," Andy said, "You can't afford to be spending your money on bridal magazines. Babies are expensive."

"Don't remind me," Gail said, "The last thing I want to do is go broke and need to move Nick and I into my mom's basement."

"Oh riiight," Traci said, drawing out the word, "Has Nick had the honor of meeting Superintendent Elaine Peck?"

"He has," Gail said.

"And?" Traci asked, "Does she like him? Remember when she hated Chris?" She let out a laugh.

"She likes him fine," Gail shrugged, "But not enough to have him live in her basement."

"I don't think he would want to be there either," Traci said as she thumbed through pages of bridal gowns.

Gail shuddered again.

"Hey, this is pretty," Andy said, holding up a magazine to an open page.

"Yawn," Gail said, "I mean, it's pretty for you, I guess."

Andy rolled her eyes and put the magazine back on her lap.

"What?" Gail asked, "You can get that dress when you marry Swarek."

"Speaking of which," Traci said, "What's going on with that?"

"Hm?" Andy asked, looking up at her best friend with a casual sip of wine.

"You guys doing the nasty now?" Gail asked.

"Well it isn't exactly nasty," Andy laughed, "But yes, we are."

"Good," Traci exclaimed, "Thank God."

Andy stuck out her tongue at her friend.

"But you're managing to work things out?" Traci asked.

Andy nodded. "Finally figuring out what we both want," she said, "And we're both happy with what we have."

"Finally," Gail sighed, "It's about time."

"Says you," Andy replied. Her phone rang and Andy leaned across the coffee table, reaching for her cell phone.

"Is it lover boy?" Traci asked with a grin.

"Nope," Andy said before answering the call, "Hello?"

"Auntie Andy?" came a small voice.

"Joseph, is that you?" Andy asked, pushing herself to her feet and stepping out from behind the coffee table. She set down her wine glass and walked towards her bedroom.

"Yeah," he said.

"Is everything okay?" Andy asked him, shutting the bedroom door behind her, "Is your mom okay? Your brother?"

"We're okay," he said, "I tried to call Uncle Sammy but he didn't answer."

"He's at work tonight buddy," Andy said, "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah," he said, "Sure."

"What's up?" Andy asked, sitting on the end of her bed, toying with a loose thread of the bedspread.

"It's mom's birthday in a couple weeks," he said, "And me and Liam, we wanted to surprise her."

"Good idea buddy," Andy said with a smile, "Any ideas?"

"Well she said she doesn't want anything big. Just the family," he said, "But you and Uncle Sammy are part of the family, right? And Uncle Sammy doesn't visit us very often. Plus you've never been here! You could see our house!"

Andy let out a laugh at his enthusiasm. "You're right," Andy said, "So what was your plan?"

"Maybe you and Uncle Sammy could drive down here. You could stay in the guest room or something," he said, "I don't know. But I know mom wants to see you again. And Uncle Sammy."

"Of course," Andy said, "Well I think that's a great idea Joe."

"Yeah?" he asked, "Will mom like it?"

"She'll love it," Andy said, "She's going to be so surprised."

"Will you talk to Uncle Sammy when he's done work?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah for sure," Andy said, nodding although he couldn't see her, "How are we going to plan this?" she asked, "I don't want to call you, because what if your mom picks up?"

"I'll call you tomorrow," he said, "When she's taking a shower when she gets home from work?"

"Sounds good," Andy said, "I'll be waiting to hear from you."

"Okay," Joseph said.

"Okay," Andy replied, "So I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Mhm," he replied.

"Okay great. Have a good night Joe," Andy said, "Sleep well, okay?"

"Okay," he said, "Goodnight Auntie Andy. I love you!"

Andy froze for a moment, heart pounding in her chest. "I love you too kiddo," she replied gently, "Goodnight." She slid the phone from her ear and ended the call. She chewed on her bottom lip, eyes on the screen of her phone until it faded to black.

There was a knock on her bedroom door. "Andy?" Traci asked, "Are you okay in there?"

Andy cleared her throat. "Yeah I'm good," Andy said, "I'll be right out. I just need to make a quick call."

"Alright," Traci said, her tone cautious.

Andy waited until she heard footfalls heading away from her door before she dialled Sam's number.

"You've got Swarek," he said after the third ring.

"Hey you," Andy said.

"Hey yourself," Sam said, "What's up?"

"How's shift?" Andy asked.

"It's alright," Sam said, "Just finished up at a call. What's going on?"

"I got a phone call from Joseph," Andy said.

"You too?" Sam asked, "Is he okay? He called me too but I couldn't pick up."

"He's good," Andy said, nodding although Sam couldn't see it, "Trying to surprise Sarah for her birthday."

"Oh yeah?" Sam asked.

"He wants us to go down," Andy said, "And I was hoping you wanted to."

"Do you?" came Sam's response.

"I think it would be fun to see them again," Andy said hesitantly.

"Then let's do it," Sam said, "It'll be a quick weekend getaway. Why not?"

"Okay great," Andy said with a smile.

"Good. How's the girls night going?" he asked, his tone jovial.

"I haven't had quite enough wine yet," Andy laughed, pushing herself to her feet, "I'll let you get back to work though."

"Okay," Sam said, "I'll talk to you in the morning?"

"Yeah," Andy said, "Sam, I-" She trailed off hesitantly. It was too early to say that again. Especially after last time.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Nothing," Andy said, biting her tongue sharply, "Have a good rest of shift."

**AN: I hope you liked it! In case you weren't sure, Andy was holding back on saying 'I love you' to Sam at the end. I thought her little exchange with Joseph was suuuper cute and I hope you thought so too! Let me know what you thought. =)**

**Also, I have been wasting even more time, rewatching the last three seasons before Thursdays premiere. Nobody judge me, because I'm sure many of you are as well! Hahaha. This morning, I was watching Season 3, Episode 13 when Katie Spalding got abducted and one part stuck out to me. When Gail walked into the D's office and talked to Traci about Katie Spalding's parents, their names were Jake and MARLO! Fun fact that I'm wondering if anybody else picked up on! =P I guess the writer really enjoys that name... I've also been perusing the internet for as many Rookie Blue Season 4 promos and clips as possible and I came across some actual scenes from the upcoming season and HOLY ROOKIE BLUE BATMAN! It looks phenomenal, that's all I have to say.**

**If you can't tell, I'm so so so excited. Hahaha.**

**Have a great day!**


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: This is a cute chapter that I hope you all enjoy! Here we see Sarah, Joseph and Liam with Andy and Sam! Presenting chapter 37!**

Chapter 37

"Do you think she's going to be surprised?" Andy asked as she settled into the front seat of Sam's truck.

"Of course," Sam chuckled, "We're bringing her a new flat screen TV. If she's not surprised…" he trailed off.

Andy laughed and looked over at him. "Will she mind us just showing up?" Andy asked.

"She always says come by any time," Sam shrugged, "So we are." He glanced sideways at her and grinned. "Besides, I think we both needed some time off of work," Sam said.

"I can't believe Boyd is still all over you for that undercover stint," Andy said, shaking her head, "I'm pretty sure no means no."

"Since when have you ever listened to the word no?" Sam asked, his tone teasing.

Andy stuck her tongue out at him and reached over to squeeze just above his knee. "It's different," she said.

"Oh right," Sam chuckled.

"Right," Andy insisted, "Besides, I'm usually nice. He's an asshole 24/7. What did he say when we got back to the station after I got shot over at St. Andrew's?"

"McNally sticking her foot in it again," Sam said with a frown.

"Exactly. He's an asshole," Andy said with a nod.

Sam grimaced as he drove.

"But let's not talk about Boyd," Andy said, massaging his thigh with her fingers, "Let's talk about us taking our first weekend away together. And seeing Sarah and the boys again."

Sam glanced sideways at Andy with a smile. "She's going to be shocked when we share the guest bedroom," he said.

"Hm?" Andy asked as she sipped her water bottle.

"Last time she saw us, you were with Nash's cousin and I had just finished things with Cruz," Sam said.

"She's a smart woman Sam," Andy said, "I'm sure she saw this coming."

"I think everyone did," Sam said with a chuckle, "Oliver, Noelle and Frank were betting on us."

"Get out of here!" Andy exclaimed, "How do you know?"

"That night you showed up to the Penny with Peck and you'd just been cleared for full duty," Sam said, "Frank came in when you were in the bathroom and handed Oliver about 50 bucks."

Andy laughed and folded her legs up under her body. "I guess we had it coming," she said.

"Oh?" Sam asked.

"We've been dancing around each other since I first started this job," Andy said with an impish grin, "It's been years."

"And neither of us is getting any younger?" Sam asked.

"Well you are almost 40," Andy said with a faux grimace.

"I've still got 4 more years McNally. Don't you forget it," he chuckled.

Andy stuck out her tongue at him and leaned forward to fiddle with the radio.

Sam was silent.

She looked over to see him smiling as he drove.

"What?" Andy asked.

He glanced sideways at her. "I'm happy," he said.

"Me too," Andy said, reaching over to grab his hand.

Just over an hour later, Sam pulled up in front of a small two storey house with light blue siding and a chain-link fence surrounding the green front lawn. He got out of his truck and walked around it to open Andy's door before leading the way to the gate on the fence. He opened it and grasped her hand before leading her up the short pathway to the front door. He reached out and pressed on the doorbell.

They waited in silence, hearing footfalls and a shout from inside before the lock clicked and the door opened to reveal Sarah dressed in denim cut-offs and a grey t-shirt.

"Sam, Andy! Oh my gosh!" she gasped out, "Why are you here?" She threw her arms around her brother and then around Andy.

"Joseph called," Andy said with a smile as she hugged Sarah back easily, "Said something about your birthday."

"Joey! Liam!" Sarah called into the house, "Come here!"

"Where's here?" cam Liam's response.

"The front door, smarty-pants," Sarah replied, looking back at Sam and Andy, "It's so good to have you two here. I wish you'd called first. I look like crap!"

"It's okay," Andy said, wrapping arm around Sam's waist with a smile, "So does Sam."

"Funny," Sam said, leaning to press his lips to the top of Andy's head.

"This is new," Sarah said, a bright smile crossing her face, "Are you two together?"

Sam nodded as Andy glanced up at him with a smile.

The boys came around the corner and they both grinned as they ran forward to hug Andy and Sam. "Happy birthday mom," Joseph said, turning to hug his mother.

"Thanks baby," Sarah said, wrapping her arms around her son, "I love you guys so much. Thanks for doing this."

A few hours later after a trip to the grocery store, Andy stood in Sarah's kitchen with Joseph and Liam. They were working together to prepare a birthday dinner for Sarah as she and Sam made the bed in the guest bedroom and put in the new TV.

"Okay," Andy said, "Joe, you're in charge of the Rice Krispy squares, okay?"

"Okay," he nodded.

"Liam buddy, you and I are going to work together carefully to make the spaghetti, okay?" Andy asked him.

"Okay," Liam replied, going to the pantry and bringing out a step stool so that he was tall enough to reach the stovetop.

"Ready to make your mom the best birthday dinner ever?" Andy asked.

"Ready," Liam laughed as Joseph nodded.

"Alright," she said, spinning around, flipping on the radio that Sarah kept in the corner of the kitchen and looking at the boys. "Then let's do this thing!"

Fifteen minutes later, Andy was dancing around the kitchen with Joseph to a song on the radio when she heard a laugh from behind her.

Andy glanced over to see Sarah leaning on the doorframe, a wide smile on her face. Sam was standing just behind her, hands on her shoulders.

"Whatcha guys doing?" Sarah asked with a grin.

"Making you a special dinner mommy," Liam said, looking up at her with an innocent grin as he carefully stirred the spaghetti sauce on the stovetop, "Auntie Andy is helping us."

"But it's supposed to be a surprise, so you can't look," Joe insisted, slightly out of breath, hurrying around the counter to cover up his pan of Rice Krispy squares with his arms.

"Okay baby," Sarah said, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Come on Sar," Sam said, "I'll show you how to hook up your old VCR to the new TV."

Sarah nodded and turned to walk back towards the living room leaving Sam looking at Andy. 'Thank you,' he mouthed with a nod before turning and following his sister into the other room.

Another fifteen minutes later, Andy poured two glasses of red wine and pulled a bottle of beer from the fridge. She was carrying out a glass of wine and a beer to Sarah and Sam but stopped dead as she heard them talking in the living room.

"You're really serious about her," Sarah said, "I know."

Andy poked her head around the corner to see Sam and Sarah sitting on the couch. His arm was resting casually around her shoulders as they sat side by side as the Lion King played on the TV screen.

"She's amazing with the boys," Sarah said with a shrug, "And she's amazing with you. You'd be a fool if you let that go."

"I'm worried," Sam admitted and Andy's heart leapt into her throat as she strained to listen to them.

"What about?" Sarah asked, turning to look at her brother.

"Her," Sam said, shaking his head, "Always. At her house, at work, at the grocery store," Sam shook his head again, "She got shot a few weeks ago-"

"Oh my God," Sarah gasped out, "Was she alright? What happened?"

"She was taking down a suspect and somehow he took her hostage, held a gun to her head. She managed to get away with just a flesh wound on her arm, but I- shit," Sam said, running his hand over his face, "I heard everything go down over the radios. Calls for back up, shots fired, officer down. I thought…" Sam trailed off.

"But she's okay," Sarah said, rubbing him on the back, "You know how I know? Because she was just dancing with my son in the kitchen to George Michael and teaching my boys how to cook their mom dinner once in a while," Sarah let out a laugh, "You need to marry that woman in there," she said, "Or else I will."

Sam looked at his sister, his face amused. "Really Sar?" he asked.

"What?" she asked, "She's pretty, smart, funny, brave, strong and _everything_ that you need in your life."

Sam was silent.

"Think about it, little brother," Sarah said, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a hug, "But don't screw things up with her again, because you don't need to go through that again. And most of all, she doesn't deserve that again."

Andy swallowed hard and turned to walk back into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Joseph asked her from where he was pushing candles into his Rice Krispies.

"Yeah," Andy said, sucking in a deep breath, "Yeah," she nodded, "You guys ready?" She turned and walked back into the living room, Joe and Liam just behind her. "Hey guys," she said, her voice upbeat, "Hope I'm not interrupting anything," she said, "I brought you guys drinks," she said, offering the wine to Sarah and the beer to Sam.

"And dinner is served," Joseph said, bending at the waist to bow neatly. Liam joined him, laughing and Andy shrugged and looked at Sarah with a grin.

"I hope you're hungry," Andy said as Sam and Sarah got up from the couch, "Because Liam and I made a killer spaghetti and Joseph made the dessert and it's all going to be amazing, right boys?"

A few hours later, Andy stepped out of the guest bathroom in her pyjamas, a small bag of toiletries in hand.

"You're incredible, you know," Sam said from where he lay in the bed.

Andy dropped her toiletries into her weekend bag and looked at Sam with a grin. "What?" she asked him.

"What you did for Sarah tonight," Sam said, propping himself up on his elbows to look at her, "It was an amazing thing for you to do."

"It was the boys' idea to make dinner," Andy shrugged, "I just wanted to make sure they didn't get hurt or poison us or anything," Andy chuckled.

"Well Sarah really appreciated it," Sam said, "And it was delicious."

"I'm glad you thought so," Andy said, sitting on the edge of the bed. She picked up her tube of hand cream from the bedside table and squeezed some onto her hands. She massaged it in as she thought. "It's good to see her again," Andy said, "Plus, you only turn 41 once, right?"

"I love you, you know?" Sam asked, his voice hesitant from behind her.

Andy's heart leapt into her throat and she slowly turned her head to look at him. "Sam?" she asked breathlessly, "I do-"

"It's okay if you can't say it back yet," Sam said, holding up his hands in surrender, "I'm not expecting anything back for a while. I know I blew it last time, but I just thought-"

"Sam, shut up," Andy said, cutting him off as she shook her head.

"Andy…" he trailed off nervously. He anxiously ran a hand through his hair as Andy chewed on her bottom lip.

"I love you too Sam," Andy said, tilting her head to the side and reaching out to push his hair back from his face affectionately, "More than anything."

He let out a sigh of relief, bringing his hand up to grasp onto hers. He pressed a kiss to her palm and was silent as he looked up at her.

Andy let out a breathy laugh and then leaned over to press her lips down to his.

His arms wrapped around her torso easily he pulled her close and she rest her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder. She let out a sigh.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked her, his tone concerned as she curled into his side.

She glanced up at him and her face split into a smile. "I'm perfect."

**AN: Awwww! If only season 4 went this way too... I'm not sure if Sam and Andy will manage to figure themselves out until late in the season, if at all... Don't worry though. I will do my part to tide all you wonderful readers over until it really happens with cute chapters like this one.**

**Also, you will all be proud of me. I recruited a new Rookie Blue fan the other day! I was watching a couple of episodes in the afternoon and my sister came over and we ended up sitting on the couch watching a few more episodes and by the end, my sister was moaning and groaning about how 'hunky' Sam Swarek is, how pretty Andy is and how they just need to get together already. I agree!**

**Let me know what you thought of the chapter, and have a fantastic day!**


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: Sorry for the later update! Enjoy!**

Chapter 38

"I don't think so," Sam said, shaking his head fervently the next morning, "You can go do your girly things and I'll stay here with the boys," Sam said, gesturing where the two boys were watching cartoons on the new TV.

"Yoga isn't girly Sam," Sarah insisted, "It's good for the soul, or something."

Andy let out a laugh. "Don't bother Sarah," she said, patting the older woman on the back, "I've asked him to go to yoga with me before. He won't come. Nothing will persuade him."

"Even though your girlfriend is wearing tight pants?" Sarah asked, "Geez Sam."

Andy let out a laugh as Sam rolled his eyes at his sister.

"You guys are going to be late," he said, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"He's right," Sarah said, "Come on Andy." She shouldered her bag and Sam wrapped his arms around Andy's waist in a quick hug.

"Have fun," he said, pressing his lips to hers in an innocent peck.

"Will do," Andy said with a smile, "See you in a few hours." She turned back to Sarah who was grinning widely. "Come on!" Andy said, waving her arms purposefully towards the door, "We're going to be late."

Sarah let out a laugh as she led Andy out towards the garage. "See you in a couple of hours Sammy," she called back to the house.

"Have fun," he replied.

Sarah started her car and backed out of the garage. They waved at the boys in the front window.

"It was really good of you two to come down," Sarah said as she drove, "It meant a lot to me that you did. And the boys are having so much fun with you two here. They don't see Sam often enough."

"It was our pleasure," Andy said, nodding, "Really. It's been great."

"The boys love you," Sarah said with a smile.

"I love them too," Andy said with a shrug.

"Good," Sarah said with a laugh, "So you'll make Sam take more time off to come see us?"

"If you really want us around all the time," Andy chuckled.

Sarah laughed again. "You guys are getting pretty serious, huh?" She glanced sideways at Andy.

"I guess so," Andy said, "We've tried to be together a few times before, but there was always something wrong."

"But this time it's different?" Sarah asked.

Andy nodded.

"I can tell," she said, "He's really happy."

Andy nodded again. "He told me he loves me last night," Andy said with a smile.

"I know he does," Sarah said, glancing at Andy, "And it doesn't come easy for him to say that, you know that right?"

"I do," Andy said.

Sarah pulled into a parking lot and parked in a spot in front of the yoga studio. "Alrighty Officer. Let's get in there. Class starts in 5."

Andy laughed and got out of the car, following Sarah towards the door.

Just over an hour later, they walked into a nearby coffee shop.

"I still think Sam could benefit from yoga," Sarah insisted as Andy pulled her wallet out of her bag.

Andy laughed. "I don't think he's very fond of that idea," she said, shaking her head.

"Hey, I have a question for you," Sarah said.

"Shoot," Andy said, ordering her coffee and handing over the cash to pay for it.

"Could you see yourself marrying my brother?" Sarah asked.

Andy glanced sideways at Sarah. "Eventually, yes," Andy said after a moment of thought, "But it comes down to him at the end of the day. He doesn't seem to be the marrying type."

"Oh?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah," Andy shrugged, "Back when Jerry and my friend Traci were engaged, he kept saying that he didn't see the point in getting married. And even at that, why not just go to city hall."

"Was it a church wedding that they were planning?" Sarah asked as they stood together, waiting for their coffees.

"Destination," Andy said.

Sarah let out a laugh.

"What?" Andy asked.

"I need to tell you something," Sarah said, reaching out to grab Andy's arm.

"What?" Andy asked, confused.

"My brother is terrified of basically only one thing," Sarah said.

"Shorts?" Andy joked.

Sarah laughed. "Well yes. But also, more importantly, he's scared of flying."

"Flying?" Andy asked.

"Yup," Sarah said, popping the 'P' as their coffees were placed on the countertop. They put their lids on and Andy looked at Sarah closely.

"Why?" Andy asked.

"Bad experience," Sarah chuckled.

"What?" Andy asked.

"We were flying for the first time when we were kids," Sarah said as she led the way back out to her car, "Poor Sammy was so scared. He was only 5 at the time and we were flying down to Arizona. Anyways, we flew through a thunderstorm and there was a lot of turbulence and my poor little brother threw up all over himself and he had to sit there like that for the rest of the way down," she shook her head, still laughing, "Poor little guy. But he's been scarred for life ever since."

Andy snorted into her coffee. "Really?" she asked, "That was over thirty years ago."

"Really really," Sarah said with a laugh, "I can see why he didn't tell you that."

Andy shook her head. "Poor guy," she said.

"He's just a chicken shit now," Sarah declared as she started her car, "The man is what? 36 now? 37? He should just get over it. Even being near the airport puts him on edge."

Andy shook her head, laughing. "That explains a few things."

Sarah drove them back to her place and were just pulling up when they saw Sam mowing the front lawn while Liam and Joseph played basketball with the hoop on the side of the house.

Sarah turned into the garage and got out of the car, walking around to the front lawn. "Whatcha boys doing?" she asked, leaning on the fence.

"Figured I would give you another birthday gift and cut the grass for you," Sam said, shutting off the mower so he could hear them, "And I couldn't let these guys watch any more cartoons."

"They have an addiction," Sarah said with a nod.

"Did you have a good time?" Sam asked.

"We did," Andy said with a smile, "It was nice to have somebody to go with," she looked pointedly at Sam.

"Hell no," he said, shaking his head seriously as the basketball Liam and Joseph were playing with rolled towards Andy. She picked it up and Joseph called over to her. "Throw it back Auntie Andy!"

Andy glanced at Sam who smirked slightly. "Go show off," he said with a laugh. She rolled her eyes at him, but set down her bag to jog towards the boys.

Half an hour later, Andy and the boys made their way inside. Sarah had already showered and was making lunch as Sam was mowing the back lawn as well.

"What's for lunch?" Liam asked as they entered the house.

"Grilled cheese and soup," Sarah said, "Nothing too fancy. Andy, you've got time to shower before we eat if you'd like?"

Andy sent a smile her way before making her way towards the guest bedroom, tousling Liam's hair on the way. She shut the door firmly behind her, picked up her toiletry kit and made her way into the ensuite guest bathroom, pulling off her tank top, sports bra and yoga pants as she went. She pulled out her ponytail and slipped off her socks before she hopped in the shower, the hot spray welcome on her tired muscles.

When she was done, she wrapped a towel around herself and walked out into the guest bedroom.

"I thought you would never be done," Sam chuckled from where he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Shut up," Andy laughed as she made her way to her weekend bag, pulling out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, "It was nice of you to take care of the lawn for her," Andy said, dropping the towel as she fastened her bra and stepped into her underwear.

Sam was silent.

Andy glanced over her shoulder at him. "You okay?" she asked him.

"You're gorgeous," Sam said with a shrug, his gaze lingering on the curve of her hip. He pushed himself to his feet and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sam," Andy laughed as he dropped his lips to hers quickly, pulling her impossibly close to him. She leaned away from him and his dark eyes found hers.

"What?" he asked her gruffly.

"Your nephews and sister are right out there," Andy said, pointing to the door.

"So?" he asked, kissing her neck.

"So slow your roll cowboy," she said with a smile and a wink, "We have plenty of time to do this back in Toronto," she slipped out of his grasp and pulled her shorts up her legs, wiggling slightly to get them past her hips, "Go take a shower," Andy suggested, "Lunch is soon."

"Don't tempt me, McNally," he said, kissing her firmly again.

"Don't tempt yourself, Swarek," she shot back, pulling her t-shirt on over her head.

Sam let out a chuckle and crossed the room to the bathroom.

"Hey Sam," she called after him, "Hang this up?" He turned and she held up her wet towel.

"You're lucky I love you," Sam said as she threw it to him. He caught it deftly and nodded.

"I know I am," Andy said with a smile.

**AN: I hope you liked the bonding between Andy and Sarah, as well as the little glimpse of Sam's childhood! And of course the typical McSwarek flirtation and wonderfulness! Also, LESS THAT 24 HOURS UNTIL SEASON 4!**

**I might be a little bit excited...**


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: I know I said back to Toronto in this chapter, but I lied. I had one more cute idea to use up first! Haha. I hope you like it. =)**

Chapter 39

The following morning, Andy woke up to Sam snoring gently beside her. He had one arm thrown out to the side, his hand dangling off the edge of the bed as the other hand was flat on his chest, fingers splayed. She propped herself up on her elbow and studied his face for a moment. The lines around his eyes were smoothed over and his lips weren't pursed, his jaw relaxed.

It was rare to see him so vulnerable, his face so at ease and Andy loved to see him that way. She glanced over Sam towards the window. She could see a sliver of early morning sunlight coming through between the curtains. She looked at the clock and rolled out of bed, silently getting ready to go for a run before picking up her shoes and slipping out of the room. She scribbled a note on the pad of paper in the kitchen before she snagged Sam's keychain with Sarah's house key and slipped out of the door.

She had been jogging for about half an hour, her mind wandering to how her life had dramatically changed in the past year. She was one of the lucky ones. Sure, Sam had broken things off, but they had come full circle and were together again, happier than they ever had been before.

Traci on the other hand had had her fiancé taken away from her permanently, forcing her to keep it together as she recovered, continued raising her son and to move forwards with her career all at the same time.

Andy shook her head, glancing at her watch as she jogged.

It was just under a week until the anniversary of Jerry's passing. Andy frowned. After leaving for undercover when Traci needed her the most, she owed it to her friend to help her however she could.

Andy returned to Sarah's home about an hour and a half after she had left and she silently unlocked the front door and slipped in.

"Good morning Auntie Andy," Liam said brightly from where he sat on the couch in front of the TV with an open box of Lucky Charms in his lap.

"Morning buddy," Andy said with a smile, "Does your mom know that you're eating that straight out of the box?"

"Nope," he said, shaking his head, "Where were you?"

"I went for a run," Andy said, walking into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water, "Is anyone else up?"

Liam shook his head as he focused on the TV. "Nope," he repeated again, "Wanna watch cartoons with me?" he asked.

"Sure," Andy said with a smile. She walked towards where he was seated in his pyjamas and sat beside him, "I might be stinky from my run though."

"Well I didn't brush my teeth yet," he said with a shrug, "So I'm stinky too."

Andy laughed and dropped herself onto the couch next to him. "Did you have a good sleep?" she asked him as he leaned into her side.

"Um," he said, picking carefully through the box for the marshmallows, "It was okay."

"Only okay?" Andy asked her arm coming around Liam's shoulders and gently rubbing his back.

Liam shrugged. "Are you and Uncle Sammy gonna be together forever?" he asked her, his eyes looking up at her hopefully.

"I don't know yet buddy," Andy said, squeezing him in tight to her side, "Why do you ask?"

"I don't want you to fight like mommy and daddy," he said with a frown, "They fight a lot. I heard them fighting on the phone last night," he said, "Mommy was crying."

"Well you don't need to worry about that," Andy promised, pressing a kiss to the top of Liam's messy hair.

"Auntie," Liam said thoughtfully.

"Yeah?" Andy asked.

"I like you being here," he said.

"I like being here too," she replied.

"I love you Auntie Andy," he said.

"Love you too Liam," Andy replied, "Now are you going to share those Lucky Charms with me or are you gonna eat the whole box on your own?"

Liam's face split into a wide grin and he held up the box to her.

Several hours later, Andy wrapped her arms around Sarah's shoulders, pulling her into a hug. "Thank you so much for having us," Andy said warmly, "It was a great weekend."

"It was," Sarah said, "The boys had a great time with you two. Thanks again for coming down."

"Of course," Andy said, pressing a quick kiss to Sarah's cheek.

Sam's phone rang from over where he was saying goodbye to the boys and Andy glanced over as he pulled it out of his pocket. "This is Swarek," he said into it, "Oh, hey Frank. Yeah, she's right here. Okay, one second," he held his phone aloft to Andy, "It's for you. You weren't answering your phone."

Andy pulled her phone out her shorts pocket to see two missed calls from the Staff Sargent. She held out her hand for Sam's phone. "Hi Frank," she said into it.

"McNally, how has your weekend been?" he asked.

"Good," Andy said, "What's going on?"

"I'm sure you know that it's coming up on a year since Detective Barber passed away," he said, "I want to speak with you before shift tomorrow about Swarek and Nash," he said.

"Absolutely," Andy said, nodding, "How was the weekend?"

"Busy," Frank said, "It'll be good to have you two back tomorrow."

"We'll see you then sir," she said with a smile, "Have a good rest of your day."

"You too McNally," he said, "Safe drive back and all."

Andy hung up and handed Sam back his phone. "We've gotta go," she said to Sam, "It's been a busy weekend."

"Sorry for stealing you away," Sarah said with a smile as Andy wrapped her arms around each of the boys before pushing herself to her feet and walking towards Sam's truck. Sam kissed his sister on the cheek before walking around to the driver's side as Andy slid in the passenger seat.

"Don't forget to call sometimes," Sarah said as Joseph waved from her side. Liam stood pouting in front of his mother.

"You too," Andy replied as Sam started the car, "Don't pout Liam," she said, "You remember what I said about those pigeons pooping?"

He laughed as Sam pulled away from the curb. Andy waved out of the window until they turned the corner and Sarah and the boys were out of sight.

Andy glanced sideways at Sam. "So that was a success," she said with a smile.

"I'd say so," he said, "You really like them, don't you?"

"Of course," Andy said, reaching over to grab his hand, "They're your family."

Sam smiled and squeezed her fingers in his. "So what did Frank want?" he asked.

"Just to talk to me before shift tomorrow," Andy said with a shrug.

Sam eyed her for a moment before nodding and turning his attention back to the road.

**AN: Sorry for the lack of Sam and Andy in this chapter, but I love Andy interacting with Liam and Joe, so I had to have one more scene with that! But now we're back to Toronto and the next chapter that I post will be Andy and Sam back to work! =)**

**Also, how about that season premiere (those of you who saw it)? I already can't wait for next week! And I know that I am a Sam Swarek girl, 100%, but Nick Collins is pretty darn attractive too... Like, holy smokes... *shakes head* And also, as horrible as it was to see Marlo and Sam kissing, they were a little cute too... I think I was just fangirling the whole time, so basically, the whole show was golden, no matter who was kissing who, but obviously the end goal is Sam and Andy! Duh. Hahaha.**

**Have a great day guys! Look for my update tomorrow. =)**


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: Sorry for the slow update again! I've been working a lot since I finished school for the summer! Thanks again for the great response to last chapter. =)**

Chapter 40

"So it was a good weekend?" Traci asked as she drove Andy and herself to work the next morning, "Everything went well?"

"Yeah," Andy nodded, "The kids were great and Sarah was thrilled. Even Sam was smiling almost the entire time," Andy laughed.

"How was that?" Traci asked.

"What?" Andy asked.

"Being cooped up with Sam in the guest room the whole time?" she asked.

"It was great," Andy said, "He told me he loved me."

"Get out of here!" Traci exclaimed, reaching over to punch Andy in the shoulder, "You didn't tell me that!"

"I was getting to it!" Andy said, rubbing her shoulder, "Jeez Louise."

"That's really big," Traci insisted, "Did you say it back?"

"Of course I did," Andy said, not able to stop the smile from crossing her face, "It was perfect."

"Well I'm glad," Traci said with a wide smile, "Good for you two."

"How were things here this weekend?" Andy asked.

"Good," Traci nodded, "Busy. Five homicides. Luke and I were stretched pretty thin covering it all."

"Yikes," Andy said.

"Yikes is right," Traci said, "I'm glad Dex had Leo all weekend, because I was hardly home at all."

Andy frowned. "Sorry Trace. How's Gail doing?"

"Super bitchy," Traci laughed as she turned into the parking lot, "Poor Nick got the most of that the other day in front of everyone. Trust me, I get having pregnancy hormones, but holy hell..." Traci shook her head, "Gail brings it to a whole new level."

Andy grimaced. "How was Chloe?" she asked.

"Doing pretty good. She was working closely with us this weekend so she saw a lot of bodies," Traci said, "Held up pretty well. Only got queasy with one. Disemboweled."

"Oh gross," Andy said, screwing up her face.

"Tell me about it," Traci said, "But let's talk about yours and Swarek's romantic weekend away. Distract me!"

"It wasn't romantic!" Andy exclaimed, "It was a family thing."

"With you and him, it's always romantic. Or at least sexual," Traci said with a knowing grin.

"Not this time," Andy said, shaking her head.

"What?" Traci demanded, "You and Officer Sexy were sleeping in the same bed all weekend and not once did stuff?"

Andy laughed and looked sideways at her friend. "No," she said, "It was his sisters' house. That's just weird."

Traci shrugged. "Wouldn't have stopped me," she said.

"It was strange," Andy said.

"What?" Traci asked.

"How domesticated he was," Andy said, "I mean, he mowed the lawn for God's sake," she shook her head, "It was good to see him not be a cop for a few days."

Traci looked sideways at Andy with a grin on her face.

"What?" Andy asked.

"So Officer Hunky can be a family man," Traci said, "Are you saying that you're suddenly feeling the need to have a kid?"

Andy rolled her eyes at her friend. "It was interesting to see him like that," she said, "That's all I'm saying."

Traci turned into the parking lot at the station and parked easily before she got out. Andy followed suit and the two began walking towards the building. "Well people surprise you," she said, "You think one thing and then it's the total opposite. Like with Leo and Jerry," she frowned, pain flashing through her eyes before she swallowed hard, "I didn't know if he would be okay with Leo and it turns out he was a better father than Dex ever was."

Andy reached over to pat Traci on the back.

"I miss him Andy," Traci sighed, reaching out to pull open the door to the station, "Really bad."

"I know Trace," Andy said, wrapping her arm around her friend's waist, "I know."

Traci was silent.

"Hey, is Leo still at his dads tonight?" Andy asked.

"Yep," Traci said, "The rest of the week. Dex offered because he knew it's coming up on a year since…" she trailed off.

"Well we're going to the Penny after shift," Andy said, "And we're possibly getting belligerently drunk and we're going to have to get Officer Sexy to drive us home afterwards, because neither of us will be fit to drive."

"Officer Sexy?" came a familiar voice from behind them.

Andy turned and smiled up at Sam. "Hey you," she said, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Hey yourself," he replied, "Who's Officer Sexy?"

"Oliver," Andy replied with a wink.

Traci let out a laugh. "I'll talk to you later Andy," Traci said with a smile, "Good to see you Sam," she said.

"Did you have a good night?" Sam asked as he watched Traci walk towards her office.

"It was okay," Andy said, "It was weird without you there." She wrapped her arm around his waist and looped her thumb through the belt loop on his opposite hip.

Sam gave her a small grin as they began walking towards the locker rooms. "I know what you mean," he said placing a hand in the small of her back.

"This is my stop," she said, coming to a halt in front of the women's locker room door.

He leaned down to kiss her quickly before pushing the door open for her.

She stepped inside and walked towards her locker. "Good morning Officer McNally," Chloe said as Andy spun the dial on her lock before swinging open the door.

"Morning Price," Andy said with a smile, "Heard you got friendly with a few DB's while I was away?"

Chloe shuddered and Andy laughed. "I fricking hate homicide," she said, shaking her head.

Andy changed quickly before hurrying out of the locker room and making her way towards Frank's office. She knocked neatly on the door and he looked up from the papers spread across his desk. He waved her in and Andy pulled open the door.

"McNally," he said with a nod.

"Hello sir," Andy said.

"Take a seat please," he said, gesturing the chair across from him as he tidied the papers on his desk.

Andy did as he requested and she looked up at him. "So," she said, "What's going on?"

"I wanted your input McNally," Frank said, "About Thursday."

"Go ahead," Andy said with a nod.

"Swarek wants to work," Frank said, "Told me specifically to put him on the roster for that day. Asked for a double shift."

"Then put him on it," Andy said with a nod, "He's able to push personal feelings aside to get work done, so why wouldn't he be able to now?"

"I'm worried that his focus might not be there," Frank admitted, "And he's requested to ride alone."

Andy frowned. "Put him with somebody Frank," she said, "He's good at keeping his emotions in check, but it would be terrible if he couldn't and he was on his own."

"Any suggestions?" Frank asked.

"Anybody," Andy said, shaking her head, "Maybe Collins would be best? I don't think you're comfortable with Swarek riding alone anyways."

Frank nodded slowly. "Alright," he said, "Collins it is."

"Is Oliver taking the day off?" Andy asked.

Frank nodded again. "Requested it about a month ago," he said.

"And what about Traci?" Andy asked.

"I'm not sure," he said, lacing his fingers together on his desk, "What are your thoughts?"

"I think it should be up to her," Andy said with a shrug, "Leo's dad has him all week so she doesn't need to worry about him, but there's no telling what she wants to do."

Frank was silent for a long moment, thinking. "I'll talk to her," he said, "What about you?"

Andy looked at him surprised.

"I know Jerry's death affected you too Andy," Frank said, "So what do you want to do?"

"I'll do whatever Traci does," Andy said, "If she wants the day, I'll take it off too. If she wants to work, I'll work with the D's. I think she needs somebody to be with her."

"Okay," Frank said with a nod, "I'll get back to you after shift." He pushed himself to his feet, "But now it's time for parade, and you actually have the chance to beat me there for once if you go right now."

Andy laughed and got up, making her way to the door and pushing it open for her, holding it for Frank to step out behind her.

**AN: Sort of a crappy filler chapter, but I hope you liked it regardless. I shall update soon because I have tomorrow off of work! Have a fantastic rest of your day folks!**


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: Holaa! Here is the next chapter, as promised. =) Enjoy!**

Chapter 41

"Thanks for coming with me," Gail said to Andy as they sat in the waiting room together on Thursday morning.

"I'm sure Nick would have loved to be here," Andy insisted as she casually flicked through a magazine, "First ultrasound? I mean, come on. He could have taken an hour off work to come with you."

"Apparently they're swamped," Gail said, shaking her head, "And super understaffed. I mean, Traci took the day, Oliver took the day. And Frank said that Sam wasn't supposed to ride alone today, so…"

Andy nodded to show her agreement.

"It's really weird to think," Gail said as she absently rubbed her hand over her still flat stomach.

"What?" Andy asked, glancing sideways at her, "You have a human being growing inside of you?"

"Well that," Gail let out a chuckle that quickly turned into a frown, "And it's been a year since Jerry died," she shrugged, "A year since that guy almost-"

"Let's not talk about it," Andy said with a shrug, "You're here today, so let's focus on the baby, okay?"

Gail cleared her throat awkwardly and looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Gail Peck," said a female voice.

Gail's eyes jumped to the short nurse and she shot to her feet. "That's me," she said.

Andy flipped the magazine shut and pushed herself to her feet, following closely after Gail and the nurse.

Quickly Gail was set up, laying back on an exam table with the ultrasound machine and monitor to the side. Her shirt was rolled up to expose the pale skin of her abdomen and Andy was standing beside her, her hand in Gail's.

"So this is going to be pretty cold," said the doctor as she applied some light blue jelly to Gail's abdomen. She used the ultrasound head to spread the gel out slightly and then turned her attention to the machine, fiddling with knobs and buttons before looking up at the monitor. "Alright," she said, studying it closely, "Have you been suffering any morning sickness?" she asked.

"Earlier," Gail said, peering up at the screen, "It was pretty bad, but it's tapering off a bit."

"Good," the doctor said absently, "Okay Miss Peck, according to your last menstrual cycle, I'd say you're around 12 weeks pregnant," she moved the ultrasound head a little more, "Your fetus is a little smaller than is to be expected at 12 months which is perfectly norm- oh."

"What oh?" Andy asked sharply, "What's wrong?"

A smile spread across the doctors' face and she turned the monitor towards Gail and Andy. She pointed to one part of the screen. "I have some great news for you Gail," she said with a smile, "Here is baby number one," she pointed, "And here is baby number two."

Gail's jaw dropped open, "What do you mean baby number two?" she asked.

"You're having twins," the doctor said with a smile.

Gail looked up at Andy. "Holy crap," she said.

"Holy crap," Andy returned.

Gail laughed. "Poor Nick," she shook her head, rubbing her hand over her face.

Andy laughed too, squeezing Gail's shoulder. "Do they look okay?" she asked the doctor.

"They look great," the doctor said with a smile, "Do you want me to take a picture for their dad?"

"Yeah," Gail said with a nod, "Please."

Andy slipped out of the room as the doctor performed other examinations and completed some measurements of Gail and she pulled out her cellphone. She dialled Sam's familiar number and held her phone up to her ear.

"Swarek," he answered on the second ring.

"Hey Sam," Andy said, plugging her other ear to block out some noise.

"Hey Andy," he said, "Please tell me you didn't crash my truck."

"Nope," Andy said, "What are you and Nick up to?"

"On the lookout for a red Ford SUV in association with a murder in the alleyway off Queen and Bathurst," he said.

"Do you think you could go back to the station in about twenty minutes?" Andy asked.

"Andy, I'm fine," he said, "You don't need to check up on me. You already made sure I was with Collins all da-"

"I know you're okay Sam," Andy said, "It's more for Nick. We have some news on the pregnancy that he really needs to know."

"Is everything okay?" Sam asked, tone concerned.

"Yeah," Andy said, nodding even though he couldn't see her, "Everything is good."

"Okay," Sam said, "We'll be at the station in 20."

"See you soon," Andy said, "Love you."

"Love you too," Sam said. He hung up and Andy slid her phone into her purse.

Twenty minutes later, Andy pulled into the parking lot at the station in Sam's truck. She parked carefully and she and Gail both got out and walked into the building.

"Peck, McNally," Noelle said, looking up from where she was in conversation with Frank, "What are you doing here?"

"Needed to see Nick," Gail said, fingers splayed on her belly. She had spent the drive from the clinic to the station in awed silence and her voice was slightly hoarse.

"Is everything okay?" Frank asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm good," Gail said with a smile. She held the ultrasound film aloft and Noelle took it carefully, looking at it closely.

"No way," Noelle said, "Twins?"

Gail nodded.

"Gail?" came Nick's voice from behind them.

She and Andy both turned around and saw Nick hurrying across the station, his face concerned. Sam was just behind him, dark circles under his eyes.

"Is everything okay? The baby?" he asked, holding Gail's shoulders and looking at her closely, his eyes travelling up and down her body, "Are you okay?"

"Babies," Noelle said, handing him the ultrasound printout.

"Congratulations Collins," Frank said as Sam clapped him on the back.

"We're having twins," Gail said with a tentative smile up at him.

Andy looked closely at Sam. His eyes were bloodshot, circles deep under his eyes and he had a seemingly permanent frown on his face. He silently turned and walked away from where Nick was embracing Gail and Andy silently looked at Frank who was frowning after the older officer.

Andy sidestepped Nick with a word of congratulations and followed Sam into the kitchen. "Hey," she said gently as she shut the door behind her.

"Hi," he said, pulling a bottle of water out of the fridge.

Andy was silent.

Sam looked at her. "Thanks, I guess," he said.

"What for?" Andy asked.

"Getting Frank to put Collins and I together," he said, "He's a good cop. Knows when to shut up and when to talk. He's keeping me sane."

Andy walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. His arms slowly wound around her back and he held her close.

"This sucks," he said into her hair.

"I know," Andy said, her voice slightly muffled. She tilted her head back and looked up at him. She pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips and pulled herself up so that she was seated on the counter.

Sam's hands rested on her hips and stepped closer, standing between her legs, looking at her face thoughtfully. "Peck's really having twins?" he asked, changing the subject abruptly.

"Yeah," Andy said with a nod, grateful for the topic change, "They don't know the gender yet, but they know there's definitely two."

"I thought those things ran in the family," Sam said, "She isn't a twin and neither is Steve."

"Peck's are particularly competitive people," Andy shrugged, "Maybe she ate her twin before they were born or something."

Sam snorted and leaned forward, resting his forehead on Andy's shoulder. She turned her head and pressed a kiss to his hair. "You're so weird McNally," he said.

"But you love me," Andy replied, drumming out a gentle beat on his back with her fingers.

"I do," Sam said.

The door to the kitchen opened and Marlo stepped inside. "Oh," she said, stopping abruptly.

Sam straightened up and took a step back from Andy.

"Sorry," Marlo said, "I didn't think anybody was in here."

"No problem," Sam said.

"I was just leaving," Andy said, slinging her purse over her shoulder and hopping down off the counter. She cast Marlo a quick smile and walked past her out of the kitchen, Sam just on her heels.

"Ready to head back out?" Nick asked Sam as they rounded the corner together.

"Yup," Sam said, resting his hands on his utility belt, "Congratulations Peck," he said. He glanced at Andy for a moment and she gave him an encouraging smile. "Thank you," he said to her sincerely before turning and walking with Nick back out towards the parking lot.

"Everything okay McNally?" Frank asked once they were out of earshot

Andy nodded. "Everything's okay," she said, "Come on Gail," Andy said, "I'll give you a lift home on my way to Traci's place."

Half an hour later, Andy stood on Traci's doorstep, a coffee cup in either hand, croissants in a plastic clamshell in her purse. She tapped her toe impatiently as she heard footfalls approaching the front door before she heard the chain slide across and then the deadbolt turn before Traci opened the door.

Hi," she said dully.

"Hey," Andy said with a warm smile, "I brought you coffee and croissants," she held the coffee aloft.

"Come in," Traci said, stepping to the side to allow Andy to enter the house. She shut the door behind her and then took her coffee out of Andy's hand, "You didn't have to come by," she said as she sat heavily in the corner of the couch. She pulled a blanket over her pyjama clad legs and looked up at Andy.

"Of course I did," Andy said with a shrug.

"Isn't Sam working today?" Traci asked, her voice dull, "You should be there."

"He's riding with Collins," Andy said with a shrug, pulling the clamshell of four croissants out of her purse and opening the container. She offered one to Traci who picked one up and took a bite, "I would have come by earlier, but I went with Gail to her first ultrasound." She sat on the couch beside Traci, pulling one leg up under her body as she turned to face her.

"Oh?" Traci asked, brightening up ever so slightly, "How was it? Is the baby healthy?"

Andy held up two fingers with a small smile.

"She's having twins?" Traci demanded.

Andy nodded.

"God help those children," Traci said, laughing a hollow laugh.

Andy looked at her friend closely. "How are you holding up Trace?" she asked gently, reaching over to place a hand on Traci's back.

She looked down at her lap for a moment and then shrugged. "It's hard," she said, shaking her head, "I looked through all of our pictures three times this morning before I managed to get out of bed. Read his speech for our wedding about ten times."

Andy frowned, rubbing her friends back, unsure of what to say.

"I miss him so much Andy," Traci said, rubbing her hand over her face. She shook her head. "I still can't believe it, you know?"

"I know," Andy said with a nod, "It was a really big shock. It still is."

Traci was silent. "How's Sam holding up?" she asked.

Andy frowned slightly. "It's a tough day," she said, "For everyone who was close to Jerry."

Traci wiped a rogue tear from under her eye and took a long gulp of coffee before setting it on the table.

Andy scooted closer to her friend and wrapped her arm around her shoulders, pulling her into her chest. Traci rest her head on Andy's shoulder, Traci's shoulders shaking as she silently sobbed. Andy rest her chin on her friend's head and gently rubbed her back, her eyes glued to the picture on the bookshelf across the room.

It was a framed picture of Jerry, Traci, Sam and Andy all standing together at Andy's housewarming party. Jerry's arm was around Traci's waist and she was laughing as Andy poured her a fresh glass of wine. Sam had his hands on both of Andy's shoulders and was looking down at her affectionately.

Andy gave a weak smile as tears filled her eyes at the happy memory.

Traci managed to gather herself and she looked up at Andy a short while later. "L-Leo misses him too," she said, "He'd overheard Jerry and I talking about having another kid and was so excited to maybe have a sibling," Traci gave a wry smile, "I didn't really want another baby," she said, "But now I feel like I missed my chance."

Andy rubbed Traci's arm encouragingly.

"And he d-died, thinking that I didn't want kids with him," Traci said, "We'd argued about that that morning-" she shook her head, "And then I was holding Noelle's little girl and I was so excited to tell Jer that I wanted another."

"He knows Trace," Andy said with a gentle smile, "I promise you, he knows."

Traci dropped her head onto Andy's shoulder.

"Can you promise me something else?" Traci asked quietly.

"What?" Andy asked.

"When you and Swarek have ridiculously cute babies, can I be the godmother?" she asked.

Andy let out a gentle laugh and rest her cheek on the top of Traci's head. "Yeah Trace. When Sam and I have ridiculously cute babies, I promise, you will be the godmother."

**AN: I hope you liked it! It was kind of a tough chapter to write but I'm happy with how it turned out, and I'm happy with what happened. Gail having twins was an idea that a wonderful reviewer gave me many chapters ago, so I knew that I had to work that in! Also, I hope you thought it was a realistic interaction with Sam and Andy in the kitchen at work, a little hesitant for both of them, but he was open with her, so that's good, right? Let me know your thoughts!**

**Have a lovely day, my lovely readers! =)**


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: I do not own Rookie Blue! I do however hope that you enjoy chapter 42. It picks up a few hours after chapter 41. =)**

Chapter 42

Hours later, Andy sat in Traci's bed, the latter in an uneasy sleep as Andy stared across the bedroom out the dark window across from them.

It was a stormy night, windy with lots of rain, lightning and thunder. Andy watched as the lightning zigzagged across the sky, her mind wandering as she gently drew on Traci's back.

It had been a long day, full of tears and emotions, but Andy had managed to get her friend to eat three small meals and get lots of rest all while wondering how Sam was doing on the first leg of his double shift.

Her phone rang from across the room causing Andy to jump. She glanced at her watch and her heart pounded in her chest as she silently slipped out of the bed. Any call that came at 1 in the morning was a bad call.

She snagged her phone from the chair in the corner and slipped out of Traci's bedroom before sliding her finger along the screen. "Hello?" she asked, not recognizing the number.

"Is this Andy McNally?" asked a male voice.

"Yes," Andy said, "Who's this?"

"Jake," said the man, "From the Penny."

"Oh, hi," Andy said, "Is everything okay? Is my dad-"

"No, it's not Tommy," the bartender replied, "It's Oliver Shaw."

"Oh," Andy said, rubbing her hand over her face, "Okay."

"He needs a ride home," Jake said, "I called Swarek, but he's on shift. Said I could call you. Can you come pick him up?"

"Yeah, of course," Andy said with a nod, "I'll be there in about fifteen."

"Thanks," he said, "He's been here all day. He's pretty far gone."

"Thanks for calling," Andy said. She hung up and made her way back into Traci's bedroom to pick up her purse and the keys to Sam's truck.

"What's going on?" Traci asked, rubbing her eyes blearily as she sat up in her bed.

"I need to go pick up Oliver at the Penny," Andy said as she pulled on her jacket, "You can go back to sleep. I'll be back in an hour."

"Do you need any company?" Traci asked, pushing her covers back.

"I'll be fine," Andy said, "Get some rest. I'll be back soon."

Traci nodded, "Okay," she said, laying back down as Andy walked towards the bedroom door. "Hey Andy?" she called after her, causing Andy to pause in the doorway.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You're a really good friend," Traci said, curling back up on her side.

Andy smiled at her before turning and going down the stairs towards the front door. She slipped out into the rain and wind and hurried down the path to where she had parked Sam's truck at the curb. She climbed in and buckled herself into the truck before starting the engine and beginning the short drive to the Penny.

She parked in the emptying parking lot and made her way towards the door, pushing it open and stepping inside to get out of the rain.

Jake, the bartender looked up at the sound of the door opening and he gave her a weak smile as she walked towards him.

"Thanks for coming," he said.

"Where is he?" Andy asked.

Jake frowned and pointed towards a table in the corner where Oliver was sitting alone, surrounded by bottles and glasses. There were a few other stragglers in the bar minding their own business as well.

Andy crossed the bar towards Oliver and she sat on a chair across from him. "Hey Shaw," she said, wrapping her jacket tight around her body as she looked at him.

"McNally," he said with a hiccup.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him gently.

"Been better," he said, "Want a beer?" he waved his hand in the air to Jake. "One beer for McNally," Oliver called over to him.

"I didn't come here to drink with you Oliver," Andy said, "I came here to bring you home."

Oliver eyed her carefully. "Okay," Oliver shrugged, slapping his hands on the tabletop, "Bring me home McNally." He shrugged into his jacket and then looked at Andy. "Do you have Sammy's truck?"

"Yep," Andy said, wrapping her arm around his waist to support him on his feet.

"Thanks Andy," Jake said to her as the two walked past the bar.

Andy gave him a sad smile. "Thanks for calling Jake," she said.

She and Oliver made their way towards the door and Andy pushed it open with her free hand. She led the way to Sam's truck and helped Oliver into the cab of the truck before hurrying around and getting in the driver's side.

"So where to?" Andy asked him, "Home to Zoe?"

Oliver looked at her confused for a minute before he nodded. "Yeah. Home to Zoe," he said, "Yeah."

Andy nodded and began to drive to the Shaw household.

"How is Nash?" he asked suddenly after a few minutes of silence.

"She's okay," Andy said, nodding as she drove.

"Poor Nash," he said, shaking his head, "She was gonna get married to Jerry."

"I know," Andy said as she turned into the cul-de-sac where Oliver lived with his wife and three daughters.

He slapped a hand over his eyes. "My wife is going to kill me," he said.

"Why?" Andy asked.

"I'm reeeeally drunk," he said, drawing out the second word, "You should just take me to Sammy's. I'll sleep it off, fix things tomorrow."

"You don't think Zoe will be worried about where you are?" Andy asked, slowing the truck down in front of his house.

"I don't want her to see me like this," he said, rubbing his hand over his face, "We're just settling back into our marriage. I don't want her to-" He cut off.

"Yeah?" Andy asked, pushing him gently.

"I don't want to give her a reason to think that I'm not good enough," he shrugged.

Andy chewed on her bottom lip. "Look, Oliver. She's your wife," she said, "And she loves you. And I know that I would be worried about you if I was in her place."

Oliver looked at Andy with a frown. "What if she kicks me out again?" he asked.

"Then we'll figure it out then, but right now, your wife needs to know that you're okay and you need to get some sleep before work tomorrow," Andy said.

Oliver nodded, rubbing his eyes. "Okay," he said, "When did you get so smart? Rookie teaching the TO. What the heck?"

Andy laughed slightly before she slid out of the truck and walked around to help him out before walking up to his front door. She knocked on the door sharply three times and patted Oliver on the chest. "It's going to be fine," she assured him.

The door opened almost instantly, revealing Zoe Shaw, her brown hair a mess, wearing pyjamas, a housecoat and slippers.

"Oliver," she gasped out, wrapping her arms around Oliver's neck and pulling him into a hug. Andy stepped to the side to allow them a moment, "Thank God you're home." She glanced at Andy. "You're Officer McNally?" she asked.

"Andy," Andy said with a nod, holding out a hand to shake Zoe's.

"Why-?" she trailed off.

"She's finally dating Sammy now," Oliver filled in his wife before doubling over at the waist and vomiting into the bushes beside the front door.

Zoe frowned and helped her husband stand up straight. "Thanks for bringing him home Andy," she said, "I'm sorry you had to do that at this hour."

"It's okay," Andy said, "It's been a hard day on everyone."

Zoe nodded, her lips pursed as she ushered Oliver into the house.

"Mrs. Shaw," Andy called after her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Don't be too hard on him," Andy said, "He just wants to be with you and the girls," she said with a small nod.

Zoe chewed on her lip and then nodded, sending a smile Andy's way, "Thanks again," she said, "Have a good night."

Andy pulled the door shut behind her and made her way down to Sam's truck. She got in and started the engine before rubbing her hands over her face. Then she pulled away from the curb, pulled a U-Turn and began the drive back to Traci's place, thunder rumbling louder than the song on the radio.

The following day, Andy sat in the parade room with Chloe on her right and Dov on her other side.

"Alright coppers," Frank said, "As most of you may know, there was that homicide in the alley on Bathurst and Queen," he said, "Updated BOLO on the vehicle involved is that it's a 2007 red Ford Explorer with rust around the front passenger tire. Plate number starts with Alpha, Yankee, Delta," he said, "The driver is considered a suspect at this time, so keep sharp," he said, "Assignments for the day, we've got Collins and Price, Epstein and Shaw, Cruz and McNally and Williams. Any questions come find me," he said, "Serve, protect and catch this guy." He dismissed them and walked out of the parade room.

Andy pushed herself to her feet and made her way into the hallway. She paused when she saw Sam walking towards her. "What are you doing here?" Andy asked, her tone surprised, stopping directly in front of him.

"Thought I'd bring you a good coffee," Sam said, holding up the cup, "Start your day off right."

"You aren't even supposed to be here today," Andy said, accepting the coffee cup with a smile. She looked up at him closely. "You worked all night. You must be exhausted," she said, "You need to go home and sleep, Sam."

He pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "Will do," he said, "I just wanted to see you before your shift."

"You can see me after shift too," Andy said with a smile. She sipped her coffee and smiled at the perfect mixture of coffee and milk. "Thank you Sam," she said "This is perfect."

"McNally," Marlo said from behind her, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Andy said, turning to look at the older woman.

"I'm driving," Marlo said, "I'll meet you out at the cruiser. We're in 1508."

Andy nodded and looked up at Sam.

"I'll see you after shift," Sam said.

"Sounds good," she said.

"Stay safe," he said.

"I love you," Andy said before turning and hurrying out to the parking lot.

"Sorry for making you wait," Andy said as she slid into the passenger seat of the squad car a few moments alter.

"It's all good," Marlo said.

Andy glanced sideways at her. "I'm sorry if things are awkward with Sam and I being together…" She trailed off, unsure of what else to say.

Marlo shrugged. "Y'know McNally?" she asked as she turned out of the lot onto the main road.

"Yeah," Andy asked hesitantly.

"Don't apologize," she said, "If I'm being honest, once you came back from undercover with Collins, I knew I never really stood a chance."

Andy furrowed her brow at the older officer.

"You and Sam are something different," Marlo said with a shrug, "Something special. And seeing you together now just proves that."

"But-" Andy started.

"And I'm sorry for being a bitch to you when he was in that car accident and he was in the hospital. How I treated you was-" she shook her head, "Well, you didn't deserve it. You were just doing what Sam wanted. And I feel like an idiot now."

Andy hesitated and then shrugged. "Well you should," she finally settled on with a small laugh, "But it's fine. I probably didn't approach it the best way either."

Marlo smiled at Andy.

"Besides, I owe you a thank you," Andy said, "For that day in the school when you tried to talk Gleeson out of shooting me."

"Instead he shot me," Marlo said with a wry smile, focusing on the road in front of her, "Son of a bitch, hey?"

Andy laughed as the radio crackled to life.

"We've got reports of a structural fire at 180 Markham Street," dispatch said, "Requesting some crowd control."

"1508 responding," Andy said into the radio, flicking on the lights and sirens as Marlo pulled a quick U-Turn to drive towards the address.

Several hours later, Andy wearily got into Traci's car with her best friend.

"Long day?" Traci asked as Andy let out a long yawn.

"It was ridiculous," Andy said, "Call after call after call."

"Tell me about it," Traci said, shaking her head, "But look on the bright side, at least you won't have to do speed traps come the end of the month. Numbers are looking pretty high right now."

Andy tilted her head. "You're right," Andy said.

"I know," Traci said with a grin, "So where are you going tonight? Swarek's place or yours?"

"He sent me a text when I was finishing up paperwork," Andy said, "Asked me to go over to his place after shift."

Traci glanced sideways at Andy and shot her a cheeky grin.

"Shut up," Andy laughed, rolling her eyes.

"So how was riding with Marlo again?" Traci asked, changing the subject.

"It was okay," Andy said with a shrug, "She apologized to me actually. For being a bitch, apparently."

"No kidding," Traci said as she drove, "What did you say?"

"I barely had time to accept her apology before the endless stream of calls came in," Andy said, "I'm starting to think that Chris had the right idea transferring out of the city. People here are such-" Andy trailed off.

"Douchebags," Traci said with a knowing nod. "I miss Chris," she said.

"Same," Andy said, glancing at her friend.

"Mostly his biceps," Traci admitted.

Andy burst out laughing.

A few minutes later, Traci pulled up in front of Sam's house. Andy wrapped an arm around her friend in thanks before slipping out of the car and walking up the front walkway to the front door.

She rang the doorbell twice before taking a small step back.

Sam opened the door moments later and delicious smells came out of his house.

"Mm," Andy said as he pulled her into a hug, "What are you making?" she asked.

"Pizza," Sam said, "From scratch. I hope you're hungry."

"Is it edible?" Andy teased lightly, stepping into the house and setting her bag down on a chair in the living room.

"Yes," Sam said insistently.

"Well thank you," Andy said, "I'm starving."

"Long day?" Sam asked as Andy yawned widely.

She nodded her agreement. "Pretty terrible actually," she said.

"Sorry," he said, walking into the kitchen and pulling a cold beer out of the fridge. He opened it easily and handed it to her.

She took it graciously and took a gulp of it before looking at Sam. "How was your day?" she asked him.

"It was good," he said with a nod, "Better now that you're here."

Andy smiled up at him and wrapped an arm around his waist, leaning up to press her lips to his.

**AN: I hope you liked the chapter! I really like seeing Andy and Oliver in scenes together because he's almost a father figure to her at work which I think she needs, so I wanted to see her helping him for once. I also hope you liked Marlo's apology to Andy. See, she is a decent human being after all! =P I am also going to be slowly bringing Chris into the story again. And of course a little Sam and Andy cuteness. Let me know what you thought!**

**Also, I was updating my iPod recently and I found this song on iTunes that I feel describes the last few episodes of Season 3. It's called _Let Her Go_, by Passenger_. _It's basically a song about not realizing what you have until it's too late. Just thought some of you would like to give it a listen. =) **

**Have a great day!**

**Oh, and one more thing, Happy Rookie Blue Day!**


	43. Chapter 43

**AN: Sorry for the quick updates! =P I hope you don't mind... Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 43

"Hey Gail," Andy said as she entered booking, holding onto her most recent arrest, "I've brought you another one."

"Suuuper," Gail said, looking up from her paperwork, "I'll be right with you. I'm just finishing up with Mrs. Jameson here," she said, gesturing the 70 something year old woman that Sam had handcuffed.

"I need to take a leak," said the man Andy had handcuffed.

"I don't really believe you buddy," Andy said, patting the man on the back, "Last I checked, you were taking a piss into the back seat of my squad car when I was inside buying a pack of gum," Andy told him.

The guy laughed. "Bet you haven't seen that before, huh?" he asked, winking at Andy.

"You aren't the first to do that y'know," Sam told him with a nod as Andy shuddered.

"He was peeing through the open window," Andy said, "From outside."

Gail snorted. "That's a new one actually," she said with a laugh. She flipped the clipboard around for Sam to sign the bottom of the sheet she had completed and turned to Andy. "Alright," she said, picking up the new sheets she needed. "Name?" she asked.

Ryan Jordan," Andy said, "29, a few public intoxication charges, one DUI," she said, emptying his pockets into a bucket. Sam walked Mrs. Jameson into the holding cell. He unlocked her handcuffs and slid the cell shut behind her.

"If you're wondering, Officer," Ryan said to Andy, "That's not a roll of quarters in my pocket. I'm just excited to see you."

"That's disgusting," Andy replied sharply as Gail rolled her eyes. Sam crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Andy search him, "Do you have anything else hidden on your person," Andy asked him.

"You know, Officer, I think I have a weapon in the front of my pants. If you just want to reach in th-"

Sam let out a noise deep in his throat before he strode forwards and yanked on Ryan Jordan's handcuffs, pulling him backwards away from the counter. He wheeled him around so that he was staring him right in the eyes. "You're a real comedian buddy," Sam said with a frown, "But we don't joke about weapons in this station, so I'm going to ask you only once. Do you have a weapon, or is that another awful line that you're using on Officer McNally here?" he asked, holding a hand aloft to gesture to Andy.

Ryan Jordan lowered his eyes to the floor and mumbled an apology.

"Great," Sam said, pushing him back into the counter, "Officer Peck, please continue Mr. Hilarious' paperwork," he said sharply.

"I find him very attractive," said Mrs. Jameson from her holding cell.

"Him?" Gail asked, pointing at Ryan Jordan.

"No no," she said, waving her frail hands between the bars, "Officer Swarek. All tall, dark and handsome. And would ya look at that bum? If my husband had one like that, I probably wouldn't have divorced him."

Andy looked at Sam with a wide grin on her face. She winked at him and Sam shook his head. "Unbelievable," he mumbled under his breath.

"Do you think you could put Officer Swarek in this cell with me?" she asked, "Instead of that loser?"

Gail and Andy burst out laughing and Sam ran a hand over his face.

"I mean, the kind Officer could have his way with me and I wouldn't tell a soul," she insisted with a toothy grin.

"If you two have things under control in here," Sam said firmly to Gail and Andy before he strode across the room and exited quickly.

"Was it something I said?" asked Mrs. Jameson, holding a hand to her heart.

"No, of course not," Gail reassured her, glancing at Andy, "I think he already has a girlfriend." She flipped her clipboard and handed it to Andy to sign who took it with a wide grin. She read through it quickly and then signed her name at the bottom.

"Alright Mr. Jordan," Andy said as she guided him into a cell and unlocked his handcuffs, "You know the drill. I'm just going to put you in this cell here until you can post bond. Officer Peck will get you anything you need."

He got a small smirk on his face. "Not that, shit for brains," Gail said sharply.

Andy glanced back at Ryan. "Not that, shit for brains," she repeated, "Sit down."

He nodded and stepped back as Andy slid the door shut. "Great meeting you Mr. Jordan. You too Mrs. Jameson," Andy said. She saluted Gail. "I'll probably see you soon Gail. People are pretty stupid today," she cast a glance back at Ryan Jordan before walking out of booking.

She made her way down the hallway in the main station and was walking towards the coffee counter when Sam fell into step beside her.

"Hey you," Andy said with a wink and a cheeky grin.

"Hey yourself," Sam said sharply.

"What's the matter?" Andy asked him playfully as she began to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Nothing," Sam said sharply.

"Are you sure?" Andy asked him, nudging him with her elbow.

"That guy was a pig," Sam said, "All the offensive comments he was making-" He shook his head, cutting himself off.

"It was cute to see you all jealous and protective of me," Andy said with a grin.

"I'm not cute," Sam replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Riiight," Andy said with a nod as she laughed, "Officer Swarek, tall, dark and handsome, with buns of steel or something."

"Yeah, or something," Sam said with a grimace. He poked her in the side around her bullet proof vest and she flinched away.

"She was hilarious," Andy told him.

"She was creepy," Sam said, "She was old enough to be my mother."

Andy shrugged as she snapped the lid on her coffee. "Hey, some guys like that kind of thing. Really motherly and takes care of them. I mean, she's collecting her pension or something right? And all that money from her divorce? You'd barely have to work at all."

"You're frickin' hilarious McNally," Sam said.

Andy stuck her tongue out and winked at him. "You love me," she said.

"You're right," Sam said. They began to walk back out to their respective squad cars when Sam paused outside of an interrogation room. He peered through the small window and upon finding it empty, opened the door to the viewing area and pulled Andy inside.

She laughed as he shut the door firmly behind them and he backed her up towards the desk along the wall. She set her coffee down on top of a filing cabinet as he lifted her so that she was seated on the desktop before pressing his lips down to hers.

He cupped her face in his hands as their kiss turned frenzied. Her hands wrapped around his back, pulling him closer to her. When they broke apart for air, Andy struggled to catch her breath. "Wow Sam," she huffed, "Who knew that a frisky old lady was all it took for you to-"

He kissed her again and she laughed slightly against his lips.

"I'm proving a point," he said.

"And what's that?" Andy asked as she gently traced his jawline with her fingers.

"I'm not cute," he said, "I'm-"

"Tall, dark and handsome?" Andy finished for him, "With a cute bum?" Her hands slid down to the aforementioned body part.

"Sure," Sam chuckled, resting his forehead on Andy's.

She laughed and tilted her head to kiss him again and they both jumped when the door to the interrogation room opened and Oliver led in a man in handcuffs. Sam stepped away from Andy who hopped off the counter and fixed her hair quickly when the door opened to the viewing room.

Traci stopped dead. "Hey guys?" she asked.

"Hey Trace," Andy said with a wide smile, slightly out of breath. She scooped up her coffee and took a sip as Sam cleared his throat.

"Who's this guy?" Sam asked casually, pointing through the glass.

"Owner of that red Ford seen at the homicide about a week ago," Traci said, "Luke and Frank are going to be in here in a couple," she said, "So I might-" she gestured her thumb towards the door with a grin.

"Right," Sam said with a nod.

"Have a good interview," Andy said with a smile before hurrying after Sam out of the viewing room.

Sam and Andy slipped into the hallway and began walking back to their squad cars, Andy unable to help the smile that was crossing her face.

"Y'know," Sam said as they walked.

"Hm?" Andy asked.

"Your car is going to smell like drunk guy pee," he said with a cheeky grin.

Andy let out a groan. "I was just in a happy mood Sam," she heaved a sigh.

"Sorry McNally," he said, leaning to press a quick kiss to her lips, "All I'm saying is you might want to invest in an air freshener."

**AN: I hope that you guys loved it. This chapter was a lot of fun to write and it shows the fun flirty side of Sam and Andy because I know we were missing a lot of that in the last few chapters. So voila! **

**PS, who listened to that song from last chapter? **

**PPS, OH MY GOD, TONIGHT'S EPISODE WAS SO GOOD. I loved it. =)**

**Have a great rest of your day!**


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: Sorry for the slow update! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 44

"Come on Andy," Sam's voice said loudly, waking Andy up a few days later.

"Hmm," she grumbled, rolling onto her back and pulling the covers up over her face, "Go away," she said, "I was having a dream."

"Come on," Sam said, pulling the covers down, "We've got to be at work in twenty five minutes."

"It was a good dream," Andy said, pulling herself up into a sitting position, propped against the headboard of Sam's bed.

"You can tell me about it when you're getting ready," Sam said, "I'm not going to be late for parade just cause you can't get your cute ass out of bed."

Andy looked up at him with a mischievous smirk.

"Come on McNally," Sam said with a chuckle, reaching out a hand for her to take, "We don't have time for that right now." He pulled her out of bed and she made her way to the bathroom.

"It was a really good dream," Andy said again, "We were on holidays somewhere tropical. I was wearing a bikini on the beach and drinking a Piña Colada. You were wearing shorts."

"I don't even own shorts," Sam replied.

Andy rolled her eyes at him before shutting the door firmly behind her. "You looked really good," Andy called through the door.

"I always look really good," Sam replied, "Do you want a coffee?"

"Yes please!" Andy replied, "I love you!"

"Love you too," Sam replied before making his way to the kitchen to make her a cup of coffee.

"Alright coppers," Frank said in parade half an hour later, "Due to a few of our cars being crashed, shot up and peed in," he looked at Andy who smiled innocently, "I've put in a bit of a push and we will be getting some new squad cars in a few months. So you can all say goodbye to the old Crown Vic's," he said, "No word on what we're getting instead, but anything better than a horse and carriage will be good."

"Alright!" Noelle exclaimed, reaching over to high five Oliver and then Sam.

"And with this crop, I want you guys to be careful. We've got to make these last for a few solid years, so roll up those windows so drunk guys can't pee inside, alright McNally?" Frank asked.

"Noted sir," she said with a grin.

"Good," Frank said, "Now, yesterday, Officer Shaw and Officer Cruz arrested the suspect from last week's murder case. He confessed to everything, so congratulations Shaw, Cruz. Good work. Today, there's nothing exciting, so we're going to be working traffic. It's summertime so the city is doing roadwork, repaving, overpasses, etcetera. And it's causing mayhem out there. People are on edge. So keep things moving along. Keep the public calm. Assignments are on the board. So get out there. Serve, protect and have a good day."

Andy made her way to the board and saw her name beside Nick's. She snagged the keys for their car and made her way out of the parade room. She held up a finger to Nick who nodded before beginning to pour himself a cup of coffee. Andy was walking down the hallway towards the locker room to get her bag when she heard footsteps coming after her.

"Andy!" Gail's voice called.

Andy turned to see the blonde jogging towards her.

"Hey Gail," Andy said, "What's up?"

"I have a question for you," Gail said as they entered the locker room.

"Shoot," Andy said as she walked to her locker and spun the dial on the lock.

"You know that Nick and I are getting married," she said.

"Yes," Andy said with a laugh.

"Well we have to do it soon," Gail said, "I mean, I don't want to be showing too much for the wedding and with the twins. Well, I'm starting to show now." She ran her hand over her small belly.

"Okay?" Andy asked, "So you're going to get married soon?"

"We were thinking a month from today? July 7th? Just a little ceremony. Only a few people invited," Gail said, "Anyways-"

"Spit it out Gail," Andy laughed as she pulled her bag up on her shoulder.

"I was wondering if you wanted to be my Maid of Honor," Gail said, "I mean, we weren't going to have anybody up there with us, but Nick promised a buddy from the army and it would look weird if there was a groomsman but no bridesmaid. So…" she trailed off, "If you don't want to, it's fine. I mean-"

"Shut up Gail," Andy said, reaching out to grab the blonde's hand, "I'd love to be your Maid of Honor."

Gail let out a relieved sigh. "Okay good," she said, nodding, "Great. Thanks Andy."

"No problem," Andy said with a smile, "Come on. I gotta go. Nick's waiting for me."

Gail smiled at Andy and nodded and then they both walked out of the locker room. Gail offered Andy a quick hug before making her way down the hallway towards booking. Andy walked back towards the parade room where Nick was in conversation with Sam and Oliver.

"Hey," Andy said as she approached them.

"Hey McNally," Nick said, "Good to go?"

"Good to go," Andy said with a smile. "Have a good day," she said to Oliver and Sam. She leaned up to press her lips to Sam's before turning and walking towards the cruiser with Nick.

They stepped out into the parking lot and Andy glanced up at the dark clouds across the sky. "It looks like it's going to be a stormy one," Andy said with a frown.

"Super," Nick said sarcastically, "I hate working traffic in the rain."

"Same," Andy said as she popped the trunk to their cruiser so that they could both stow their bags in the back.

"Hey, did Gail talk to you?" Nick asked.

"Hm?" Andy asked, glancing sideways at him, "Oh yeah, she did."

"And?" he asked.

"Congratulations!" Andy exclaimed, hugging him quickly, "You're getting married in a month! Plus, you're going to be lucky enough to have me in your wedding photos."

"You said yes?" he asked.

"Of course I did," Andy said with a smile as she slid into the car.

"Thanks Andy," Nick said.

"Are you excited?" Andy asked.

"Yeah," he said with a nod, "I'm thrilled. I mean, it's a little unconventional but it's a family and it's with Gail. And I couldn't be happier."

"We've come a long way in a year Collins," Andy said, patting him on the shoulder, "Break up buddies no longer required."

Nick laughed as Andy turned out of the parking lot.

Rain began falling almost as soon as they arrived at the intersection that they were assigned to and Andy parked beside the backed up intersection with a frown. "This is super," she said.

"I don't think I've ever envied Gail in booking so much," Nick said, shaking his head. They got out of the car and put on their reflective traffic vests before making their way into the intersection.

"So," Andy said as she directed traffic through the partially blocked off intersection, "Where are you and Gail getting married? A quick little city hall shindig? A church wedding?"

"Probably a service outside," Nick said, "It'll be small though. Only a few people. Her folks, her brother, a couple of my buddies from the army, you, Nash, maybe Epstein. We'll see how happy Frank is that half of his officers are off work at once."

"And then what?" Andy asked, "You need a reception, right?"

"Probably just an open bar at the Penny," Nick said, "So that most of the people from the division can make it out."

"Gonna call Chris back from Timmins for it?" Andy asked.

"Gail wants to," Nick said, "You think we should?"

"It'd be good for us all to be together again," Andy said, "I think it would mean a lot to Gail."

"Well," Nick said, "Maybe that's something that you should take care of. Maid of Honor and all."

Andy laughed, wiping rain off of her face. "Yeah," she said, "Does Gail have a dress picked out ye-" she was cut off by the screeching of tires and the sound of a horn blaring, causing them both to look up to see a black car weaving into oncoming traffic to get around a stopped green car. Upon seeing the police car and Nick and Andy, the driver slammed on the brakes, threw the car in reverse and hurried backwards away from the intersection.

Nick glanced at Andy. "Ready to get out of the rain?" he asked as they both started to run towards their squad car.

Andy started the engine, bumped the car down off of the curb and followed the black car as Nick called it in to dispatch.

Ten minutes later, Andy had the driver boxed into a parking lot. They both got out of the car, hands resting on their weapons as they approached the car.

"Hello Officer," the driver said to Nick through the open window.

"Do you have some ID and car insurance I can see?" Nick asked sternly, leaning on the car.

"Um, why?" he asked, his eyes following Andy as she walked around the car, peering in the blacked out windows.

"We were chasing you at 90 kilometers an hour through residential streets for ten minutes," Nick said, "After you were driving on the wrong side of the road, reversing on a busy road and pulling an illegal U-Turn," he said, "So I'm going to need to see your ID, insurance and I'm going to need you to get out of the car."

The man didn't move.

"You realize you have a busted tail-light too, right?" Andy said, looking up from the back of the car.

"ID and insurance now," Nick said impatiently.

Reluctantly the driver got the required documents and Nick pulled open the door for him to get out of the car. He turned him so that he was facing his car and Nick performed a quick pat down as Andy made her way to the squad car to run his name.

When she returned a few minutes later she let out a laugh. "Mr. Eric Poche, on parole. Was in jail for kidnapping and sexual assault and exploitation of a minor," Andy said, handing Nick the drivers' documents, "Said that you liked to keep the little girls in your trunk," Andy said. She looked down at the tail-light and then back up at Eric Poche. "It's funny though," she said, "Because this tail-light looks like it was kicked out. From inside of the trunk."

Nick immediately leaned down and pulled the lever to pop the trunk. Andy pushed up the lid and her eyes fell on a teenaged girl, curled up in a ball in the trunk, wrists tied, ankles tied and a gag across her mouth.

Her eyes shot up to Nick. "Put him in the car," she spat out as she pulled out a knife to cut the binds on the girls' wrists and ankles before removing her gag. "Sweetie, what's your name?" Andy asked the girl, removing her jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"A-Anna," she said, "I'm-" she cut off with a shiver.

"You're safe now, Anna," Andy said, helping the girl climb out of the back of the trunk, "My name's Andy, I'm a police officer and you're safe now."

Nick hurried back over to them with a foil blanket from the trunk and Andy easily wrapped it around the girl. "I've got the paramedics coming," Nick said, "And another squad car."

"Good," Andy said with a nod, "Anna, this my partner Nick."

She nodded, trembling. "H-Hi," she said.

"Is there a phone number we can call to contact somebody who can meet us at the hospital? Your parents? Grandparents?" Nick asked, pulling his notepad from his pocket and clicking his pen.

A few hours later, Andy was sitting in the victim interview room with Traci, Anna and her mother Danielle. Andy's gaze flickered to the window where she saw Sam pacing anxiously, talking rapidly into his phone.

"Do either of you want a drink? Coffee, tea, water?" Andy offered abruptly, pushing herself to her feet.

"A cup of hot water please," Danielle said, wrapping her arm around her daughter, "For both of us."

"Of course," Andy said with a small smile and a gentle nod, stepping out of the interview room. She shut the door behind her firmly and walked towards where Sam was just hanging up his phone.

"Hey," Andy said as she approached him. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Hi," Sam said, turning to look at her, "Good work today. Finding that girl? That guy is messed in the head. If he'd gotten away with her-" he cut himself off.

"How is he out of jail?" Andy asked, "Seriously."

Sam shook his head. "How's she doing?"

"Better now that her mom's here," Andy said, "I went with her to the hospital. It looks like he didn't sexually assault her, but he scared the hell out of her. I'm just getting her and her mother something to drink."

Sam nodded.

"What's going on with you?" she asked.

"Hm?" he asked.

"On your phone?" Andy asked as she started to walk towards the small kitchen, "I saw you earlier. You looked worried or-"

"Pissed off," Sam said, following her.

"Why? What happened?" Andy asked, glancing up at him concerned.

"It's Sarah," Sam said, "And that assclown Carter."

"Her ex-husband?" Andy asked, confused, "What's going on?"

"He's been harassing her recently. About the boys mostly," Sam said, shaking his head as Andy set two mugs of water in the microwave to warm up, "Calling her in the middle of the night to yell at her, stuff like that."

"Has she changed her phone number?" Andy asked, "Pressed charges? Gotten a restraining order?"

"No," Sam said, "He said if she did anything, he would take it to court and try to get full custody of the boys."

"So he's blackmailing her?" Andy asked, "What for?"

"No clue," Sam said, shaking his head, "But it's really wearing her down. And the boys have started to notice."

Andy looked up at Sam. "We're going to figure it out," Andy said to him, resting her hands on his chest, "I promise you, we'll fix this for her, okay?"

"Okay," Sam said, running his hand back through his hair.

Andy pushed herself up on her toes to press her lips to his as the microwave beeped. "I've got to get back," she said, turning to remove the mugs from the microwave, "But don't worry, okay? We'll figure it out."

"Okay," he said as she walked past him towards the door, "Hey Andy?"

"Yeah?" Andy asked.

"I love you. So much," he said with a grateful smile.

"I know," Andy smiled warmly at him before making her way back to the interview room.

**AN: Let me know what you thought. =)**


	45. Chapter 45

**AN: I hope you enjoy Chapter 45!**

Chapter 45

"Would you guys mind telling me why you're still planning at one in the morning?" Nick asked before yawning widely and rubbing his eyes.

'We're getting married in 28 days," Gail said, "We don't have a lot of time! We need to figure out flowers and dresses and where we're going to do it."

"I'm willing to bet that no florists are open now to discuss prices for bouquets," Nick chuckled, crossing the kitchen towards his fiancée and Andy.

"Of course not," Andy said as she sipped her glass of water, "But if we know what we want before we call them, it'll be easy."

"We all have work tomorrow morning," Nick said, massaging Gail's shoulders gently, "Early."

"If you need your beauty sleep that badly, then go back to bed Collins," Andy said with a laugh.

"Isn't Swarek missing you?" Nick asked as he moved to pour himself a glass of water.

"Nope," Andy said, popping the 'P', "Well, probably," she laughed, "He's down in St. Catharines with his sister and the boys for a day or two."

"Without you?" Gail asked as Nick made his way back to the table.

"Sarah's ex-husband is harassing her," Andy said with a frown, "Sam's just down to help out for a few days. Besides, somebody needs to stay here to make the money!"

"Are you going to be using that money to pay for our wedding?" Nick asked as he looked at the list that Gail had written down, complete with prices and total cost, "Holy crap. I thought we were only doing a small wedding."

"You are," Andy insisted, "Gail's parents are buying her dress, I'm buying mine. All you two have to do is to pay for is the flowers, the venue for the ceremony and the tab at the Penny."

"We've got it all under control. Go back to bed Nick," Gail said, turning to pat him on the chest, "I'll be there in a little, okay? Just need to clean up here and help set Andy up on the couch."

"Alright fine," Nick sighed, running a hand through his messy hair, "Goodnight Andy. See you in the morning," he said before slipping out of the kitchen.

Gail yawned into her hand and Andy smiled at her. "Come on Gail," she said, "Nick's right. We work early tomorrow. We should get some rest."

Gail nodded and got to her feet, putting their dirty glasses in the dishwasher as Andy organized all the papers into one neat pile, setting them in a file folder and putting it on the counter. Gail started the dishwasher before leading Andy to the living room. She got a pillow and a blanket out of the closet and gave them to Andy.

"You know where the bathroom is," Gail said with another yawn.

Andy nodded and took the pillow and blanket from Gail. She set them on the couch and wrapped the blonde in a neat hug.

"Thanks for all your help Andy," Gail said, "I really appreciate it. I have no idea where I would be without you right now."

"Of course," Andy said warmly, "Whatever I can do to help, right?"

Gail squeezed Andy tightly before turning and making her way towards the master bedroom. "Goodnight Andy. See you in the morning."

"Have a good sleep Gail," Andy called after her. She picked up her overnight bag and went to the bathroom to get changed and ready for bed. She flicked off all the lights and returned to the couch and wrapped herself in the blanket before curling up on her side. She unlocked her phone and looked at the home screen picture, a photo of her and Sam.

She smiled and set her phone on the coffee table before shutting her eyes and fading into sleep.

* * *

"You've reached Chris Diaz, please leave your name, number and a short message and I'll call you back as soon as I can," Chris' voice came through the earpiece of Andy's cell phone the following morning.

"Hey Chris," Andy said as she walked down a hallway in the police station, "It's Andy. I need to talk to you about something really exciting, so whenever you can, give m-" her phone beeped as she got another call, "I've gotta go. I have another call coming in. I have the same number as before, so get back to me when you can!" She hung up quickly and answered the other call, "Andy McNally," she said professionally.

"Sam Swarek," came Sam's response.

"Hi Sam," Andy laughed, "How's she doing?"

"She's stressed," Sam admitted, "He came to the house last night to 'talk'. He was drunk out of his mind. It's lucky I was here. He was banging on the door and yelling and swearing for hours. Scared the boys. Liam was crying all night."

"Seriously?" Andy demanded, "This guy does not know when to quit. What did you end up doing?"

"I called the police," he said seriously, "This has been happening for long enough."

"No kidding," Andy said, shaking her head, leaning on the wall just outside of the parade room, "So now what?"

"She's agreed to get a restraining order and she may press charges," Sam said, "Finally. But until that goes through, they're going to come back and stay with me," Sam said, "I'm not taking any chances and I know she would feel more comfortable closer to family."

"Absolutely," Andy nodded, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not right now," Sam said, "You're late for parade."

Andy let out a laugh. "As usual," she said, "When do you get back? I missed you."

"We'll be back tonight," Sam said, "If you wouldn't mind, could you swing by my place after shift and get together the guest bedroom for the boys? We'll be back late and nobody got much sleep last night."

"Of course," Andy said, "I'll head over right after work," she said.

"Thanks," Sam said sincerely.

"Any time," Andy replied.

"You gotta go," Sam said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Andy replied.

"Oh, and Andy?" Sam asked.

"Mhm?" she replied.

"I missed you too," Sam said gently.

She smiled. "I'll talk to you later," Andy said before hanging up and slipping into the back of the parade room just as Frank began to address the next shift.

**AN: A little shorter than recent chapters, but I hope you enjoyed it regardless! Let me know what you thought. The next chapter should be pretty darn cute, so look for that in the next couple of days!**

**Question for you all, who's annoyed by this three week break between episode 2 and 3? I'm not very happy, because the day that episode 3 airs, I'm going to be flying somewhere over the Pacific Ocean... Jeez Louise! Talk about timing guys... Hahaha.**

**Have a spectacular rest of your day!**


	46. Chapter 46

**AN: Chapter 46, as promised! It came out a little more angsty than I'd initially thought it would, but I'm happy with it! Hope you are too! =)**

Chapter 46

Later that night, Andy walked out of a grocery store with Traci and an armload of groceries.

"So how's the wedding planning going?" Traci asked as she popped the trunk of her car so that she and Andy could put the bags in the back.

"Good," Andy said. "It's weird that they're getting married so soon," Andy shook her head, pushing the trunk shut.

"You know," Traci said, "Jerry was betting on you and Sam being the next to tie the knot."

Andy laughed. "Oh yeah?" she asked, "I dunno. I can't see Sam being the marrying type."

"Well he's different with you," Traci said, getting into the driver's seat, "He always has been. And you're different with him. I mean, you hardly keep your own kitchen stocked and now you're shopping for him?"

"It's more for Sarah and the boys. It's been a long few days," Andy said as she buckled her seatbelt, "Besides, Sam doesn't really eat Lucky Charms."

Traci laughed. "Those are Leo's favorite," she said.

"Hey, we should organize something for them," Andy said, "Leo, Liam and Joseph. Liam and Joe could probably do with a change of scenery a bit."

"Now you're planning play dates for them," Traci said with a knowing grin, "If I didn't know any better Andy, I'd think that you wanted to settle down. Quit your day job. Get married. Have some kids. A cute little house with a white picket fence."

"That's horrifying," Andy said, shaking her head, "Me, a mom? God, I don't even know what I would do."

Traci shrugged. "It's mostly improvisation for the first bit," she said, "Then you learn and can plan ahead."

"Someday, my kid is going to go for their first day of school with their shoes on the wrong feet and an empty lunch-kit," Andy said.

Traci rolled her eyes at her friend. "You aren't as incapable as you think," she said, "I did it in high school somehow."

"You still appreciated your mom making your lunch," Andy said, "I never had that type of role model."

"You're good at improvising. Besides, Swarek's good with kids. So when the day comes eventually, I think you'll both be a lot more prepared than you think you'll be," Traci said as she pulled to a stop in front of Sam's place.

Andy got out of the car and Traci popped the trunk before helping Andy carry the bags into the house. Andy put them away as Traci leaned on the counter and watched her.

"What?" Andy asked her friend, eyebrow raised.

"It's good to see you like this," Traci said.

"How so?" Andy asked, leaning on the counter.

"Comfortable. Happy," Traci shrugged, "After Luke… Well. I don't know. I'm just glad that you and Sam managed to figure things out."

"Me too," Andy said, shaking her head, "It was about time."

"You're both just so darned stubborn," Traci said. She shook her head, "Come on. Sam mentioned something about making up the guest room?"

"Yeah," Andy said, pushing herself off of the counter, "This way." She got sheets from the linen closet and led the way upstairs to the guest room, Traci on her heels.

"So," Traci said as they both pulled the fitted sheet down around the mattress, "What's the wedding going to be like?"

"For Nick and Gail?" Andy asked, glancing up at her friend. She frowned slightly at the wistful look in Traci's eyes, "Just an intimate outside ceremony. Only a few friends and family at the ceremony. Then a reception at the Black Penny so everybody from the division can celebrate. It'll be open bar," Andy smiled across the bed at her friend.

"Am I invited to the wedding?" Traci asked.

"Of course!" Andy exclaimed with a smile as she shook out a sheet across the bed, "Gail wouldn't have it any other way."

Traci let out a sigh and walked to the window, unlocking it and opening it to let some air circulate. "You guys are really lucky," she said, turning to glance at Andy, "You and Sam, Gail and Nick, even Dov and Chloe," she shook her head, "I guess I'm just supposed to be an old maid for the rest of my life," she let out a laugh and Andy walked around the bed and wrapped her arms around her friend in a hug.

"Don't be ridiculous," Andy said as Traci rest her head on Andy's shoulder, "You have Leo. And Dex when you need help."

"I never thought I wanted to get married," Traci said, "But now… Well, Nick and Gail seem so happy."

"Now you want to, that's fine," Andy shrugged, holding Traci at arm's length, "Have you thought about dating again?" she asked, "Obviously you don't need to rush into it, but it's something to think about?"

"It's something to think of," she nodded in agreement, "I don't know. I don't want to-" she cut herself off, "I mean, I know Jerry's out there somewhere and I don't want to- I dunno. Plus I don't want to introduce another guy into Leo's life only to have him disappear."

"Leo's a strong kid. And I'm sure Jerry just wants you to be happy Trace," Andy said, cupping Traci's face in her hands, "No pressure, no need to decide now," she shrugged, "No big deal."

Traci nodded and cleared her throat. She glanced at her watch. "I'd better get going," she said, "I need to pick Leo up from Dex's place. He's going camping with Julie from Tassie's," Traci shook her head with a laugh, "I don't think she realizes that there isn't any running water at most campgrounds."

Andy laughed with her and wrapped her arm around Traci's waist, leading her down the stairs into the foyer. "Thanks for your help today," Andy said, waving her hand back towards the kitchen.

"Anytime," Traci said, shaking her head, "It was good to spend some time with you."

"All that detective junk is keeping you busy," Andy said, wrapping an arm around her in a hug.

"All that junk, she says," Traci teased as she pushed her feet into her shoes.

Andy winked at her. "You know what I mean," she said as she unlocked the front door and pulled the door open, "Hey, do you think you'd be able to get a couple hours free on Thursday?" Andy asked.

"Why?" Traci asked.

"Gail needs help choosing a wedding dress," Andy said with a smile, "And besides, I don't want to be an awkward third wheel to Gail and her mom," Andy said.

"I'd love to," Traci said, shouldering her purse and smiling at Andy, "Thanks for asking me. I'll see what I can do. See if Luke can cover me for the afternoon."

Andy nodded. "I can have a word with him if you need," Andy said.

Traci smiled at Andy. "Have a good night Andy," she said, "I'm assuming Sam can give you a ride in tomorrow?"

Andy nodded and Traci nodded before making her way down the pathway, "Have a good night Trace," Andy called after her, "Give Leo a kiss from me."

"Will do," Traci said with a wave before getting in her car and driving away.

Andy shut and locked the door before making her way towards the couch. She sat down heavily and rest her head in her hands.

She never really realized how lucky she was.

Sure, things with Sam had hit the fan, but somehow, it had worked itself back together and they were happier than ever. And now she had the opportunity to get married and have kids and have a normal, happy life.

Traci's situation had put hers in perspective.

Andy swallowed against the lump in her throat and dug the heels of her hands into her eyes until she saw stars before releasing them and leaning back on the couch.

She heard the lock click on the front door and she glanced up as she heard footfalls enter into the foyer. "Andy?" Sam's voice called into the house.

"In the living room," Andy replied.

Liam and Joseph came into view, both running towards Andy, wrapping their arms around her and jumping up on the couch.

"Good Lord," Sarah said as she rounded the corner, "Let her breathe guys," she said, her eyes sparkling as she watched Andy press kisses to Liam's forehead and then Joseph's. Sarah approached Andy to wrap her in a quick hug as well. "Hey Andy," she said warmly.

"How are you doing?" Andy asked, her tone concerned.

"I'm okay," Sarah said with a nod, "Tired."

"I can imagine," Andy said. She pushed herself to her feet and ran a hand through her hair, "Well I picked up some groceries on the way, so there are a few fresh things in the kitchen if you want to grab something to eat quickly before bed?"

"That's great," Sarah said, "Thanks Andy. Come on boys. Let's get some food, okay?" She eyed her brother with a small smile before disappearing into the kitchen with her sons.

"You okay?" Sam asked Andy gently once they heard the clatter of cutlery and dishes in the kitchen.

"What?" Andy asked, confused for a moment, "Yeah, no, I'm okay," she nodded.

"You sure?" Sam asked, wrapping his arms around Andy's waist.

"It's nothing," Andy said, pressing her lips to his neck, "I just had a talk with Traci," she shrugged, "I dunno. It just made me think a bit."

"That's a first," Sam said sarcastically, curling a finger under her chin, tilting her head to make her look at him.

"Funny," Andy said.

"I know," Sam said in reply, "Thanks for getting some food," Sam said, gesturing to the kitchen, "You didn't have to do that."

"I didn't mind," Andy shrugged.

"How was work?" he asked her.

"Busy," Andy replied, rubbing her temples lightly, "I'm exhausted."

"If you want to take a shower and head to bed, I've got this," he said, jerking his thumb towards the kitchen.

"No, it's okay," Andy said, "I haven't seen them in long enough."

Sam let out a laugh and wrapped his arm around Andy's waist before walking towards the kitchen.

"So how was your day at work Andy?" Sarah asked.

"Busy," Andy repeated as she poured herself a glass of water, "It's always busy when we're missing officers."

"Sorry for stealing him away," Sarah said with a smile.

"No no," Andy said, shaking her head, "Don't be sorry. One of our officers is pregnant now too, so we're another one short."

"That's exciting news!" Sarah said, "Don't tell me it's you!" She winked.

Sam let out a groan. "Sarah," he complained, running his hand back through his hair.

"No!" Andy exclaimed, feeling her face flush, "Gail Peck. She's getting married in a few weeks. If you're still around, you should come to the reception. Open bar at the Penny."

"Hopefully I won't need to be here anymore by then," Sarah said with a frown. Sam reached over and squeezed his sisters' shoulders.

The boys finished eating quickly but by then, Liam was practically dozing off in his empty cereal bowl.

"Come on baby," Sarah said to her son, rubbing his back gently, "Let's go to bed now, okay?"

Andy pressed a kiss to Liam's head as Sarah scooped him up and carried him upstairs. Joseph looked at Andy closely. "Are we gonna go see that movie and get ice cream now?" he asked, "You promised."

"We will when I have some time off of work," Andy said, "Because I did promise." She smiled at him, "But for now, I think you need to go upstairs and get ready for bed too. It's been a long couple of days," she reached over and smoothed down his hair gently.

He nodded and pushed himself to his feet. "Goodnight Auntie Andy. Goodnight Uncle Sammy," he said.

"Goodnight Joey," Andy said with a smile as Sam gave him a quick one armed hug before he disappeared upstairs.

Sam came to Andy's side and wrapped his arm around her waist, his thumb gently stroking her opposite hip. "You ready for bed too?" Sam asked her gently.

"Yeah," she said, "I'm going to grab a quick shower first, okay?"

"Sure," he said, pressing his lips to her temple, "I'll set up Sarah on the couch."

"Okay," Andy said, rising onto her toes to press a kiss to his lips, "I love you," she said, "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too," Sam said, his arms closing around her in a tight hug.

Twenty minutes later, Andy was curled up on her side in Sam's bed, her wet hair in a neat braid down her back. She watched as Sam easily changed out of his usual jeans and a t-shirt into pyjama pants before making his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

When he returned, he found Andy curled up on her side, eyes closed.

He let out a low chuckle and slid into the bed next to her.

"Hey Sam?" she asked sleepily, eyes still firmly shut.

"Yeah?" he asked her, brushing stray hairs back from her face.

"Do you want to have kids?" Andy asked him, her voice barely higher than a whisper.

Sam was silent, his hand stilling where he was brushing her hair lightly.

"Sam?" she asked, opening one eye and looking back at him.

"Yeah," he said, nodding finally, "Yeah, I want to have kids."

"Good," Andy said, a smile crossing her face as her eyes both shut and she turned her head back, "Same."

**AN: Awww. So somehow it ended up a little angsty with Traci, but I feel as if it's the right time for her to start thinking about maybe moving on, so it was a good time to bring that up. If you have any ideas regarding that, let me know. Also I hope you liked the little pillow talk with Sam and Andy. After Gail found out she was pregnant, we all knew it was a matter of time before Andy and Sam started to talk about it! Let me know what you thought! I'll update again soon with more wedding planning, more Liam, Joseph and Andy time and of course, more Sam and Andy!**

**=)**


	47. Chapter 47

**AN: I do not own Rookie Blue! Here's chapter 47!**

Chapter 47

Andy woke up the next morning, curled on her side, her arm curled under her head with the other outstretched, resting on Sam's chest. She blinked sleepily and focused on the window. Light was pouring in and filling the room with early morning sunlight.

Something was wrong.

Andy shot up in bed, her eyes focusing on the clock. "Shit," she gasped out, "Sam," she shook his gently, "Sam, we overslept," she said.

"Hm?" he asked, looking up at her blearily, "Wha-?"

"Sam, we need to be in parade in 15 minutes," Andy said urgently, throwing back the covers, "How did we oversleep for that long?" She pushed her pyjama shorts down her legs and quickly changed into a sweatshirt and running shorts, "Get out of bed Sam," she whined, "We had to leave forever ago." She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and unbraided her hair before hurrying out of the bedroom towards the living room to find her duffle bag.

"Good morning!" Liam said with a smile from the couch where he was sitting cross legged and eating Lucky Charms out of the box.

"Morning buddy," Andy said, leaning over to mess up his hair before hurrying past him into the kitchen.

"Whatcha doing today?" he asked her as Joseph came down the stairs.

"Going to work little man," Andy replied as she picked up her duffle bag.

"Auntie Andy, when are we going to see a movie?" Liam whined.

"I don't know yet buddy," Andy said, "But soon, okay? I promise we'll figure it out." She looked up as Sam came out of the bedroom in jeans and a t-shirt, his eyes still bleary. "We gotta get to work, okay? See you around suppertime." She glanced at her watch and then up at Sam.

"Bye Sarah," Sam called into the house, "Bye Joe, bye Liam. See you after shift."

Andy and Sam hurried down the front path and got into his truck.

"God, I can't believe we overslept that long," Andy said, rubbing her hand over her face, trying to avoid looking at the clock.

"Frank is going to kill us," Sam said, shaking his head as he drove towards the station quickly.

They made it in record time, the drive only taking ten minutes as they somehow managed to make all of the green lights.

"You're late," Oliver, who was already in uniform called out as they both rushed past him towards their respective locker rooms.

Andy quickly yanked off her sweatshirt and pulled on her uniform shirt, buttoning it up quickly. She traded her running shorts for her uniform pants and shoved her feet into her boots as she strapped on her belt. She was dressed and ready within eight minutes and she hurried down the hallway towards the parade room where Frank was already talking.

"McNally, you're late," Frank said, looking up at her.

"Sorry sir," Andy said, glancing sideways at Sam who was leaning against the window beside Oliver looking calm and collected.

"You're going to be working booking today McNally. Thanks for volunteering," Frank said.

Andy nodded, eyes down and leaned on the wall beside Sam trying to catch her breath.

"You're late," Sam whispered in her ear with an amused smile and a quiet chuckle.

"You're hilarious," Andy told him, sucking in a deep breath.

A few slow hours later, Andy's phone rang as she sat in booking. She glanced at the Caller ID and immediately answered. "Officer Diaz," she said, "Long time no talk."

"Hey Andy," Chris' voice chuckled through the phone, "What's up? How are things?"

"Really good," Andy said, "How about with you? How are Denise and Christian?"

"We're all pretty good. Getting by, you know," he said, "Is it a good time to talk now?" he asked, "I have the day off of work."

"I'm stuck in booking," Andy said with a laugh, "So we're all good."

"Good good," Chris said, "You said you had exciting news. What's going on?"

"Gail and Nick are getting married in a few weeks. And I was hoping you'd be able to come down for it," Andy said, "I know Gail wants you here for it. And besides, we all need a bit more Chris in our lives," Andy laughed.

"They're getting married?" Chris asked, "Get out! That's pretty sudden hey? Didn't you just get back a few months ago."

"Something like that," Andy said.

"So what is it? Like a shotgun wedding?" Chris joked.

"Try a double barreled shotgun wedding," Andy corrected.

"What?" Chris asked, "You mean like-"

"Like twins," Andy nodded, although he couldn't see her, "That's what I mean."

"Whoa," he said with a laugh, "That's so weird to think of."

"Tell me about it," Andy said.

"So when's the wedding?" Chris asked.

"It was supposed to be July 7th, but I think the venue they wanted wasn't available that day, so they had to move it forward a bit. I think we're looking at June 30th," Andy said, "Do you think you'd be able to come?"

"I want to," Chris said, "Definitely. I'll have to talk to a few guys and see if I can get the time off. Maybe a couple of days so that I can hang around, catch up with Dov and everyone."

"For sure," Andy said, "You could probably just stay at my place. I'm not there that much anyways."

"Where are you?" Chris asked, confused.

"Usually at Sam's," Andy said.

"No way!" Chris exclaimed, "You're together again?"

Andy let out a laugh and fiddled with a pen. "Yeah, we are," she said.

"Things sure have changed," Chris said, "Wow. Next you're going to tell me that Dov got a girlfriend or something?"

Andy laughed.

"What?" Chris demanded, "Don't tell me-"

"Dov got a girlfriend," Andy said, "Chloe Price. She's our newest rookie. I was her TO for a while."

"What the hell?" Chris laughed.

"You've missed a lot out in Timmins," Andy said with a small smile, "So that's why you need to come back. I'll even pay for your plane tickets if I have to!"

"Thanks Andy," Chris chuckled, "I'll talk to my boss about it and see what I can do, alright?"

"That would be great," Andy said as the door to booking opened. She looked up to see Sam coming through the door, a man in handcuffs beside him, "Hey, I got to go. Somebody just came in. But we'll talk soon, okay?"

"Sounds good," Chris said, "It's good talking to you Andy," he said.

"You too," Andy said before hanging up. She got to her feet and picked up a clipboard. "What have we got here?" Andy asked Sam.

"Norman Bernard Tyler," Sam said, "30 years old. I walked in on him holding up a local Tim Hortons."

"Norman Bernard Tyler?" Andy asked with a small grin.

"Yeah, isn't that the best?" Sam chuckled.

"Hey man, it was my grandpa's name," said the man, glancing up at Andy. "Hey," he said, "Do I know you?"

Andy furrowed her brow.

"If that's some sort of lame pick up line, I'm really not interested," Andy said, shaking her head, "Empty your pockets please."

"No, you're Andy McNally. Your old man is Tommy?" Norman said, "I know you."

Andy looked at him closely.

"God, you look so different without all the eyeliner," he said, shaking his head, "You became a cop hey? Good for you. The uniform, shit Andy. You look good in uniform."

Andy glanced at Sam and then back at the man. "Bernie?" she asked, confused.

"That's me," he said with a grin, "Long time no see."

Andy nodded and glanced back down at her clipboard. "Who'd have thought it was because you robbed a Tim Hortons," she said with a small grin, "Empty your pockets please."

Once Norman Bernard Tyler was all written up, Andy walked out from behind the counter and led the way to a cell. She unlocked it and slid it back and stepped to the side to allow Sam to push Bernie into the cell.

"You look smoking in that uniform," he said as Andy slid the cell door shut, "Like, some cops can't pull it off, but you-"

"Look Bernie," Sam said evenly, "We get it. She's hot. Get over it."

"Right," he said, clearing his throat, "Sorry."

Andy and Sam turned and started to walk back towards the counter.

"Hey Andy, once I get out of here, think we could maybe get a drink? Catch up?" he called after her.

Andy turned to look back at him and she smiled. "Sorry Bernie," she said gently.

"It's all good," he said with a nod, "It's good to see you again."

Andy stepped around the counter and sat down in the desk chair, looking up at Sam.

"Gonna explain how you know good ol' Bernie?" Sam asked, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder towards where Bernie was seated in a cell.

"We dated when I was a teenager," Andy shrugged as she wiggled the mouse on the computer to wake it up.

"You dated a guy named Bernie?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"I dated a guy named Sam once too," Andy said, poking her tongue out, "Now he, he was a weirdo," she shook her head and winked up at Sam.

"Haha," Sam said with a grin, "So why'd you date a guy named Bernie?"

"Because I was rebelling, "Andy shrugged, "My mom left, my dad was always working or drinking. So I wore a lot of eyeliner, stayed out late and dated a guy who smoked a lot of weed."

"Whose name was Bernie?" Sam chuckled.

"Well it was actually Norman Bernard," Andy said with a smile up at Sam, "But I think he was embarrassed or something."

"Or something," Sam snorted, "I don't know how much better Bernie is, to be honest."

Andy laughed and tilted her head so that Sam could lean down and press a kiss to her lips. "Get back to work," Andy told him.

"Okay," he said, pecking her lips once more, "See you later."

"Love you," Andy said.

"Love you more," Sam replied easily.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter guys! I thought that it was a kind of fun chapter and it showed some Andy and Sam interaction and a little bit of Andy's past, plus we're seeing a bit more of Chris. I'm very sorry if you know somebody named Norman or Bernard or Bernie and you're horribly offended by the fun they're poking at him in this chapter, but it was for a good cause.**

**On an important note, I wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed on this story, even if it was to say something negative, because now this story has received more than 500 reviews, which is a huge big deal to me. So thank you, thank you, thank you! I love reading what you guys think about every single chapter and seeing the emails that says I have new reviews makes me so happy every single time! So keep it up! **

**Also, recently I started to read back through this story and I started to realize how many spelling errors or too fast typing errors I have made! I was so embarassed, to say the least! I write this and post these chapters without a beta and sometimes I've just been staring at the same words for so long that I don't even notice those errors. So now I'm going back through the chapters and editing them all and updating them. It'll be a slow process around writing new chapters and real life, but I'm hoping by the end of the month, I'll be mostly error free!**

**Have a great day!**


	48. Chapter 48

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the slow update! Here's chapter 48!**

Chapter 48

_"Good morning Gracie," Andy said as her daughter made her way into the kitchen, blearily rubbing sleep from her eyes._

_"Hi mommy," Grace replied, pulling herself onto a chair at the kitchen table._

_"What do you want for breakfast princess?" Andy asked warmly, "Cereal? Waffles? Toast?"_

_"Candy," Grace said with a grin._

_Andy let out a laugh and reached over to push her daughters dark hair back from her face. "I don't think so girly. Want toast?"_

_"Fiiine," Grace sighed, resting her head in her hands._

_"How was your sleep?" Andy asked as she put a slice of bread in the toaster._

_"It was okay," Gracie nodded with a yawn, "Where's daddy?"_

_"Right here baby girl," Sam said as he walked into the kitchen, his wet hair combed neatly, smelling of aftershave and shampoo, "Good morning Gracie," he said, leaning down to press a kiss to her head._

_"Good morning daddy," she replied with a smile._

_"Good morning mom," Sam said, approaching Andy. He pressed a lingering kiss on Andy's lips and she smiled at him as Grace's toast popped up from the toaster._

_"Morning dad," Andy replied gently as she got a knife from the drawer to spread peanut butter on Grace's toast, "When do you need to head in to work?" she asked him._

_"Half an hour," Sam said as he reached around Andy to remove the jug of orange juice from the fridge, "Why?"_

_"Grace, do you want to stop by daddy's work and say hello to everyone before school?" Andy asked, setting the piece of toast in front of her daughter, "Like Uncle Ollie and Auntie Traci?"_

_"Yeah!" Grace exclaimed, reaching out to pick up the sticky piece of toast, "Can we daddy?"_

_"Yeah daddy," Andy said with a sweet smile, looking at Sam, "Can we?"_

_"Of course," Sam said, downing his glass of orange juice before picking up Grace's backpack from the floor in the corner. He zipped it open and slid in Grace's notebook and pencil case before zipping it shut._

_"In that case, I'm going to go get dressed," Andy said before she made her way out of the kitchen. She went to the bedroom that she and Sam shared and set about getting dressed. She stepped into a pair of jeans and after a bit of wiggling, managed to get them past her hips and fastened them. _

_She turned sideways to look at her stomach in the mirror. She hadn't shown until she was almost four months with Grace, but this baby was only at two and a half months now and was already starting to make her clothes fit differently._

_"Everything okay?" Sam asked from the doorway, causing Andy to look up at him in the mirror reflection._

_"Yeah," Andy said, sliding a hand down her rounding stomach, "Yeah, everything's great."_

_Sam crossed the room towards her and wrapped his arms around her. Andy's fingers found the wedding band on his left ring finger and she twirled it on his finger gently._

_"I love you," Andy said gently._

_"I love you too, Mrs. Swarek," Sam replied playfully, pressing a kiss to her cheek._

* * *

Andy woke up early, before the sun had even considered coming up. She yawned and then stretched widely in her bed before frowning slightly.

It felt weird sleeping alone. She had become so used to Sam staying over at her place or vice versa, but with Sarah being in the next room made Andy reconsider their usual sleepovers.

Andy pushed back the covers and rolled out of bed. She made her way to the bathroom to get ready to go to the station early to work out in the gym. She dressed in leggings and a baggy sweatshirt, tying her hair back in a messy ponytail and pushed her feet into running shoes. She put her cell phone in her pocket and picked up her gym bag and duffle bag before heading out of her apartment.

She walked towards the police station, the first wisps of pink starting to flicker across the sky as the sun began to rise. Andy breathed in the cool morning air. She couldn't help the small smile that spread across her face.

She, Andy McNally, was happy. She worked at a job she loved, she was dating a man who loved her as much as she loved him and she had amazing friends who were more like an extended family.

She arrived at the station a little bit after 5:30 when the pink wisps of sunlight across the sky had turned into warm sunshine, revealing the bright blue sky of the day to come. She pushed open the door and walked inside, making her way through the mostly quiet station to the women's locker rooms where she changed into shorts, a sports bra and a tank top. She took a bottle of water out of the fridge in the kitchen and made her way into the gym.

An hour later, she was just cooling down from her jog when Sam poked his head into the gym. "Good morning," he said causing Andy to turn and look at him.

"Hey," Andy said with a smile.

"You're here early," Sam said entering the gym and walking towards her.

"Making up for yesterday," Andy joked, "You're here early too," she glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Making up for yesterday," Sam said with a smile. Andy stepped off of the treadmill belt onto the plastic sides of the machine before leaning down to press a kiss to Sam's lips.

"How was your night?" Andy asked him.

"It was alright," Sam said, "No girlfriend to hog the sheets."

"Ha ha," Andy said with a grin, "It's usually you that hogs the sheets Sam."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sam said with a cheeky grin, "How was your night?"

"It was alright," Andy said as she stepped back on the belt to finish her jog, "No annoying boyfriend snoring to disrupt me."

Sam snorted. "How much longer are you going to stay in here?" Sam asked, "Parade is in 45 minutes."

"Almost done," Andy said with a smile, "You going to wait for me?"

"Sure," Sam chuckled.

A few minutes later, Andy stepped off of the treadmill and took a long gulp of water from her water bottle. "You know," she said, slightly out of breath, "It was actually kinda lonely."

"Hm?" Sam asked as they began to walk together towards the locker rooms.

"Last night," Andy said, "I got used to being with you, so it was lonely sleeping alone."

Sam smiled down at her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I know how you feel," Sam said with a nod, "Nobody said you had to go to your place last night."

"Yeah, but it's weird with Sarah and the boys there," Andy shrugged, "Besides, I'm paying an arm and a leg for my apartment, so it's kind of stupid to not live there."

"I guess," Sam said, "But Sarah and the boys aren't going to be at my place for forever-"

Andy drank more of her water before glancing up at Sam, "And?" she asked.

"And when this thing with Carter is figured out," Sam said, "Maybe you would want to move in together?" He finished his statement hesitantly, watching her anxiously.

Andy's eyes shot up to Sam quickly. "Really?" she asked him.

"Well only if you want to. But it's like you said. It's kind of stupid to pay for your apartment when you spend most nights over at my place," Sam shrugged, "Just a thought."

"I'd love to," Andy said with a smile.

"Oh?" Sam said, looking at Andy, surprise evident on his face.

"Yeah," Andy said with a smile, "I think that's a logical next step, don't you?"

"Since when are you logical?" Sam asked Andy with a knowing smirk.

"Since when do you care?" Andy asked, pushing herself up on her toes to press a kiss to his lips.

"Get a room," Gail said as she walked past them into the women's locker rooms.

Andy looked up at Sam with a smile. "I love you," she said sincerely.

"Love you too," he said before she turned and entered the women's locker room.

**AN: Sorry again about the slower update. It's been a busy week and I was suffering from a little writers block for this chapter, but I think it turned out alright! I hope you liked seeing future Sam, Andy and Grace! Keep up the amazing reviews guys, I love to hear from you!**

**Have a great day!**


	49. Chapter 49

**AN: Sorry again for the slow update! Here's chapter 49! A little heads up, this chapter is a little more M rated than what I usually do... Haha. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 49

Andy looked up at Sam through her thick eyelashes, her brown eyes glittering playfully. "McNally," Sam chuckled, reaching up to cup the side of her face.

"Swarek," she replied evenly.

Sam dipped his head forward to press his lips to hers firmly, holding her in place. She laughed gently against his lips and her fingers came down between them to loop through his belt loops, pulling him closer to her. "How was work today?" Andy asked him gently.

"Good," Sam replied with a grin as she pulled herself up so that she was sitting on her kitchen counter.

"Good," Andy said, her fingers toying with his belt buckle, "Anything exciting happen?"

"You know what? This one crazy lady at my work dragged me into an interrogation viewing room and kissed me. And groped me," Sam said, shaking his head with a chuckle, leaning to press his lips to Andy's throat, "And then she promised more would come later."

"Oh really?" Andy asked innocently, "That's very strange."

"Yeah," Sam said as he pressed an open mouthed kiss to the skin just under her ear, "But you know what else?" he asked.

"Hm?" Andy asked as her fingers walked up from his belt buckle onto his stomach.

"It's later," he whispered into her ear, his voice husky.

Andy let out a breathy laugh as his hands slid up her thighs and around her low back, pulling her up against him. She wrapped her legs around his thin waist and gasped as arms came around her to support her.

Sam let out a groan and pressed his lips to hers firmly.

Somehow, they found themselves in Andy's room, Sam's fingers fumbling slightly with the hem of her shirt before he pulled it up and over her head. She removed his shirt easily, her fingers admiring the lines of muscles in his arms before he backed her up several steps so that his knees were on the side of the bed. He put her down carefully and lowered himself on top of her, cupping the side of her face in his hand. "You're so beautiful," he murmured before pressing his lips to hers again.

Andy's hands slid down to his belt buckle and her fingers began to work on undoing it. "You aren't so bad yourself," Andy murmured into his lips. She unfastened his belt and then set to work on the button of his jeans, wriggling underneath him as his lips travelled down the smooth skin of her neck to the gentle swell of her breast, interrupted only by her black bra. Once his jeans were undone, Andy pushed them down and Sam kicked them off of his legs as his lips came down onto hers once more as his hand made its way to the waist of her jeans, finding the button and undoing it easily.

She lifted her hips up off of the bed, pushing them towards his as he eased the denim down over her hips.

"God Andy," Sam murmured as he pressed a firm kiss to her lips, "I love you so much."

Andy let out a low moan against his lips.

The sound of Sam's phone ringing filled the room.

"No," Sam groaned, resting his forehead on the pillow beside Andy's head.

"Don't answer it," Andy implored, her hands travelling up his stomach towards his chest.

Sam nodded as his phone rang the fourth and final time. "You don't know how badly I wanted to do this all day," Sam said, as his finger looped in the side of her underwear between her hip and the fabric. He began to slowly pull them down her tanned legs.

"It's been a while," Andy laughed gently, "Sarah and the boys have-"

"Don't talk about them right now," Sam said, nudging her nose with his gently, "Please."

Andy looked up at him and she slid her hand back down his chest. She easily pushed the elastic waistband of his underwear aside on the way down and Sam sucked in a sharp breath as she reached her goal. He dropped his forehead against hers. "Okay," she replied easily.

His phone began to ring again and Sam forced his eyes shut and let out a low groan. "I should get that," he mumbled. Andy removed her hand and glanced up at him as he rolled off of her. He fished his cell phone out of his pants pocket and cleared his throat before answering. "Hey Sarah," he said, "What's up?" He ran a hand through his hair agitatedly and glanced at Andy, mouthing an apology. Suddenly his jaw tightened and his eyes looked concerned. "What? Wait, Sarah, you need to slow down, okay? What happened?"

Andy let out a puff of air. She rolled onto her side to watch as Sam talked urgently into the phone to his sister.

"Yeah, I'm at Andy's right now," Sam said, glancing at Andy with a frown. He toyed with a loose thread on the bedspread and Andy reached out and wrapped her fingers around his hand, "Yeah, I can be there in a few minutes," she said, "Did you call the police?"

Andy rolled off of the bed and walked around it to pick up her jeans and t-shirt which she pulled on easily, Sam watching her from the corner of his eye. She picked up his clothes and dropped them on the bed beside him.

"See you soon Sarah," Sam said before hanging up. He dropped his phone on the bed and looked up at Andy.

"What happened?" Andy asked.

"Carter called her a few times but she was in the shower so she couldn't answer so he came to the house and was hammering on the door," Sam said, rubbing his hand over his face.

"So are the police on their way there?" Andy asked.

"Yeah," Sam said agitatedly, "How the hell does he know where I live? I thought he lived in St. Catharines anyways?"

"When you were in the hospital, Sarah mentioned him having a place in Toronto as well. The boys were staying with him for a bit when she was visiting you," Andy supplied thoughtfully, "I dunno. I'll talk to Frank and look into it tomorrow, okay?" Andy asked as Sam stepped into his jeans and fastened his belt.

"Andy," Sam said, reaching out to grasp her hand, "I'm really sorry," he said, shaking his head, "I can't-"

"It's your sister," Andy said with a shrug, "Obviously you want to make sure that she's okay."

"Still," Sam said, pulling his shirt on over his head, "I'm sorry. I know-"

"Stop apologizing," Andy said, shaking her head, "I'm not mad at you. You need to be there for your sister right now."

"I owe you big time," Sam said, pushing himself to his feet and wrapping his arms around Andy's body.

"You're right," Andy said with a small smile, "But it can wait. Let's go check on your sister and the boys." She rose up on her toes and pressed her lips firmly to Sam's before spinning around and leading the way towards the door to her apartment.

When they arrived at Sam's place, they found it lit up with the flashing lights from two police cars.

"Dov," Andy called to him as she slid out of Sam's truck, "What's happening? Did you arrest him?"

"No," Dov said with a frown, looking up from his notepad, "He saw us pull up and took off on foot. Chloe and Marlo followed him but he got away."

"He knew the area really well," Marlo said, approaching them, "Sorry Sam."

"Is Sarah okay?" Sam asked sharply, his gaze turning towards the house.

"She's just shaken up," Dov said, "Chloe is in there now."

"Are you okay out here?" Andy asked Dov and Marlo as Sam turned and jogged towards the house.

"We've got it," Marlo nodded, "You should go be with them."

Andy nodded and hurried after Sam. She entered the house to see Sarah dressed in a bathrobe, her hair wet down her back sitting on the couch with her arms around Joe and Liam as Chloe crouched in front of them.

Upon seeing Andy and Sam enter, Sarah shot to her feet and Sam pulled her into a hug. "Are you okay?" he asked, "I'm sorry I wasn't home." Chloe straightened up and looked at Andy.

"I'm okay," Sarah nodded, "I just want this done with." Andy reached out to pat her on the back before walking towards Chloe and the boys.

"Hey," Andy said gently, "I see you boys met my friend Chloe," Andy said, crouching in front of them, "Are you both okay?"

"Why does daddy keep doing bad stuff?" Liam asked gently.

"I don't know little man," Andy said, "But we're going to stop him from hurting your mom, okay?"

**AN: I hope you liked it! Sorry for Sarah inturrupting Sam and Andy, but it was unavoidable! Haha. **

**I'm also very sorry for the slower updates recently. I've been working a lot before leaving on vacation in a week, but I'll try to update at least 4 more times before I leave next Wednesday, especially because I won't have my laptop, so I won't be able to update while I'm gone. But not to worry! I'll be writing while I'm there and when I get back I'll post a bunch of chapters rapid fire!**

**I hope you liked the chapter! It was going to be a really long one, but then I decided to cut it off. So now I have part 2 ready to post as soon as I get home from work tonight! That is, if you want me to! =P **

**Have a spectacular day!**


	50. Chapter 50

**AN: Hello folks! So I didn't update after work last night (sorryyyyy!) But since I didn't update again last night, I made this chapter way longer than it was going to be. I hope you enjoy chapter 50!**

Chapter 50

The following day, Andy sat at a desk in the bullpen tapping away at her keyboard trying to find anything that could help with the restraining order against Carter. The night previous, Sarah had told her that Carter's apartment in Toronto was at 58 Oakwood Avenue, apartment 6B, but from everything that Andy could find, it didn't belong to Carter Clark. In fact, it belonged to an Ashlee Miller.

Andy's phone rang and she answered it quickly without looking at the Caller ID. "Andy McNally," she said.

"Hey Andy," Sarah's voice said.

"Hey Sarah," Andy said, leaning back in her chair, "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay," she said.

"Are the boys okay?" Andy asked.

"We're watching Finding Nemo," Sarah said, "Just spending some time together. They're a bit freaked out."

"I can imagine," Andy said, "We have patrols increased in that neighborhood though," Andy said, "So you're safe."

"I know," Sarah said, "I just wish I could figure out what the hell is going on with him."

"Hey, you told me that you dropped the boys off at 58 Oakwood Avenue, apartment 6B, right?" Andy asked.

"Yeah," Sarah said.

"It isn't owned by Carter," Andy said, "It never was."

"Who was it owned by?" she asked.

"A woman named Ashlee," Andy said, "Blonde, blue eyes, around 5'6". She's 34. Not married."

"Ashlee Miller?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah," Andy said, "How did you know?"

"She was dating Carter's brother," Sarah said, "Several years back."

"Carter had a brother?" Andy asked.

"A step brother," Sarah corrected, "He got arrested a few years ago for trafficking or something."

"Can I grab his name?" Andy asked, picking up a pen and pulling out her pad of paper.

"Cooper?" Sarah asked, "I think it was Cooper Jenkins?"

"Okay," Andy said, "I'll look into it, alright?"

"Yeah," Sarah said.

"And are you sure you're okay?" Andy asked.

"Yeah," Sarah said, "I'm okay. Just checking in."

"Good," Andy said, "Well, if you need anything, just let me know, alright? I can be there in ten minutes."

"Alright," Sarah said, "Oh, and Andy?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I'm sorry about last night. I know that Liam, Joe and I being at Sam's all the time is putting a cramp in your style," she let out a small laugh, "I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important."

Andy's jaw dropped open. "Uhm-" she stuttered.

Sarah let out a laugh. "I'll talk to you later Andy," she said, "I'm getting another call, I gotta go."

Andy hung up and shook her head with a chuckle. She turned back to her computer and typed in Cooper Jenkins' name.

Half an hour later, Andy was returning to the bullpen from a bathroom break when she ran into Sam.

"Hey," she said with a smile, "How has your morning been?"

"Busy," Sam said, "How about yours? Did you find anything?"

"Yeah," Andy said, "Turns out, Carter has a stepbrother, Cooper," she said, "Cooper was arrested a few years back for weapon trafficking charges and Carter was staying at Cooper's ex-girlfriend's place."

"Oh?" Sam asked, "So now what?"

"I passed it along to Traci to look into and fill in the blanks before we start getting in there," Andy said.

Sam nodded. "Alright," he said.

"Where's Oliver?" Andy asked.

"He's down in booking with the guy we just brought in," Sam said.

"Okay," Andy said, "Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah," he said, "What's up?"

Andy tilted her head and led the way back towards the interrogation room. She glanced around and then pulled open the door to the viewing room before ducking inside, glancing at Sam over her shoulder with a playful grin.

Sam followed her with a chuckle, wrapping his arms around her body and pushing her back against the door. He closed the distance between their bodies and dropped his lips onto hers. "Know what?" he murmured against her lips.

"What?" Andy asked him as she toyed with the hair on the nape of his neck.

"We're going to your place after work," Sam said, "And I'm shutting off my phone. And you're shutting off your phone. And we're going to make up for last night and the last few days," Sam said gently, cupping the side of her face and resting his forehead on hers.

Andy smiled up at him. "Good," she said, "Come on. You need to get back to work."

"You too McNally," Sam laughed, pulling open the door. They both stepped out and Andy winked at him before he walked down the hallway back towards booking.

Andy let out a small laugh before turning and walking back towards her desk. Her radio crackled to life on her shoulder. "We've got reports of a domestic disturbance," dispatch said, "58 Oakwood Avenue. Caller identifies the noise coming from apartment 6B. Lots of noise, screaming and yelling."

Andy froze. Nick's voice came through the radio next. "1518 responding," he replied.

Andy spun on her heel and hurried after Sam. "Sam!" she called, which caused him to turn and look at her.

"What's up?" he asked as she caught up to him.

"Can I borrow your truck?" she asked urgently.

"Where do you need to go?" Sam asked with a curious look.

"Do you trust me?" Andy asked.

"Of course," Sam said.

"I need your keys," Andy said.

"Okay?" Sam asked, pulling his truck keys from his pocket.

Andy smiled quickly up at him and rose up onto her toes to press a quick kiss to his lips before hurrying towards the parking lot. She got in the truck and peeled out of the parking lot, driving towards 58 Oakwood Avenue.

She got there within eight minutes and parked behind Nick's squad car before hopping out and running towards the door. She hurried up the stairs towards the sixth floor and drew her gun as she heard voices yelling.

She rounded the corner as Nick banged on the door loudly. "This is the police, open up!" he yelled through the door.

"Help!" came a frantic shriek from inside, "Help me!"

"Are you going to kick the door down or do you need me to?" Andy asked sharply, running towards Nick's side, a pit forming in her stomach.

Nick cast her a questioning look before taking a step back, steadying himself on the wall and delivering a solid kick to the door. It flew open and Andy caught it and held it open as she and Nick entered the apartment.

It took Andy and Nick a moment to register what was happening. A man who Andy recognized as Carter was standing over a woman with dark hair, yanking upwards, pulling tightly on the leather belt that was around her neck.

"Let her go right now," Nick said, levelling his gun on Carter.

"Carter Clark," Andy said firmly, "Let go of the belt and let her go."

The woman on the floor looked up as she struggled to loosen the belt on her neck.

"Sarah," Andy gasped. She looked at Nick and then back to Sarah as one gunshot rang out.

She watched as the bullet from Nick's gun hit Carter in the shoulder, causing him to stumble backwards, releasing the belt that he had wrapped around Sarah's neck.

"Police shots fired, 58 Oakwood Avenue. Requesting immediate backup and an ambulance," Andy said into her radio before she hurried forward and helped Sarah remove the belt from around her neck, "Sarah," she gasped, throwing the belt to the side. Sarah fell onto her hands and knees as she dry heaved, her forehead on the carpet, "You're okay," Andy promised her, "You're safe now," Andy said, looking up at where Nick had Carter in handcuffs and was pressing a t-shirt up to the bullet wound in Carter's shoulder. She sucked in a deep breath and rubbed Sarah's back easily, "You're okay now."

Once Sarah had caught her breath, Andy helped her to her feet and brought her outside to get some fresh air. "I c-can't believe he did that-" Sarah said as she sat down on the pavement of the front step, "I don't feel-" she cut off and Andy crouched down in front of her.

"Put your head between your knees," Andy said, pushing her head down.

Sarah sucked in a shaky breath as sirens rang through the air. Andy glanced up to see Sam and Oliver climbing out of their car, hands on their weapons as they ran towards them.

"Where's Collins?" Oliver asked.

"Upstairs," Andy supplied, "6B. He shot the guy in the shoulder. He had a belt around her neck and was trying to-" Andy trailed off, shaking her head.

"Andy, what are you doing here?" Sam asked, glancing back at his truck.

Andy rubbed Sarah's back gently and swallowed hard.

Sam's attention caught on Sarah and he crouched down, not recognizing her yet. "Ma'am, are you alright?" he asked gently, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Sarah glanced up at her younger brother and Sam's face blanched.

"Sarah?" he asked sharply.

"Hey Sammy," she said weakly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

"He called," Sarah said, sitting up straight, "He was acting calm and rational. He just wanted to talk. So I thought that maybe we could just talk and fix all the problems we've been having. So I came here and we were talking for a bit. And then he, he lost it," she said, shaking her head, "And he hit me and we were yelling. He'd strung a belt around my neck when Andy and the other officer showed up," Sarah said, shaking her head, "I had no idea he wanted to-"

"What were you thinking?" Sam demanded sharply, shooting to his feet, "This scumbag has been harassing you and the boys for weeks and you think 'sure, let's go to his house alone'. God Sarah. Did you stop to think for one second?"

"Sam," Andy said sharply as Sarah dropped her face into her hands, "That's enough."

"And you knew she was here, didn't you?" Sam asked her sharply, "That's why you borrowed my truck?"

"No," Andy replied, "I was looking into this address and when there was a domestic call I wanted to come to see what I could find. I didn't know she was here. I wouldn't have let her come alone had I known."

The ambulance arrived and the paramedics started to open up the back of the vehicle to pull out their bags. Andy waved them over and glanced down at Sarah.

"She's been knocked around a little bit," Andy said as the paramedics approached, "The suspect strung a belt around her neck," Andy told the paramedics, "And the suspect is upstairs. Gunshot wound to the shoulder."

"Unbelievable," Sam said, clenching his jaw tightly as his voice raised, "Un-fricking-believable. How could you be so stupid Sarah? He's insane and homicidal and your first thought is sure, why not risk my life, risk leaving my kids and-"

"Officer Swarek," Andy snapped, cutting him off, her tone stern, "A word, please."

He sucked in a deep breath and then followed Andy out of earshot. Andy glanced back as one of the paramedics tended to Sarah, checking her neck and her airway. "What?" Sam asked sharply.

"Really? You're asking what?" Andy asked, eyebrows raised, "You think that yelling your sisters ear off is the way to treat the situation? She almost got strangled, Sam. She knows she made the wrong call. You don't need to lecture her about it," Andy said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"She came here alone," Sam said, "What if the neighbors hadn't heard the yelling? He would have killed her."

"You yelling isn't going to change that," Andy said, her voice raising as the paramedic led Sarah into the ambulance, "She made a mistake. There's no need for you to treat her like some stupid kid. She's a grown woman. She can make her own decisions."

Sam breathed heavily, hands on his hips as another ambulance rolled up to the curb.

"Go to the hospital with her," Andy said, taking his truck keys out of her pocket and handing them to him.

Sam's eyes focused on something over Andy's shoulder and she turned to see Carter being hauled out of the building by Oliver and Nick, a paramedic following just behind him. "That's him," Sam said angrily, "That's the little-"

"Go to the hospital Sam," Andy ordered firmly, pushing him towards his truck, "Go."

Sam heaved sigh and turned to walk towards his truck. He started the engine and pulled a sharp U-Turn before following Sarah's ambulance.

"Everything okay?" Oliver asked as the paramedics loaded the handcuffed Carter into the other ambulance with Nick.

"Everything is super," Andy said, snorting derisively, throwing her arms up in the air.

Several hours later, Andy walked into the Black Penny with Nick. They had been in with Frank and an IA investigator answering questions about the shooting and by the time they got out, the sky was dark.

Andy waved hello to Traci where she was sitting at a table with Chloe and Dov. Nick squeezed Andy's shoulder before he crossed towards where Gail was talking with her brother. Andy sucked in a deep breath before approaching Sam where he sat at the bar, peering into his glass of scotch.

"Hey," Andy said gently, sliding onto the bar stool beside him.

"Hey," he replied, looking up at her surprised, "You're here."

"You seem surprised," Andy said.

"A little," Sam admitted, "I was an ass today. I'm sorry."

Andy shrugged. "You were angry about what Carter did and you were worried about Sarah," she shrugged, "I'm sorry for yelling at you and ordering you around."

"I needed to hear it," Sam said, gulping down a mouthful of scotch.

"How is she?" Andy asked.

"She's okay," Sam said, "She'll have some bad bruises for a while, but she should be okay, physically."

"And emotionally?" Andy asked.

"She feels pretty stupid," Sam said with a shrug, not looking up from the glass of scotch in his hands.

"It was pretty stupid for her to go alone," Andy said, looking over at Sam.

"Yeah," Sam said with a chuckle, shaking his head. "So are we-" he cut himself off and tapped on the bar with his fingers nervously.

"What?" Andy asked.

"Are we okay?" he asked, casting a cautious glance her way.

Andy gave him a small smile and reached out to lace her fingers through his. "We're okay," Andy nodded.

Sam visibly relaxed as Andy smiled.

"Good," he said.

Andy leaned towards him and kissed him gently. "Where's Sarah?" Andy asked.

"My place. Spending the night with the boys," Sam said.

"And Carter is arrested and isn't going to bother her anymore," Andy said.

"Good," Sam said, shaking his head, "He's a pig."

Andy nodded her agreement. "Hey Sam?" she asked.

"Hm?" he asked, glancing sideways at her.

"You promised me something earlier today," Andy said, tracing the veins on the back of his hand with her fingertip gently, "And I kinda want to collect." She glanced up at him to see his eyes sparkling, dimples deepening in his cheeks as he smiled at her.

"Yeah, I can do that," he said, pulling money from his wallet and putting it on the bar.

Andy slid off of her barstool and lead Sam towards the door of the Penny. "Hey Andy," Sam said as she walked across the parking lot towards his truck.

"Hm?" she asked.

He shook his head with a grin and pulled her towards him. He cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips to her forehead. "You're amazing."

**AN: I'm trying to keep this as realistic as possible and arguements are pretty much required in relationships, so don't hate me. =P Thoughts? **

**ONE MORE WEEK BEFORE NEW EPSIODES! Gah. It can't come soon enough!**

**Have a great day guys. =)**


	51. Chapter 51

**AN: I stayed up way too late last night so I have a lot of updates to come to you guys! Hahaha. Here is a little filler chapter. I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 51

"Alright," Andy said as she curled up in the corner of Gail and Nick's couch, glass of wine in hand, clipboard on her lap, "You're getting married in a week, June 29th. What are we missing?"

Gail studied her own clipboard, holding it above her face as she lay back on the floor.

"Why are you on the floor?" Traci asked.

"The hard floor helps my back," Gail said, "I'm huge, if you hadn't noticed. It's practically throwing out my back."

Traci let out a chuckle as she sipped her wine, "You don't even know huge yet," Traci said, "You're what? Almost five months?"

Gail groaned. "Yeah," she replied.

"So what are we missing?" Andy repeated, "We have the dresses, we have the rings, we have the flowers, we have the place, we have the guest list, we have the hair and makeup appointments," she read off the list, "What else do we need?"

"To make sure I still fit in my dress," Gail groaned, massaging her belly, "I feel like a house. I don't think I'll even be able to work until next week, let alone a few weeks before my due date."

"You don't really have a natural due date, do you?" Traci asked, "With twins?"

"Hell no," Gail said as they distantly heard the door opening, "I have a C-Section planned. The only thing going through my vagina is…" she trailed off, "Well, nothing really."

Nick strode into the living room and let out a laugh. "What did I walk into?" he asked, looking at his fiancée on the floor, "And why are you on the floor babe?"

"Your children are hurting me," Gail said, glaring up at him.

"My children?" Nick chuckled, crouching down to press a kiss to her lips.

"Yeah," Gail said, "Jerkface 1 and Jerkface 2." She glanced up at Nick. "Did you bring us food?"

"Of course," Nick said, placing two white paper bags on the coffee table, "Chinese."

"Thanks Collins," Andy said with a smile. She glanced at her clipboard, "Hey, who's your best man?"

"Maxwell Lewis," Nick said, "He's a good guy. We were close when we were in Afghanistan."

Andy noted the name down on her clipboard before leaning forward to pluck a carton from the bag.

"Hey, now that Sarah's ex is locked up, when is she heading back to St. Catharines?" Traci asked, leaning back on the couch with a pair of chopsticks and a carton of food.

"In the next few days," Andy said, "I have to make time to take the boys for ice cream before they leave though."

"So when are you and Sam going to have kids?" Gail asked as she pushed herself into a sitting position, "You're all about his nephews. I think you need your own kids."

Andy laughed as she sipped her wine. "We're just starting to talk about moving in together. And I don't think either of us is ready for that just yet…"

"How old is Swarek?" Nick asked.

"Turning 37 in a couple of months," Andy said, chewing thoughtfully, "I should probably put something together for that, huh?"

Gail snorted. "Maybe," she said with a wink, "But seriously. You better hurry up if you want kids. I mean, you're in the prime of your life, but he's getting old. And you don't want an old man who isn't able to play football with his kids in the yard. I mean, is he even able to still get it up naturally on a frequent basis?" Gail asked, chewing her ginger chicken vigorously. She looked up at Andy with an inquisitive look.

"He's only 36," Andy said indignantly, "Of course he gets it up naturally," she flushed slightly, "And he gets it up _very_ frequently. Thanks for asking."

Traci and Nick both started to laugh.

"Just a friend looking out for a friend," Gail shrugged as she fished through her carton with her chopsticks, "I mean, a woman has needs-"

"I get what you mean," Andy said, holding her hand up in protest.

Gail shrugged indifferently. "Alright," she said.

"So when are you taking the boys to get ice cream?" Traci changed the subject quickly.

"My next day off," Andy said, casting her friend a grateful glance, "So Tuesday, I guess?" she asked around a mouthful of fried rice, "I mean, Sarah needs to get back to work. She's taken a personal leave, but those only last so long, you know?"

"Lucky the boys are off from school for summer though," Traci nodded.

"Yeah," Andy agreed, "No kidding. But yeah, she needs to get back within a week or two. Besides, you can only sleep on a pull out couch for so long."

* * *

A couple of days later, Andy drove Sam's truck to his house and walked up to the front door where she knocked on the door. She heard footfalls and saw Sarah through the frosted glass before she pulled the door open. "Hey Andy," Sarah said warmly, "They're so excited."

Andy smiled and stepped inside. "How are you doing?" she asked, wrapping an arm around Sarah's neck.

"Well I have to wear a scarf for the hottest week of the year," Sarah said, "So I'm sweating like a pig."

Andy laughed and looked at Sarah closely. "Well you look great," Andy said.

"Yeah," Sarah said, rolling her eyes, "The green bruise around my neck really draws out my eyes." She fluttered her eyelashes at Andy with a laugh before she turned into the house and called, "Boys, Andy is here!"

They hurried into the foyer and Andy laughed and wrapped her arms around both of them. "Ready to go?" Andy asked them.

"Ready to go!" Liam piped up.

"Joe?" Sarah asked her eldest son.

"Duh," he said sharply.

"He's a bit of a grump this morning," Sarah filled Andy in, smoothing back her son's hair.

Andy looked at Sarah with a grin. "Jeez Louise Joe," Andy said, reaching over to poke at his stomach, "Lighten up! Who peed in your cornflakes this morning?"

Joseph's face split into a wide grin and Liam started giggling. Sarah laughed as well.

"Alright guys," Andy said, "Let's go before it gets too hot."

"Have fun guys," Sarah said warmly as they started down the front path towards the truck. "And Andy?" she called after the younger woman.

"Mhm?" Andy asked, glancing back over her shoulder.

"If they start to give you grief, just threaten to give me a call," she said with a wink.

Andy smiled. "Nothing like fear of Mom to get them in line, right?" Andy chuckled.

"Nothing at all," Sarah replied with a grin.

Andy laughed and made her way towards the truck. After helping Liam in, she got in the driver's seat and started the truck before pulling away from the curb. "Alright boys," Andy said, "Ready for a fun day?"

"Yes ma'am!" Joe said with a grin from the backseat.

"Glad to see you're a bit happier now dude," Andy said, glancing back at him quickly as she drove towards the movie theatre.

After sitting through a bad animated movie, Andy walked the boys to the bathroom and stood in the hallway and waited as Joseph led Liam in. Her phone began to ring as the door shut behind them and Andy pulled out her cellphone and looked at the caller ID.

"Hey Chris," Andy said into the phone once she'd answered.

"Hey Andy," he replied.

"What's up?" Andy asked him.

"I'm good to come back for a few days," Chris said, "The wedding is Friday, right?"

"Yeah," Andy said, "So when are you coming down?"

"I have a flight lined up for tomorrow," he said, "So if you could pick me up from the airport, that would be great."

"Yeah absolutely," Andy said, "That's great."

"So I'll be staying at your place, right?" Chris asked, "I don't need to worry about a hotel room or anything?"

"No, don't worry about that," Andy said, "I'll figure it out. I'll probably go stay at Sam's. Just text me your flight times alright? I'll make sure I'm there to pick you up," she looked up to see Liam and Joseph stepping out of the bathroom, "I gotta go Chris. I'll text you later, alright?" she asked.

"Sure," he said, "Talk to you later."

They both hung up as Joe and Liam approached her. "Were you talking to mom?" Liam asked, his tone anxious.

Andy let out a laugh. "No, I wasn't," she said, "Come on. It's super-hot and I want some ice cream. What about you?"

* * *

Several hours later, Andy sat in the back of a cab on the way to Sam's place, her duffle bag on the seat beside her. She dialled Sam's number on her phone and held it to her ear.

It rang twice before he picked up.

"Hey you," he said.

"Hey yourself," Andy replied, "Were you asleep?"

"No," Sam said, "No, I'm awake. The boys had a great time today," he said, "Thanks for doing that. You didn't have to-"

"It was a fun day," Andy agreed, "Until Liam dropped his whole ice cream cone in his lap and cried until we got him another one."

"Typical," Sam chuckled, "So what's up?" he asked.

Andy ran her hand through her hair. "Um," she said, "I have a bit of a problem."

"What's the matter?" Sam asked, his tone changing into one of concern.

"My air conditioner broke," Andy lied, "And I'm actually pretty much dying of heat."

"Oh no," Sam said, "Did you call someone to look at it?"

"I talked to the Super of the building," Andy said, "He's looking into it for me. But for now-"

"You can stay with me," Sam said immediately.

"Are you sure?" Andy asked as the cab pulled to a stop in front of Sam's place. She handed him a twenty dollar bill and slid out of the car.

"Of course," Sam said, "Yeah. Do you want me to come pick you up?" he asked, "I can be there in fifteen?"

"No" Andy said as she walked up the pathway to the dark house, "But you can open your front door."

Moments later, the lock clicked and Sam came into view. He was wearing his underwear and a t-shirt. He chuckled. "Hey," he said, hanging up his phone.

"Hey," Andy replied, "Are you going to invite me in?"

Sam stepped back to allow her to step inside. "Everyone's asleep," he said quietly, "You're lucky I was up."

"I'm lucky in general," Andy said, rising up onto her toes to kiss him quickly. He grinned at her and locked the front door before silently leading her past Sarah's sleeping frame towards his bedroom. He shut the door behind them firmly as Andy set her bag on the bed. She set to changing as Sam slid under the sheets.

"When did your AC break?" he asked.

"It was making some weird noise earlier in the day," Andy said, "And then I was making dinner and it let out a huge thunk and then the heat started seeping in, you know." She slid under the sheets next to him.

"You know, I probably could have fixed the air conditioner for you," Sam offered, putting his hands in the air, "City boy, remember?"

"My own Mr. Fix-It," Andy joked as she rolled herself on top of him, "But I have a better idea on where you can use those hands," she pressed a lingering kiss to his lips, "If you know what I mean."

Sam pulled her into a hard kiss. "I think I can figure it out," he said with a low chuckle.

**AN: I hope you liked it! Sorry if it was a bit jumpy, but there was really no way I could write full chapters for any of those parts, so I put them together! Next chapter is suuuuuper crazy and intense and completely written and polished up, so I'll update that either later today or tomorrow.**

**Also, if you have the chance, look up the flooding that is happening in Southern Alberta right now. It's shocking and horrifying and I sincerely hope that everyone who lives of works in the evacuated areas are safe. Sending thoughts and prayers...**


	52. Chapter 52

**AN: Here is chapter 52! It's pretty long! Yayyy!**

Chapter 52

"Andy McNally," Andy answered her phone as she sat in the bullpen, typing at the computer.

"Hey Andy," Chris' voice came through her phone.

"Hey Chris," Andy said warmly, "What's up?"

"Where do you keep your iron?" he asked.

"Oh are you going to do my ironing?" Andy asked, "That's so thoughtful of you!"

"No," Chris laughed, "I need to iron my dress pants. I'm seeing some people for the first time in about a year. I need to look presentable."

"Riiight," Andy drew out the word, "It's in the hall closet, top shelf. With the detergent and cleaning stuff."

"Oh gotcha," Chris said, "I see it. Thanks Andy," he said.

"No problem," Andy said, leaning back in her chair to look around. Her eyes fell onto a man walking into the reception area of the station, up to the front desk where Gail was working.

"So how's your day?" Chris asked as the man asked Gail a question. She looked up at him and shook her head no. He asked another question and she shrugged.

"So far, so goo-" Andy started, but she fell silent and time seemed to slow as the man who had just entered the station drew a shiny metal gun from the back of his pants and pointed it at Gail. Andy watched in horror as he climbed across the small counter and reached for Gail who stumbled backwards, trying to get away.

Andy dropped her phone to the desktop and shot to her feet. "This is McNally," Andy said into her radio, "We have a hostage situation in the reception area," she said, pulling her gun from its holster and running towards Gail, hardly noticing the officers springing into action around her.

"Hey," Andy said steadily as she entered the reception area.

The man looked up sharply and brought Gail closer in front of his body, using her as a shield. He put the gun to her temple. "Get out," he ordered, "Tell everyone to get out. To back off."

"We can't do that sir," Andy said evenly, "Not with you pointing that gun at Officer Peck."

"He wants to see Swarek," Gail gasped out.

"Sam Swarek?" Andy asked, looking at the man, "Why did you need to see him?"

"Debt to repay," he said as more and more officers surrounded them, weapons drawn. He backed right up against the wall behind him, eyes and weapon now trained on Andy, "He arrested me six years ago. I went to jail. My wife divorced me. Took away my little boy. The courts won't let me see him."

"So you want to make Officer Swarek pay, right? He took away your life, you take away his?" Andy asked.

He nodded jerkily, pushing the gun into Gail's temple.

"Okay," Andy said with a shrug, "What's your name?" Andy asked him.

"Eric," he said, "It's Eric."

"Alright Eric. Here's the problem. Holding Officer Peck hostage isn't going to make things any better for you," Andy said, glancing around frantically trying to come up with the words to say, "She wasn't even a cop six years ago when you got arrested. It isn't her fault, what happened to you. So you need to let her go now."

"No," he replied, "I don't need to do anything until I see Sam Swarek," he said.

"Look, Eric," Andy said, setting her gun on the counter and holding her hands up in surrender, "You know why Officer Peck is stuck in reception today?" Andy asked. She didn't wait for an answer before saying, "Because she's almost five months pregnant with twins, Eric. She's getting married tomorrow. To that Officer, right there," Andy pointed to Nick who had his gun aimed at Gail and Eric, his jaw clenched, face pale, "Officer Collins."

"I want to see Swarek!" Eric barked, turning the gun back to Andy.

"I know," Andy said with a nod, "I know you do. So let's trade, okay? Her for me. And then we can wait for Officer Swarek. How does that sound?" Andy asked.

He silently looked at the cops around them. "If you don't all back off I'm going to blow a hole through her head!" he threatened, shoving the gun into Gail's temple.

"Eric, look at me," Andy said urgently, "Officer Swarek took away your wife and your baby boy, right? If you shoot Officer Peck you are going to be taking away his wife. His babies," she pointed at Nick, "And you know how hard that is on a man." Andy swallowed and took a hesitant step forward. "Don't do it," she begged, "Take me instead, okay? Me instead of Officer Peck. A fair trade, right? And then we can wait for Sam Swarek."

Andy could see him weighing his options before he nodded slowly. "Come here," he said sharply.

Andy nodded and crossed the room quickly. Once she was standing in front of him, he shoved Gail to the side and she tripped over a desk leg, catching herself just before she could fall. Eric pulled Andy towards him and spun her around so that she was facing her fellow officers. They were all watching with serious eyes, guns drawn and pointed. Eric jabbed the cold metal of the gun to her temple as he held her like a shield in front of him.

Nick hurried forward to pull Gail out of the office to safety. Andy forced her eyes shut as the gun shook against her temple. "Get me Swarek. If he isn't in here in the next three minutes, this nice police officer's brains are going to be splattered all over this office," Eric demanded abruptly.

What the hell did she just get herself into?

Andy's heart pounded in her chest and she opened her eyes to see Sam and Chloe run around the corner together, guns drawn.

"You!" Eric gasped out, stepping from behind Andy, gun going from Andy's temple to pointed at Sam.

Andy flinched as the gunshot rang out and she blinked rapidly, vaguely aware of Eric's limp body crumpling to the floor beside her. Andy stumbled backwards and reached up to feel her damp face. Her hand came away red with Eric's blood. She kicked away Eric's gun and dropped down onto her knees, her fingers trying to find a pulse point on his neck. She looked up as she saw a pair of black boots and navy pants approaching in her field of vision.

She shook her head as Sam approached her. "He's dead," she said.

"Andy, are you okay?" Sam asked urgently, crouching down in front of her.

"Yeah," Andy said, shaking her head and looking at Eric, "Yeah, I'm fine."

An hour later, Andy stepped out of Frank's office to find Nick sitting, waiting for her. "Hey," he said, pushing himself to his feet.

"Hey," Andy replied dully.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"I'm fine," was Andy's response.

"Andy," Nick said, stepping in front of her, "What you did back there?" he fell silent, "I owe you one. You have no idea..."

Andy shrugged. "You don't owe me anything," she said, "Consider it Maid of Honor duties," she shook her head, "I'm getting Gail to that altar, come hell or high water."

"You're crazy," Nick let out an incredulous laugh. "I'm being serious Andy," Nick said, "You could have just saved her life back there. So thank you." He wrapped her in a tight hug.

"No problem," she said, patting him on the back, "Where's Gail?"

"Getting changed," Nick said as they walked towards the locker rooms, "You'd better wash off that blood before you get home. You'll scare Swarek's nephews."

Andy rolled her eyes. "They would think it's cool," she said, "Did we get any news on that guy?" Andy asked.

"Eric Lowe. 33. He was in jail for an aggravated assault charge. Beat a prostitute nearly to death six years ago," Nick said, "Wife left him, he wasn't allowed to see his kid."

Andy nodded and came to a stop in front of the locker room door.

"Thanks again Andy," Nick said, pushing the door open for her.

She made her way inside and inspected herself in the mirror inside of her locker. Blood was spattered across the side of her face and up into her hair. She heaved a sigh and pulled her towel from her locker.

"Andy," Gail said, rounding the corner, "Hey. How was it in there with Frank?"

"Good," Andy replied, "He was kind of pissed off that I risked myself, but he's happy nobody got hurt."

"Except that asshole," Gail supplied.

"Yeah," Andy said with a nod.

Gail ran her hand through her blonde hair. "Thank you," she said sincerely, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Andy nodded as she wearily began to unbutton her uniform.

"I'll let you clean up," Gail said, gesturing Andy's face.

"Okay," Andy said, "Hey, have you seen Sam?"

"Not for a while," Gail said, "Not since you were in with Frank."

Andy nodded silently.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Gail asked, "We could give you a ride home?"

"Yeah, sure," Andy nodded, "I'll shower quick," she said.

Several minutes later, Andy emerged from the shower, her towel wrapped around her body. She made her way to the bathroom counter and set to combing out her hair.

"How did you know what to say to him?" Gail asked, perching herself on the bench behind Andy.

Andy glanced at Gail in the mirror. "I didn't," she said honestly, "Just a guess."

Gail shook her head. "Did you really think he would have shot one of us?" Gail asked.

Andy frowned and turned to look at her friend. "I don't know," she admitted, "There was no way of knowing I guess." Andy swallowed hard as the room spun slightly in front of her. She took a couple of steps towards the bench and she sat down heavily beside Gail. She leaned forward and rest her forehead on her knees. "And now that guy is dead," she whispered into her lap.

"He brought a gun into a police station, Gail said, patting Andy's back, "And threatened several officers with it. He definitely wasn't going to get off scot free."

Andy nodded silently, still looking at the tiled floor beneath her feet.

"Do you need anything?" Gail asked gently.

"Just-" Andy started as the door banged open. They heard footfalls approaching them and Andy looked up to see Sam come around the corner, "Hey," she said gently.

"Hi," he said, his jaw set in a firm line, "Peck, I think Collins is waiting for you," he said.

"We were going to give Andy a lift home," Gail said.

"I've got it Peck," Sam said, his tone harsh, dismissing the blonde.

Gail glanced sideways at Andy who shrugged. Gail pushed herself to her feet and walked around Sam towards the door. "See you tomorrow Andy," she said.

Sam waited until the door to the locker room shut before he crossed his arms over his chest. "What the hell was that?" Sam asked sharply.

"Wha-?" Andy asked.

"I mean honestly. What were you thinking?" he demanded harshly, "Asking to be a hostage. That's a new one," he forced out a humorless laugh.

"Sam," Andy said, pushing herself to her feet as she held her towel in place. "He had Gail. He had a gun to her head. And Nick was there. That guy, he could have killed her in a second in front of everyone."

"So instead you volunteered?" Sam snapped, "He had a gun to your head too Andy. And he could have killed you too. You could have died back there!"

"You think I don't know that?" Andy shot back.

"You know, you've done a lot of dumb stuff Andy, but this really takes the cake," Sam laughed humorlessly.

"Are you done?" Andy asked sharply, "God, I know it was a stupid thing to do. I know it was dangerous. But I couldn't stand there and let Gail be in that situation with Nick watching. They're getting married tomorrow for crying out loud! So save me your sermon Sam. You told me to trust my gut, I did. So back the hell off!"

"Did you even think that he could kill you in a second if he found out that I care for you?" Sam demanded harshly, his voice raising, "Or did you just throw yourself in there without thinking about anyone but yourself again?"

"I did what I could to help, Sam! I wasn't going to sit back and wait for him to shoot her so that somebody else could blame me for something else that wasn't my fault!" Andy yelled.

"Oh so now you're bringing Jerry into it? Nice touch Andy. Jesus Christ," Sam shouted, throwing his arms up in the air.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Andy threw at him scathingly. She pushed around him and made her way towards her locker which she opened with more force than necessary. She pulled out her duffle bag, dropped her towel and started to dress quickly, aware of Sam's gaze burning holes into back her as she did so.

"So you're just going to ignore the problem?" Sam asked as she pulled her t-shirt over her head a few moments later.

Andy spun on her heel and stalked towards him. "I don't see a problem Swarek," Andy spat at him, poking a bony finger into his chest, "I did what I could to help to diffuse a situation. I talked him down from shooting Gail. I wouldn't have had to had you not ruined his life to begin with."

"So now what?" Sam asked furiously, "It's my fault, of course! Are you saying that I was supposed to let him walk for almost beating a woman to death?"

"You're supposed to trust that I know what I'm doing! I had a grasp on the situation!" Andy shot at him.

"When I came around the corner, that psycho was using you as a human shield and had a gun pressed against your head, fully prepared to blow your brains out," Sam said condescendingly, "Obviously you had the situation under perfect control," he said, his tone sarcastic.

"What is your problem, Sam?" Andy yelled. She glared up at him, her chest heaving as she breathed heavily. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears as Sam's hands came up and cupped her face. He pressed his lips to hers hard and Andy reciprocated easily. Her hands slid up his back, pulling him close as their lips mashed together angrily.

Andy's mind was reeling but she managed to gather enough sense to place her hands on his chest and shove him away from her. She spun on her heel and walked back towards her locker.

"Andy," he said, out of breath from behind her.

"Go home Sam," Andy said harshly, pushing her feet into her flip flops and removing her duffle bag from her locker.

"Andy-" he started.

Andy slammed her locker shut and turned to look at him. "I said go home, Sam," she said coolly.

"You need a ride," Sam said, his voice simmering with controlled anger.

"I'll walk," Andy shot back.

"Fine," Sam said, turning and stalking towards the door.

Andy waited until she was sure he was gone before emerging from the locker room. She shouldered her bag and started to walk down the dark street.

Her mind was racing and her eyes were aching from exhaustion and emotion. She swallowed hard against the lump of tears forming in her throat.

She couldn't go to Sam's house. Not tonight. Not after that.

She wearily climbed the stairs when she reached her apartment building and slid her key into the lock. Chris looked up from where he sat on her couch watching TV.

"Hey," he said, shooting to his feet, "You look terrible. Are you okay?"

Andy shut the door and slid down along the inside of it. "I think I just ruined everything," she whispered.

**AN: Please don't hate me! Not to worry though, Sam and Andy will reconcile and have a good talk in the next few chapters, but fights are normal in relationships and I'm trying to keep it real. This chapter was similar to the situation in booking at the end of the last season, but still quite different! I hope this chapter turned out alright! Let me know!**

**Also, just for a touch of clarification, in the last chapter, Andy lied about her air conditioning being busted so that Chris could stay at her place without anybody suspecting anything (he's coming back as a surprise!). Also, there is nothing wrong with a sleepover with Sam Swarek. =P**

**Also, I'm leaving for vacation so soon! 3 more days! I can't wait to have time off from school and both job #1 and job #2... Goodness gracious.**


	53. Chapter 53

**AN: Here is chapter 53! Sorry it took so long, but if you'll notice, this chapter is so long (for me) as well! It has some bonding, some apologies, some cuteness and a lot of Andy's thoughts as Nick and Gail get married. Enjoy!**

Chapter 53

The following morning, Andy woke up in her own bed. She rolled over and frowned when she didn't see Sam beside her before the previous day came flashing back. Reluctantly, she pushed her sheets back and got out of bed. She made her way into the kitchen and living room area to find Chris just waking up on the pull out couch.

"Morning," Andy yawned as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Chris replied.

"Coffee?" Andy offered.

"Please," he said, sitting up and rubbing his hands over his face.

"How was your sleep?" Andy asked as she set to making coffee for the two of them.

"It was alright," Chris said, "Weird that Christian isn't waking me up this morning, you know?"

Andy laughed.

"Hey, your phone was going off all of last night," Chris said.

"Hm?" Andy asked, glancing up at him.

"Texts, phone calls, beeps from voicemails," Chris said, "I figured you needed your sleep so I didn't wake you up. I think it must have died around 2 in the morning."

"I'm so sorry," Andy said, shaking her head. She picked up her dead phone from where she had left it and went to plug it into her charger.

"Eh," Chris shrugged, "You had a rough day yesterday."

Andy glanced up at him.

"Do you want me to make breakfast?" Chris asked, "You can shower or whatever. I bet Gail's already been up all of this morning getting ready."

Andy chuckled as Chris pushed himself off of the bed. "Sure, that'd be great," Andy said as she glanced at the clock, "Coffee should be ready soon. Milk is in the fridge, sugar is in the third cabinet," Andy said before making her way towards her bathroom.

When she emerged from the steamy bathroom, dressed in a button down blouse and jeans, she found Chris standing at the stovetop doing the last flip on her eggs and hash browns.

"Officer Diaz," Andy said with a smile as she entered, "You went all out. You should stay at my place more often."

Chris laughed.

"Really though," Andy said, "It's good to have you back in the city. Even if it's only for a few days."

Chris smiled. "You think everyone will be surprised?" he asked.

"Duh," Andy said, "Only Nick and I know," she said.

Chris nodded. "Good." He plated Andy's breakfast and handed her a mug of coffee before joining her, sitting at the counter.

Andy smiled at him. "Thanks Diaz," she said before she dug in.

"Your phone has been crazy again," he said.

"Gross," Andy said. She leaned across the counter to grab it. She unlocked the screen and frowned as she saw several missed calls and even more text messages.

She opened the text messages and scrolled through them. Most were from Sam.

_Where are you?_

_Do you need me to pick you up somewhere?_

_Andy, I'm sorry._

_Andy, please call me back._

_You can't ignore me forever._

Another was from Sarah.

_Andy, we're really worried about you. Can you please check in with us?_

Andy dialled her voicemail and listened to her messages.

"Andy? It's Sam. I'm so sorry about what I said today," his voice came through the earpiece, "It's been an hour. You should be here by now. Call me please."

"Andy, I know that you're mad," said the next message, "Just give me a call so I know that you're safe."

"Andy," the third one started wearily, "Andy, please call me. You can't ignore me forever."

"Andy," came Sarah's voice on the fourth message, "Sweetie, we're really starting to worry about you. If you need a ride anywhere, just call. Sam, well, Sam isn't in the state to drive right now, but I'll go anywhere to get you. Please call one of us Andy."

"Andy, shit, Andy babe?" Sam's drunken voice came through last, "I'm sorry. I-I don't know what got into me. I love you. Call me please."

She frowned and set her phone. She would deal with that all later. "So," Andy said, glancing at Chris, "How long are you staying?"

* * *

About five hours later, Andy was walking down the aisle runner focusing on the grass in front of her, struggling to avoid tripping, falling or having the heel of her shoe sinking into the grass. This, she guessed, was why brides walked down the aisles with their fathers. So that he would be able to catch her so that she wouldn't embarrass herself entirely in front of her husband to be. Andy made it to the end of the aisle and looked up at Nick. She gave him an encouraging smile before walking and taking her place to the side of the makeshift altar before turning her attention towards the end of the aisle where Gail was now standing with her father. Her dress had been fluffed to perfection, her delicate veil perfectly in place, her makeup done impeccably, but Andy couldn't watch her. Instead, she turned to look at Nick.

It was something Andy had done her whole life, even when she was a little girl. Watching the bride was predictable. Women expressed their emotions more on a day to day basis, so tears, proud smiles and joy to see their husband to be as nothing out of the ordinary. But watching the groom was different. They often weren't as forthcoming so seeing the pure, unadulterated happiness was special. And watching Nick was no exception. He was beaming down the aisle towards Gail, who was approaching on the arm of her father, his eyes watery as he took in his soon to be wife.

She reached the end of the short aisle and her father handed her off to Nick. Andy crouched down to fluff the train out behind her before Gail turned to hand her her bouquet of flowers. Andy took them with an encouraging smile before stepping back off to the side.

As the minister began to speak, Andy found her mind wandering. She should have been paying attention but she found it increasingly difficult as she watched Nick and Gail holding each other's hands so happily.

She hadn't resolved anything with Sam since their argument the night previous. She hadn't spoken to him yet as Gail had been in a mad panic for the most part of the day, caused primarily by the subterranean pimple that had appeared overnight on her chin.

It was ironic as the minister spoke to Gail and Nick about fighting, and resolving fights and Andy chewed on her lower lip. In Andy's mind it made sense that she would talk the suspect from the day before into taking her instead of Gail. One life instead of three. And somehow she knew that Sam would have agreed had it been anybody else.

The minister spoke of protecting the other next and Andy almost rolled her eyes. Of course, that's what Sam had been trying to do. He had been worried about her and was trying to keep her safe in the future.

The future of Sam and Andy… Now that was a strange thought.

Andy watched as Nick reached up and cupped the side of Gail's face as the minister spoke, wiping away a tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb. Gail gently rubbed her ever growing belly with her spare hand. They looked so… happy.

Andy had never really known if she wanted to get married. When she was young, she wanted to, but then her mother left without a word. Andy hated the way it had affected her dad and never wanted to inflict of experience that type of pain. But as she grew older, she found herself wanting the companionship, wanting that one person you could trust and love more than anyone in the world. So when she had met Luke and they dated, then got engaged, she found herself getting more and more optimistic that she would have found that person. But then he had cheated on her with Jo, and those hopes were crushed.

And then there was Sam. Sure, they bumped heads, but there had been an undeniable pull between them ever since he was her training officer. There had been a lot of back and forth and a lot of arguments and time apart, but finally, when Sam opened up and Andy had the opportunity to meet Sarah and learn about Sam's past, she had a feeling that maybe, just maybe Sam could be that one person.

Andy swallowed hard, and focused back on Nick and Gail just as Nick was reciting their vows.

"I, Nicholas Andrew Collins, take you, Gail Catherine Peck, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish you and respect you, to care for and protect you, to comfort and to encourage you and to stay with you for all eternity," Nick recited, his tone sincere as he gazed into Gail's eyes.

Gail took a steadying breath before it was her turn. "I, Gail Catherine Peck, take you, Nicholas Andrew Collins, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish you and respect you, to care for and protect you, to comfort and to encourage you and to stay with you for all eternity," she said honestly.

They exchanged rings and Andy found her mind wandering once more.

Did she want to marry Sam? Did she want to have kids with Sam?

"And now, in front of God and all of these witnesses I present to you all Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Collins," the minister said, "Nick, you may now kiss your bride!"

Andy watched with a smile as his arms wrapped around his new wife and he dipped her low, pressing his lips firmly to hers, one hand on her belly.

Yes, Andy concluded. Yes, she wanted this with Sam.

* * *

Another few hours later, the pictures had been taken and Nick brought a very tired Gail home for a quick cat nap before they went to the reception at the Black Penny.

Andy sat in the passenger seat of the best man's car on the way to the Penny. "So you and Nick," Max said as he drove, "You were undercover together?"

"Yeah," Andy said, nodding.

"How was that?" Max chuckled, "I shared a tent with that guy. He's-" he trailed off.

"Gassy?" Andy finished for him with a laugh, "Yeah. A little."

"Props to Gail though, hey?" Max asked, "Putting up with that? She must be something special."

"They're good together," Andy said.

"What about you?" Max asked.

"What about me?" Andy asked him.

"I'm sure a beautiful girl such as yourself has somebody waiting at home," Max said, glancing sideways at her.

"Are you trying to hit on me?" Andy asked with a small smirk.

"Is it working?" he asked with a playful grin, "Nah, I'm just kidding. Nick mentioned you were dating a cop too?"

"Yeah," Andy said, frowning slightly, "Sam Swarek."

"But you're frowning," Max said.

"We had a fight," Andy said, shrugging and shaking her head, "I dunno. It was stupid. But we haven't had the chance to talk since."

"Why not tonight?" Max asked.

"What are you, a shrink?" Andy asked him.

Max shrugged. "Nah," he said, shaking his head, "But if there's one thing I learned when I was married, it's never go to bed angry. You never know what's going to happen."

"You're married?" Andy asked.

"Was," he said, "A few years ago. Sydney Stewart," he said with a small smile as Andy pointed him in the direction of the bar.

"What happened?" Andy asked.

"We had a fight. She made me sleep on the couch downstairs. And overnight the house went up in flames. I got out because I was on the main floor but Syd, well, she didn't," Max said with a frown.

"Oh, Max, I'm so sorry," Andy said, reaching over to place a hand on his arm.

"Don't be," he shrugged, "It isn't your fault. But if you really love him, you need to fix things with this Swarek guy, alright?"

Andy nodded, chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully. Max pulled into the parking lot at the Penny and they both got out of the car before walking towards the door together.

Andy scanned the parking lot for Sam's truck but couldn't spot it. Max pushed open the door for her and Andy stepped inside.

"Andy!" Traci called almost immediately.

Andy glanced up to see her friend waving her over to where she was seated with Dov and Chloe. Andy glanced back towards Max.

"Go ahead," he said, gesturing towards them, "I'll get a drink and wait until you feel like I'm cool enough to talk to again." He winked at her.

"Come with me," Andy said with a smile before leading the way towards the table.

"You looked so beautiful today," Traci said as Andy approached the table, "And Gail looked stunning. They were so happy. And you," she turned to Max, "You're Nick's friend?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself," he said, "Maxwell Lewis. Nick's buddy," he said.

"From Afghanistan?" Traci finished, "We've heard all the stories."

Max let out a laugh. "Hopefully not all bad," he said.

"Of course not," Traci said with a tentative smile, "Detective Traci Nash," she said.

"Detective," he said, raising his eyebrows, "Impressive."

Traci laughed and glanced at Andy. "You can just call me Traci," she said.

"You can call me Max," came his smooth response.

Andy looked around the bar and then slid into a seat across from Dov. She pulled out her cell phone and tapped a quick text to Chris.

_Where are you? _

"Any idea where Swarek is?" Dov asked Andy.

"What?" Andy asked, "No?"

"Are you two alright?" Chloe piped up, "He looked like crap today."

"He was probably pretty hungover," Andy said, eyes on the door.

"Was this over what happened yesterday?" Traci asked.

"Yeah," Andy said, turning her phone over in her hands.

"What happened yesterday?" Max asked.

"Some guy took Gail hostage," Andy said, "And I talked him down and got him to trade her for me," Andy said.

"Not bad McNally," Max said, reaching over to pat her on the back.

Andy let out a laugh as her phone rang. She glanced at the screen to see Chris' name. "Excuse me," she said, sliding from her chair and hurrying out to the parking lot, "Hey," Andy said, "Where are you?"

"On my way," Chris said, "The taxi I'd booked didn't come, so I'm walking. I should be there in about 15 minutes."

"Okay," Andy said, "Gail and Nick aren't here yet, so you're okay."

"I'll text you when I'm closer," Chris said.

"See you soon," Andy said before hanging up. She made her way back to the table and sat down between Max and Chloe. Dov was in the middle of telling a story as Traci, Chloe and Max laughed a few minutes later as Andy sip from her beer. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and then looked up and saw Sam. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," he said quietly, "Could I have a word?"

"Sure," Andy said, pushing herself to her feet and casting a glance at Traci over her shoulder before following Sam towards the door and then out to the parking lot, "What's up?" she asked awkwardly.

"You didn't answer any of my calls," Sam said with a frown, "Or any of my texts."

"I know," Andy said, "I'm sorry. I was bu-"

"I was really worried Andy," Sam said.

"I know Sam," Andy said, reaching out to put her hand on his arm, "I'm really sorry."

"I think we need to talk about yesterday," Sam said.

"Sure," Andy nodded.

Sam heaved a sigh. "What you did yesterday was reckless," he said, shaking his head, "And it felt terrible to see him with his gun to your temple and it-" he hesitated, looking down at the ground, "It scared the shit out of me Andy. Seriously. I was worried that he would kill you and I reacted, well, I was stupid about it and I yelled at you and that was the wrong thing to do," he swallowed.

Andy was silent, knowing he wanted to say more.

"It was just the type of thing I would expect from you," he said with another sigh, looking up at her, "Brave. Selfless. Smart. I just wish that it wasn't you that was in harm's way."

"Sam," Andy said gently, wrapping her arms around Sam and pulling him in a quick hug.

"I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you. Or if the bullet had missed him and hit you," Sam mumbled into her neck, "And I'm sorry I was such a dick about it."

Andy shook her head and leaned out of the hug. "Sam," Andy said, "I'm sorry that I did it. There was probably a hundred other ways I could have dealt wi-"

"No," Sam said, shaking his head, "You trusted your gut and it turned out in the best possible way. It's all I can ask from you as a cop."

"And as your girlfriend?" Andy asked.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Sam said, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry for bringing in the Jerry thing," Andy said with a frown, "It was stupid, to bring up stuff from the past," Andy shook her head.

Sam leaned down to press a kiss to Andy's lips. "I deserved it," he said, "I love you," he said sincerely.

"I love you too Sam," Andy replied.

"You look really pretty today," Sam said, pushing back a few loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks Sam," Andy said with a smile.

"You're welcome Andy," he replied as Nick's car turned into the parking lot. Sam and Andy looked up as he parked and opened the door to slide out before hurrying around to help Gail out of the car. "I'll let you help her get ready," Sam said, brushing his lips past Andy's forehead before walking inside.

Andy turned to approach Nick and Gail just as she saw a figure walking down the street towards them. Gail's attention seemed to have been drawn to him as well as she squinted into the dark. "Who's that?" she asked as Chris walked towards them, a grin on his face.

"Officer Diaz," Nick said with a smile, "What a surprise," he held out a hand for Chris to shake as Gail's mouth dropped open.

"Chris?" she demanded.

"Surprise?" Chris asked.

Gail threw her arms around Chris and pulled him in as close as she could.

"Andy really wasn't over exaggerating the pregnancy," Chris said, shaking his head, "Congratulations guys. Great news."

"You knew about this?" Gail demanded, turning to look at Andy in disbelief.

"Surprise," Andy replied with a smile.

* * *

"We've had a heavy year," Andy said about half an hour later, looking around the silent bar, "We've lost a lot. A great detective. All of the cases we couldn't solve. All of the injuries and illnesses we've suffered. But we've won a lot too. Every case with a good outcome. Every investigation we've gotten to the bottom of. Love. Marriage. And more and more 15 Division babies," Andy laughed as she looked at Noelle and then Gail, "I want to propose a toast to the bride and groom. A thank you, for reminding us that even though there are always going to be bad calls and always going to be bad situations, there will also always be something to make us smile and to brighten our days if we just look hard enough," Andy smiled at Nick and Gail and raised her glass of champagne, "To Nick and Gail," she said, "Collins," she finished with a wide smile.

Sam's arm snaked around her waist and he pulled her tight into his side as they clinked their champagne glasses together.

"When I first met Nick Collins," Oliver started to speak, "The idiot thought that jumping off of a b-"

"I love you," Sam murmured softly into Andy's ear, his nose pressed into her hair.

Andy relaxed into Sam's side and smiled. "I love you too Sam."

**AN: I hope you liked it! It was actually a pretty cool chapter to write because we got to see a lot of what Andy thought and we get to see how serious she is about Sam. Sorry again about any spelling or gramatical errors, I was on a deadline people! I wanted to get this posted before I leave bright and early tomorrow morning! (Yayyyy Hawaii!) As most of you know, I won't be posting new chapters while there, but I will be writing them by hand and I will post them once I get back. See you all in a couple of weeks! And enjoy the Rookie Blue on Thursday (for those who are able to watch it as it airs)! I know I'll be watching it. (Watching TV while on a tropical vacation... sheesh!)**

**Have a great day guys! =)**


	54. Chapter 54

**AN: Hey guys! So I am still hula-ing and drinking Blue Hawaii's, but I wanted to post a chapter for you wonderful people. I'm typing this on my iPad, so as you can imagine, the auto corrects will be outstanding... I'll try to catch as many as I can, if not all of them! The formatting may also suck, so I'm very sorry in advance! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 54

"Good morning," Sam said with a laugh as Andy slid wearily into the passenger seat of his truck.

"Is it?" Andy asked, rubbing her temples, "Is it really?"

Sam chuckled. You really hit the tequila hard last night, didn't you?" he asked, handing her a coffee.

"Please don't remind me," Andy said, gratefully accepting the coffee from him and taking a sip, "It's all Chloe's fault anyways," Andy insisted, "She can pack away those shots."

"Blame the rookie," Sam said with a knowing smirk as he pulled away from the curb, "I see what you're doing."

Andy rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. "My head hurts," she whined.

"Lucky you don't have to work a twelve hour shift today, hey?" Sam asked with a grin.

Andy groaned. "This is going to suck."

The rest of the drive to the station was quiet, the only sound being the boppy tune on the radio that made Andy's eye twitch.

Sam parked easily in his usual spot and they both got out of the vehicle, falling into step with each other as they walked across the parking lot.

"Hey, you know that Sarah and the boys are going back to St. Catharines the day after tomorrow, right?" Sam asked, his fingers lacing through Andy's.

"What?" Andy asked, "Really?"

"Really," Sam said, "Sarah needs to get back to work if she wants a job to go back to," he said, "And the boys miss their friends. And sleeping on a pull out mattress every night probably sucks."

"I would have put the boys on the pullout," Andy laughed, "Kids are young and resilient, right?"

Sam laughed. "Right," he agreed, "But, she was also talking about moving."

"Sarah?" Andy asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Sam said, "She wants to move to Toronto."

"I thought she didn't like the city?" Andy asked.

Sam shrugged. "I guess it doesn't matter anymore," he pulled open the door and he and Andy entered the building, "But since we have tomorrow off, I was thinking we might bring her out to a few open houses. So she can get a feel for the price range for what she needs. You're invited too, if you'd like to join us," Sam said.

"Maybe," Andy nodded, "What are the boys doing?"

"Coming too, I guess," Sam said.

"Well how about I take them?" Andy asked, "We could go to the zoo or something. It would be fun to spend more time with them before they leave. Besides, I think shopping for houses is easier minus two crazy kids."

Sam looked at her dubiously. "Do you want to?" he asked.

"Sure," Andy shrugged, "I think Traci has tomorrow off anyhow. I'll just invite her and Leo to come along. It'll be fun."

"You really like them, don't you?" Sam asked.

"I really do," Andy said, sipping her coffee.

"I'm glad," Sam said, leaning to kiss her temple, "I'll call Sarah later to let her know."

"Sounds good," Andy said, coming to a stop at the women's locker room door, "See you in parade," she said with a smile before entering the locker room.

She was halfway through changing when Traci came into the locker room, looking exhausted. "Hey," she said to Andy as she opened her locker.

"Hey yourself," Andy said, "How do you feel after last night?"

"Confused," Traci said.

"Huh?" Andy asked, glancing over at her best friend.

She hesitated. "You know Nick's best man?" Traci asked after a moment.

"Max?" Andy asked, "Yeah. You two seemed pretty chummy last night." She looked at Traci closely, "Did he do something to you?" Andy asked, studying Traci's facial expression carefully.

"No," Traci exclaimed, "No, of course not."

"Well what happened?" Andy asked, buttoning up her uniform shirt.

"We were talking," Traci said, "About Jerry. And his wife. Well, ex-wife? I actually don't know what she is now. She died a few years ago."

"Yeah, he mentioned her. Sydney, right?" Andy asked.

"Yeah," Traci said, "Sydney."

"So why are you confused?" Andy asked.

Traci heaved a sigh as she combed her fingers through her hair. "Well we were both drunk. And both upset..." Traci said, trailing off gently.

"Did you sleep together?" Andy asked in a hushed whisper.

"No!" Traci exclaimed, "No, we didn't sleep together."

"What happened?" Andy asked.

Traci sighed and sat down heavily on the bench. "I kinda wanted to sleep with him," she admitted in a whisper, glancing around to make sure that nobody heard, "I mean, I was upset and so was he and we were consoling each other and he kissed me," she shook her head, "And it was innocent and only meant to be comforting but it was nice. It felt nice," she shrugged, "But I sort of froze up and he backed right off." Traci looked up at Andy.

"Wow," Andy said.

Traci shook her head. "I'm sure Jerry's up there somewhere wondering how the hell I got so-"

"So what, Trace?" Andy asked, "It's been over a year. You have every right to start moving forward with your life. If you want to date, kiss or even sleep with somebody, you are more than allowed," Andy crouched in front of her friend, "I know you think that Jerry is up there steaming mad that some other guy kissed you, but all he would ever want is for you to be down here, living your life, happy. And if kissing Max makes you happy," Andy shrugged, "Then Jerry's probably happy too."

Traci let out a laugh. "This conversation got way too deep for my hangover to handle."

"I'm glad you said something," Andy said, shaking her head, "Do you have Advil? I ran out."

"Yeah," Traci said, getting to her feet and reaching into her locker, "He's cute though, right?" Traci asked.

"Max?" Andy asked as Traci placed an Extra Strength Advil in Andy's palm, "Yeah, he's pretty cute. In the badass, I was on three tours in Afghanistan type of way."

"I got his number," Traci said with a small smile.

"You going to call him?" Andy asked after she swallowed the pill.

"I think I might," Traci said.

"Good for you," Andy said with a smile, "Hey, you have tomorrow off, right?"

"I do," Traci said, "I've got Leo too. Why?"

"I'm thinking of taking Liam and Joe to the zoo tomorrow before they leave to go home," Andy said as she shut her locker firmly, "It would be cool if you two came along as well," Andy said with a sideways glance at her friend.

"That would be great," Traci said, "I'll talk to Leo and get back to you," she said, "But he's always loved the zoo so he'll be all for it," she glanced at her watch, "Come on. You're late for parade."

* * *

A few hours later, Andy was sitting at the reception desk, her head pounding as she answered phones and filed papers. She almost wished she was out on the street. Almost.

The phone rang.

"15 Division, Officer McNally speaking," Andy answered.

"There was something on the news about a bank robber. We were supposed to call the police if we had any tips?" asked a male voice.

"Yes sir," Andy replied, "Did you see anything sir?"

"Well yes and no," said the man, "I think I did."

Andy massaged her temples. "And what do you think you saw?" she asked, glancing at her empty coffee cup and wishing it was full again.

"Well, I didn't really see anything," he said, "But my son in law stole something!"

"What did your son in law steal sir?" Andy asked.

"My daughter," he said, "Didn't even ask for her hand. Just proposed. And they eloped. And now she's living in Ottawa and I barely talk to her."

"I'm sorry sir, what was the point of your call?" Andy asked, looking up to see Chris walking towards her. She smiled and he stopped at the counter and leaned on it as Andy held up a single finger to symbolize 'just a moment'.

"I want to report my daughter as stolen," he said.

Andy sucked in a deep breath. "You mean as missing?" Andy asked.

"Yes," he said, "As missing."

"When was the last time you spoke to your daughter sir?" Andy asked.

"10:30 this morning. She called from work," he said.

"Sir, an individual has to be actually missing for 24 hours in order for them to be considered missing," Andy said, "Not simply out of contact."

"Can I press charges then?" He asked, "Against my son in law. For taking her?"

"If your daughter willingly agreed to elope and marry your son in law, no, I'm afraid you cannot press charges for him marrying her," Andy said, glaring at Chris who was chuckling from where he stood, "But if you wish to look into this more, I recommend calling a police station in Ottawa where they are living," Andy said, "Have a good day sir." She hung up easily and looked up at Chris.

"Still getting too many stupid calls," he chuckled.

"There's still too many stupid people I'm afraid," Andy said, shaking her head, walking to the counter, "What's up?"

"Not much," Chris said, "I just woke up. Dov's girlfriend, Chloe? She's a party animal. I don't think I've been so drunk since, well, since we were rookies."

"My head hurts," Andy frowned.

"You too, huh?" Chris chuckled.

"I think everybody was happy to see you," Andy said.

"I was happy to see everyone too," Chris said, looking around, "I think I actually miss this place. Stupid phone calls and all."

"I'm sure you get stupid calls in Timmins too," Andy said, "But imagine that. Missing all of your friends," she stuck out her tongue at him, "But you're sticking around for a few days, so you'll get your 15 Division fix," Andy grinned, "Maybe you'll even stay?" she suggested, her eyebrows raised.

Chris nodded. "You know, maybe I will."

**AN: Again, I'm really sorry for any typos that's I didn't manage to catch, as well as the stupid formatting that just wasn't going right... I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If this works out, I think I may be posting another one soon! **

**Have a great day! Aloha!**


	55. Chapter 55

**AN: So I am hoooome! And as nice as it is to be on holidays, it's great to be home as well! First thing I did when I got here? Napped. Second thing I did? Started typing up the hand written chapters I wrote while there. You're lucky I love you all so much! I hope you will like this chapter! It has a lot of Sam and Sarah sibling bonding time, plus we get to see Sam's current thoughts and hopes for the future. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 55

"Alright boys," Sarah said as she smeared sunscreen on Liam's face and neck, "Now today, Auntie Andy is in charge, so whatever she says, you do it, okay?" she asked.

"Yes mom," Joseph said as he rubbed in his own sunscreen.

"And Auntie Andy's friend, Traci. Make sure you listen to her too, alright?" Sarah said.

"Yes mom," Liam promised his mother.

Sarah glanced up at Andy with a smile. "You sure you're up for this?" she laughed.

"Of course," Andy said, sliding three bagged lunches into her backpack beside a few water bottles and a tube of sunscreen, "Besides, Traci and Leo are already on their way," she looked down at Joseph with a smile, "It'll be fun, right bud?"

He nodded with a wide grin.

"Almost ready to go?" Sam asked, coming out of his bedroom, wet hair combed neatly.

"Just waiting for Traci," Andy said with a smile, "You?"

"Just waiting on you," he chuckled, wrapping an arm around Andy's waist.

She leaned into his side. "I love you," she told him, pressing a kiss to his freshly shaven jawline.

"I love you more," he said with a warm smile. Sam's hand came up and started to toy with the tail end of her neat ponytail.

She smiled back at him and wrapped both of her arms around his midsection, hugging him to her side. She rest her head sideways on his chest and glanced up to see Sarah watching them with a proud smile.

The doorbell rang and Sam slipped away from Andy's side to answer it. "Hi Traci," he said from the doorway, "Hey Leo!"

"Hi Sam," Traci replied warmly, exchanging pleasentries.

Andy looked up as footfalls entered the living room.

"Hey Andy," Traci smiled. She turned to look at Liam and Joseph, "Hey boys. Do you remember me?"

As the two youngest Swarek's became reacquainted with Traci and Leo, Sarah wrapped Andy in a hug. "Thanks for doing this Andy. The boys just adore you," she said.

"Anytime," Andy responded, returning the hug easily.

Sarah pressed a kiss to Andy's cheek as she stepped back. "Alright Joey, Liam, remember what I said okay? No monkey business today," she said seriously, eyeing both of her boys.

"But mom," Liam laughed, "We're going to the zoo!"

* * *

"So what's your criteria?" Sam asked Sarah as he pulled away from the curb in front of his house and merging into traffic.

"Three or four bedrooms, at least two bathrooms, open floor plan," Sarah said, holding up a few Remax flyers, "I did some research and these ones stood out, so I called them yesterday," she said, flipping through them easily.

"How much are you comfortable spending?" Sam asked.

"400,000," Sarah said, "Tops."

"Alright," Sam said, "Where to first?"

"We're meeting the realtor at the place on Carlaw," Sarah said, glancing at the sheets in her hand, "58 Carlaw," she said.

"Alright," Sam said, beginning the short drive.

The bleach blonde real estate agent met them at the curb with an overly enthused smile. "Sarah Swarek?" she asked as Sarah slid out of the front seat, "Hi. How are you?" She offered Sarah a hand to shake, "My name is Cindy Buchanan. We spoke on the phone."

"It's great to meet you Cindy," Sarah said with a smile, "This is my brother, Sam."

"It's a pleasure," Cindy said with a wide smile, "Are you looking for some new property Sam?" she asked, her voice suggestive.

Sam gave her a polite smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Thanks Cindy, but I'm pretty well settled."

"He already has a place in the city," Sarah said, looking at her brother with a small smirk on her lips, "Are we ready to go?"

"Of course," Cindy said, "Here we have a beautiful townhouse, two floors as well as a fully developed basement. Three bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms and a gorgeous open floor plan," she turned and walked up the front path in her sky high heels, Sarah and Sam just behind her.

* * *

A few hours later, after showing Sarah and Sam five possible homes, Cindy had excused herself to allow them to discuss.

"Well she was wonderful," Sarah commented lightly as she studied the menu board in a nearby Starbucks.

"Who? Cindy?" Sam asked, "Yeah, she was…" he trailed off.

"Disgustingly flirtatious?" Sarah finished, glancing at her brother with a grin, "I'm sorry little brother," she said, "But it was hilarious."

"I'm glad you thought so," Sam said as they approached the cash register. They both ordered and Sam paid for them both before they continued on to wait for their drinks.

"Hey, have you heard from Andy?" Sarah asked.

Sam checked his phone and then shook his head. He glanced up at his sisters' concerned face. "Don't worry Sarah. Between Andy and Traci, those boys are in safe hands. Besides, they love her and wouldn't even think about misbehaving with them. I'm pretty sure Liam has a crush on her," Sam chuckled, "She has a talent."

"You're underestimating my boys, Sammy," Sarah said, shaking her head, her tone cautious.

"You're underestimating my girl, Sar," Sam said with a confident smile. He wrapped an arm around his sisters' shoulders.

Sarah smiled and shook her head.

"What?" Sam asked her.

"You're really good together," she said, "I'm just happy that you've finally figured it out."

"Me too," Sam said with a smile as they picked up their coffees from the bar.

"I'm serious Sammy," Sarah said, adding some sugar to her coffee, "Andy, she's a really special girl."

"I know she is," Sam said.

"And you've done so much back and forth," Sarah said, "So it's good that you're both so happy. It makes me happy," she swallowed, "And a bit jealous, I guess."

"Oh," Sam said, "Sarah-"

"Don't," Sarah cut him off, holding her hand aloft, "I've got my boys and I'm happy. Trust me. But you and Andy can have each other first. And then you can have kids together if you choose to and then you can come home to each other at the end of the day and be really truly happy," Sarah sipped her coffee, "I just hope you know how lucky you are."

"I think she really wants kids," Sam said thoughtfully.

"And do you?" Sarah asked.

"I never did before," Sam said, "And then, I don't know. Being with Andy, it changes me. For the better, I think. So now I'm seeing all these things becoming a possibility. Getting married to Andy. Having kids with Andy," he gulped down a mouthful of coffee, "Having a life with her," he looked at Sarah, "Growing old with her."

"She's a special girl," Sarah said.

"I really love her," Sam said, pushing a hand through his hair.

"Duh," Sarah said with a smile.

"I'm scared that I'm going to screw it up," Sam admitted with a frown.

"You aren't going to," Sarah said with a shrug, "You love her. She loves you. And it took you forever to get together and neither of you is stupid enough to give it all away now."

Sam chuckled. "When did you get so smart Sar?"

"I've always been this smart, brother of mine. When did you start listening?" Sarah asked, her tone joking.

"Very funny Sarah," Sam said, "Here I was, thinking we'd just shared a moment-"

"Moment's passed," Sarah interrupted with a laugh, "Now, Cindy will be back anytime. What did you think of the places?"

**AN: I hope you all liked seeing what Sam wants with Andy in the future. I will do my best to deliver all of that in this story! Haha. I'll be updating again very soon, probably tomorrow before I head off to work. Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

**Jacqueline**


	56. Chapter 56

**AN: Here is the next chapter! It's mostly Sam and Andy fluff, but shows them moving on with each other in their lives. It's also a lot more 'M' rated than most of my chapters... Haha. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 56

Andy sat at a table in the Black Penny with Traci, Dov, Chloe, Gail, Nick and Chris a few days later enjoying drinks and laughs together before Chris was supposed to head back to Timmins.

They all laughed into their drinks as Chris clapped Dov on the back, "Glad to see you're still absolutely crazy, man."

"If you hadn't left Toronto in the first place, you probably would have known that," Dov commented, his tone light but accusing.

Chris frowned and glanced down at the table as Gail delivered a hard elbow to Dov's ribcage. "How are Denise and Christian?" Traci asked Chris quickly.

Chris looked up at Traci gratefully. "They're good," he said, clearing his throat, "Really good actually. Denise is starting to work part time at a hair salon and Christian is amazing," Chris shook his head, "I feel stupid raving about a little kid, but you never really know love until you wake up with your kid lying beside you, y'know?"

"I do," Traci nodded.

"You're just a huge softie now, aren't you Officer Diaz?" Andy said with a warm smile, patting him on the back. She pushed herself to her feet. "Does anybody need a refill?"

She took a few orders and approached the bar, "Hey you," Andy said, leaning on the bar beside Sam.

"Hey yourself," Sam said with a grin, looking over at her appreciatively.

"Hi McNally," Oliver said from Sam's other side.

"Hi Oliver," Andy said warmly.

"How's your little rookie catch up circle?" Sam asked once Andy had placed the orders. He wrapped his arm around her waist and slid his fingers into the back pocket of her short denim skirt.

"Good," Andy said, nodding, "It's nice to have Chris back, isn't it?"

"It would be better if he was here to stay," Oliver said as his phone rang from the bar top, "Excuse me," he said before slipping away with his cellphone in hand.

"You look amazing tonight," Sam told her, leaning in to press a kiss to her cheek, "I love you in this skirt," he murmured into her ear.

"You love me out of this skirt too," Andy retorted.

Sam's eyes darkened and he chuckled, giving her butt cheek a squeeze.

"Sam," Andy whined, "I just meant in other clothes."

"Sure you do," Sam said, his voice husky in her ear.

Andy cast him a small smile before he leaned in again, pressing his lips to her cheek.

"You know, Sarah and the boys left my place yesterday," Sam said against the skin of her cheek, "So we have my whole place to ourselves," he hinted suggestively.

"And we have tomorrow morning off too," Andy contributed sweetly.

"So we could have almost 24 hours before work tomorrow night," Sam said, "And I have a few ideas for those 24 hours-"

"Keep it in your pants Swarek," Oliver said, coming back to his previously abandoned barstool.

The bartender set down the drinks that Andy had ordered. And she scooped them up easily with a lingering kiss on Sam's jaw. "Wait for me," she mumbled against his skin.

Sam smiled and released Andy as she walked back towards her table.

* * *

"Hey there stranger," Andy said as she came out of the bathroom of the bar an hour later.

"Hey," Sam said, "You ready to leave?"

"Sure," Andy said with a shrug.

His fingers laced through hers easily and together they made their way out towards the parking lot. He unlocked the doors to his truck and they both got in.

Andy pulled her door shut and was pulling the seatbelt across her lap when Sam reached over, his hand cupping the side of her face. She looked up just as his lips came crashing down on hers.

Andy responded immediately, her hands coming up to toy with the hair at the base of Sam's head as their lips and tongues battled for dominance.

Sam broke away first, looking into Andy's eyes with his own lust filled ones.

Andy let out a laugh as she struggled to catch her breath. "What are we?" she asked, "Teenagers, making out in your car?"

Sam rest his forehead on Andy's, breathing deeply. "I guess we should get going then," he said, "Because I want to do a few more things at my house."

Andy laughed and leaned back in her seat and she fastened her seatbelt. "Plus, we wouldn't want to get arrested for mischief or something."

Sam laughed and turned the key in the ignition. He put it in reverse and easily backed out of the parking spot.

Andy smiled as she recognized the song that started playing on the radio. She remembered dancing to it in hers and Luke's kitchen forever ago, but now? Now she could really relate.

_'Cause I ain't the way that you found me  
I'll never be the same  
'Cause you make my dreams come true_

Sam's hand reached across the center console and he grabbed Andy's hand and Andy couldn't help but smile.

Sam drove towards his house quickly and parked neatly before they both got out of the cab of the truck. Sam led the way up the front path. He unlocked the front door and they stepped inside. Sam typed in the security code as Andy shut and locked the front door as she toed off her tennis shoes.

Sam turned to face her and she smiled up at him.

"So," she said, "You mentioned you had a few ideas?" Andy asked, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"One or two," Sam said, his voice husky in her ear. He wrapped his arms around Andy's waist and pulled her closer to him. His lips found the tender spot just beneath her left earlobe and she let out a breathy moan and let her head fall back against the door as his lips travelled down her neck. His hands slid down from her low back down the back of her legs and he lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his thin hips, her ankles crossing behind his legs. His lips were slowly leaving a hot trail up Andy's neck from her collarbone to her earlobe and then down her jaw. Losing patience, Andy cupped his face in her hands, tilting her head so that she could press her lips to his hard.

"I love you," she murmured against his lips.

"I love you too baby," Sam said, pushing her back against the door, his lips moving urgently against hers, his fingers tangling in her long silky hair.

"Bedroom?" Andy managed to ask around their kisses.

"Mhmm," he groaned against her lips before he made the quick trip across the living room into his bedroom. He crossed his room and slowly lowered Andy onto the bed before slowly coming down on top of her. His hands slid up under her shirt and Andy arched her back, trying to push herself even closer to him.

"Sam," she whispered urgently.

He looked at her and their eyes met, the heat sizzling between them, "Andy," he replied gruffly, pushing her hair back from her face before reaching between them and pulling her t-shirt up and over her head, throwing it easily across the room.

The following morning, Andy sat on Sam's deck dressed in an old Police Academy shirt of his and her underwear, her hair in a bun on the back of her head, clutching a mug of coffee.

Sam slid open the glass door and stepped out onto the deck.

"There you are," Andy said, looking up at him with a smile.

"Here I am," Sam said, leaning to press a kiss to her cheek, "What are you up to?"

"Figuring out what to keep when we move in together," Andy said, holding up the notepad that was on her lap, "We are still moving in together, right?"

"Of course," Sam said, sitting beside her with a grin, "So where are you at?"

"I think we should keep your bed in the master and put my bed in the guest room," Andy said, pointing her pen at the list, "And get rid of your living room furniture and put mine in," Andy said.

"What's wrong with my living room furniture?" Sam asked with a laugh.

Andy sipped her coffee. "Well the pull out is kind of beat up and the cushions have Lucky Charms marshmallows ground into them," she supplied.

Sam tilted his head. "I guess you're right," he said.

"I know I'm right," Andy laughed, "But your coffee table is in better shape than mine, so that's staying."

"You know, your couch is going to have Lucky Charm marshmallows ground in too when we have kids," Sam said.

Andy looked up at him with a smile. "Well for now," she said, "It's clean."

"When do you want to have kids?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his side.

She rest her head on his shoulder easily and looked across the backyard. "I don't know," Andy said, "Soon, but not too soon, y'know?" She snuggled into him closer, "I mean, I just got you and I don't think I'm ready to share you yet."

Sam rest his cheek on top of her head, a warm feeling in his chest, "I know what you mean," he said sincerely.

"Okay," Andy said, "What about TV's?" she asked, "The one you have in the living room is awesome, so that's staying put, right?"

"I don't even think we could move that thing even if we wanted to," Sam said with a laugh, "But yours is nice too," he said.

"We could put it in the master," Andy shrugged.

"We could," Sam said, "Good call."

"Now whose dishes do we keep?" Andy asked. She took a sip of coffee and looked up at Sam.

"Yours," Sam said, "Mine were about five bucks at Walmart."

Andy laughed and made a note on her notepad. "Cutlery?" she asked.

"Same thing," he said.

Andy nodded. "And we might have to paint," she said.

"And by we, do you mean me?" Sam asked with a laugh.

"Only if you don't want my help," Andy said. She tilted her head to press her lips to his, resting her hand on his thigh.

"Have I mentioned how much I like you in this shirt?" Sam asked gently, toying with the hem.

"Once or twice, Andy said with a grin.

"It makes you look sexy," he said, "And badass."

"Oh?" Andy laughed, "Like I actually went to the Police Academy or something, right?"

"Something like that," Sam replied.

"You know I actually did, right?" Andy teased.

"Mhmm," Sam murmured, "Which is what makes it even sexier," he said, slipping his hand under the hem of the dark grey shirt. His fingers caressed the gentle curve of her hip as their lips met again.

"I think we should take this inside," Andy said softly as the kiss grew more heated, "I don't want to give my new neighbors a free show."

Sam let out a chuckle against Andy's lips before pushing himself to his feet. Andy followed suit before slipping into the house, her list and their coffee's long forgotten.

**AN: I hope you liiiiked it! It was fun to write, that's for sure! Let me know your thoughts guys! =)**

**Also, a little side note, a wonderful FanFiction member has been helping me out for a while now, helping fill in little spaces in this story and giving me little helpful ideas, which has been helping me post chapters as quickly as I do. So thank you very much to _August12_! Also recently she has been working very hard on a new story called _Choice, Chance, Change _which is a Nick and Andy story. It's going pretty well, so go ahead and give it a read (if you're into Nick and Andy things, of course...) and give my wonderful helper some wonderful reviews!**

**Have a spectacular day guys! **


	57. Chapter 57

**AN: I do not own Rookie Blue, I did not create the wonderful characters but I really love the show and writing FanFiction! Here's chapter 57, because I know we were deprived a lot of Sam and Andy time on the show today. So I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter 57

"Alright coppers," Frank said in parade two mornings later, "After a hard two days of work, Detective Nash has arrested the guy who robbed the Royal Bank on Dundas and shot three of the bank patrons," he looked at Traci, "Good work Nash," he said before glancing back down to his clipboard, "Also, yesterday, Officer Price and Officer Epstein's new cruiser was vandalized," he held up a picture of the damage.

Across the driver's side of the cruiser were the words '_DIE BITCH DIE'_ written in black spray paint and the windows were busted in.

"Now, it's not the most original insult ever, and who it may be directed to is very vague, but it can be considered a death threat and I advise you all to proceed with caution," Frank said, "So stay alert guys. Nash will be working on to see if we can get the guy who vandalized our new car," Frank said, "And last but not least, unfortunately, it's time for us to say goodbye to Officer Diaz. As great as it was for him to visit, Timmins PD needs their best officer back," he reached out to shake Chris' hand and clapped him on the back, "But don't be a stranger Diaz. It's always great to see you."

"You too sir," Chris said with a smile.

"Epstein and Cruz, Williams and Price, Swarek and Collins, Shaw, you're riding solo, Peck, you're in booking, McNally, you'll drop Diaz off at the airport and then you'll be working with the D's today," Frank said. He clapped Chris on the back, "You're all dismissed."

He shook Chris' hand again and then strode out of the room.

Once all of the goodbyes were said, Chris and Andy walked out to an unmarked police car and Chris put his bag in the back before getting in the passenger seat. Andy joined the short line to get out of the parking lot and then began the drive to the airport.

They chatted easily and got to the airport in about 15 minutes. Andy got out of the car and walked around to Chris' side. "Have a safe flight," Andy said, going up on her toes to hug him quickly, "And say to Denise and Christian from all of us," she said.

"It was really good to see you again Andy," Chris said with a nod, "I miss everybody."

"Everybody misses you," Andy replied, taking a step back and watching as Chris removed his suitcase from the trunk, "But you heard Frank. Don't be a stranger, alright?"

"I won't," Chris said with a grin, "I'll talk to Denise about moving back."

Andy smiled. "See you around Diaz," she said.

"See you around McNally," Chris replied before making his way towards the door to the airport.

Andy got back into the car and watched as Chris disappeared into the hustle and bustle of Toronto Pearson International Airport before she pulled off of the curb and started to drive back to the police station.

She called Traci on the way and after taking coffee orders for the D's office, stopped off at Tim Hortons.

Once she got back to the station, she distributed the coffees and then sat down behind Traci's desk to wait for her friend. She leaned back in the chair sipping her coffee, when her eyes caught on a sticky note on the bottom border of her computer monitor.

_Max 7:45_

Andy smiled and let out a low chuckle. Good for her.

"Hey," Traci said, walking in a few moments later, "Back already?"

"Yes ma'am," Andy said, handing her her coffee, "Where were you?"

"Interviewing Chloe and Dov," Traci said, holding up her notepad, "This threat, it could be a general insult against the police, but why would they only vandalize that car when Collins and Shaw were parked just in front of them?"

"If it was targeted," Andy said, getting out of Traci's chair, "So what were you asking them?"

"Estranged family members, exes," Traci shrugged, "Family and friends of the Marks family."

"You think it's carried over from that mess?" Andy asked with a frown.

"Can't hurt to check it out," Traci shrugged.

"What about people they've arrested previously?" Andy asked, "Like that guy that Sam arrested who came in before the wedding."

"That's what that's for," Traci said, gesturing the wheeled cart covered in boxes in the corner.

"That's why you've got me?" Andy asked.

"I sure hope that coffee is strong," Traci said, gesturing Andy's cup.

Andy frowned. "Then let's get started."

* * *

A few hours later, Andy was pouring over file after file, checking current files on Chloe and Dov's recent arrests, "So," she said, glancing up at Traci, "How's Max?"

"What?" Traci demanded, looking over at Andy from her computer monitor.

"I saw your sticky note," Andy said, pointing at the yellow note.

"Oh," Traci said, "Yeah."

"So what's going on?" Andy asked, tapping in a name onto her computer.

"We're going for a late dinner after work," Traci said.

"Like a date?" Andy asked.

Traci shrugged. "I guess," she murmured, "Don't make it a big deal though alright? I feel weird enough about it."

"Yeah," Andy said with a shrug, leaning back in her chair. She sipped a fresh cup of coffee, "Excited?" she asked.

"Nervous," Traci said, leaning back in her own chair, "I mean, what do I wear? What do I say? What do I do? Do I kiss him?"

"It's all up to you Trace," Andy said with a smile, "But obviously he's liked you so far, hey?"

"I guess so," Traci said.

"And he knows about Leo and hasn't run screaming," Andy shrugged.

Traci let out a laugh.

"Nash, McNally. Working hard or hardly working?" Luke asked as he entered the D's office.

"Both," Traci said with a smile, "How's it going Callaghan?"

"Good," Luke said, "Got any leads yet?"

"Nope," Andy said, popping the 'P', "We're going through all their previous arrests now."

"And how is that?" he asked.

"How do you think?" Traci asked as Andy started to type a new name into her computer.

"This is my third coffee," Andy said holding up the Styrofoam cup.

"That well huh?" Luke asked with a laugh. He picked up a file, "Well luckily for you, I'm not too busy with homicide, so I can help you out," he said, "What are we looking for?"

"Recent releases from prison, any sign that they've gone back to their law breaking ways," Traci shrugged, "Any more recent arrests where they are quoted to say 'I want to kill Chloe Price or Dov Epstein'?"

"You have no idea, do you?" Luke chuckled, sitting at the desk beside Andy.

"No clue. It's way too vague right now," Traci said, "We got trace back on the spray paint though. Nothing special, Krylon black spray paint. It's easily bought at any hardware store country wide."

"That's a dead end," Luke said.

"Yeah," Andy said, shutting a file quickly, "I know most of the guys Chloe arrested. I was right there. And none of them seemed too pissed off, except for a handful."

"It was probably one of those handful," Luke shrugged, "So we need to check out every file."

Luke's cell phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket and answered with a neat "Detective Callaghan. What's up Swarek?"

Andy heard Sam's voice come through the phone. "Hey Callaghan. Collins and I have got a possible homicide. Richmond and York. One vic."

"I'm on my way," Luke said. He hung up and pushed the file in his hands into Andy's, "Gotta go," he said before making his way to the door.

"'_We_' need to check it all out, he says," Andy said to Traci as Luke slipped out of the door.

Traci laughed. "You get used to it," Traci said, "Hey, isn't it Sam's birthday coming up?"

"Yeah," Andy said, "37 next Thursday."

"Still going to throw a surprise party?" Traci asked.

"That's the plan," Andy said, "I just need to find out time when to plan it around me moving my stuff in and everything."

"Right!" Traci exclaimed, "When was that going to happen?"

"I'm already starting to throw out the stuff I'm not keeping," Andy said.

"Are you sure about it this time?" Traci asked, an eyebrow raised, "I don't want you to move in and then all of a sudden realize that it's not working out again."

"I think it's different this time," Andy said, "Actually, I know it is. It's really serious. We're talking about kids and getting married," Andy shrugged, "It's different. I know it is."

Traci smiled. "I'm happy for you guys," she said, "So is this party a house warming party for you too?"

"I guess so," Andy replied with a smile.

"I'm really happy for you guys," Traci repeated.

"Thanks Trace," Andy said with a smile, "Come on. Let's get back to work."

"Ugh. Don't remind me," Traci said.

* * *

An additional hour and a half later, their work was interrupted by a knock on the door. Andy and Traci looked up to see Sam standing in the doorway. "Hey," Andy smiled.

"Hey yourself," Sam said, "I thought I would interrupt your fake police work with some lunch?" he teased, holding up a brown paper bag, "I got you Vietnamese subs."

"Thanks Sam," Andy said with a smile. Sam walked through the office towards them and he put the bag on the desk in front of Andy. He bent down to press a kiss to her forehead.

"Heard you had a homicide?" Traci asked as she fished one of the subs out of the bag.

"Yeah," Sam said, "Pockets turned inside out, no wallet, no jewelry. Callaghan is all over it. Mugging gone too far is my theory."

Andy nodded as she pulled out her own sandwich. "Did you already eat?"

"Yeah I did," Sam said, sitting on Andy's desk, "How's all of this going?" he asked, gesturing the files.

"Super," Traci said sarcastically around a mouthful of sandwich.

Sam chuckled. "Well I better be getting back to work," he said, looking at Andy, "I'll see you after shift, alright?"

"Sounds good," Andy said. She tilted her head back to press a quick kiss to his lips, "See you later."

"Thanks for lunch Sam," Traci said with a smile.

Sam returned the smile easily before slipping out of the D's office.

* * *

At the end of shift, Andy and Traci were in the locker room. Andy was dressed in jeans and a tee as she sat on the bench, watching as Traci fussed over her simple dark green dress. "Is it too much?" Traci asked, glancing at Andy as she smoothed it down the front of her legs.

"No," Andy said, shaking her head, "I think it's perfect. You look beautiful."

"Do you think it's saying the wrong thing?" Traci asked, "That I'm easy or anything?"

Andy bit back a laugh. "Trace, there's nothing easy about you."

Traci looked at Andy closely. "Are you sure it's okay?" she asked, "It doesn't make me look, I dunno, fat or something?"

"Fat?" asked Gail as she walked towards them, her shirt stretched tight over her large belly, "If anybody here is fat, it's me," she said, "Hot date?" she asked.

"Something like that," Traci said, looking at herself thoughtfully.

Gail shrugged. "Want me to come along? Even if you do look fat, which you don't, I'll be there to prove it by comparison," she said, "Free of charge!" she added with a grin, holding her hands aloft.

Traci snorted in laughter and looked at Gail and Andy. "You guys are great, you know that right?"

"That we do," Gail said.

"And you aren't fat, Gail," Traci said, "You're five months pregnant."

"21 weeks," Gail corrected.

"What's that?" Andy asked, "5 months and 1 week?"

"It makes a huge difference!" Gail exclaimed with a laugh, sitting heavily on the bench next to Andy, "The bad part is, I still have almost half of this pregnancy left. And already, my feet are swollen up the size of a fricking killer whale."

"It only gets worse," Traci told her sincerely.

"Wow Nash, looking good," said Marlo as she entered the locker room, "There's somebody at the front desk asking for you," she was working on undoing her braided hair.

"He's already here?" Traci gasped, spinning to look at Andy, her eyes wide with worry, "I still need to fix my makeup."

"He said his name was Dex," Marlo provided.

"Oh," Traci said, "Oh. Did he say what he wanted?"

"Something about Leo," Marlo shrugged as she started to unbutton her uniform top.

"Shit," Traci murmured, "I'll be right back," she said to Gail and Andy before hurrying out of the locker room.

Andy followed her out the door and walked straight into Sam.

"Hey," he said, catching her arm to steady her, "You ready to go?"

"Almost," Andy said, watching as Traci walked towards Dex and Leo, "Traci's getting ready for a date and something's up with Leo."

"No good," Sam said, hoisting his bag up onto his shoulder. He pressed a quick kiss to Andy's cheek.

Andy watched in silence as Dex and Traci argued for a few minutes before Traci held out a hand for her son. Leo took it and Dex turned and hurried out of the station.

Traci turned and walked wearily back towards Andy, Leo in tow.

"What's going on?" Andy asked.

"Apparently Julie is having a work party and wants to bring Dex," Traci said, her voice simmering with barely contained rage, "So he can't take care of Leo," she shook her head, "I guess I'll call Max and cancel," she said, "Could you stay with him for a few seconds when I get changed?"

Andy frowned, "Trace," she said, "I'm so sorr-"

"We'll take him," Sam said quickly.

"What?" Traci and Andy asked at the same time, turning to look at Sam.

"What?" Sam asked with a shrug, "We'll look after him for the night, right Andy? Take him to my place. We can have a movie night or something. He could take the guest room overnight and we can leave early tomorrow and drop him off at your place before we have to get to work."

Traci's eyes darted from Sam's sincere face to Andy's and then down to her son. "How does that sound Leo?" she asked him, "A movie night with your Uncle Sammy and Auntie Andy?"

"Sure," Leo said with a grin, "Do you have Finding Nemo?" he asked Sam.

"I think we do bud," Sam said with a grin, messing up Leo's hair, "We'll stop by your mom's house to get your pyjamas and toothbrush and stuff and then we'll let your mom go out for dinner, sound good?" he asked, glancing up at Traci, "Then we can watch Finding Nemo and have some popcorn?"

"Sounds great!" Leo exclaimed as Traci smiled at Sam, her eyes watery with emotion.

"Do you guys mind waiting for a second?" she asked to Sam and Leo, "I need Auntie Andy to help me get ready," she said.

"Sure," Sam said sincerely, "Take your time."

Traci and Andy turned and entered the locker room slowly, glancing back as Sam ushered Leo towards a desk.

"Are you sure you want to take him?" Traci asked once they were in the locker room, "I don't mind- I can try to get a sitter? Or I can just call Max to cancel?"

"No," Andy shook her head, "Sam wants to, I wouldn't mind, so I'm not going to say no. Besides, you need this for you tonight."

Traci looked at Andy. "Thank you so much Andy," she said, wrapping her arms around her friend, "This means so much."

Andy smiled and returned the hug easily. "No problem. It should be fun, right?"

"Right," Traci said, "You guys are the best. I owe you one."

"Well when we have kids, you owe me some free babysitting, how about that?" Andy joked.

"Deal," Traci said, wrapping her arms around Andy once more.

* * *

"You guys better not be starting that movie without me," Andy said about an hour later as she stood in the kitchen, waiting for the popcorn in the microwave to finish popping.

"Of course not!" Leo exclaimed back.

"Good," Andy said as she removed the bag. She poured the contents into a big bowl and brought it out into the living room. Sam was seated on the couch looking casual in jeans and a t-shirt as well as a full Swarek smile. Leo was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, waiting anxiously for the movie. Andy crossed the living room, set down the bowl of popcorn and sat on the couch next to Sam. "Okay," she said, "Now you can start it."

"You forgot to turn the lights off!" Leo cried, jumping to his feet and making his way towards the light switches.

"Geez Andy," Sam whispered in her ear, "How could you?"

Leo came back to his seat and Sam pressed 'Play'.

Andy curled into Sam's side as they watched the movie, her eyelids feeling heavier and heavier as the movie went on until she drifted off to sleep, Sam's arm wrapped protectively around her body.

**AN: Voila! It ended up pretty long for my chapters... You should all be proud! =P Haha. Sorry about all of the time shifts through their day. It was the only way to get all of it in this chapter without it being 8099875000 words long. But I hope you liked it regardless! Let me know your favorite part of the chapter!**

**Have a great day guys!**


	58. Chapter 58

**AN: This is a bit of a filler chapter, but I think you should enjoy it regardless!**

Chapter 58

"Alright," Frank said in parade a week later, "Unfortunately we haven't been able to get any closer to finding the guy who vandalized the squad car last week," he said, "Seeing as there have been no follow up messages or threats, we think that it's just a general hate message to the police, another 'law-abiding citizen' who was 'misunderstood'," he used finger quotations and there were low chuckles around the room, "Make sure you keep an eye out anyhow," Frank said, "It's still hot out, people are still crazy."

Andy fiddled with her cellphone in her pocket. She was waiting on another call about Sam's surprise party that was taking place the following day.

"As most of you have heard, out west in Edmonton, there was a little boy left in a hot car who passed away the other day," Frank said, "I know you don't need me to remind you that it's hot out. Make sure the public doesn't forget and leave their kids or pets in the car." He looked around the room seriously. "Alright. So today we've got Epstein and Swarek, Shaw and McNally, Cruz and Price, Williams and Collins, Peck, I want you up front in reception," Frank said, "Serve, protect, and stay cool."

"Are you expecting a phone call?" Sam asked as he and Andy stepped out of the parade room, "You've been all over your phone for the last couple of days."

"Hm?" Andy asked, "Yeah, my dad hasn't called me in a couple of days," Andy said with a shrug, "It's fine, don't worry."

"Okay," Sam said with a smile, "Well, have a good shift with Ollie. Go easy on him," he said with a small laugh.

"Will do," Andy replied, "I love you."

"Love you too," came Sam's response as Dov approached them.

"You ready to go Officer Swarek?" Dov asked.

"Sure am," Sam replied , following Dov out to their cruiser.

Oliver approached Andy next. "Good to go?" he asked.

"Yes I am," Andy said.

"Good," Oliver said, "I'm feeling like an icy cold, fresh pressed lemonade," he said, "What do you think McNally?"

"I think you don't look like an icy cold, fresh pressed lemonade, Shaw," Andy said with a wink.

"Hilarious," Oliver said, "We're getting lemonade," he told her.

"Sounds like a plan," Andy replied with a grin.

* * *

A few hours later, Andy was seated in the well air conditioned police cruiser when the radio crackled to life. "We got a call to report a robbery at Maxine's Jewellery over on Glenpark Avenue," dispatch relayed, "Two masked men entered with crowbars and knives."

"Alright, 1508 responding," Andy said into the radio as Oliver began to speed towards the shop.

They arrived and Andy and Oliver got out of the car, drew their guns and ran towards the main entrance to the store.

"You good?" Oliver asked Andy from just behind her.

"I'm good," Andy said before she pushed open the door.

"Police!" Oliver barked as they burst in to see three men struggling in the corner and one man out cold on the floor.

"I got that guy," said one man standing by the counter, "I had a baseball bat so I hit him."

"You just carry around a baseball bat?" Andy asked, crouching to check for a pulse on the man as Oliver rushed forward.

"I own the place," he said, "You gotta protect yourself, right?"

"Okay," Andy replied, "We're going to need your surveillance tapes, alright?"

"Alright," he said, nodding.

Andy glanced up to see Oliver breaking up the struggle in the corner. Two men were holding down the other apparent robber. "You good Shaw?" Andy asked as he snapped handcuffs on the masked man.

"All good," he replied, pushing the man face first to the ground, "You?"

"Peachy," Andy said, raising her hand to her radio, "This is McNally in 1508. We need an ambulance to Maxine's Jewellery on Glenpark Avenue, one victim," she said.

"10-4. EMS is en route," dispatch replied.

Andy felt for a pulse on the first man again and then clamped her handcuffs on his wrists as a precaution.

"What the fuck man?" gasped the second man from the floor, glaring up at the shop owner, "You could have killed him! Hitting him with a baseball bat? Who does that?"

"Coming from the guy that tried to rob a jewellery store with crowbars and knives," Oliver snorted, pulling the man's wallet from his back pocket, "Well, Ron Whittle," he said, consulting the drivers' license, "Today is just not your day."

* * *

"You got those guys that were robbing that jewellery store?" Traci asked as Andy stood at the coffee counter pouring herself a fresh cup.

"We did," Andy said, "Well the shop owner knocked one guy out with a baseball bat. Turns out he coaches a little league team. He's got a good swing."

Traci laughed. "Is he okay?"

"The robber guy?" Andy asked, "Last I heard was that he had a concussion. They're keeping him in the hospital overnight. But you should have heard the crap the other guy was saying in the car."

"Let me guess," Traci said, "He wants to sue the shop owner?"

Andy grinned and nodded. "How did you know?"

"I just got called down to booking. Apparently he's down there causing a huge stink," Traci said, "I better get down there."

"Good luck," Andy said with a grin.

Traci turned and made her way towards booking. The door had swung shut behind her as Andy's phone rang.

"Andy McNally," she answered her phone.

"Hi, Miss McNally. It's Leslie, from Giggling Grannies," said the woman on the other end of the phone, "I just wanted to call to confirm your balloon order for tomorrow?"

"Hi Leslie," Andy said, "I was wondering when you would call."

"Sorry for the delay. Our helium drop-off was late this morning and we were all out and I didn't think you would want limp balloons," she replied.

"No problem," Andy said, shaking her head, "My friends Gail and Nick will be picking them up, should that cause any problems?"

"No, that should be fine," Leslie said, "You ordered 12 gold balloons, 12 white balloons and 12 black balloons, correct?"

"Yes ma'am," Andy said.

"Alright great," Leslie said, "Any ideas when your friends will be in?"

"Around 10:30 in the morning," Andy said, "Before noon. They're setting up the party for me while I'm at wo-"

"McNally," called Oliver's voice, "Come on. Crime doesn't stop because you want to talk on the phone!"

"I've got to get back to work. Thanks for calling Leslie," Andy said before hanging up, sliding her phone into her pocket and hurrying after Oliver.

**AN: Okay! I hope you enjoyed it! I hope parts of it made you laugh! Let me know what you thought!**

**First off, that story of the boy who passed away in Edmonton Alberta after being left in a hot car was true. Unfortunately these accidents have been happening a lot recently which is so so sad.**

**Secondly, the jewellery store hold up that Andy and Oliver were called to actually happened in Calgary Alberta... There is videos of it online all over the place. I thought it was hilarious. One guy got hit with a bat, the other guy got beat up in the corner by a few store patrons and then there were some firefighters across the street so they called them in and they got a bunch of firefighters to hold the guy down. I was impressed. **

**Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter. Let me know what you thought! Next chapter should be longer and will be about the party for Sam's birthday! I will post it as soon as I can! Thanks for your patience!**


	59. Chapter 59

**AN: Holy Rookie Blue Batman! Tonight's episode was sooooo good! But as usual, lacking a bit of the Sam and Andy dynamic, so here I am to fix that situation. I hope you enjoy Sam's birthday chapter!**

Chapter 59

"Happy birthday Sammy," Oliver said as Andy and Sam walked into the station the following morning, "How does it feel, getting older?"

"Wouldn't you already know?" Sam joked.

"You two," Oliver shook his head, "Are just hilarious," Oliver clapped Sam on the back, "Any big birthday plans for your man, McNally?"

Sam glanced at Andy who shrugged. "Probably just take it easy," Andy said, "I just finished moving in, so I kind of want to get settled, you know? I'll probably take him out for dinner though?" she glanced at Sam, "Sound good?"

He grinned at her. "Sure," Sam said.

"Parade in ten minutes," Frank said as he walked past them, "Suit up."

"Yes sir," Andy said. She went up on her toes and pressed a kiss to Sam's lips. "I always feel like Batman or something when he says that," she said before hurrying into the women's locker room.

"I was wondering when you would show up," Traci said, "How's the planning going?"

"Good," Andy said as she opened her locker, "Sam doesn't expect a thing, I'm pretty sure. Nick and Gail are getting the house ready, picking up the balloons and the snack food trays and stuff," Andy nodded, "I've got reservations at 6:45 for Sam and I for dinner so everybody has time to get over to the house and get settled. We should be home around 8 when we'll start the party. If it works out, it should be a great time."

"I hope so," Traci said, "Who's all coming?"

"Gail and Nick, Noelle, Ava and Frank, Oliver, Zoe, and the girls, Sarah and the boys, Dov and Chloe, you and Leo. You can bring Max if you'd like?" Andy asked.

"I don't know if Leo should meet him yet, y'know?" Traci asked as Andy buttoned up her uniform, "It might be too soon?"

"No problem," Andy shrugged, "Then it'll just be you and Leo and it will be awesome!"

"I think I really like him," Traci said, "Max. I think, well, I think I can see things happening with him."

Andy smiled at her friend. "I'm really glad for you Trace," she said, "You know, we could go on double dates if you want," Andy offered.

"I'm sure Sam would be all over that," Traci laughed.

"You never know," Andy said with a grin.

"Well he doesn't even like going on dates with the woman he loves. Let alone with his dead best friends' used to be fiancée and her new boyfriend," Traci pointed out.

Andy rolled her eyes. "Now you're just making it complicated. But boyfriend, huh?" she said, elbowing her friend in the ribs, "Come on, we're going to be late."

* * *

"So I'll see you in a few?" Sam asked as they walked towards the locker rooms together at the end of the busy shift.

"I kinda wanted to shower," Andy said, "That last guy I arrested smelled like pee and I don't really want to go out for a nice dinner with you for your birthday when I smell like pee by association," Andy said with a frown.

"You can shower at home," Sam said, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"I could," Andy said, glancing up at him, "But then you would join me and we would never get to the restaurant for dinner."

Sam grinned at her, his eyes twinkling. "Skipping right to dessert. You know me too well," he said.

"Let's just shower here," Andy said, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek, "Then go right to dinner. Our reservation is in 45 minutes."

"Okay," Sam sighed, nipping gently at her earlobe, "If you insist!"

"We have all night to do that," Andy said, "But before, all I want is one nice dinner."

Sam pressed his lips to her temple. "I think I can manage that," he said.

* * *

"That was nice," Andy said as Sam drove them back to his place after dinner.

"Yeah," Sam said, glancing sideways at her.

"What?" Andy asked nervously, worried that he had caught on.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love you in that dress?" Sam asked her.

Andy laughed and leaned back in her seat. "You just like it because you can see a lot of boob," Andy told him, cupping her breasts in her hands with a teasing wink.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Sam said indignantly, holding his hands up in surrender briefly before resting them back on the steering wheel.

"You know, men don't really change at all with age," Andy teased.

"Well not when their girlfriend is as beautiful as you are," Sam replied.

"Charming," Andy said with a smile.

"I try," Sam said.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Andy asked, reaching over and taking his hand in hers.

"I did," Sam said with a nod as she toyed with each individual finger, "It started with you and ended with you. What's wrong with that?"

Andy smiled down at her lap as Sam pulled up in front of their house.

"What's with all the cars?" Sam asked, eyeing the street as he turned the engine off and opened the door. He slid out of the truck and he and Andy walked up the front path to his house hand in hand.

"I dunno," Andy said, hurrying up the path, "Maybe one of the neighbors is having a dinner party or something?" she shrugged.

"But I've seen that car before," Sam said, pointing to Chloe's cherry red Honda that was parked across the street.

"We're cops Sam," Andy said, "We work traffic all the time. Of course you've seen it."

"Andy-" Sam said, taking his hand back and crossing his arms across his chest, eyeing his girlfriend carefully, "What did you do?"

"What are you talking about?" Andy asked with a shifty grin as she took the keys from his hand and slid the key in the lock and held her hand out to take Sam's in hers. She pulled him through the door and flicked on the lights to reveal the living room packed with their co-workers and friends.

"SURPRISE!" came the yells from the room.

Andy glanced up at Sam to see that he was grinning, shaking his head in disbelief. "Surprise?" she echoed gently.

Sam wrapped his arm around her waist. "You got me," he said in her ear, pressing his lips to her cheek. He looked around the room and smiled as Oliver approached them both with a bottle of beer in either hand. He handed the bottles over and clapped Sam on the back.

"Happy birthday brother," he said. He hugged Andy. "And congrats on surprising him McNally. I didn't know if you could," he said.

Andy laughed and returned the hug. "Always underestimating me Shaw," she said, "You never learn, do you?"

* * *

About an hour later, Sam caught Andy's wrist in his hand as she spoke to Noelle and Frank. "Hey Sam," she said, spinning to turn to face him.

"Hey Miss Party Planner," he chuckled, "Do you have a minute?"

"Of course," Andy replied with a smile. She glanced back to Noelle, Frank and baby Ava. "Feel free to bring her upstairs to the guest room if she needs to get to sleep," Andy assured the older officer and her boss.

Sam led her towards their bedroom and she stepped inside before he slid in behind her, pushing the door shut firmly behind them.

"Are you having a good time?" Andy asked him, looking up at him hopefully as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I am actually," he said, nodding slowly.

"Always the tone of surprise," Andy said, shaking her head, "Between you and Oliver, it's really a wonder how I have any confidence at all-"

She was cut off by Sam's lips coming crashing down onto hers. He tasted of beer and chocolate and something undeniably Sam and Andy found herself winding her fingers through his hair with a gentle moan. He spun them around and pushed her back against the door, hiking her leg up around his thin hips and closing the small space between them, his fingers kneading the bare skin of her thigh.

Andy gasped into his mouth and Sam cupped her face in his warm hands.

She sucked in a deep breath as they broke apart and she looked up at Sam, her eyes dark. "Jesus Christ," she whispered.

"We better get back to the party," Sam whispered, his voice rough.

"And send them all home?" Andy asked with a breathy laugh.

"Only if you want to explain that one to our boss," Sam replied, pushing her hair back from her face, "'Sorry everybody, but you need to get out so that the unbelievably sexy birthday boy and I can-'"

"Shh," Andy said, putting a finger to his lips.

Sam pressed a kiss to her finger and she dropped it to her side, looking up at him, "Besides, we have all night for that. That's what you told me, right?" Sam asked with a knowing grin.

"I didn't fuck you into a wall before I said it though," Andy said indignantly, smoothing her hair down.

Sam winked at her, his dimples growing deeper into his cheeks. "Well I'm going to go back out there," he said, pointing to the door.

"I'm going to-" Andy hesitated, waving her hands in the air, "I don't know. Collect myself of something. You can't just sneak up on me and unleash all of your sexy Sam Swarekness on me at once. I'm only human Sam."

Sam gave her a kiss that seemed chaste in comparison, before pulling open the door and stepping back out to the party.

* * *

Another hour and a half later, rain was coming down in buckets on the house, lightning flashing across the sky. Frank, Noelle and the baby had left, as had Oliver, Zoe and their three girls. Andy was seated on the couch, a glass of wine in her hand, chatting with Sarah and Gail when Dov and Chloe approached them.

"Hey," Chloe said.

"Hey," Andy looked up at the rookie, "What's up?"

"We're going to head out," Chloe said, "Dov has an appointment really early before work tomorrow and since we came together-"

"Of course," Andy said, pushing herself to her feet, "Let me walk you out." She set down her wine glass and Chloe wrapped her arms around Andy.

"It was a great party," Chloe said, "Remind me to call you up to arrange my party."

Andy laughed. "I'm glad you had a good time," she wrapped her arms around Dov quickly, "Thanks for coming though. It meant a lot."

"Of course," Dov said with a smile, rubbing Andy's back, "It was fun."

Andy released her friend and pulled open the front door as they stepped into their shoes and retrieved their bags and jackets. "Drive safe," Andy said, glancing out to the thunderstorm, "And I'll see you tomorrow at work?"

"Sounds good," Chloe said, hugging Andy again.

The two hurried down the front path and across the street to Chloe's red car. Andy stood in the doorway as Chloe unlocked the doors and they both slid into the car. She started the car and lurched forward a couple of feet before she got out of the drivers' seat and bent over in the rain to inspect something. She walked around her car once before she spoke urgently to Dov and they both hurried back across the street.

"What's going on?" Andy asked as they came up the front path.

"Somebody slashed my tires," Chloe said, shaking her head, "All of them. Who the hell does that?"

"What's the matter?" Traci asked as she walked towards the front door with Leo.

"Somebody slashed Chloe's tires," Andy said, watching out of the corner of her eye as Leo put his shoes on.

"What?" Traci asked, glancing at Chloe and Dov, "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Chloe said, shaking her head, "We just went out and all four of them are busted. That's going to be so expensive! And how are we going to get home?" Chloe turned to Dov.

"It's going to be fine," Traci said, "Why don't I drive you two home. Leo and I were just heading out. We can take care of it tomorrow, alright?"

"Sure," Chloe said, throwing her hand in the air.

"Don't worry," Dov said, grasping her other hand, "We'll figure it out."

"I'm more just pissed off," Chloe said, "Like, it was just my car! Nobody else's!"

"We'll figure it out tomorrow," Dov yawned, "Swarek and Andy will make sure it doesn't get towed or anything and we can look into it tomorrow, alright?"

"Fine," Chloe said, shaking her head.

"I'm really sorry about that," Andy said, shaking her head as she peered across the street at the rookie's car.

"You didn't do it," Chloe said, shaking her head, "Don't worry about it, okay? Enjoy the rest of your night, alright? Don't let this-" she trailed off, waving her hand in the air, "Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Andy said with a smile, "Thanks again for coming."

"Thanks for having us," Dov said with a grin.

Andy said a quick goodbye to Traci and to a yawning Leo before watching them hurry out through the rain to Traci's car.

* * *

"Finally alone," Sam murmured into Andy's ear as they watched Nick and Gail ease away from the curb, "That red car is still there," he said, looking at Chloe's car.

"Yeah," Andy said, "It's Chloe's," she said, "Somebody slashed her tires. Traci had to give her a lift home."

"Oh," Sam said, "Okay."

"Yeah," Andy replied, glancing up at him.

She was greeted by dimples and twinkling eyes.

"What?" she asked with a playful grin.

Sam wrapped his arms around her and pushed the door shut easily. "You know what time it is?" he asked.

"Clean up time?" Andy teased, glancing back at the messy living room.

"You're funny," Sam said, voice serious as he clicked the lock into place. He pressed his lips down onto hers firmly, lacing his fingers through her long dark locks, holding her close.

There was a bright flash of lightning that illuminated the house, followed almost immediately by a loud crack of thunder.

Andy leaned back from Sam. "Wow," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Forget about fireworks," Andy said with a smile, "We just get lightning bolts when we kiss."

The lights dimmed, brightened and then shut off completely as another boom of thunder rumbled by.

Sam let out a chuckle.

"What?" Andy asked as her arms wrapped around his body in the darkness.

"I guess we also get power failures," he said.

"I guess so," Andy replied.

"I don't think you can clean up when it's so dark," Sam said, his hands wandering from Andy's lower back, around her body and up her front, slowing as they crossed up over her chest before ending up cupping her chin in his hands.

"I guess not," Andy said.

"Too bad," he said.

Andy raised up onto her toes, pressing her lips firmly to his. "Not really though," she mumbled against his lips.

"Not at all," Sam said huskily, easily lifting Andy and helping her to wrap her legs around his waist, "Happy birthday to me."

Andy laughed as Sam carried her across the dark living room towards their bedroom, kicking her high heels off of her feet along the way.

**AN: So this chapter was pretty fun to write actually! So I hope you enjoyed reading it! Let me know your thoughts, as usual.**

**Also, please pardon Andy's dropping of the F-bomb. It's very out of character, but I feel like a lot of us would drop the F-bomb if Sam Swarek did that to us. =P I know they were a little out of character this chapter, but I hope that they eventually get to this stage (maybe in the RENEWED 5TH SEASON?!)**

**Have a great day guys!**


	60. Chapter 60

**AN: Hello hello hellooo! This was a harder chapter to write, but I hope you like it anyways!**

Chapter 60

Andy woke up the following morning to the alarm clock, curled up on her side, her arm draped across Sam's bare chest. She reached farther to shut off the alarm.

"Morning babe," Andy said, leaning over to press her lips to Sam's temple.

"Hmm," Sam mumbled, opening his eyes slowly and looking over at her, "Good morning."

Andy curled into his side as he wrapped his arm around her body. "Did you have fun last night?" Andy asked.

"I did," Sam said, "It was a good party."

"Just good?" Andy asked him.

"Well the private after-party was a bit more fun," Sam said with a lazy grin, tracing up and down Andy's arm with his fingertips.

Andy laughed gently, wrapping her leg around Sam's and leaning in closer.

"Come on," Sam said, "We need to get ready to go to work."

Andy pressed another kiss to his cheek before pushing back the covers and getting out of the bed.

Sam watched as she walked towards the bathroom and then let out a groan.

"What's up?" Andy asked as she flicked on the bathroom light, glancing back at Sam over her bare shoulder.

"Nothing," Sam said, shaking his head and propping himself up on his elbows to look at her, "I'm just a lucky guy."

"That you are," Andy said with a grin before turning and walking into the bathroom. Sam heard the shower start and he chuckled and dropped back onto his pillow, shaking his head.

* * *

"Alright guys," Frank said just over an hour later, "So today we've got Collins and Swarek, Shaw and Epstein, McNally and Price and Cruz and Williams. Serve, protect, and have a good day," Frank said, excusing the room full of officers. He made for the door and Chloe crossed the room to Andy's side.

"Lucky us," Chloe said, plucking the keys to their cruiser from the cubby on the wall, "1509," she said, handing Andy the keys.

"You can drive," Andy said, tossing them back to her.

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked.

"Sure am," Andy said with a smile, "You ready to head out?"

"Yeah," Chloe said, shouldering her duffle bag. Andy raised a hand to wave at Sam who was standing with Nick and Oliver before following Chloe out of the station.

"Did you have fun last night?" Andy asked as she buckled into the car, "I mean, besides the slashed tires."

"Yeah," Chloe said, "It was really fun. Thanks for inviting me," Chloe said as she backed out of the parking spot.

"No problem," Andy said with a smile, "I'm still really sorry about the tires though…"

"It wasn't your fault," Chloe waved her arm, "It's just something I have to deal with eventually."

"Soon," Andy said, "I can't see the neighbors that happy to have a car stuck in front of their place. Sam and I can only persuade them against calling a towing company for so long."

"You know, you and Sam are so cute. So happy together," Chloe said, "It's good to finally find someone like that, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah," Andy nodded as Chloe pulled out of the lot, "I really am happy."

Chloe glanced sideways at Andy. "It's like that with Dov too," she admitted before looking back at the street in front of them, "Believe it or not, I've kissed a lot of frogs in my day," Chloe said.

"Yeah?" Andy asked, glancing sideways at her.

"Yeah," Chloe nodded, "I think I've had about six really serious ex-boyfriends who turned out to really suck. But Dov," she shook her head with an optimistic smile, "It's different, you know?"

"So far," Andy said with a grin, "You haven't found the crappy part YET."

"Way to make me feel positive, holy crap," Chloe shook her head.

Andy laughed. "Well what made the other guys duds?" she asked, turning in her seat to face the younger woman, "I can let you know what to expect from our own Officer Epstein."

Chloe glanced at Andy. "You suck," she said.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Andy said, waving her hand in the air, "Come on."

"Well my first boyfriend was in grade ten," Chloe said, "We dated a year, which was basically a century in high school. His name was Luc," she said.

"Let me guess," Andy said, holding her hand aloft, "He cheated on you."

"Yes ma'am," Chloe said, "Anyways. And then there was Paul in grade twelve and college," she said, "I lost my V-Card to him. He ended up saying he was gay on Valentine's Day the second year we had been dating. That was a doozy."

"Well, if it helps at all, Dov definitely isn't gay," Andy said.

"I figured that one out already McNally," Chloe rolled her eyes, "Then there was Christopher and Rob during the rest of college. Chris cheated on me. Rob said he didn't want to settle down with me, so he broke up with me and was engaged to some other chick in about a month. Then I met Jeffery. He was the most serious. We met at a hockey game, back home in Montreal. Totally by chance, it was so strange. We dated for two years and then my mom was murdered and I decided to go into policing and he didn't exactly back me up on that decision. It was a really tough time. But with everything with my mom and with the academy, I broke it off with him. He wasn't supporting me when I needed him the most, you know."

"I get it," Andy said, nodding in understanding.

"Yeah," Chloe said, "But Dov. Well he's different, right?"

"I think so," Andy said, nodding, "I mean, he's supportive, straight and he's a pretty solid guy," Andy said, "I think you're lucky to be with him."

"I think so-" Chloe was cut off by a man sprinting out of an electronics store, followed by an older man who was yelling at him. The first man was carrying two bags as he ran directly into the street. Chloe slammed on the brakes and leaned on the horn.

"What the-" Andy asked, struggling with her locked seatbelt.

Chloe opened the door and got out of the car. "Excuse me," she said, "Who wants to explain why I almost mowed you down in my cruiser?" Chloe asked, pointing back at the car. Andy opened the door and walked towards them.

"He ran out without paying!" declared the second man, "He's trying to steal those things."

"I paid for this," the younger man insisted, his gaze shifting from Andy to Chloe carefully.

"Can I see a receipt?" Chloe asked, holding out her hand expectantly.

The younger man dropped the bags to the ground and turned, taking off at a sprint. Chloe took off after him and Andy ran around the car and got in the drivers' seat to follow the younger officer and the alleged shoplifter.

"What's he in for?" Gail asked as Chloe hauled the young man into booking half an hour later.

"Shoplifting," Chloe supplied as Andy walked in behind them, "And breaking my phone."

"Look lady, I didn't break your phone," the guy insisted, "It just fell out of your pocket!"

"It wouldn't have fallen out of my pocket if I hadn't had to run after you," Chloe said, pushing him up against the counter, "Stand with your feet apart."

"Not bad Price," Gail said as the younger officer began emptying the man's pockets into the hard plastic bin.

"Thanks Peck," Chloe replied, "His name is Daniel Sanchez," she said, "26. He's a bit of a kleptomaniac."

"A little bit, huh?" Gail asked as she typed his name into the computer, "Only seven previous arrests, right Danny boy?"

* * *

"You want anything from inside?" Andy asked as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Maybe an Iced Capp," Chloe said, "And something yummy to eat."

Andy rolled her eyes. "Yummy? How old are you?" she teased, holding out a hand for the five dollar bill that Chloe handed her, "I'll be back in a few. Stay on the radio, alright?"

"Deal," Chloe said with a smile. She leaned back in her seat as Andy shut the passenger side door and began to walk towards the Tim Hortons. She went to the washroom and then joined the short line, inspecting the menu.

After she had placed her order, paid and then received her order, Andy started to walk towards the door.

"Thanks sweetie," Andy said to a young girl who held the door open for her as she slipped outside.

"You're welcome!" the short blonde piped up, letting the door shut behind them, "Are you a policeman?"

"I'm a policewoman," Andy replied, smiling at the girls' mother.

"I'm June," she replied.

"It's nice to meet you June," Andy said with a smile.

"Come on baby. Let's leave the nice policewoman to go back to work," replied the girls' mother, ushering her towards their car. The little girl, June, waved at Andy before disappearing around the corner.

Andy's cell phone rang in her pocket and she paused, setting down the coffees on the bench as her cellphone rang, "McNally," Andy answered.

"Hey," came Traci's voice, "Where's Price? Why isn't she picking up her phone?"

"She's with me. Hers got smashed this morning when we were arresting that shoplifter," Andy replied, "What's going on?"

"Somebody just dropped off a letter. You guys need to get back to the station now," Traci said, "It's a direct threat on Chloe's life."

"What?" Andy asked, hurriedly stacking Chloe's Iced Capp on top of her coffee and picking them up, "Who dropped it off?" She began to walk towards where she had left Chloe across the street.

"A single male party. White guy, dark hair, dark eyes, wearing a Montreal Canadiens cap, a navy blue shirt and light colored shorts," Traci said, "Letter said that he was done giving warnings."

"And you didn't arrest him?" Andy asked as she approached where she had left the squad car.

"He dropped it off while we were all busy. But we got a few images on the security cameras. But you need to get Chloe back so we can see if she's able to ID the man."

"Okay," Andy replied, "We're on our w-" Andy's heart froze in her chest as she rounded the corner and saw a man walking down the sidewalk approaching the squad car, dressed in a navy t-shirt and a Canadiens ball-cap. The coffee cup slid from her hand and they both hit the ground, spraying coffee and Iced Capp everywhere.

"Andy?" Traci asked.

Andy slid the phone from her ear, hung up and tucked her phone in her pocket. "Sir?" she yelled across the street to the man.

He looked up before hurrying to the squad car. He reached in the back of his pants and drew a shiny gun as he got closer to the car. Andy broke into a sprint towards him, sunlight glaring off the shiny metal of the gun.

Time seemed to freeze.

"Chloe, look out!" Andy cried through the radio only moments before the man raised the gun to the window and pulled the trigger.

The gunshot rang out, echoing through the street. Andy watched in slow motion as the glass of the driver's side window shattered and the man held the gun steady on Chloe. The sound of broken glass clinking to the pavement and several screams filled the air. Andy who was now on the same side of the street as the shooter, drew her gun and levelled it on the man before pulling the trigger. The bullet hit him in the leg and he stumbled, almost falling before he managed to squeeze off a shot at Andy. Andy continued running and the man stumbled around the street corner, into an alley and out of sight.

Andy got to the police cruiser and wrenched open the door to see Chloe, eyes wide, clutching the bleeding wound in her side.

"Shots fired," Andy said into her radio urgently, "Requesting immediate backup and EMS to Queen and Logan. We have an officer down, repeat, officer down!" She crouched in front of Chloe and helped her out of the car, laying her flat on the sidewalk.

"Andy," Chloe struggled to say.

"Chloe, you're going to be okay," Andy said, inspecting the bleeding area. It seemed that Chloe had lifted her arm to protect her head and neck and the bullet had hit her in the unprotected area under her arm. Andy applied extra force to the wound and Chloe winced. "Did you get a good look at him?" Andy asked her.

"Not really," Chloe said, shaking her head weakly, "But it was Jeffery."

"What?" Andy asked, "How do you know?"

"His hat," Chloe said, "We m-met…" she trailed off, swallowing hard, "We met at-"

"At a hockey game in Montreal," Andy said, "Montreal Canadiens fans, right?"

"Did you get him?" Chloe asked.

"I shot him," Andy said, "In the leg, I think. He's going to need to go the hospital."

"Andy," Chloe struggled, breathing in as deeply as she could, "If I die-"

"You aren't going to die," Andy said, pushing harder into the wound and looking closely into Chloe's eyes, "Do you hear me Price? You are not going to die today."

"Tell Dov I love him," she said, looking up at Andy imploringly.

"You're going to tell him yourself," Andy said, hearing sirens in the distance, "Okay?"

Chloe nodded weakly. She coughed gently.

"Chloe," Andy said desperately, watching as Chloe's eyelids grew heavier and heavier, her blinking becoming slower and slower, "You listen to me now," she looked down at her hands that were covered in blood as they pressed into the wound. The flow didn't seem to be slowing at all. Andy thought of all of the things that the bullet could have hit in Chloe's torso. She shook her head, cleared her throat and blinked hard, looking at the young officer, "Price, you listen to me. I am still your Training Officer and you still need to do what I tell you, okay?"

"Yes ma'am," Chloe laughed, coughing weakly again.

"You are not dying today," Andy said, "You are going to be okay. And you can tell Dov that you love him yourself, alright?"

Another police car bumped up on the curb beside Andy and Chloe's car and Andy was distantly aware of the doors swinging open and Sam and Nick getting out of the car.

"McNally," Nick said, as the two men hurried towards them, guns drawn, "What's going on? Where's the shooter?"

"He ran that way," Andy gestured with a tilt of her head, "He went into the alley. Navy shirt, light shorts, Montreal Canadiens hat. I shot him in the leg." She looked up at Sam with a panicked look on her face. "Sam," she gasped, "Where's the ambulance?" she asked, her voice pleading before she looked down at Chloe's closed eyes.

**AN: Dun dun dunnnn! Sorry to leave you with a cliff-hanger! , but I hope you liked it regardless!**

**For those of you who aren't fellow Canadians, just a little clarification, Tim Hortons is a coffee place here, Iced Capp's are a drink that they sell that are basically blended Iced Cappuccino's and they are delicious. And the Montreal Canadiens is the hockey team based out of Montreal. **

**Thoughts on the chapter? Let me know!**


	61. Chapter 61

**AN: First off, I am so so sorry about how long this update took... I had all sorts of intentions of updating it the next day and then I had a bit of writers block of how I would write it and then life got in the way. So I am very sorry about the slow update. Thank you so much for the support you were giving me, pushing me to update and checking if I was alright. I am alright, thank you for asking! I just had to deal with some pretty serious health issues in my family and things with school and work, stuff like that. Again, I am very sorry to keep you waiting. So without further ado, Chapter 61! (can anybody believe I am actually 61 chapters in...? Hooooly!)**

Chapter 61

A few hours later, Andy sat in the hospital waiting room with Dov on her right side.

The pair looked up when they heard footfalls on the linoleum floor and saw Frank Best enter the waiting room, followed by an older man and a man around Andy's age.

"Epstein, McNally," Frank said, "What's going on?"

"She's in surgery," Andy supplied, "The doctor said somebody would be out to update us but they haven't come out yet."

"Well hopefully that means that they're working hard," said the younger man, "I'm Ryan, Chloe's brother. This is our dad Andrew." He said.

"Andy McNally," Andy said, "Chloe's training officer."

"You were with her when she got shot?" Andrew asked.

"I was," Andy nodded.

He leaned forward to wrap her in a quick hug. "Can you tell us what happened?" Chloe's dad asked when he straightened up.

Andy glanced at Frank who nodded his consent. Andy sucked in a deep breath.

"A few weeks ago she got a death threat on the side of her squad car. We investigated and didn't think it was anything directly related to her. Then last night, she was at my place for a party and her tires got slashed out on the street. Then today, we were at Tim Hortons. I told her to stay in the car and stay on the radio when I went inside to get our drinks. I got a phone call from Detective Nash, saying that there was a letter dropped off at the station that was a direct threat on Chloe's life. Detective Nash requested that we go back to the station to ID the suspect on the surveillance video. I was walking back to the car when I saw the guy that Detective Nash had described approaching Chloe in the squad car. I called out to him and he started towards the squad car pulling out a g-gun," Andy choked on the last word. She shook her head and dropped her head down, wiping her brow with the back of her hand. She shook her head as she felt Dov rubbing her back, massaging the back of her neck. She looked up at Chloe's father, Andrew and swallowed hard. "I called out a warning to Chloe and then he shot her through the cruiser window," Andy looked hard at Chloe's dad, "I shot at him and I hit him in the leg. He fired off a shot at me before he ran away down an alley. That's the last I saw him. I got to Chloe and pulled her out of the cruiser. I lay her flat on the sidewalk and held pressure on the wound. She managed to ID the shooter. Her ex-boyfriend Jeffery," Andy said, shaking her head, "The ambulance showed up just after she became unresponsive," Andy shook her head again and blinked hard, "I'm so sorry."

"Andy, was it?" her brother asked, "Thank you," he said sincerely.

Andy shook her head. "If she'd gone in to the Tim Hortons instead of me," Andy shook her head, "If I hadn't gone to the bathroom before ordering. If I hadn't spoken to the little girl outside of the door," she shook her head repeatedly, "She would be fine right now," Andy looked down at the floor.

"McNally, you said he got a shot off?" Frank asked.

"Yeah," Andy nodded, "He must have missed or something," she shook her head, looking up at her boss.

"Andy, you're bleeding," Frank said, reaching forward, "Your arm."

Andy pulled at the hole in her shirt. "It's fine," she said, waving her hand, "It doesn't hurt," she shook her head.

"McNally," Frank said, "You need to get that looked at."

"It doesn't hurt," Andy insisted.

"You're running on adrenaline right now," Frank said, "And it's not up for debate." He got to his feet and walked towards the nurses' station. He spoke to a short blonde woman who followed him back over and smiled warmly at Andy.

"Officer McNally," she said warmly, "If you'll follow me?"

"We'll call you if anything changes," Dov said as Andy reluctantly got to her feet.

She followed the nurse into the back and once she was seated on an examination table, she slowly pulled off her bulletproof vest and her uniform shirt. She glanced at the bullet wound on her arm and frowned. "I guess I do need stitches," she said to the nurse.

"I'll call a doctor for you," she said, "Are you in any pain?"

Andy shook her head no.

The nurse disappeared and Andy looked down the dried blood that had caked around her nails. Her heart pounded in her chest. She pulled out her phone and dialled Traci's number with shaky hands.

She picked up on the first ring. "How is she?" Traci asked urgently.

"In surgery," Andy said, "Did you get the guy?"

"Yeah. Picked him up after we got a call from a veterinarian clinic a few blocks from the shooting," Traci said, "He was demanding they stitch him up. Jeffery Wright," she said.

"Did you figure out why he did it?" Andy asked.

"Jealousy," she said, "If he didn't have her, nobody should have her. The regular bullshit."

"No kidding," Andy said.

"Yeah," Traci replied, "But I'm on my way to the hospital okay? And Sam, Nick, Gail, Oliver and Marlo are on the way too."

"Okay," Andy replied, "Dov, Frank and her dad and brother are in the waiting area."

"Where are you?" Traci asked.

"Treatment room," came Andy's response, "He shot me too apparently."

"Are you okay?" Traci demanded.

"It's just my arm. They're getting a doctor for me, but it's not too bad," Andy said.

"Okay," Traci said, "I'll call Sam and give him a heads up so he doesn't freak out."

"Thanks Trace," Andy said before hanging up.

There was a knock on the door and then an older doctor in a white coat stepped inside.

"Officer McNally?" he asked.

"Andy," she said, nodding.

"I'm Doctor Ian Barnes. My nurse tells me you have a bullet wound," he said, "Do you mind if I take a peek?"

The doctor did Andy's stitches in silence. After she had been given a prescription and instructions to rest, the Doctor offered a hand to help Andy to her feet. She gathered her vest and her shirt and the prescription before Doctor Barnes led her back to the waiting area.

By now it was full of officers and detectives from 15. Frank and Sam both go to their feet as they saw her enter the room.

McNally," Frank said, approaching her, "Are you good?"

Andy nodded and he turned to the doctor, holding out a hand.

"Staff Sargent Frank Best," he said, "Thanks for your help."

"Doctor Ian Barnes," he replied with an easy smile, "She'll need a few days off of work to recover, but she can come back in about a week, if she feels ready."

"Thank you Doctor," Frank said, shaking his hand firmly.

"Andy," Sam said urgently, reaching out to take her hand, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Andy shook her head, glancing down at the bandage on her arm, "Have we heard anything?"

"Not yet," Frank said as Sam ushered Andy to the chair she had previously been sitting in, where she sat down easily, folding her shirt and setting it on her lap as she waited. Dov was at her side, his head in his hands. Andy reached over to gently rub his back and he glanced sideways at her.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he nodded, leaning back in his chair, "Just the worst luck with women," he said, trying to make a joke.

Andy gave him a sad smile and held out her hand for him to take. "She's going to be okay," she said, squeezing his hand as she said it.

* * *

Another two hours passed and the waiting room got, if possible, even more full.

The door to the room opened and everyone looked up to see a doctor dressed in teal scrubs enter the room, her light hair pulled back in a neat ponytail that was tucked safely under her scrub cap.

"Chloe Price?" she asked.

Everybody in the room looked up expectantly.

"She's alive," the doctor said, "The bullet broke one rib lower down and caused damage to her stomach, and large and small intestines. We managed to repair the majority of the damage, but she has lost a lot of blood and the chance of infection with the injuries she sustained is very high. But we are giving her a blood transfusion as we speak, as well as very high doses of antibiotics," she gave an encouraging smile, "She should be okay."

"Can we see her?" Dov asked.

"Usually the protocol is family only," she said, "But I can see that that is going to be a difficult rule to follow with all of you," she gave a weak smile, "So how about we just start with immediate family?"

* * *

A few more hours later after seeing Chloe who was still unconscious in the ICU, Sam had ushered Andy out to his truck to drive by the station for Andy to change before heading home.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sam asked as he drove out of the parking lot of 15 Division.

"Hm?" Andy asked, looking up from the caked blood around her fingernails.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sam asked, "You did get shot."

"I know," Andy said wearily, "I'm okay. I just hope she's okay."

"You heard what the doctor said," Sam said, glancing sideways at her, "They expect her to make a full recovery."

Andy frowned.

"Are you in pain?" he asked her.

"No," she shook her head, "I just want to forget this day even happened."

"I know," Sam said, falling silent as he drove. He parked easily in front of their home and they both made their way up to the front door. Sam unlocked the door and stepped to the side to let Andy in first.

Andy looked around the messy living room, beer bottles and wine glasses littering the flat surfaces, bowls and plates of food stacked where there was space and the balloons, slightly deflated rested on the walls, a reminder of the happiness of the night previous. "Oh right," she said, her voice dull.

Sam wrapped his arms around her waist. "Why don't you go take a shower and clean up?" he asked, pressing a cautious kiss to her temple, "I'll clean up out here."

"Sure," Andy nodded. She numbly started walking towards the master bedroom.

"Hey Andy," Sam called after her.

"Yeah?" Andy asked, turning carefully.

"What happened today isn't your fault, you know that right?" he asked.

"I know," Andy sighed, leaning on the doorframe as she turned to look at Sam, "But if she had gone into Tim Hortons or if I hadn't gone to the bathroom there, I would have been able to stop it or it wouldn't have happened at all."

"You can't know that for sure Andy," Sam said, shaking his head, picking up a stack of paper plates, "From all my time as a cop, I've learnt that you can't go back to think about the 'what if's'. All you need to know is that you did everything that you could and because of that, she's alive in the hospital right now. Not dead in the morgue. Okay?"

Andy grimaced. "Okay," she said.

"Go shower," Sam said gently, "It'll help clear your head."

Andy nodded and turned to walk into the master bathroom, carefully pulling her t-shirt off, over her head, cautious to not disrupt the stitches in her arm. She pushed her jeans down her legs and stepped out of them on the way to the bathroom where she turned on the hot spray of the shower and stepped under it.

The water caused her fresh stitches to sting but she leaned back against the wall and let out a sigh. She held her hands under the water and scrubbed the dried blood from her fingernails, watching as the flakes of red rinsed free of her hands, swirled around the drain before disappearing.

After washing her hair and her body, she slid down the shower wall and sat on the clean white tiled floor. She had been sitting under the spray in the shower for about 45 minutes when there was a tentative knock on the door. Sam pushed it open and poked his head inside of the bathroom.

"Andy," he said.

"Mhm?" Andy asked.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just thinking," Andy said, wrapping her arms around her knees and drawing them up to her chest as she tilted her head back under the water.

Sam frowned and approached her, pulling open the glass door and sitting on the floor beside the shower, some rogue drops of water splashing onto his dark jeans and burgundy t-shirt. "Andy, babe, the water is cold," Sam said gently.

Andy looked at Sam carefully. "It was my fault today, wasn't it?" she asked, her eyes bloodshot from tears she had shed that the water had washed down the drain.

"No it wasn't," Sam said, reaching over to push back wet strands of hair from her face.

"But it was," Andy insisted, "And if she doesn't recover-"

"Andy," Sam said, removing his watch and leaning slightly to pull his cellphone and wallet from his pockets and setting them on the bathroom floor before he slid into the shower beside her, wrapping his arms around her body, "Chloe is going to be fine. If there's anything I know about that girl," he shook his head, "She's going to recover. And she's going to be fine."

Andy dropped her head onto his shoulder and heaved a sigh. "I really hope so," she said, "Because otherwise, I don't think I'm ever going to get a rookie again."

"Andy," Sam said exasperatedly, turning his head to look at her, "What happened today, it was because of her crazy ex-boyfriend. Nothing you did or said when you were training her could have prepared her for what that guy did."

"I guess," Andy mumbled, shivering.

"Come on Andy," Sam said, "The water is freezing." He pushed himself up to shut off the water and he offered Andy a hand to help her to her feet.

"Sam, your clothes," Andy said with another shiver, looking at Sam in disbelief, "Why did you-" she trailed off.

Sam looked down at his now thoroughly soaked t-shirt and jeans. He shrugged and reached outside of the shower for a towel which he wrapped around Andy's shoulders, pulling her close to his chest and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I love you Andy," he said.

"I love you too Sam," Andy said, pulling the towel tight around herself.

"Good," Sam said, gently pushing her out of the shower door. He pulled his wet t-shirt up and over his head and kicked off his wet jeans before grabbing a towel of his own and wrapping it around his waist, "How's your arm?" he asked, stepping out of the shower and moving Andy's towel slightly to check on the stitches.

"It hurts. I wish I'd filled that prescription now," Andy said with a frown, "I guess the adrenaline is finally wearing off."

Sam crossed the bathroom to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Advil. "This'll have to do for now," he said, kissing her temple as he took a red pill from the bottle, "But I'll bring in the prescription tomorrow first thing when the pharmacy opens, okay?"

"Okay," Andy said.

Sam wrapped his arms around Andy's body and pulled her close to his chest again. "I'm happy you're okay," he murmured gently into her ear, "When I heard the call over the radio-" he shook his head.

Andy rest her head on his shoulder wearily. "I'm okay," she assured him.

"Good," Sam said, "I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted to show how more and more serious Sam and Andy are becoming, and I could never kill Chloe off! Let me know your thoughts. =)**


	62. Chapter 62

**AN: Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 62

"It was good to see Chloe up on her feet," Sam commented almost two months later as he stood in the kitchen, leaning on the counter, watching as Andy made a batch of cookies.

"Yeah," Andy agreed as she cracked an egg on the side of the Mixmaster bowl, "I'm glad she's okay."

"Any idea when she'll be back to work?" Sam asked.

"I think she's back on desk in a week or so?" Andy asked as she turned up the speed on the Mixmaster, "Sounds like it can't come soon enough though. I can't imagine not being able to go to work."

Sam chuckled and walked up behind her, peering over her shoulder into the blending bowl. "How long until these are ready?" he asked, pressing his lips to her neck.

"Half an hour," Andy said with a smile, shutting off the Mixmaster and scooping out a small ball of cookie dough, beginning to roll it between her hands.

Her phone rang from the counter.

"Mind checking who that is?" Andy asked Sam.

Sam stepped away from her and picked up Andy's phone to look at the screen. "Gail," he said, "Want me to get it?" he asked, glancing at Andy's cookie batter covered hands.

"No, it's okay," Andy said, "She's probably just calling to complain about all the double shifts that Nick has been picking up. I'll call her back when the cookies are in the oven."

"Sure," Sam said.

"Nick's only taking the extra shifts because when the babies come, they won't be able to work for a while and they need all the money they can get," Andy said conversationally.

"One baby is pretty expensive," Sam said with a nod, "But two," he let out a whoosh of air and shook his head, "It'll be tricky."

"But I think they'll be good parents, don't you?" Andy asked, placing the balls of dough on the tray.

"Yeah," Sam nodded, sitting on the bar stool that was tucked under the counter, "You know who else would be good parents?" he asked.

"Who?" Andy asked, glancing over her shoulder at him.

"Us," Sam said.

Andy's face split into a wide smile. "I hope so," she admitted.

"I know so," Sam said, "I mean, you're caring and nurturing and I'm protective so I'll scare all the boys away from our little girl and you'll assure her that her dad really does want her to be happy."

Andy snorted in laughter. "Let me guess, you'll keep a golf club handy to chase them off?" she asked.

"Well actually," Sam said with a wink, "I was thinking more along the lines of a firearm. What good is being a cop if you can't scare people with it now and again?"

"You're horrible," Andy laughed, shaking her head.

"I'm smart," he corrected her.

"So you want a little girl?" Andy asked.

"And a boy," Sam added.

"And a boy," Andy nodded.

"You too?" he asked.

"I want whatever you want and whatever makes you happy," Andy said, glancing up at him as she rolled another ball of dough between her palms.

Sam smiled at her as her cell phone rang from the counter again. He glanced at the screen. "Gail again," he said, "Should I get it?"

"Sure," Andy said, "Put her on speaker."

Sam answered the phone. "Hey Gail," he said into it, "Let me just put you on speaker."

He tapped a button and immediately, Gail's frantic voice filled their kitchen. "I'm sorry, I didn't know who else to call. I can't get a hold of Nick and I didn't want to call Traci because she's on a date and my parents are out of town and Steve is undercover," she gasped out, sucking in another deep breath.

"Gail," Andy cut her off, "What's going on?"

"I think I'm in labor," she said, her voice pitchy and anxious.

"You think?" Andy asked, confused.

"I'm having contractions or whatever," Gail said, "I'm not supposed to have these babies for at least another month. And even then it's a C-section! I need to go to the hospital!"

"Okay Gail," Andy said, wiping her hands off on a dishtowel and walking to the counter where her phone was, "Just take a deep breath. Get a bag ready and Sam and I will be there in twenty minutes tops, okay?"

"Hurry up please," Gail said, "I don't know what to do!"

"Just breathe, okay?" Andy said, "We'll be right there to take you to the hospital."

"Okay," Gail said breathing deeply, "Okay. That can work."

"Okay," Andy said, "Call me if anything changes, alright?"

"Okay," Gail nodded.

"Go pack a bag. We're on our way," Andy assured her.

They disconnected and Andy looked at Sam, her heart pounding in her chest. "I guess those cookies won't be ready any time soon," she said.

"Guess not," Sam said.

"Could you pop the batter in the fridge? I need to do a few things before we get going, okay?" Andy asked, leaning over to press a kiss to his lips.

"Sure," He said, pushing himself to his feet and walking over to the large glass bowl as Andy hurried towards the master bathroom.

A couple of minutes later, Andy slung her purse over her shoulder and pushed her feet into her shoes behind Sam as he opened the front door and led the way down to his truck.

When they got to Nick and Gail's house, Andy got out of the truck before it had even stopped moving before she hurried up the front path to the front door and rang the doorbell twice before knocking firmly.

A few moments passed and the door opened as Sam walked up behind Andy. "Hey you," Andy said to the blonde, "How are you doing?"

"Pretty sure a baby or two want to come out of my vagina," Gail said, resting her hand on her large belly, "Here's my bag," she pushed it forward into Sam's hands.

"So you've got clothes for both of them, clothes for you, toothbrush, toothpaste, hair brush, makeup, everything you need?" Andy asked.

"Except Nick," Gail said, "I've tried calling him about 80 times."

"He's probably busy with work," Andy supplied, wrapping her arm around Gail's waist, "But we'll get in contact with him and he'll meet us at the hospital, okay?" Andy said, "But for now, we need to get you there."

Gail winced and nodded.

Andy ushered her down the path and into the backseat of the truck, handing Sam the keys to the Collins' front door. Sam slid into the driver's seat and started the ignition as Andy settled in beside her friend.

"Alright Peck," Sam said as he pulled away from the curb, glancing in the rear view mirror at her, "If you mess up my upholstery-" he trailed off with a chuckle.

"Shut up and drive Swarek," shot back sharply, rolling her eyes.

Sam laughed again but did as he was told.

"Alright Mrs. Collins, you are indeed in labor," said Gail's OB/Gyn, "We're going to have to do an emergency C-section because we're picking up a little fetal distress, nothing to worry about, but it's a preventative measure that we can take to ensure two healthy babies. Do we have the go ahead?"

"Yeah," Gail nodded, "Of course. But I want to wait for Nick," She glanced at Andy, "Do you know where he is?" she asked, "I need him here. What if he got hurt on the job and that's why he isn't answering?" she looked scared and bewildered and Andy leaned forward to take Gail's hands in hers.

"Gail, Nick's fine. He's just working. Probably off saving somebodies life or something. But Sam's tracking him down and he'll be here as soon as he possibly can. But you can't wait for him. You need to go ahead with the C-section right away so that your babies are safe, okay?" Andy asked.

"I don't want to be in there alone," Gail asked, shaking her head, "I'm not ready for this. He needs to get here!" she exclaimed.

Andy glanced at the doctor. "Can I be in the room when you do the C-section?" Andy asked him.

He glanced at Gail and nodded. "If it's alright with Gail, it's alright with me," he said.

"What do you say?" Andy asked.

"Just don't expect me to be in the delivery room when you and Sam have kids," Gail shook her head, "You seem like the type who would do it all natural and shit," she shook her head, "I like you Andy, you're a good friend, but I have no interest in seeing your lady parts."

Andy snorted. "Can I be in the room with you Gail? Or not?" Andy asked, reminding her of the issue at hand.

"Yes please," Gail said.

"Alright," the doctor said, "I'll get a couple nurses to come in and get you ready for surgery. I'll go scrub in and we'll deliver these babies, what do you say?"

Gail placed a hand on her belly as another contraction started. "Deal," she said, face pained.

"Okay," the doctor said a short while later, "You ready Gail?" he asked, leaning over the curtain to look at her.

Gail glanced at Andy and then back to the doctor. "Yeah," she said with a tentative smile, "Yeah, I am." Her fingers wrapped tightly around Andy's as the doctor made the first cut.

Less than half an hour later, the doctor had delivered a baby boy followed by a baby girl.

Two hours later, there was a knock at the hospital door where Gail was laying in bed and Andy was sitting to the side.

"Come in!" Gail called from where she was propped up in the bed.

The door opened to reveal Nick in his police uniform, his face pale, bags deep under his eyes with Sam just behind him.

"Gail," he said, "Gail, shit," he shook his head, "Are you okay? Are the babies-" He leaned down to press a kiss to her lips and pushed her hair back from her face, "Is everyone okay?"

"Everyone's fine," Gail said, "Andy and Sam took great care of me."

Nick glanced up to look at where Andy was perched on a chair to the side of Gail's bed, a _People_ magazine open in her lap, then back to Sam. "Thank you so much," he said, shaking his head, "I was at a car accident, five car pile-up. I had to pull one guy out of his car before it went up in flames. I must have dropped my phone somewhere and I didn't notice-" he shook his head, "I'm so sorry Gail."

"Mr. Knight in Shining Armour," Gail laughed, reaching up to grab her husband's hand.

"I wish I was here," Nick said ruefully.

"It's okay," Gail assured him, "Andy was a perfect husband and baby-daddy for the main event," Gail smiled sideways at Andy.

Sam walked around the foot of the bed and stood behind Andy, resting his hands on her shoulders and massaging gently.

Nick started to speak again. "Are they-"

There was another knock on the door.

"Come in," Gail called.

The door opened to reveal two nurses, each holding a baby wrapped in a small white blanket. "Hi mom," said one of the nurses with a smile.

"And is this dad?" asked the other, looking at Nick.

"Yes," Nick said breathlessly, his eye focused on the babies in their arms, "A boy and a girl?" he asked, glancing back at Gail.

She nodded.

"Did you name them yet?" Nick asked her.

Gail shook her head. "We thought it would be best if you were here," she said, "Just to make sure that you wanted them the same as what we talked about."

"Of course," Nick said, watching as the nurse eased the baby boy in Gail's arms and freezing up slightly as the other put the baby girl into Nick's.

"Michael Nicholas Collins," Gail said, looking down at the baby in her arms.

"Mackenzie Catherine Collins," Nick said, pushing down the small pink hat on his daughters small pink head before leaning over to press a kiss to Gail's lips.

"They're beautiful names," said one of the nurses.

"Gail, would you be comfortable to try to breastfeed now?" asked the other nurse.

Sam squeezed Andy's shoulders and she got to her feet. "We're going to give you a bit of privacy, go grab a coffee," Andy said, leaning forward to gently cup the side of Michael and Mackenzie's faces. "Good luck," she said to Gail. Andy picked up her purse and snagged Sam's hand in hers before they both slid out of the room.

The pair walked down the hallway quietly, lost in their thoughts. Sam pushed the button for the elevator and once they were inside and the doors slid shut behind them, Sam wrapped his arm around Andy's waist. "What are you thinking about?" he asked, leaning in to press a kiss to her cheek.

"I want to have kids with you," Andy said after a moment. She turned to look up at him, "And I want to marry you. And I want to have kids with you and I want to live happily ever after with you and I want you to be mine every day until we're dead and then every day after that too," she admitted, glancing up at him hesitantly.

Sam's face split into a small smile, his dimples deepening.

"What are you thinking about?" Andy asked.

"I want all of that too," he leaned to press another kiss to her cheek, "And I want to be there when you have my children, unlike Collins," he chuckled, "And you know what else I want?"

"What?" Andy asked as the doors slid open and they stepped out into the lobby.

"I want those cookies you were making earlier," Sam said with a chuckle.

Andy laughed. "Me too."

**AN: Thoughts on the chapter? I hope you liked it, but let me know!**

**Also, I'm going out of town tomorrow morning and I won't have Internet access, so I won't be able to update for the next week. I will update as soon as I can once I get home though! =) See you all in a week!**


	63. Chapter 63

**AN: Alright guys! So in this chapter, we're going for a bit of a time jump (only a few months)! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 63

"Happy 30th birthday Andy," Sam said gently, his voice waking her from her sleep.

Andy smiled and opened her eyes, blinking several times to clear her sleepy vision. "Hmm," she murmured, glancing up to see a shirtless Sam holding out a mug of coffee towards her. "Morning," she said.

Sam swooped down and pressed his lips to hers firmly before taking her hand in his free one and wrapping it around the mug of coffee. His hands slipped away as he pressed another kiss to her forehead. "I'm sorry you have to work today," he said, sitting beside her on the bed as she took a sip of coffee and rest her head back on the pillow.

"It's stupid that you have the day off though!" Andy exclaimed with a grin, "But really, it's not a big deal. What can you do?"

"Make my girlfriend the best coffee ever, let her drive my truck to work and then cook her the best dinner ever and then make sweet sweet love to her," Sam said hopefully with an easy grin on his face.

"You're going to let me drive your truck to work?" Andy asked in disbelief.

"Of course that's what you find important," Sam rolled his eyes.

Andy laughed. "The other stuff is cool too, I guess. But you letting me drive-"

"Shut up," Sam chuckled, shaking his head, "Drink your coffee. I'm going to go shower. There are croissants heating up in the oven, so you might need to take those out sometime soon."

"Okay," Andy said, leaning to press her lips to his, "Thank you Sam."

"I love you," he said easily.

"Love you too," Andy replied.

* * *

"Wow!" Oliver gasped out as Andy slid from the drivers' side of Sam's truck an hour and a half later in the parking lot at the station, "It must be your birthday or something, huh McNally?" he asked, approaching the pair.

"Something like that," Andy joked as Oliver pulled her into a hug.

"Happy birthday old woman," Oliver said with a grin.

Andy snorted and patted Oliver's back neatly.

"Any big plans for the day?" Oliver asked, stepping out of the hug and surveying Sam and Andy carefully.

"Make it through the day," Andy said, "Then Sam is making dinner."

"I see," Oliver said nodding, eyeing Sam closely, "So you need to make it through dinner too. Don't poison her, alright Sammy? We need her back at work tomorrow morning."

"Yes Shaw," Sam shot back with a grin, "No poisoning."

"Good," Oliver said, "You've got today off, right brother?" he asked Sam.

"Yes sir," Sam nodded, "But I'll be back at the end of the day to pick you up," he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Andy's cheek, "Be safe."

"You know me Sam," Andy said with a grin, "I'm always safe."

Sam chuckled and walked around the truck where he climbed into the driver's seat.

Oliver and Andy walked towards the main door to the station together and Oliver pulled open the door for Andy to pass through first before following after her.

"Happy birthday Andy," Traci said excitedly from where she stood pouring herself a cup of coffee. She set down the mug that had been handcrafted by Leo and hurried to her friend. She wrapped her in a neat hug.

"Thanks Trace," Andy said, smiling over her shoulder at Oliver who nodded and continued down the hallway towards the men's locker room, "How were things with Max last night?" she asked.

"Good," Traci nodded, "He met Leo, so that's big," she nodded, stepping back from her friend.

"How did Leo like him?" Andy asked.

"He absolutely loved him," Traci said with a smile.

"And how does that make you feel?" Andy asked with an encouraging smile at the detective.

"Good," Traci nodded, "Like I made the right choice, introducing them."

"Of course you did," Andy said, "Besides, it's just a lot easier to be godparents to the same kid when you're a couple."

"It's all for Michael Nicholas Collins," Traci said sarcastically.

"That's why Sam and I are still together," Andy joked, "For Miss Mackenzie."

"Obviously," Traci said with a grin, "Anyways. I think you're riding with Oliver today. Plus Frank seems to be in a bad mood, so you might not want to be late for parade," Traci glanced at her watch.

"Right," Andy nodded, "I'll talk to you later."

"Sounds good," Traci said with a smile before returning to her coffee mug.

* * *

Several hours later, Andy and Oliver were seated in a squad car, drinking fresh pressed lemonade and driving around Toronto. "So," Andy said, "How are things with Zoe and the girls?"

"Things are good," Oliver said, glancing sideways at Andy, "Zoe seems happy again. The girls are doing well in school. Izzy's hair is brown again, which is a huge plus," Oliver chuckled shaking his head, "She's got a boyfriend too."

"Oh?" Andy asked, "How do you like him?"

"He's alright," Oliver shrugged, "17, name's Brendan Gordon or something. He's nice enough."

"Good," Andy said, "That's good news."

Dispatch crackled to life. "1508, we've just gotten a call from security at Yorkdale Mall. They have reports of a disturbance involving a police officer and are requesting police assistance."

"10-4 dispatch. We are on our way," Andy said into the radio. She flipped on the sirens and Oliver pulled a U-turn and stepped on the gas. He pulled up in front of the mall security and they both got out of the car and made for the entrance.

Andy pulled the door open and they both walked inside.

"Hi," Andy said as she approached the front desk, "We got a call about a disturbance involving a police officer?"

"Oh great," said the middle aged woman behind the desk, "Follow me."

They followed her back into a short hallway.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Oliver asked.

"One of our security guards found a man claiming to be a police officer pinning a man to the ground, claiming that the man stole something from him," the woman said.

"What did the officer say his name was?" Andy asked.

"Sam Swarek," she said, pushing open the door to reveal the man himself sitting on a chair with his hands zip-tied in his lap. Beside him was another man, also with zip-ties and dried blood on his nose. Sam looked up and his eyes widened slightly as he saw Andy and Oliver enter the room.

"Well thank God somebody capable is here to take care of this," said the second man irately, "I want to press charges. This psycho tackled me and smashed my face into the ground for no reason. Who the hell does that? I mean seriously!"

Andy glanced at Oliver. "Okay, we're going to get both of your statements," he said, "I'll take this gentleman here," he gestured Sam, "McNally, you can take this other gentleman. Make sure that his nose is okay, alright?"

"Okay," Andy nodded, glancing at Sam with a concerned frown as she grabbed the second man's zip-ties and pulled him to his feet. She led him out of the room. "Alright sir," Andy said, once the man was seated in a different area, "First, I'll grab your name and date of birth from you."

"Travis Evanston," he said, "October 14th, 1980. I want to press charges against that lunatic!"

"Alright Travis. My name is Officer McNally. I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Could you give me a detailed account of what happened today?" Andy said.

"I was walking out of the Tiffany's," said the guy, "I just bought this ring for my girlfriend, Maria. I'm gonna propose to her," he said, struggling to pull a small velvet box from his pocket, "And then that crazy asshole comes out of nowhere, tackles me and smashes my face into the ground. Who does that?"

"Do you know what he wanted?" Andy asked, glancing up at the man carefully.

"I guess he wanted to steal this," he said, opening the box to reveal a simple gold band with a large diamond in the center, "Isn't it beautiful?" He slid the box into her hand and she studied it.

"Very much so," Andy nodded, "Okay," she said, "You said that you purchased that today?"

"Yes ma'am," he said.

"Do you have any proof of payment?" Andy asked.

"Uh, no," Travis said, shaking his head.

"Oh?" Andy asked, "Well how did you pay for it?"

"My Visa card," he replied.

"And you didn't get a receipt for your records?" Andy asked, "With such a large purchase?"

"No. It's not usually a concern for me Officer," said the man.

"Alright," Andy said, "May I take this with me for a moment?"

"Um, sure," he shrugged.

Andy eyed him carefully and stepped back into the other room where Oliver and Sam were together.

"Hey," Oliver said, "What's going on?"

"That guy said that Sam tried to steal this ring from him when he was walking out of Tiffany's earlier. Says that Sam ran up behind him, tackled him and then smashed his face into the ground," Andy said, consulting her notes and handing the ring box to Oliver, "He doesn't have any proof of payment though."

"What?" Sam asked shortly, "That's ridiculous. I wouldn't steal anything from anyone," he said indignantly, "You both know that!" he said.

"I know," Andy said, nodding, "So why did you tackle him?"

Sam hesitated.

"Sammy," Oliver said sternly, looking up from the ring, "We can't help you if you don't help us."

Andy chewed anxiously on her bottom lip. "Why did you tackle him Sam?"

"Because he stole that from me," Sam finally sighed.

"Do you have proof of purchase?" Andy asked after a pause, "Because he said that he bought that to propose to his girlfriend Maria."

Sam leaned to the side and pulled his wallet from his back pocket. He opened it with his zip-tied hands and pulled out the receipt, handing it to Oliver whose face had split into a grin as he put the pieces together. He pulled out a small knife and cut the zip ties on Sam's wrists.

Andy frowned sideways at Oliver. "Oliver-" she said, confusion coloring her tone.

"That guy is full of it Andy," Sam said to Andy's confused face, pushing himself to his feet and taking the ring box from Oliver's extended hand, "Because I bought that ring to propose to you." He opened the box and lowered himself onto one knee in front of her as Oliver stepped back.

"Sam-" Andy said, her eyes stinging with tears, "You didn't-"

"I did," he said with a full, dimpled grin, "Andy," he said, taking her hands in his, "This isn't exactly how I planned this," he looked around the interrogation room of the mall security office and glanced back up at her, "But I think that since we aren't the most conventional people in the world, this could work," he chuckled slightly and looked into her eyes imploringly, "Andy McNally, ever since I met you, I knew you were special and now I know that you're the one for me. So with that," he took in a deep breath, "Andy, will you marry me?"

Andy swallowed hard, her mind racing. "Sam," she gasped out, "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack," he said, nodding, "What do you say?"

Andy chewed on her bottom lip for a long moment and let out a shy laugh. "Of course," she nodded, a smile spreading across her face, "Yes, of course I'll marry you."

Sam smiled and straightened up, wrapping her in a tight hug, pressing his lips to hers firmly. Once they stepped apart, he removed the ring from the box and slid it onto her ring finger.

Andy admired it and glanced up at Sam, tears pooling in her eyes. "I can't believe-" she trailed off.

Sam chuckled slightly and tilted his head to the side, urging her to finish her phrase.

"Sam, I can't believe that you almost got arrested," Andy gasped out.

He snorted. "Of course that's what you find important," he shook his head, repeating his phrase from earlier that morning.

Andy laughed and wrapped her arms around Sam once again, pressing her lips to his cleanly shaven neck. "Sam, I love you," Andy whispered.

"I love you too Andy," he said, cradling the back of her head in his hand, "So so much."

**AN: Who saw that one coming!? Let me know what you thought!**


	64. Chapter 64

**AN: This is a bit of a filler chapter, but I hope you enjoy regardless!**

Chapter 64

Andy and Sam stood in their bedroom a few days later getting ready for their engagement party.

Andy smoothed her dark purple dress down her stomach and legs, looking at the full length mirror and turning to the side to inspect the back as well.

"You look fantastic," Sam told her from where he stood fumbling with his tie.

Andy glanced over at him and smiled. "Thanks Sam," she said, "Can you not tie a tie?"

"I haven't had to for a long time," Sam said.

"But did you ever though?" Andy asked with a laugh.

"Not really," Sam said, "I really value clip on ties."

Andy approached him and pulled the tie off and threw it on the bed.

"What?" he asked, looking down at her and wrapping his arms around her thin waist, "You can't tie ties either?"

"Nope," Andy said with a shrug, "It's probably something you should learn for when we get married, but we've got a little bit of time," she said, unbuttoning the top button of his black button down and leaning forward to press a kiss to his neck, "But for tonight, you look good without it."

"I look good all the time," Sam protested.

"I know that," Andy replied indignantly, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before turning back to the mirror and fluffing her hair before she pushed her feet into black heels, "But I think ties are optional. I mean, the engagement party is at the Penny anyways."

"Deal," Sam said, "When are we leaving?"

Andy looked at the clock on the bedside table. "Now," she said, clasping his hand in hers and squeezing gently as they walked out into the living room. Andy picked up her purse and Sam got his truck keys and wallet and they made their way out to his truck.

He drove to the Penny and parked in his usual spot and they both got out and made their way into the building.

"There they are!" Oliver boomed once they entered, "The bride and groom have arrived everybody."

Andy smiled and glanced at Sam who winked at her.

"Hi Oliver," Andy said, walking over and greeting him by pulling him into a neat hug. Once they had separated, she looked around the bar. Gail, Nick, Traci, Max, Chloe and Dov were sitting around one table beside Frank and Noelle, Sarah, Oliver and Zoe. Sam kissed Sarah on the cheek and greeted Zoe, Frank and Noelle as Andy's eyes fell on Tommy and Claire and she went to say hello to them as well.

* * *

Two hours later, Andy was sitting at the bar, facing out to the party, fiddling slightly with her ring, twisting it around her finger. Chloe and Dov were playing pool, as were Oliver and Sam. Nick and Max were catching up and Gail, Traci, Zoe and Noelle were chatting with each other.

"Hey," came a familiar voice. Andy turned her head to look at Luke Callaghan standing beside her.

"Hey," she said with a warm smile, "Take a seat."

He sat on the stool beside her and ordered a scotch.

"How are you?" she asked him, turning to talk with him.

"I'm good," he said, nodding, "You?"

"I'm really happy," she said with a smile.

"It's a nice ring," he said politely, "Congratulations."

"I know," Andy said, looking at it closely.

Luke fell silent. "You know, Andy, I'm really sorry that we didn't work out-"

"Luke," Andy cut him off, "Listen, I'm happy, really happy. So please don't start-"

"No," he said, "Let me finish, please," he took a breath and Andy frowned but fell silent. "I'm sorry we didn't work out. It was my entire fault and I know that. But I'm happy that you've found somebody to make you happy like you made me."

Andy's heart panged in her chest as she looked at Luke's downcast eyes and unshaven face. "Thank you," she settled on finally.

"I think you and Swarek were always meant to be," he said, "You know? Even when we were together. When I saw you and him with each other, I always kind of knew that there was something great there," he took a gulp of his scotch, "So I'm glad you finally figured that out."

Andy fell silent.

"Anyways, that's it," Luke said, draining the rest of his scotch, "I'd better head home. Busy day tomorrow."

"Drive safe, okay?" Andy said, getting to her feet.

"Will do," he said, "Congratulations again Andy."

"Thanks Luke," she said.

He bent forward slightly and pressed his lips to her cheek before turning and leaving. Andy frowned slightly and turned towards where Sam and Oliver were playing pool. She walked over to them and Sam looked up when he heard her heels on the floor. "Hey you," he said with a smile, "What did Callaghan want?"

"Just passing along congratulations, I think," Andy said, wrapping her arm around Sam's waist, "Who's winning?"

"Who do you think?" Oliver asked.

"Not you?" Andy asked.

"Right," he said, frowning at the table, "Want to play McNally?"

"Not really," Andy said, "I suck at pool."

Sam glanced sideways at her and nodded. "You really do," he said.

Andy laughed and slapped him in the chest. "Shut up Sam," she said.

He pressed his lips firmly to hers and chuckled against her lips.

"Break it up you two," Oliver said, "You're getting gross. Sammy, it's your turn."

Sam looked up at his friend and laughed. Andy took a step back and Sam bent over the table and neatly shot the 8 ball into the corner pocket.

"Another one bites the dust," Oliver said, shaking his head, "Rematch?" he asked Sam hopefully.

"Maybe in a little bit, brother," Sam said, clapping Oliver on the back, "I'll let you get back some of your dignity first."

"Hilarious," Oliver shook his head and chuckled, "McNally, your fiancé is a dick." With that he walked back towards where his wife was seated with his boss.

Andy laughed as Sam wrapped his arms around her. He ducked his head down and pressed his lips firmly to hers. "I'm not a dick," he told her sincerely, "But I've got one."

Andy laughed again and leaned into his chest. "Thanks Sherlock," she said, leaning up to kiss him again.

Sam grinned against her lips. "Have I told you how amazing you look tonight?" he asked her.

"Only once actually," Andy said.

"Well," Sam said, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you sir," Andy said, "But these shoes are hurting my feet."

"I'll give you a foot massage later," Sam promised.

"Really?" Andy asked in disbelief.

"Nope," came his reply.

Andy snorted in laughter. "Such a gentleman," she said, "Can I get you a drink?"

"You can get me two," he said.

Andy rolled her eyes. "Come on Prince Charming," she said, taking his hand and leading him to the bar.

* * *

Another two and a half hours later, Andy stood in hers and Sam's bedroom. Her heels were back in the closet and her hair that had been curled and hung neatly around her shoulders was tied in a high ponytail on top of her head. "Can you undo my zipper?" she asked Sam.

He glanced up at her from where he was laying back on the bed, his shirt unbuttoned and untucked. "Sure," he said, rolling over and reaching up to pull the zipper down the back of her dress. Once it reached the end of its track, his hands gripped her hips and pulled her backwards and she fell on top of him, laughing.

"Sam," she gasped out as he rolled them over so he was on top of her. He pressed a firm kiss to her lips and she returned it easily. "The bath is running," she said breathlessly when they broke apart, gesturing towards the ensuite, "It's going to overflow!"

"I don't really care," Sam said, pressing his lips to her pulse point in her neck.

"You should," Andy laughed, rolling over so that she was on top of him. She slipped off of him and got to her feet at the side of the bed, "It would make a huge mess."

Sam shrugged, watching as Andy pulled the straps of her dress down her shoulders and let it fall to the floor, pooling around her feet, leaving her in a matching bra and panty set. She winked at Sam and walked towards the bathroom. She left the door open as she shut off the water and removed her undergarments before she stepped into the hot bubbly water of the bath and slowly eased herself in.

Goosebumps erupted over her skin at the change in temperature and she shivered before glancing over at Sam who was now propped up on his elbows on the bed in the master bedroom, his eyes on her.

"You know," Andy called to him, "You can join me in here," she said, leaning back comfortably, "It's a big tub and I'm all alone."

Sam didn't need to be told twice.

He pushed himself off the bed and came towards the bathroom, shrugging his shirt off of his shoulders and stepping out of his pants and underwear as he went.

"But there's a catch," Andy, looking up at him as he carefully stepped into the tub as well.

"What?" he asked, looking down at her dubiously.

She pulled one leg out of the water and wiggled her now bubble covered toes at him. "You owe me a foot massage."

Sam chuckled and lowered himself into the large tub, sitting across from her. "Sure Andy," he said, reaching out and taking her foot in his large hands, "You're lucky I love you," he said.

Andy looked at him for a long moment. "I know I am."

**AN: I hope you liked it! I will try to update sooner next time... I have just been so so busy! Have a great day!**


End file.
